Twilight: AnneMarie Charlotte Swan
by Lauralarios234
Summary: Imagine one day you wake up in a totally different life. Instead of waking up in your everyday boring life you wake up as AnneMarie Charlotte Swan, fraternal twin of none other than Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan. What would you do? Would you spice things up? Or would you let its course run? What would you do when a certain someone starts to get interested in you?
1. Chapter 1

"Gosh this is amazing," I said putting down my tablet.

Currently, I am reading a story on Wattpad. It called 'Twilight: Amelia Rose Ravellino' **(A/N: go check it out if you haven't lol .)** and it's about this girl that is magically transported into the Twilight World. Well technically she didn't magically get there, she died first then she was transported there. Same thing... right?

Man, if I was magically transported to the twilight world, what wouldn't I do? I truly believe I would fuck up shit from the start. First, I would mess with Edward since he could read minds and all. Then I would see if I could try and mess with Alice, but how would I mess with her since she could see the future? Mmm I don't know but one thing is for sure, I'll try pretty much everything I can. Oh, and I would have so much fun with Emmett. We'll prank so many people in the school. Get in trouble for no apparent reason, they'll call our parents every other day because we got in trouble. And I am 100% certain we'll be best friends. We have that natural bitch face that people really like. Jasper, we'll be best buds since we're both from Texas and we're both very strange... according to others, we're 'strange'. And sure as hell I would bang Dr. Cullen. I mean who wouldn't? That man is a God! But in all honesty, I really do like Dr. and Mrs. Cullen together. They do make a cute couple. But I think the Doctor and me make a better one if you all know what I mean. Oh, relax I'm just messing with y'all... or am I (Smirky face)? And I believe I'll be friends with the wolves. Just because I'm a total badass and because... I want... to be... their friend.

I plop back down on my bed and look to my left out the window. Staring at the stars, wondering. Man, reading this story really got me thinking. What will I do if I was in Amelia's shoes? Or even Bella's shoes? Would I mess things up or will I let everything happen such as Ms. Stephenie Meyer wrote out? All I know is that I'll have so much fun in the twilight world and nothing will ever be the same. I turn to my left and grabbed a stuffed bear and deeply sighed. I saw a shooting star passing.

"If only"I whispered out. Closing my eyes I fell asleep thinking of Twilight.

"AnneMarie... C'mon it's time to get up... AnneMarie!" said a voice I couldn't recognize.

"Mmmm noooooooo. Five more minutes!" I whined to that person. I heard whoever it was chuckle. Then a few seconds I felt that person shake me. Still, with my eyes closed, I tried to hit that person's hands off of me. This time I clearly heard them laugh and it was a girl's laugh.

"AnneMarie c'mon we'll be late for school and Charlie got us a truck." said the same person.

That got my attention. Wait, school? AnneMarie? Charlie? Who got who a truck? And who the hell is that person in my room? Quickly I open my eyes and I stared at an all-white wall with some pictures in the corner. Slowly I turn to face the front and what was in front of me was something I never expected. In the middle of the room stood a 5'4 petite girl with chocolate brown eyes. And she had absolutely thick long, wavy chocolate brown hair. She had a small skinny nose, nice cheekbones, small lips, and thin straight eyebrows. The one and only Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan was standing in the middle of a room I didn't even recognize. She was staring at me weird almost as if she was confused herself.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. Holy shit, Isabella Swan is speaking to me. And she's standing in front of me in a room I don't even know. Shit, she's saying something but my brain isn't functioning correctly right now. Wtf is going on?

"Who? What? Where? Huh? What the hell?" I kept on saying over and over again. I kept on turning sideways and looking all around the room. It appears the room happens to be an attic? But why am I in an attic? And why is Bella standing in front of me? What in the world is happening?

"Annie, you okay?" Bella said sitting down on my bed. She touches my forehead and I sorta flinch from how cold she is. Bella frowns and puts her hand down.

"You're a little warm but I'm sure you'll be alright," she said staring at me.

"Y-you're I-Isabella M-Marie S-ssswan" I stutter. Bella looks at me amused and was holding back a laugh.

"Yes and you are AnnieMarie Charlotte Swan. My twin" she said. When those words came out of her mouth my eyes went wide, I am pretty sure I look an idiot with eyes coming out of her sockets. I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Annie stop!" Bella screamed out. But it was too late I was already falling down the hole on the floor. With a loud thump, I hit the floor. Landing right on my fat ass and I am sure I just caused the whole house to shake. I heard two sets of feet running towards me.

"Annie!" Bella and another voice screamed out.

"Ouch," I said trying to get up. I felt Bella's skinny hands on mine trying to help me up. When I finally stood up I looked up at Bella and started to laugh. She was staring at me as though I was insane.

"I think you hurt your head... badly," she said looking at the man next to her.

"Annie, you okay? Why did you fall?" the man next to Bella asked.

Right next to her was our 'father' Chief Charlie Swan. And just like in the movie he wasn't bad looking. A little awkward like Bella but I am sure we'll get along. I smiled at him trying to not make things more awkward. Bella and he shared a confused look.

"I... um need to use the bathroom," I said as I was trying to figure what the hell is going on.

"Mm okay?... well better hurry up if you wanna get to school on time," he screamed out again.

Shaking my head to confirmed I understood. I backed away from them and turned around. I was going to the bathroom but I forgot I didn't know where it was. Turning around to stare at them I gave them a small smile.

"Umm, where's the bathroom?" I asked shyly. Bella was really trying to hold in a laugh while dad looked confused. He raised his left hand and pointed to the door next to us. Bella opened up a door and then walla the bathroom appeared. I gave them an embarrassed smile and went inside the bathroom. Shutting the door behind me I heard Bella laugh and Charlie asked her what was that about.

"That's just Annie being Annie," she said before things got silent.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and holy macaroons, did I look hella different. I didn't have the same brown eyes now my eyes were an apple green mixed with a hint of blue. My lips were plumped, unlike Bella's thin lips. My hair had some blonde strips at the bottom and just like Bella's hair, it was thick long and wavy. My eyebrows weren't as thin as Bella's but thick. My skin wasn't as pale as Bella but it had a nice tan. So, all in all, I was Isabella's Swan fraternal twin.

"This can't be happening. Holy shit! Holy shit! What the fuck?" I whispered-screamed in the mirror. I went to sit down on the toilet and put my hands on my head. Trying not to panic I was breathing slow and steady.

"Okay. Okay. Umm, this has to be some joke right? I mean I can't just magically appear in Twilight?-" I began to say but stopped halfway.

I began to think about last night. I was reading a fanfiction story about this girl... what was her name? Oh right, Amelia and she got transported to the Twilight World. But wait she died in her real world? OMG does this mean I'm dead? I can' be dead! I'm only 16 years old! Okay, mmm, what should I do? What should I freaken do? I was full panicking now and I didn't know what to do? What in the hell should I freaken do? Okay, calm down Cassie, calm down. That's right to breathe. Great now I'm talking to myself. I put some of my outrageously thick long hair behind my ears. Okay, Cassie thinks about what happened in Amelia's story. Alright, mm she died in her real life which I hope I am not. Oh God, I hope I am not... Omg, that's right. I got up from the toilet and looked at myself in the mirror.

"She has a Guardian Angel!" I said a little loud. I put my hand over my mouth stopping myself from screaming. After a few seconds without anyone knocking on the door, I removed my hand. I kneeled down, bowed my head and out my hands in a praying position. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Mm, I don't know how to do this... I might be crazy for actually be doing this... or not at all but mmm... Hello? Is there anyone there?" I said. After a few seconds without a response, I tried again.

"Look I know I haven't been the best Catholic in the world but hey, give me a little credit, will ya? I tried my best, okay. It's not like everything down here is all good and what not... anyways umm I don't know if you're doing this for fun or whatever. Or perhaps you're just got bored and decided to pull a prank on me and let me tell you... you're doing one hell of a job at it. But um, I don't know what to do? Do I pray to go home? Am I going to stay here? Can a girl get some help?"

Once again I waited for some kind of respond but like the other time, I didn't get any. I was getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Hello? ... Anyone?... God? Should I call you God or do you go by Chuck now? Castiel?... Cas? Oh for the love of God can someone answer me!?"

Once again nothing. I got up and angrily crossed my arms. After a while, I looked up and pointed at the ceiling.

"What if I mess up something that I am not supposed to mess up... if your fault okay. Because I tried to talk to you and guess what? No show! Now I know how the boys felt when you didn't answer them." I said opening the door.

"You know what, I'm going to fuck up some shit. And don't say I didn't warn you," I said before shutting the bathroom door.

I looked to my right and saw Bella standing in front of her door looking at me amused. I flipped the right side of my hair behind, nodded at her, turned around and headed up to my room. I got ready for the first day of school and I was going to take full advantage of this. I knew what was going to happen and I can change things even though it might not be good but who cares. No one is giving me answers to my damn bloody questions. So do not say I didn't warn anyone because I did.

"Annie, c'mon let's go!" Bella screamed.

"Coming" I screamed out. I turn to my full-size mirror and smirked. Don't I look good enough to eat... hah hah get it? Eat. Ahh, I make myself laugh.

"Ready or not? Here I come!" I said before leaving my attic room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Thoughts'**

"So let me get this straight. Dad got this for us as a homecoming gift?" I asked once again.

"Yeah that's right," Bella said looking straight.

"What? Don't like the color?" She asked smirking. I scratched the of my neck.

"I'm grateful that we have a car and yes, it's a bit bright yet dull. But I mean c'mon why orange? Couldn't he at least paint it a nice blue color or something?" I said. Bella laughed and I turned to her amazed. I made her laugh, me, I made her laugh. Well done, well freaken done! I self-congratulate.

"You're such an idiot, Annie," she said smiling. I kept quiet and stared at her and her pretty smile. After a few quick glances at me and looks at me confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You should do that more often," I said

"Do what?" she asked confused and I smiled.

"Smile," I said. She looks at me, shakes her head but smiles.

"Weirdo," she said. We stopped talking and looked straight at the road, probably thinking the same. What will happen now? New kids in the middle of the semester, who does that?

Bella turned to the small yet big high school, 'Fork's High School', where everything changes. As we parked in an empty the truck decided to make one ugly loud sound. The sound makes the student's head turn to us, Bella shy away. I turn to Bella, hold her hand and smiled at her.

"Hey, we can do this," I said to her. Bella turns to me, takes a big breathe, nods and smiles back at me. However, her smile wasn't a reassuring one but more like 'yeah right'. We both climbed out the truck, however, when I got to her side. Her foot was in a small puddle, soaking her sneaker. She looks up at me and sighs.

"Great," she said sourly. She walks to me and we start to walk to the school. We passed a group of teenagers and they were staring at us. One African-American boy with a letterman jacket on.

"Nice car," he said smirking. His comment made a girl next to him laugh. I glared at him.

"Nice face," I said. Gotta admit it wasn't the greatest comeback ever but it was the first thing I thought off. Well, my comment made he turn around which was alright with me. As we were walking towards the school, I notice two distinctly expensive cars on my right side. Obviously, I knew who it was but Bella didn't. She turns to where I was staring and she whistles.

"Those are nice cars," she said as we both walked up on the steps.

"We might get to see who owns them after school," I said making her nod.

As Bella and I made our way to the main office to get our schedule people were staring at us as if we were celebrities. Bella shied away from all the constant staring but I just rolled my eyes. When we got to the main office, we notice that our schedule was almost the same. Instead of having Biology like Bella I had Chemistry. And I had Government with a different teacher. Bella looks at me sadly but I smiled at her.

"Hey, 4 out of 6 classes with way better than not having any together," I tell her hoping to make her feel better. Bella rolls her eyes and pulls up her bag.

"I guess," she said making me smile.

"C'mon let's go find our lockers," I tell her and she nods.

While we were wondering the halls filled with curious students a nerdy-cute Asian boy comes up to me and Bella. We both turn to each other, thinking the same thing. **Who's this?**

"You're Isabella and AnnieMarie Swan, the new girls, the twins sisters," he said smiling.

"Bella and we're actually fraternal twins " Bella corrects him before he continues. He nods and turns to me, waiting for me to correct him.

"Whatever floats your boat," I said shrugging my shoulder. He probably understood what I meant because his smile grew and he nods.

"Well, Bella and Annie. I am Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date" he looks at me. "Shoulder to cry on" he finished. Bella and I turn to each other, 'is he for reals?' silently asking one another. I cracked a smile as Bella turns to him, not knowing what to say.

"I'm, well, I'm the 'suffer in silence' kind of twin," Bella said moving away from Eric.

"Good headline for your feature- I'm on the paper, and you two are news. Front page, baby" Eric said rather excitedly. However, his excitement quickly went away as Bella was having a mini panic attack.

"I- no," she looks at me, "we're not news" she looks at him, " I'm serious, not at all-"

"Whoa," Eric said trying to calm down Bella.

"Relax, no feature," he said. His comment made Bella relax and I smiled apologetically at him. He smiles back at me saying 'it's all good'.

"Mm, Eric?" I ask taking away the attention off Bella.

"Could you perhaps just point us towards Mr. Mason's class?" I asked. Eric's face lite up as though he was a child getting his favorite toy for his birthday.

"Yeah of course. We have the same English teacher," he said. Eric leads us to our class, enjoying all the attention, as Bella tries to hide behind me.

"You know, you guys missed a lot of the semester but hey, I can hook you up. Tutor, cliff notes, and guess what?" he asked. Bella and I turn to him.

"I could even get you guys medical excuse," he said smiling.

"Dude, you do know that our dad is the Chief of Police,... right?" I asked him. His smile falls down, his face pales and he looks sorta scared. Bella silently laughs next to me and I smile at him.

"But don't worry, knowing my beautiful, clumsy twin sister, Bella, we'll probably have medical notes because she broke another bone in p.e," I said laughing and Bella sighs.

"It was one time... Let it go, Annie," she said.

Eric looks at us wanting to know the story. So I told him that one time, I magically have knowledge of, about how Bella broke her leg in p.e during 7th grade. Throughout our walk towards Mr. Mason's classroom, Eric and I laughed at the story. However, Bella wasn't liking that we were laughing at her so I changed the story to the time I fell down a tree trying to catch a squirrel like a dog. Bella knew what I was doing so she sends me a 'thank you' look and I simply nod at her. Our walk was mostly laughs and smiles while Bella was listening to her iPod.

English class was boring but I got to sit next to Bella which I was thankful for. Mr. Mason was nice enough to let us slide on the upcoming English test we were about to get. So instead of having the test, we were going to write a 2-page essay about what we find interesting about this small town. Shouldn't be that hard since Fork's is a small town.

Government class was up next, Bella and I didn't have the same class, but we did have the same building so we walked together. Eric pointed up in the right direction to Building 6. While we were walking I notice the students were all gathered up in Bella's classroom. I sort of had an idea why but then again it might not be them

"I wonder whats going on," Bella said. I turn to her and she was frowning. Bella really didn't like a large crowd of people.

"Well whatever it is, text me," I said. She turns to me and nods. I watched her tried to squeeze past the group of girls. I silently laugh at Bella, poor her she'll never learn I guess? Shaking my head I walked to my classroom which wasn't that far from Bella's.

Upon entering the classroom I noticed that there was one kid sitting all the way in the back corner. The one and only Jasper Hale was staring out the window looking pained and irritated. I stopped in front of the doorway and gasped silently, of course, he heard it with his super sensitive vampire hearing. We locked eyes for a moment but I quickly looked away. I went to Mr. Jackson's table and hand him my slip. As he grabbed my slip his hand 'accidentally' touched my hand. Mr. Jackson was looking at me up and down and honestly, it was giving me the creeps. I slowly backed away and I heard a very low growl coming from the back.

"Ahh, Ms. Swan it's such a _pleasure_ having you in my class. Did you know that your father and I went to school together" Mr. Jackson said smirking while he looks at me up and down.

"Oh is that right.? Then I'll make sure to mention you to my father, _The Chief of Police"_ I said. Mr. Jackson stopped checking me out, sat up and cleared his throat.

"Mm, right. Yeah... Mmm, you can sit next to Mr. Hale in the back" Mr. Jackson said.

He hands me back my slip and this time he didn't 'accidentally' touches my hand. Satisfied that he got the little hint of not messing with me, I turned around and walked to my new seat. Turning around I saw Jasper who was smirking. At that moment, all I was thinking was, **'OMG! OMG! OMG! That's Jasper freaken Hale! And I am about to sit next to him! And his smirking. OMG! Please let him have that Texan accent! Act natural!'** I am 10000% certain he was feeling all my excitement because he was staring at me confused and amused. I went to sit down, I placed my things down and got my supplies ready for class. After a while, I was feeling brave and confident and I turn to Jasper who was already staring at me. I didn't know if it was okay for me to shake his hand since he's a vampire. Or I shouldn't even offer my hand, but that's being rude. Oh dear God, I'm just staring at him like an idiot. He felt my nervousness because he frowned at me and tilted his head sideways, **aww how cute**. Shaking my head, I thought to myself, **'C'mon Annie stay focus.'** I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Hello, names AnneMarie Swan. But you can call me Annie for short" I said offering him a smile. After a few minutes of him not saying anything he lightly smiles and tips his head toward.

"Hello, Annie. My name is Jasper Hale. Welcome to Forks High School" Jasper said slightly smiling.

 **Omg! Omg! HE'S FUCKEN SMILING! HE EVEN HAS THE SOUTHERN ACCENT! DEAR BABY JESUS, DON'T TAKE ME NOW! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME NOW THAT I KNOW HE HAS THAT GOD FORBBIDEN ACCENT!**

Some reason he was staring at me looking amused, probably due to my multiple emotions right about now. Once again I cleared my throat.

"Well, Mr. Jasper thank you for that welcoming. It seems like I'll be your new partner for the rest of the semester. Hope you aren't too disappointed" I said joking. Jasper smirks a little more.

"Not at all madam, I hope I can steer you in the right direction" his southern accent showing more and more.

 **I THINK I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN! DEAR GOD THAT VOICE! DEAR BABY JESUS, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE ME! DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT TAKE ME! CASTIEL YOU CAN HAVE DEAN BACK, IM TAKING THIS DAMN MAN WITH ME TO HELL!**

The bell rang bring me back to reality. Jasper was still looking rather amused and I realized that the classroom was already filled with students. They were all staring at us, wondering what was going on.

"Well class let's get started," Mr. Jackson said.

Throughout the whole class, Jasper and I talked and talked so more. Honestly, I thought he was going to be the one who wouldn't pay attention to me, but I guess I was wrong. He talked about his siblings and told me he had a twin sister who was surprisingly in a higher grade. Her name was Rosalie Hale, **big shocker,... not really,** and guess what, sadly Dr. Cullen wasn't available. When he told me that my heart sorta broke and I think he felt it because his smile dropped a little. But he didn't say anything since he believes I don't know about them or what they are. And besides, I still had my smile on so, either way, he couldn't say anything. He asked about my class schedule and I showed him my slip. He smiled and told me that I got Rosalie and Emmett for Chemistry. I felt nervous not only do I have one Cullen, but I got two more for another class. **Great,** I thought sarcastically.

Halfway through the class, I received a text from Bella explaining the whole situation in her class. Apparently, Edward was there and all the girls wanted to see him before class. Laughing at the text I got Jasper's attention. He stared at me with his perfectly shaped eyebrow. I told him what Bella said and he smiles.

"Yeah they do that often and it's really annoying, " Jasper said writing down his notes.

"Well you guys are brothers," I said smirking.

The corner of my eye I see Jasper stop writing. I turn to him and he was slightly frowning.

"We're adopted" Jasper states. I smiled at him, turned to my notes and smiles.

"Still brothers. And besides no disrespect to your girlfriend or anything but if you're this good-looking I am sure Edward and the others are good looking" I said.

I glanced up at Jasper who was smiling. Shaking his head he turned back to his notes. And I swear I heard him laugh softly but it might be my imagination. When class was over Jasper kindly offered to take me to my new class. And since I enjoyed his company and I liked his voice, I agreed. As we walked to my Trigonometry class people were doing double takes just to make sure they were seeing things correctly. A Cullen with someone other than their own. Jasper and I laughed an talked all the way to my trig class. We stood in front of my classroom.

"Well Miss Swan this is your stop," Jasper said bowing his head.

"Why thank you, kind sir, for walking me all the way over here,"I said with a curt to him

"No problem, my lady" Jasper said smiling. Laughing I was going to replay with a cheeky comment but stopped once I saw the other two Cullens. Rosalie and Alice were in the corner staring at Jasper and me with curiosity. Jasper must have felt the shift of my emotions because he quickly turned around to stare at his sibling's direction.

"That's my twin sister Rosalie and my girlfriend Alice," Jasper said in a calm voice.

I don't know whether it was his voice or his gifted that relaxed me but whatever it was it worked. Feeling more relaxed I offered them a smile which Alice returned and surprisingly Rosalie also returned. When Rosalie smiled back at me, my smile grew in size. Hearing the voice of my sisters, their smiles fell. I turned around and saw my sister with a light brunette chick, Jessica. I knew it was her because she looked the same as though she did in the movies. Bella and Jessica stopped to look at us before they went in the classroom.

"Well Mr. Jasper that's was my twin sister, Bella," I said turning to him.

I was kinda expecting at least a smile but what I got was the same expression he had back in the movies pain. I didn't know why I did this nor what made me do this but I placed my hand on his arm. He flinched and quickly looked at me. Instead of having his beautiful golden eyes they were black. Feeling scared I pulled my hand away from him and back away. He felt my emotion and saw my expression his eyes turned back to their natural golden color. Feeling guilty because for a split second I felt scared of him. I was going to touch him again just like before she called out.

"Jasper" Alice bell-like voice called out.

Jasper quickly looked down and without saying anything he turns around and started to walk towards Alice and Rosalie. However, he didn't stop when he reached them he continued to walk past them. Naturally, Alice would follow him but not before giving me a slight glare. Surprisingly it was Rosalie would give me an apologetically smile before she followed the lovers. Feeling horrible about the whole thing, I went inside the classroom quiet and sad. Handing my slip to Mr. Varner he assigned my seat in the back corner next to the window. With my head down, I silently walked over there without looking at anyone. I sat down with teary eyes, my head facing down, hands under the table, and feeling bad. I knew how hard it was for them with all the blood surrounding them especially Jasper I didn't want to cause them more difficulties. I just hope I didn't cause him any discomforted. Perhaps me being here was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 'THOUGHTS'

Throughout Trig and Spanish class, I acting the same disappointed and ashamed. Disappointed because I truly that Jasper will not speak to me again. Not only have I disrespected him but also Alice and Rosalie. I really didn't mean to harm him or cause them to all become alert. I feel ashamed because I felt afraid of him even knowing the struggles he goes through every day. And throughout the two classes, Bella tried asking me what was wrong with me. But I just sadly smile and shook my head, saying I didn't want to talk about it. She understood and let it alone,... for now.

After Spanish class, it was time for lunch and Jessica told us to follow her to the cafeteria. When we got our food we once again followed Jessica like some lost little ducks. Jessica lead us to some empty table and we all sat down. A few seconds later Mike joins our table and he sat next to me. He smoothly turns to us with a very dashing smile. I knew it was him because everyone looks like they did in the movies.

"Well hello, ladies. Jessica, who are your new friends?" Mike asked not even looking at Jessica.

"This is Annie and Bella Swan," she said. I turn to her and she had this jealous look. I turn back to look at Mike and he staring at Bella.

"Names Mike. I am friends with Jessica. So we're also friends" Mike said. And just like what we did with Eric, Bella and I turn to each other wondering the same. 'Is he for reals?' Before we had a chance to speak, Eric suddenly appears and squishes into a seat next to Bella and Mike. Eric puts his arm around Bella and turns to Mike.

"Yo Mike, you met my homegirls Bella and Annie," Eric said with a cheesy smile. Mike's smile fell a little and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, you're homegirls?" Mike asked. And just before Eric could say anything the same African-American boy from the morning came and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Nah my girl," he said pulling Mike's chair out. Eric laughed as Mike fell to the ground and the boy ran away. When Mike got up he ran towards the boy. Jessica turns to Bella and me.

"It's first grade all over again, and you guys are the shiny new toys," Jessica said annoyed.

"Well, we are new. What you expect?" I asked. Jessica gave me a bitch look before looking down at her tray. Bella smiles at me and shook her head. Suddenly, a flashbulb blinds me and I am pretty sure the others as well. I look up at the one who took the photo and there was sweet Angela smiling at us.

"Sorry about that. Needed a candid for the feature" Angela said sitting down next to Jessica. Bella was going to decline and tell her that she didn't want to be in it but Eric beat her to it.

"Feature's dead, Angela, don't bring it up" he turns to Bella.

"I got your back," he said before leaving our table.

Okay, that was rude and well that was Eric, I guess. Angela's smile fell and dropped her camera down looking disappointed.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," Angela said disappointedly.

"Sorry. There's always eating disorders or speedo padding on the swim team" Bella suggested.

"Wait, that's a good one," Angela said. I watched as Jessica and Angela talked about who could be in the new feature. They were so getting into it and honestly I was too. Well until Bella nudge my side causing me to turn to her. However, she wasn't looking at me but on the other side. I turn to her direction and now I understand. She was staring at the four most astounding people we have ever seen, the Cullens. And just like in the movies, they all walked in the cafeteria in slow motion as though tell the others, look at me I'm devastatingly beautiful and you're not.

They all moved through the room with absolute effortless grace. And unlike in the movies, the girls took a seat at a table far away from us. The boys went to the line and grabbed some tray of food. It was funny to watch them get trays like a normal person. When they approached the line suddenly it spread wide opened for them to get in. As they were heading back to their table Jasper briefly turn to me which made me turn away real quick. I didn't want him to think I was some kind of creep.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask.

I knew what was about to happen and I wasn't really paying attention. Jessica was gonna go into full-on gossip mode and spilled all the juicy gossip about the Cullens. She going to explain to Bella who they are and give her some few 'tips'. I looked down at my tray and played around with my apple. I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked up and saw that Jasper was staring at me. I send him a small smile and looked right back down. Few minutes passed by and I still felt like someone was staring at me. A few seconds later Bella nudge me again. I looked up at her and she nods her head towards their table.

What the hell, when did he get here? I thought to myself. I saw Edward staring at Bella confused. 'Is he trying to read her mind?' i thought. And suddenly Edward quickly turns to me with eyes wide. Holy shit he could read my mind?!

Edward must have whispered something because now the Cullens were all staring at me. Omg, I gotta do something. What that can't be true. No one can read minds that impossible... right? I mean no one has that power to read others minds. Unless... Wait, it is possible!" I saw him stiff a little. It's possible because im doing it right now. I'm just reading my mind.

He must have said something because Edward relaxes and so does the others. Wait no, everyone can do that. But wouldn't it be cool to read someone else mind? I mean I wonder what it feels like reading someone else's mind. how do you even know you're reading someone's mind? Does it sound like white noise or what? Omgs, imagine reading all their dirty thoughts. Mmm, I wonder what everyone in this room is thinking about? I thought, looking around the room. Well for starters I am positive that the girls are probably thinking about screwing the Cullen's boys or about make-up. I see Edward crack a smile.

Eww, imagine seeing someone else's fantasy about you. That's so fucken gross. Seeing what they want you to do to them., EEWW. Having a full image of you talking dirty to them, having you grind on them, having front roll seat on their action.. I see Edward nose crunch up in disgust. I laugh silently. I don't think I can have the balls to stay quiet. I believe I would full-blown laugh right there and then. And probably make myself look like a freak laughing out loud at nothing.

Once again I felt someone nudged my side. I turn to Bella and she was staring at me confused and amused.

"What?" I asked.

"What you mean what? You were laughing" she said.

"I was laughing?" I asked and she nods. I turn to look at Edward who had a smirk on his face. Fuck, I wasn't laughing silently. I turn back to Bella and smile.

"Just thinking,"I said and she raised her thin eyebrow at me.

"Do I want to know?" she asked slowly.

"No, no you do not," I said smiling at her.

The bell rang making us get up. Before I left the cafeteria with Bella and the others I turn to the Cullen's table. Edward was staring at me with a smirk and the others were all smiling at me. Yeah, it'll be cool to read someone's mind. I thought as Edward smiles at me.

During Chemistry, Rosalie and Emmett sat across the room from me. I sat next to some boy named Jake. He was pretty cute, about 5'9, hazel eyes, dark brown hair and pale skin. Throughout the class, Jake and I were talking and having fun. I would often glance at Rosalie and Emmett's table and they were glaring at Jake. I didn't know what that was about but hey, whatever. In gym class, Bella accidentally hit Mike on the head. I thought it was funny but apparently, Jessica and Bella didn't.

After class, Bella and I went to the main office. Bella wasn't acting like her self. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything. I already knew what happened since she had Edward for Biology and we all what went down. Edward finally smelled Bella's blood and he wants it but he can't have it without killing her and the whole classroom.

We entered the admission office and saw Edward trying to change his class. And just like in the movies, Edward gave Bella a hate-full glare. Bella moved behind me and I glared right back at Edward, Dick.

"I'll just... endure it," Edward said through gritted teeth.

He left the office and bumped into me. What the fuck? I thought. Bella quickly hands her slip to the lady in front and left the room. I gave my slip to her and followed Bella out. As we walked out to the front yard many people were staring at us, making Bella hurry. I turn to look at Edward who was with his family staring at us. Once again I glared at him. Asshole, I thought and Edward turn away. Once Bella and I got in the truck starts the engine and took a deep breath, her eyes well but she fights it, and she getting mad.

"Jerk," she said as she drives off.

After school Bella aId i went to meet our father at the local coffee shop. The waitress Cora and Waylon came and greeted us. We talked some and when they left Cora brought out our food. Bella turned to dad as I bite into my double cheese bacon avocado burger.

"So... you eat here every night?" Bella asked.

"Easier than washing dishes" dad said.

"I, um, can cook," Bella said. Dad looked at her, confused. Wondering whats happening.

"I do the cooking at home, well in Phoenix.- Mom's not so great in the kitche" Bella states.

"Yeah, I remember," Dad said. Bella and he both laughed, probably recalling a memory where Rene messed up dinner. While they were both sharing a sweet moment, I was sharing a delicious moment with my amazing burger.

"And I can bake," I said looking at them. Dad smiles and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you bake for 50 people," Bella said

"What? I like baking, it's fun and I like eating desserts" I said biting into my burger.

"And I still wonder how you don't gain any weight," Bella said.

"Beats me,"I said shrugging my shoulder and biting into my burger.

"So girls how was school? Meet anyone?" dad asked. Bella and I shared a look and dad narrowed his eyes. Bella looks back at dad and nods.

"A few people," I said.

"... Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked and dad looks up sharply.

"Are people talking about them again?" he asked seriously. Bella and I shared another look.

"Umm, no.?" Bella questioned.

"Well, sorta,"I said. Dad deeply sighs and drops his fork.

"Just 'cause they're newcomers, don't mean that we can just talk about them. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. And lucky for me his kids aren't like a lot of hell raisers around here" dad said.

"... okay" Bella slowly said

"You really like them,"I asked. Dad looks up and nods at me.

"Yeah, I do. And besides, I don't like narrow-mindedness" he said.

With that, he returns to his food and silence falls. I turn to look at Bella, silently asked 'what just happened?' Shaking her head she returns to her food. And since everyone returned to their foods and didn't talk I did the same. After dinner, Bella and I went back home. Dad was called to the station again.

I was up in my attic room when I heard Bella called out to me. I climbed down the stairs and went to her room. She passed her cell phone to me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Babygirl, how are you?" mother asked.

"Hiya momma, I am good and you?" I asked smiling.

"Bad darling-"

"What why? what happened?" I asked getting worried.

"Mom lost her power cord... again," Bella said doing her trig homework. I laugh and I heard mom groan.

"I didn't lose it okay. It ran away" mother said making Bella roll her eyes.

"Anyways, tell me more about your school, girls. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys, Annie? Are they being nice?" mother asked and Bella sighs.

"They've all been really... welcoming, " Bella said lying. She pushes her homework away, getting mad at Edward again.

"Hey, whats the matter? Annie, are you protecting your little sister?" mother asked,

"By two minutes," Bella said but we ignored her comment.

"Momma you know I am. But since we're new, some people don't know us and they don't know how to act around us" I started saying and Bella gave me the 'are you for reals' look.

"But don't worry they'll warm up to us," I said looking at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and continued to do her homework but I continued to talk to my mother. Eventually, I had to click so I can get started on my homework. Bella and I told our mother goodbye and goodnight. We both promised to text each other when she got her a new power cord. I turn to Bella and she points her finger at me.e

"Don't say a word!" she said, making me sigh.

"Fine but when you're ready to talk about it you know where to find me baby sis," I said leaving her room.

"You're older by two minutes" she screamed out and I smiled.

"And don't forget"I screamed back.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna do it today," Bella said.

"Bells, just don't"

"Annie yes, I am"

"Dude, just leave it!"

Bella and I have been arguing all morning about her confronting Edward about his attitude. I keep on telling her it's a bad idea but she keeps on insisting.

"No, I'm gonna tell him off. I mean c'mon Annie, who stares at a person like that?" Bella said tightening the steering wheel.

"Maybe he was having a bad day," I said trying to defend him.

I mean just because I know what they are doesn't mean I'm not gonna tell her. She gotta figure it out on her own. If I tell her then what the whole point? And besides, if I tell her she wouldn't even believe me, I won't even believe me.

"Annie please, just this once be on my side" I nodded which made Bella happy.

"Okay but if he doesn't anything to you I'm going to throw him some water," I said

 **More like I'll throw him some holy water,** I smirked to myself. And besides, I know he won't be here until Friday or was it Thursday. But that's beside the point, the point is that he won't be here so Bells won't even have to confront him until later on.

Day one without Edward:

Pulling into the parking lot we see only one fancy car. Surprise, surprise Mr. Edward Cullen isn't here. Bella looks over at the car and sighs.

"Maybe he's sick?" I suggested. Bella rolls her eyes and gets off the car. Sighing myself I climbed out of the car and followed her. Glancing at the Cullens I made eye contact with Jasper, however, this time it was him who looked away. Frowning I turned around and continue to walk.

School continued to go on like yesterday but without Edward. Jasper wasn't talking to me in Government class. Throughout the whole class, it was quiet. Jasper wouldn't even glance my way when I would whisper his name. However, I would catch him glancing my way when he thought I wasn't paying attention to him. At the end of class, I was going to apologize to him, however, when the bell rang he quickly got up and left. Leaving me with my mouth opened and feeling hurtful. He continues to ignore me throughout the day even at lunch he turned his back on me.

Bella and I left school feeling hurt and disappointed. After school, I decided to go get ice cream in our local ice shop. While I was waiting in line I notice a fancy car parked next to the bakery. I wondered what the Cullens are doing here. It had to be them because c'mon who owns that kind of car? Ordering my favorite ice cream, a rocky road I went to sit down outside. The ice cream shop was near a park. I smiled as I watched the little kids run around, laughing and screaming. Minding their own business not having a care in the world. When you're little you don't pay attention to the world around you. you don't know how dangerous the world is or how beautiful it truly is. It's all fun and games until you come to age. Those were the good old time. After a while, I got up went back in and order Bella's her ice cream I left the shop. As I was leaving the shop I notice that the fancy car left at the same time as I did. **Mmm, strange** I thought.

Day two without Edward:

The following day, surprise Edward didn't come and Bella was getting annoyed with Edward for not showing up. And she was taking her anger out on me which caused me to get irritated at everyone. Especially today, Jasper was being a jerk. In government class, we had to do a worksheet with our partner and it was the worst thing ever. He would find a way to disagree with me. Always talking back or he wouldn't even answer my questions. And my questions were anything personal or anything it all had to do with our assignment. To be honest, government class wasn't my favorite or my best subject and I needed a little extra help and Jasper wasn't helping, at all. His rudeness continues throughout the entire class. So halfway through the work, I got fed up with his attitude so I sharply turned around and did my own sheet. If he was going to act like a jerk than he'll be treated like a jerk.

When lunchtime rolled up I didn't talk to anyone. I was put on my earphones, turned my back on the Cullens and did some of my government work. Since my partner was acting up and wasn't helping me out I had to take it home and finish it for homework. I felt someone nudge my side and I looked up to see who it was. I looked at Bella but she shook her head then looks up. Surprisingly Jake standing there looking all cute.

"Hey Jake, whats up?" I asked taking out my earphones. Jake smiled at me.

"Hey, Annie I just came to let you know I won't be in Chem today. I'm leaving home early, can you take some extra notes for me?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, of course, no problem see you tomorrow," I said and he nods smiling. When he left Jessica, Angela and Bella were all looking at me.

"You know Jake Bryan?" Angela asked shocked. I looked at her confused.

"Mm yeah?" I said unsure where this was going. Jessica and Angela giggle while I look at Bella confused. She just shrugs her shoulder also confused.

"Omg, he talks to you," Angela said smiling.

I just stare at Angela like what the big deal of it? Jessica sighs understanding why I wasn't so excited.

"Just below the Cullen's boys. It is Jake, everyone wants to be with Jake" Jessica explain and yet I still didn't get it.

"He's into you," Angela said excitedly. I stared at her for a moment before laughing. My laugh caught Jessica and Angela off guard expect Bella 'cause she already knows how I am.

"I'm sorry- it's just- Jake?- Omgs-"I said in between laughter. Jessica and Angela both turned to Bella wondering what was wrong with me. Bella just shrugs her shoulders and continue with her book. I laughed for a while and when I finished I wiped an imaginer tear away.

"No just no," I said.

"What? I am positive that he's into you" Angela said.

"Yeah he hasn't had a girlfriend since last year and that's because she moved cities," Jessica said before the bell rang. Rolling my eyes I got up at the same time as Bella and the girls.

"You ladies need new hobbies," I said walking away from the table.

"I bet he'll ask you out by the end of the month," Jessica said confidently.

Angela nods her head agreeing with Jessica, Bella just smiled and I laughed at them. As we passed the Cullens table I notice that Jasper's was gripping the table and was glaring in front of him. I accidentally made eye contact with him, Jasper glared even harder which caused me to look away. My happy mood disappeared just like that.

After school, I convinced Bella to leave early than usual. I didn't want to see Jasper after school. He wasn't acting like himself he was acting like a complete jerk. When we were pulling out of the school's parking lot I notice Jasper staring at our truck. However, he wasn't glaring or had a pained expression but one of a longing look and it confused me even more. Why was he staring at our truck like that?

Day three without Edward:

On Thursday it was the same, no Edward, and Jasper was still acting like a jerk. Bella and I had a trig test today and I am pretty sure I passed it with flying colors. For Government class, we were going to do a project with partners and guess what? My partner in this project was no other than Jasper Hale. I didn't know why we needed to do this with a partner. I may not be good in this particular class but I am sure we can do this on ourselves. And knowing Jasper and our little situation we'll end up doing it by ourselves. When the bell rang Jasper got up and left without answering any of my questions. Sighing I got up and left the classroom. I am not going to be nice to someone who isn't nice to me.

During lunchtime, Jake came to find me and asked for the extra notes. I gladly gave it to him and he accepted them. He asked if we can go to another table so I can explain them to him. I accept and with him to the table near the Cullens. I heard Jessica and Angela giggle which caused me to roll my eyes. At first, we were studying and jake would crack a joke here and there. Which I would laugh too. I would notice that Jake would seem scared or uncomfortable and I knew exactly why. I turn behind him and saw Jasper glaring at his back. Knowing that I couldn't tell Jasper to stop it I turned to Jake.

"Hey wanna go to the library? It's a little too loud here" I asked Jake.

Jake smiled at me and nod. We got up and walked past the Cullen's table. Jasper was glaring at us and this time I glared back. His glared harden and I swear I heard him growl. Rolling my eyes I turned away and paid attention to Jake. Making our way to the library, Jake continues to make jokes and I continue to laugh. When we got to the library, we didn't even study the notes instead Jake was making me laugh the whole time. We ended up talking and laughing. There wasn't a dull moment with him and I honestly enjoyed my time with him. We walked to class together both laughing. When we sat down at our table I noticed that Rosalie was glaring at Jake. Emmett just shook his head and pulled Rosalie closer, whispering something in her ear making her glare die down. She turned to the front of the class and stayed like that. Confused about what just happened I decided I should just ignore it.

During gym class, Jessica and Bella wanted to know the gossip. Jessica was excited saying that Jake was going to ask me out sooner than she expected. I rolled my eyes at her and her romance. Jake was just a friend. I could see myself dating him and honestly, it kinda scares me and I don't know why. I don't know why it scared me dating someone else. When I imagine my boyfriend I always imagined someone like Dr. Cullen but now I imagine someone like Jasper or even Jasper himself. It has me confused and annoyed at the same time because all of a sudden I can't help be think about Jasper and his bloody emotions.

After school, Bella and I went home but before we left the school ground, Jake stopped us and asked me for my cell phone number. I felt weird and uncomfortable because he stopped us right in front of the Cullen which gave them front roll view. Of course, I wasn't going to be rude or anything so I gave Jake my number on a piece of paper so they couldn't hear it. Jake looks down at the paper and smiles. He walked me back to the truck where Bella was waiting with a smirk. I glared at her daring her to say something. She laughs and got in the truck. Turning to Jake I told him my goodbyes and he did too. I got in and Bella couldn't hold in her laughter anymore so she started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and told her to step on the gas. Driving past the Cullens, Jasper wasn't staring at our truck instead he was nowhere to be found.

Bella and I were in the living room watching tv when around 6 pm dad finally came home. He went to the kitchen to get his beer but notice that we didn't even have food in the frig. He turned around and asked if we wanted to go to the market with him. We agreed since we didn't have anything better to do, so we climbed into Bella's truck and went on a little adventure. When we got to the local market, dad turned to us and said we need to stock up. Smiling I agreed.

Walking around the market I notice people whispering about something. I do not know what they were whispering about but they sure did look surprised. Dad was pushing the kart while Bella and I put whatever we like in it. I turn to Bella and told her that I was going to the other aisle to get my batter for the cake. She nods and looked at the coupons.

I was about to grab the chocolate batter until I saw a pale hand reaching for the same one. I pulled my hand away as their hand grabbed the box. Turning to see who it was I was surprised. Now I know why people were whispering and looking shocked. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were standing in front of me. Alice was smiling at me holding the box, Jasper was behind Alice, and Emmett was holding the kart. I looked side to side, up and down trying to find the cameras. When I couldn't find them I turn to them. Alice and Emmett were smiling and Jasper looked annoyed.

"Hey Annie, what are you doing here?" Alice asked overly excited.

"Umm, grocery shopping" I replied slowly unsure if this was some kind of test. Alice laughs and her laughs sound like tiny little bells. Before she had a chance to say anything my dad came around the corner holding a brown bottle.

"Annie do you think this-" he stops when he noticed the three beautiful people. He stares at them for a few second then at me and then back at them. He did this for a while until I had enough.

"Dad these are my classmate. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper the Cullens" I said holding my hand up.

"Chief Swan it's nice to meet you," Alice said and dad awkwardly smiles. I held back a laugh seeing my dad in an awkward position. He was stilling holding the bottle awkwardly, staring at them and me. It was quiet and awkward and even more when Bella joined in.

"Hey, Annie do you think we're gonna need- oh" she stopped talking when she notices them. Alice smiled and waved at Bella. Bella looks at dad then at me. When she did everyone else turned to me as though I had all the answers. Seconds passed and still, no one said a word.

"Well- it was umm, nice seeing you guys but um, we gotta go and you know to go home" I awkwardly said.

"Okay, see you girls at school. It was nice meeting you Chief Swan" Alice said. Dad, Bella, and I nod and turned around. When we were in a 'safe' distance from them dad turns to us.

"So is it true they're together?" dad asked us. Bella and I turned to him wide eyes.

"Dad!" Bella said embarrassed.

"What I was just curious," he said defending himself.

Knowing they were vampires and had super-hearing I turned around. Alice had her famous 'I know something you don't' smile, Emmett was smirking, and Jasper had a blank face. **Yup, they heard,** I thought sighing.

Day four- he's finally here:

The next morning was raining and I knew Bella wasn't going to like it. Walking down the stairs I saw Bella folding dad's jacket and put it neatly on the chair. She notices me on the stairs and gave me a shy look, I smiled at her.

"Dad we're heading out" Bella shouts out. We walked out the door and stops as we feel the cold air hits us. Bella wraps her coat tighter and I nudged her to continue. I see dad in Bella's truck.

"Dad I can drive us to school," Bella said. Bella steps down the steps and she didn't realize where she was stepping, she slips and falls on a patch of ice. Bella falls on her ass. Dad climbed out of the truck and we helped Bella up.

"You okay, Bells?" dad asked her while I was laughing. Bella hits my shoulder but nods at dad.

"Stop laughing Annie and yeah I'm okay. Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated" she said.

"That's why I got your new tires. The other ones were nearly bald," he said. Bella and I turn to her truck, and there they were four new tries.

"You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before" Bella said. Dad looks her at confused while I was staring at her trying to hold in another laugh. She shakes her head.

"I mean... nothing," she said looking away. Dad just nods clearly still confused.

"Umm well see you later, dad,"I tell him. He nods and I climbed into the passenger side. I pulled out my earphones and played my music. I saw Bella and dad talking. A few seconds later Bella climbs into the car and starts the engine. As we pull out of the driveway I turn to Bella.

"No one ever has done that before... really bells? Really?" I teased her.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes. I laughed and turned up the music. I watched as we passed by houses, trees, so more trees, and cars. I lowkey imagined myself in a music video, in a sad love music video. I closed my eyes as I listen to my music. I didn't know we made it to the school until Bella shook me.

"C'mon lazy pants," Bella said grabbing her bag.

I climbed out of the truck and honestly, I didn't pay attention to anything as we walked into the school. English class was boring, we watched a movie but I told Bella to wake me up before class was over. Government class was the same yet different. Instead of ignoring me like before Jasper would glance to my side but it was I who ignored him. He would try to talk to me but I ignored him. I continue to work on my project. When the bell rang I got up and left. I heard Jasper call out to me but once again I ignored him. Walking into my trig class I notice Bella looking sorta happy. Sitting down at my table she turns to me.

"He's back," she said.

"Edward?" I asked and she nods.

"Well it's about time," I said. Bella nods and turns to the teacher as he began class. Trig and Spanish were uneventful, nothing happened. When lunch came around Edward was sitting down with his siblings. Jasper was staring at me and I rolled my eyes and turned back to my group. they were talking about some random thing that I wasn't interesting. Sighing I out on my earphone and listened to music. I turn to the wall near the Cullen's table and completely spaced out. The last thoughts I remember were about Jasper.

Thoughts/ Lalaland:

The room was dark the only thing you could hear soft heavy breathing. This reminds me of every scary scene before something bad happens or when an actor brutally dies. Walking slowly i turned my head side to side trying to figure out what was going one. I stopped walking when all of a sudden a figure appeared before me. This figure wasn't a stranger but someone who I knew. Someone who I came to like as a friend. He was standing a few feet away from me. He was looking down, arms by his sides and something was dropping making a small water sound. Cautiously I started to walk towards him but quickly stopped when I heard his wick laughed. He laughed for a while, his right hand raised and he motioned me to come forward. I was scared so terrified but I didn't know why. After a second of not moving he looks up and now I understood why I was scared. This wasn't the same person I knew this was the creature buried deep inside of him, a creature that controlled him. His eyes weren't a bright golden color but dark and dangerous black. His smile wasn't as sweet or innocent but wicked and sinister. The corner of his lips had a trail of blood. I started to back away from him. He gave me a pure evil smirk.

"Don't like me now, huh?" he said in a hollow tone. He laughed once more before he launched for me.

End of thoughts.

Before he could even get to me I suddenly woke up back to reality. Everything was the same. People were minding their own business as though nothing ever happens. I turned to Bella who was still listening to music. I turned to look at the girls and they were still talking about Kirk. Once again I turned around to look at the students wondering did they not know what just happened? How could they not see what I just saw? Was it only me who witness it? Was I going insane?

Lastly, I slowly turned to the Cullen's table. And just like the rest of the students, they were minding their own business. Besides Edward who was staring at me with wide eyes and a little paler than usual. I knew that he saw what I just witness. Turning to stare at Jasper and as though he felt someone staring at him he turned to look at me. His expression was a puzzle one. However, all I saw was his black eyes and his evil smirk. Looking back down thinking I have to leave. Quickly I gathered my things and left the cafeteria. I left ignoring Bella's calling, ignoring Edward's stares and ignoring Jasper altogether. I didn't know what just happened and to be honest, it fucken scared the shit out of me.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I waited for Bella by the truck. I was still thinking about my vision or whatever it was. What did it mean? Was it a warning of some sort? How could it be a warning when I already knew they were vampires? Or perhaps it was something else? Did I change something? Have I truly messed up the whole time continuum? I didn't realize that I was spacing out until Bella nudged my side. Looking up I saw Bella was staring at me worriedly.

"Hey what's up?" she asked leaning next to me.

 **Should I tell her about what I saw? And if I do, what will happen?** Turning to stare at the Cullens, who were already staring at us. **Should I tell her that I know the impossible?** I saw Edward narrowed his eyebrow. He was probably reading my mind or something. Sighing I turned back to Bella who was staring at the Cullens.

Something caught my attention, Bella was holding a golden onion. Wait, what day is it? If she's holding the golden onion than that means... **oh shit!** I turn to look at Edward who was giving me a confused look. Jasper turned to look at me probably feeling my fear. Just like Edward he gave me a confused look. Grabbing onto Bella's arm I tried to pull her.

"Bella lets go!" I said in a panic voice. Bella turns to me with a confused look. I tried once again to pull her but she pulled her arm back. I tried to grab her hand again and just like before she pulled away dropping the golden onion.

"Annie what the-" Bella began to say but was interrupted by a high pitched screech that quickly grew louder and louder by the second. Bella and I turned to see a van coming directly towards us. At that exact moment, it was as if time itself stopped. As if every sound in the world went silent. Everything was happening in slow motion. I heard Bella soft gasped, saw Tyler's shielding his scared face, I saw how the water moved side to side as the tires slide towards us.

I didn't know _what_ happened, I didn't know _how_ it happened but suddenly I heard the most beautiful voice calling out to me. It sounded familiar yet foreign. The voice was telling me to shield myself and Bella. Screaming at me to move away, begging me to run, to do something instead of standing there. I heard his cries for help. I heard he's pleaded, screaming my name over and over again. Begging God to protect me.

Abruptly everything unfreezes and quickly fast forwards times, the van smashes into the back of the truck, Bella was pushed onto the ground away from danger, I was pushed back hitting the back of my head in the process, someone's hand was around my waist, opening my eyes i see Edward staring down at me with guilty eyes. Both staring at one another not saying a word, I mean what could we say? Hearing a gasped we both turned to see Bella staring at something. We both turned to see Edward's hand that created a deep dent on the side of the van. No one said anything we were all trying to absorb what just happened. We were silent staring at one another.

The screaming began, yelling out our names and for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, running towards Bella and me. As our friends came to our aid, Edward took this opportunity to escape. Mike helped Bella up and Eric helped me up.

"Are you girls okay? What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Did anyone see anything?" They asked over and over again. However we couldn't talk, we were speechless. We didn't know how to respond to anything. We didn't know what was real or what was not.

"I have the police on the phone," a girl said.

Amid the chaos, I turn to see the other Cullens, Jasper was staring at me with horror written all over his face, Emmett furiously holding him back, whispering something in his ear, Alice staring with concerned and worried, and Rosalie was concerned yet was furious. I turned to Bella who was shocked and scared. I hugged her and she hugged back tightly.

~~~~~ skip to the hospital~~~~~

Bella and I were in a hospital room surrounded by Doctors and nurses. Tyler was in the same room as us and kept on apologizing over and over again. Honestly, it was getting annoying having to hear it, over and over again. Suddenly our father, Chief Swan, comes rushing in, face white with terror. When he spots us, Bella sitting down getting checked by a doctor while I was laying down next to her.

"Annie, Bells. Are you girls alright?" he asked rushing towards us.

"We're fine, dad. Calm down" Bella said while I just grunted.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Annie, I tried to stop. I really did try" Tyler said apologizing for the 100th time.

"It's okay, Tyler" Bella reassured him for the 100th time.

"It sure as hell is not okay" dad counter back angrily.

"You can kiss your license goodbye," dad said going all Chief mode.

"Dad, it's not his fault-"

"I nearly lost you girls, the both of you!" dad tells her sternly.

"Please stop talking, it hurts!" I said cutting off their conversation. Before anyone can say anything, I heard the double doors opened. I wasn't paying attention to the whole new conversation. My head was killing me, the lights were hurting me and the little noises in my head were getting annoyed.

Suddenly I felt a really nice cool hand on my forehead. Slowly opening my eyes I finally see the god himself. And as imagined he was absolutely perfect in every way. Funny thing, even though he's perfect I still find Jasper better than him. Dr. Cullen was staring down at me with concern.

"AnneMarie-"

"Shhh, please..." I cut him off closing my eyes. I leaned onto his freezing hand trying to get as much coldness onto my skin. Even though his voice was heaven it hurts to hear at this moment. Everything hurt and I doubt his beautiful voice could heal me.

"Dr. Cullen, whats wrong with her?" I heard my father ask.

"Annie?" I heard my sister concerned voice.

"She has a small concussion. She needs to stay he-"

"No, I wanna go home" I whined. I opened my eyes and saw Dr. Cullen slightly smiles at me.

"Please I don't wanna stay here, no offense Doc, but the hospital is for the dead" Dr. Cullen chuckles, Bella rolls her eyes and my father sighs. I turn to my dad.

"Please daddy, don't let him keep me," I said with my best puppy face.

"Annie-"

"Daddy please," I said whining again. After a few moments, dad sighs and turns to Dr. Cullen who was looking amused.

"Dr. Cullen does she have to stay here?" dad asked him. Dr. Cullens smiles and shakes his head.

"I would prefer her to say here but if she really doesn't, she can go home" he turns to me.

"If you get dizzy, nauseous or even feel the slightest discomfort come back to the hospital," he tells me seriously. I nod and he sighs.

"Alright, let me prescribe you your medicine and then you're on your way," he says picking up my chart.

"Thanks, doc. I knew you were the best" I said. Dr. Cullens shakes his head smiling. He writes something on my chart. I thought everything was going perfect but I forgot Bella was here.

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked us out of the way" Bella comment. I groaned loudly, dad turn to look at Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen stiffs a little hearing her comment.

"Edward? Your boy?" dad asked looking at Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen quickly looks at my chart, pretending to write something. Bella pressed even more.

"It's was amazing how he got to us so fast, he was nowhere near us. Right, Annie?" Bella said.

Dr. Cullen and dad turns to me. Great, put the spotlight on me. Sighing I turn to Bella.

"As long as we're safe, I could care less how he got to us. He saved our lives, Bells. Let's be grateful and move on"I said defending them.

I didn't want Edward to look bad in front of my dad. And I didn't want to make Dr. Cullen feel bad because Bella is making things worse, and not only for our situation but for theirs. At the corner of my eye, I saw Dr. Cullen smiling. He hands us slips which I grabbed.

"Thanks, doc," I said smiling. Dad, Bella, and I left the room. But not before I stole one last glance at Dr. Cullen who was glancing back at us. Dad had our bags and Bella was holding me. Dad turns to us.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. One of you should call your mother" dad said and Bella quickly looks at dad.

"You told her?!" she asked as dad shrugs not knowing what to say.

"She's probably freaking out," she said leaving us. I turned to a dad who looks guilty. I put my hand on his shoulder and offered him a smile.

"Rough day, huh?" I joked. He cracks a smile which made me smile.

"You should go and get that paperwork done. I'm going to look for Bella so we can explain to our worried mother that everything is alright. " I said.

"But you're hurt, Annie. It's not alright. I could have lost you girls" he said. It broke my heart to see how vulnerable he looks. I went to hug him and he hugs me tight,

"But you didn't lose us, daddy," I whispered. After a while, I felt dad nod and he pulls away. With one last nod, he turns to leave. Sighing, I walked to where Bella disappeared. It didn't take me long before finding her. She was with Edward off to the side, arguing. On the other side was, Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were eavesdropping on their conversation/argument. Once I made myself known, Dr. Cullen and Rosalie both turned to stare at me. Feeling nervous I offered them a smile, Dr. Cullen smiles back but Rosalie just stares not knowing how to feel about me. Sighing I went to stop Edward and Bella's argument.

"No one will believe you" Edward angrily tells Bella. Before Bella could comment I interrupted.

"We weren't planning on telling anyone," I say. Edward and Bella turn to me. Edward narrowed his eyes, not believing me.

"We just came to thank you for saving our lives" Edward opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him.

"That's all dude... thanks for _risking_ it," I tell him seriously and I turn to Dr. Cullen and Rosalie.

"Not many would risk their lives for us" Rosalie looks away and I turn back to Edward.

"So thanks," I said before turning to Bella grabbing her arm and pulled her away from Edward.

Halfway Bella pulls away and turns around. I turn back to see Edward still where we left him with his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you even bother?" she asked. Edward looks at her unexpectedly vulnerable.

"... I... I don't know" he said. He looks at me before he walks away. When he reached his father and sister, all three of them left us there. Bella turns to me and sighs deeply then she walks away. Grabbing my injured head I sighed.

"This isn't going well," I said before turning around and leaving.

~~~~~~at home~~~~~~~

When we got home from the hospital, Bella went straight to her room, locking herself in it, and dad went to his. Sighing, I went up to my room. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. Sighing deeply I prayed to God or to my guardian angel, who in fact is doing a horrible job at keeping me safe and sane.

"What the hell!?" I whisper to no one.

"What are you doing? Are you even there? Are you busy? Or something?" I asked. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I waited some few minutes before speaking again.

"Can someone give me answers... or at least give me a bloody sign that you're here?" And once again nothing, no sign, no answer, no voice, no nada. I was alone in my room talking to no one. Sighing once again, I turned around dragging the cover from my bed over me and went to sleep.

Dreams;

I was in school, in my government classroom. Confused about why I was here, I walked straight to my desk and surprisingly right on top of it, it had a white piece of paper folded neatly. Picking up the piece of paper I opened it. Inside it had red bold handwriting, 'you're dead'. I let it go dropping it on the ground. However, instead of it closing once it hit the floor, the red ink started to spread all over the paper. All of a sudden I heard the classroom door open, quickly I turned around and saw Jasper walking inside. And he was the same from my earlier dream/vision. Black eyes instead of golden, a sinister smirk, sharp claw-like fingers, blood trailing down his lips. He was standing there breathing heavily just staring at me. Without a moment to spare, he launched forward to me and this time he almost got to me.

I bolted up awake. In that split second, in the far dark corner of my room, I see Jasper staring at me. My mistake was that I turned to snap on the light and when I turned back around the room is empty. No Jasper. Was I dreaming? Was he busting an Edward? No, it cannot be because if he was in my room, he had to pass me. The only window here is the one behind me. So I must have been dreaming. It must have been one awful dream like the one from lunch. Jasper wouldn't hurt me,... right?


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend after the accident, I spend it laying down on my bed, eating junk food and listening to music. It was Saturday evening when Bella came up and we talked about everything. I mean everything, we talked about life, school, our parents, and of course about the Cullens. Even though I knew the Cullen's secret, I let Bella try to come with some theories and it was one of my best ideas. She came up with so many different things that if I didn't know their secrets I would agree with her. Like for example, she thought that Edward has a superpower and he's trying to be as low key as possible. She hasn't come up with any superpowers for the others but she suspects that they're not humans. At least she got that right.

While having this conversation with Bella I notice something. This whole new life is strange for me, a completely different experience. In my old life I had no one. My parents were always busy with work and never had time for me. It sucked because I was the only child. I didn't have anyone to talk too. I mean yeah, I had friends but they only liked me for my parent's money and status. And all of a sudden, I have a twin sister who I can talk too and share secrets, I have a father who cares about me yet is distance but nonetheless, he shows that he cares about me in his own way. And I have a mother who always checks up on me. I know I shouldn't compare this life to my old but honestly, I like this one better. But because there's vampires, werewolves and what not but because I feel like I have a purpose here. What purpose I do not know, perhaps I'll find out soon.

Sunday afternoon, I finally meet Billy and Jacob Black. The experience was funny because when I meet them I may or may not have fainted which made dad and Bella panic. They wanted to rush me to the hospital but I told them that I was fine I just moved too fast. Yeah, worse lie ever but somehow they believed it. Billy kept on questioning me about what happened. I had a feeling he knew something I didn't but I guess that Billy Black for you. I told him what I keep on telling everyone. The lie I came up with is that I don't really remember much only small parts. I told them I remember the van coming towards us, I remember somehow dropping to the ground, then people came to help us, and lastly getting to the hospital. I feared that Bella might mention Edward but she didn't which I found it a good thing. We don't want the wolves to hate them more if that's even possible. After our little discussion about the accident, Bella, Jake, and I went up to my room. We hanged out until it was time for Billy and Jake to leave. I liked Jake he was funny, charming, and sarcastic. While we hung out, I would notice that Jake would often steal glances at Bella and Bella being Bella, she didn't even notice. When he notices that I was watching him, staring at Bella, I smirked at him and he looked away blushing. I thought it was pretty cute that he had a crush on her. I guess that's what young loves does to one. When they left, Jake promised that he'll visit soon so we can hang out again.

Monday morning, I woke up with a killer headache. I debated if I should go to school or not. After many minutes laying down, I grunted and got up for the day. I wasn't going to let a small headache stop me from attending school, I wasn't that weak. After getting ready for the day I waited for Bella downstairs. I was in the kitchen eating an apple when my dad comes inside. He stares at me for a little before speaking up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked up at him, frowning.

"What you mean? What am I doing? I'm eating an apple" I replied showing him my apple. Dad rolls his eyes at my comment.

"I mean why are you up? You're not going to school today," he says.

"Why not?" I argued.

"Because you're hurt," he says. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The accident happened three days ago" I argued and dad sighs.

"Annie-"

"Hey Annie, you ready?" Bella said, cutting off dad. When she comes into the kitchen she starts at me and at dad. I turn to dad and offered him a smile.

"Gotta go, daddyo," I said getting up from the chair. I went to kiss his cheek.

"Annie, if you don't feel good-"

"I'll call you so you can pick me up" I finished his sentence. Sighs again but he nods, Bella and I left the house.

"You sure you wanna go to school? Isn't your head hurting?" Bella asked starting the truck.

"I have a chem quiz today don't want to miss it," I said leaning back.

"I'm sure your teacher will let you slide," Bella said.

"Nah, don't want to feel special because I almost die,"I tell her. At the corner of my eye, I see her nod. After that the car ride to school was quiet. We didn't say anything and honestly, we didn't have too. What was more there to say? Bella is close to solving the Cullen's secret and I was just waiting for her to know.

~~~~~~~~School's parking lot~~~~~~~~

Bella parked in our usual parking space. We stand in the exact spot the accident happened. Behind us, there were several classes gathering for a field trip. Since I was in Chemistry my class wasn't going on this field trip instead we were going to take a quiz, how fun. I turn to look at the tire marks, thinking that I could have died. If it wasn't for Edward I would have been dead along with Bella. Suddenly, I heard the same voice from before but this time he wasn't worried or scared but was angry. He was furious and I didn't know why.

"What is she doing here!? She should be at home, safe and protected!" I heard the voice yell. Then another voice joined it. But this voice was more like a growl. It didn't have full sentences but one single word. The second voice overpowered the first sweet and innocent voice.

 **"MINE!... MATE... HURT... HARM... NEEDS... PROTECTED... MATE... COME..."** it growled. Confused I looked up and accidentally made direct eye contact with Jasper, who was staring at me intensely from across the lot. His eyes held something I couldn't quite place. I never saw that expression before so I didn't know what it was. Nor could I describe it but I would never forget that grave look on his face. Mike comes and blocks my view of Jasper and in my head, I heard a low but deadly growl.

"Look! You girls are ALIVE" Mike said doing his best Frankenstein voice.

"Yeah, false alarm," Bella said. I was staring at Mike talk but no sound came out. Trying my hardest to concentrate on him but I could not, for the life of me, understand what he was saying. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. Leaning forward, touching my forehead, I closed my eyes, and I heard the voice call out my name.

"Annie?" I barely hear it the voice. I looked up at Bella and Mike, both staring at me with concerned. I tried to smile but the pain was hurting me. Bella held my arm and turned me to her.

"Maybe you should go home," she said in a small concerned voice. Shaking my head I slightly smiled.

"No I'm okay," I said straightening up. Bella and Mike were quiet only staring at me. Trying to keep the attention off of me I turn to Mike and smiled.

"Anyways, Mike, you were saying?" I asked Mike. It appeared that he didn't want to say it but he gathered all of his courage.

"I'm, umm, well like I was saying. I'm actually glad you're not dead 'cause- well, um, that would totally suck... Plus I wanted to ask you- even though it's like, a month away. Bella, would you like to go to prom with me?" Mike asked.

While he was talking his voice slowly died down. I turned to Bella and surprised, she wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by Edward's beauty. It seems that Edward, Alice, and Jasper were eavesdropping on our little conversation. I nudged Bella so she can pay attention to poor Mike. She looks at me and I nod towards Mike. She turns to Mike who looked like he's a little puppy who just got kicked to the curve.

"So what do you think?" he asked. Bella looks at him with a blank look. Shaking my head, I felt bad for Mike. Bella got it bad.

"You want to go? To prom... With... me?" he asked shyly. Once again I turned to Bella and waited for her reaction. After a second or so, Bella finally realizes what Mike just asked and she looks horrified.

"Prom? As in dance. I, umm,-" she turns to me for help and I just smiled at her.

"We have to- umm, go somewhere" Mike looks at her not convinced.

"To Jacksonville,"I said helping Bella. Bella turns to me with a big smile.

"Yeah, we gotta go to Jacksonville," she said nodding her head towards Mike.

"Can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

"No?" she said not certain. Bella turns to me, waiting for me to explain to him why we can't.

"Non-refundable tickets, sorry dude," I said shrugging. I offered him an apologetically smiles which I am sure he accepted.

"Maybe... you should ask Jessica" Bella suggested.

We turn to look at Jessica who was across the parking lot. Jessica turns to us and smiles. Mike nods and heads over there. Suddenly Edward, Alice, and Jasper crossed in front of Jessica. Edward was smirking. When I knew Mike was far enough from us, I laughed quietly not wanting him to hear. Bella smacks my arm and glares at me.

"It's not funny, Annie," she said glaring. Bella rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Gosh that was embarrassing," she said bringing her head on my right shoulder.

"That was a little better than your regular lies, "I said. She looks at me with a 'really' stare.

"Not really," I said after a while. She groans and looks bad down. The bell rang and Mr. Molina called out to the students. Bella groans again and backs away from me.

"Gotta go," she said.

"See you after school," Bella turns to me with a serious expression.

"If you don't feel-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Call dad so he can pick me up" I said rolling my eyes.

"AnneMarie-"

"Isabella-"I said smirking. She rolls her eyes.

"Gotta go, but please call dad if anything," she said. I nod before she walks away. I waited for her to get on her bus before I went inside the school. As I was walking by a bus, I felt someone staring at me. Slowly moving my head towards the bus I saw Jasper. I offered him a small smile and that jerk rudely ignored me and turned away. Huffing I walked faster to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~lunch~~~~~~~~~

Although my head still hurts and I was hearing extra softer sounds in my head I felt better than I did in the morning. Since I was the only one of my friends that didn't have to go to that stupid field trip I was left alone. Rosalie and Emmett's didn't even bother to come to school which kinda made me sad. If they were here I would have gone to their table to talk to them. Oh well maybe for another occasion.

I was reading a book with my earphones on when I felt someone gently pushed my shoulder. Looking up I saw Jake looking at me with his charming smile. Pulling my book down and taking my earphones out I smiled at him.

"Hey" I greeted him. Jake smiled and looked down at an empty chair.

"You can sit down,"I tell him.

"Thanks," he said pulling out a chair.

"Why you all alone?" he asked.

"Well my friends and sister are on the stupid field trip,"I tell him.

"Aww, well you shouldn't be all alone. Let me keep you some company?" he asked.

"Why not," I said smiling.

"and besides you wouldn't even like the greenhouse"

"Eww, that's where they're going. Good thing I didn't go" I said smirking. Jake smiled and we began to talk throughout lunchtime. It was him and I the entire time. And just like last time, we cracked some jokes here and there. After lunch, Jake walked with me to chem class. We acted like everything was natural. And right after chem class, he walked me to the gym. Before he walked away he turned to me and gave me a shy smile.

"Hey Annie, I was thinking. Umm, would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked. At that exact moment, all I was thinking was, **HOLY FUCKEN SHIT I GOTTA LIE**. I gave him an apologetically smile.

"Sorry but Bella and I are heading to Jacksonville that weekend," I said and his smile fade. I felt really bad because Jake was a nice guy despite being the popular kid he was really nice.

"Ohh, umm... Honestly wasn't really expecting that," Jake said sounding confused

"Rejected, huh, that's the first," he said sounding sad and confused. I'm surprised that I'm the first to actually reject Jake Bryan.

"I am so sorry, but Bella and I thought we weren't going to get asked because we're new here and since Bella doesn't like dances and we haven't seen our mother in a while Bella thought hey why not-"

"Hey, woah calm down," he said holding my hands and smiles at me.

"I get it. Totally understandable. It's cool. Perhaps next time?" he said. I looked at him, bless his golden heart.

"I am so sorry," I said feeling bad. The bell rang and Jake looks at the watched.

"I gotta go but see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," I said. With one last smile, Jake turns around and leaves me feeling guilty for lying to him. Groaning I turned around and headed for gym class.

~~~~~~~end of school~~~~~~~

I waited for Bella after school by her truck. I see her bus pulling into the parking lot. Bella hurriedly rushed towards the truck. She got in without letting me greet her. Dumbstruck I turn to look across the parking lot where Edward was glaring at our truck.

 **Great, the two lovebirds had a fight,** I thought to myself. I see Edward turn to me and glared even harder. Sticking my tongue at him I turned around and climbed into the truck. Throughout the whole ride home, Bella didn't say anything besides mumbling words that I didn't even understand. So I let her talk to herself I didn't want to get in the middle of her tantrum. Pulling up the driveway, Bella climbs out and goes straight to her bedroom. I saw dad in the kitchen I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked looking at the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and drank my water. Dad sighs and puts down his newspaper.

"Your mother called... again," he said.

"Your fault, you shouldn't have told her about the small accident," I said. I went to the frig to get something to eat. I took some strawberries and turned to dad. He sighs and nods.

"She always did know how to worry," he says. I turn to him.

"But... um, she's changed, too. She seems happy. Phil sounds all right" he comments. I frowned at him.

"Yeah, he's alright but hey" I went to hug him.

"You'll always be my favorite," I said smiling. He turns to me and smiles. He gently pats my shoulder as I kiss his cheek. I stayed with him for another hour or so and we talked about our day. I enjoyed it because we didn't have a lot of time together and this was nice. After our talk, dad went to Billy's and I went to Bella's room. She explained everything that happened on her field trip. I listened to every word that came out of her mouth, I paid attention to every single detail she told me. I had to because when her wedding comes up I wanna shared this with everyone. I wanna tell everyone that before they became inseparable they were like cats and dogs always fighting with each other. I'll come up with a good maid of honor speech. Or maybe she'll have Alice to be her maid of honor. It's cool, if she does then I'll make Rosalie my maid of honor.

When she stopped talking about Edward, I told her what happened between Jake and me. I swear to you that Bella's eyes popped out of her sockets and he mouth hit the floor. I hit the floor laughing at her expression and almost peed my pants.

 **"WHAT?! Jake, did what?"** Bella screamed out. She looks down at me.

"Did he really asked you to prom?" I nod my head.

"Why didn't you say yes?" she asked and I stared at her with a 'are you for real look' yet she gave me the 'i don't understand' look.

"What?" she asked confused. Sighing I got on her bed.

"Can't go," I say.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"I'm sure dad will let you and besides-" Bella begins to say but I stopped her. I held her arms and looks directly at her brown eyes.

"Bells, honey, how am _I_ gonna go with Jake to _prom_ when _we're_ supposed to be in _Jacksonville_ that weekend?" I asked. Bella looks at me confused for a second before realizing what I meant. She looks at me guiltily and begins to apologize.

"Annie I am so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to Mike and told him we were gonna go to Jacksonville that weekend. I should have realized boys were going to ask you-"

"Bella chill" I cuff her off. Bella looks at me with a guilty expression.

"Annie-"

"Bella stop, it's cool. I explain to him that we were going to Jacksonville" I explained to her. Bella looks at me before speaking

"How did he take the rejection," she asked.

"He said he understands so it's cool," I said shrugging. Bella sighs loudly.

"Man I feel awful now," she said plopping down on her bed. I laid next to her and we stared at the ceiling.

"Hey at least there's next year," I say.

"Yeah, next year" she sighs.

That night I stayed with her in her bed. We fell asleep talking about life and about the Cullens. As I was falling asleep I swear I heard Jasper's voice call out to me. I heard him wishing me a good night and pleasant dreams. Once again, I dreamed about him and this time it wasn't a nightmare but a good dream. A happy one with a happy ending. I knew it was only a dream because in this dream we were happy together.


	7. Chapter 7

Today wasn't my day at all. Once again, I woke up with a bad headache. I fell down the stairs causing my head to hurt more. I slipped climbing down the truck. My school bag ripped making all my things scattered all over the floor. I wasn't even mad at that but the fact that Jasper saw me and literally just watched me. He stood there and watched me get down and picked up my things piece by piece. He didn't even fucken help me. And when we were in the hallway he bumped into me causing me to hit the lockers. I turned to him but he continues to walk. That isn't the beginning, during Government class, he screamed at me for not knowing an answer. **Sorry, I didn't know what was the Virginia Plan. Not all of us are over 150 years old and know everything because we repeated high school for the billion of time!** And then when lunch rolled around he knocked down my tray and didn't even apologized, helped me, or even freaken looked down. He continues to walk leaving me to pick up the mess. Thankfully Jake was there to help me. Jake even apologized for Jasper. Honestly, I felt attack, I was being brutally mistreated for no apparent reason. I mean what the fuck did I do to him so he can act like a total jackass? All I did was touched his hand but apparently, that's a no-no to Jasper. So my fucken punishment is being treated like shit by him.

Coming out my chem class, I notice Jasper, Alice, and Edward waiting for Rosalie and Emmett. I saw Rosalie and Emmett reached them and they all turned to me. I waited for them to leave or at least move aside. They were blocking my way to get to the gym. I was having an intense staredown with Jasper. Suddenly my vision was all black, shaking my head I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I wasn't in the school's hallway. I was in the middle of the forest. Confused I looked around trying to figure how in the world I was here. I was about to walk but stopped when I heard someone's crying. Turning away I was shocked to see what was in front of me.

Directly in front of me was me. But this me wasn't me she was different. This me was standing there crying, a spot of light shining underneath her. She was absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, pale white skin shining like a diamond, long wavy chocolate brown hair, but what shocked me wasn't how beautiful she was. It shocked me that she resembles someone else. She had bright red ruby eyes, instead of crying regular tears she had red blood tears coming down her perfectly pale face. She held something in her hand which I couldn't quite place. She looks at me and begins to scream.

 **"I HATE YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU HAD ME DO! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME INTO! YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS! YOU TURNED ME! HOW COULD YOU, JASPER? HOW COULD YOU TURN ME! JASPER!"**

When this me began to scream, I backed away from her as she steps closer to me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what was going on. I felt something touched my feet, looking down I saw my father's dead body laying there. I saw his empty cold eyes staring at me. I looked at my father's body with wide eyes. I covered my mouth from screaming. I heard someone's bitter laugh. Looking up I saw myself, laughing holding Bella. Bella was looking at me scared, tears coming down her face.

"Jazz help," she said in a shaky voice. Bella continues to cry and once again my different self-laughed.

"He can't sweetheart," she told Bella and then she looks at me.

 **"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, JAZZ. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TURNED ME"** She yelled out before biting into Bella's neck. Bella screamed out in pain. I launched forward but before I could reach Bella I was magically brought back to the school's hallway.

I blinked back tears, I turned around and saw everything as it was before. However, Edward was staring at me with wide eyes, almost as scared as me. I turned to him, tears threatening to fall out. I turn to Jasper who looked at me with concern. Ignoring them I ran straight past them so I could head to the gym. I heard Jasper and Alice call out to me but I ignored them. I ran to the gym and went to the girl's restroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls trying to calm myself. Trying to come up with some kind of explanation when I couldn't, I gather all of my courage and left the stall. I tried to clean myself before leaving the restroom.

During gym, Bella continued to ask me what's wrong but I just said my head hurts. She offered to take me to see Dr. Cullens after school but I decline. Saying I'll just drink my meds and sleep it off. Thankfully she let that conversation go and we went to play basketball with Jessica and Mike. I convinced Bella to leave straight afterschool and not wait like we usually do. She agreed because she knew how much my head was hurting. I wasn't lying to Bella, my head did hurt from all the thinking and confusion. After school, Jasper stopped me in the parking lot to talk. I didn't want to but he kept on insisting.

"Annie" Jasper began.

"We shouldn't be friends... or be near each other," he said in a serious tone. I looked at him shocked, confused, disappointed, hurt, and furious. I was physically, emotionally, and mentally hurt. How can someone say that to someone else? I understand he didn't want to be friends but he hated me that much to not be near me? Am I truly disgusting?

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Annie we shouldn't be fri-"

"No" I stopped him from continuing. Jasper looked at me confused.

"I heard you the first time but for a split second, I thought I heard wrong," I said. Jasper continues to stare at me.

"You don't want to be near me?" I whispered.

Instead of telling me his reason he kept quiet. He just stared blankly at me. To begin with, that idiot didn't even say sorry. I mean yeah I been having weird as vision or what they are but that's no excuse for him to tell someone to stay away from them. I turned around to walk away so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Annie look-" Jasper called out. I turned to him furiously and glared at him.

"No, you don't have to explain yourself, Jasper. You don't have to give me a bullshit reason why you don't want me near you. You don't have to come up with some lame excuse for me to believe you. Just by you saying you don't want me near you is enough for me" I turned and walked away but turned back around and stared at him with tears threatening to fall.

"Honestly... I thought... I _hoped_ you were different. I thought you weren't the bad guy in this but I guess I was wrong. I was so wrong" I said wiping away a tear. He looked away disappointing me even more.

"Jerk" I whispered and walked away. I ignored everyone's stares including Bellas and the Cullens. I climbed into the truck and Bella quickly stared the engine. I didn't even bother to look at Jasper. Not only did he hurt me but he humiliated me in front of the entire school. Who does that nowadays?

When we got home I went straight to my room and cried. I cried because I thought he was different, I thought he wouldn't hurt me, stupidly I thought we were friends. In the beginning, we were somewhat friends, we talked like friends, we made jokes, we laughed, what the hell happened for it all to change so fast? Did I really offend him by touching his stupid hand? If I knew he had something against people touching his hand I would have never done it in the first place.

I felt the bed dipped and someone laid next to me. I slowly looked up with red teary eyes and saw Bella looking at me. Frowning she held me tight as I cried. I didn't know why I was crying this much but I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop crying, I couldn't stop feeling like Jasper stabbed me in the heart, I couldn't stop feeling like he ripped out my heart and brutally smashed it on the floor, I couldn't stop feeling so devastated, so disappointed, so heartbroken, I couldn't stop thinking about him, I couldn't stop my feeling for him.

I thanked God that my dad wasn't here because I didn't want him to see me crying over some boy. I didn't want him to go to Jasper's house and have a talk with him. Charlie respected the Cullens, he didn't have a problem with them, and dad was the few who actually like the Cullens. Besides, I didn't want my dad to hate Jasper. Yeah Jasper is acting like an ass, he treats me like shit, he doesn't like me but I don't want him to be hated. That's the last thing I ever want.

The following two days I have been ignoring Jasper completely. In government class, I would pretend that he wasn't there. It's awkward because I could hear the others whisper about Jasper and me. Whenever I walked down the halls they would stare at me with their pathetic pity eyes. Like it didn't add salt to my opened wound. I also changed the subject when someone would mention Jasper or anything that had to do with him. If he doesn't want me to be near him then I'll act like he doesn't exist.

On Thursday, something changed in Edwards and Bella's situation. Bella and I entered the cafeteria and we walked towards our table. I turned to Bella and she was staring at the Cullen's table. I turn to their table and Jasper was staring at me. Feeling the anger, hurt, and disappointment I rolled my eyes, looked away, and continue to walk. When we reached the table, Bella drops her bag on a seat and took a seat while I stood up. Eric looks at Bella and me.

"La Push, baby. You guys in?" Eric asked.

"Should we know what that means?" Bella asked confused.

"La Push, it's the beach down on the Quileutes rez," I said. Bella looks at me confused.

"How you know?" she asked. I playfully rolled my eyes and smiles at her.

"Jacob." I simply said hoping she understand and when she didn't I sighed.

"Jacob Black. He lives down there. We used to go when we were little" I said.

"Ohh, right" Bella finally remembers. At the mention of Jacob Black, I notice that the Cullens slightly turns toward us.

"We're all going after school. Big swell coming in" Mike said.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric said standing up, posing as if he was surfing. I smiled at him, he can be such a dork.

"Eric, you stood up one. On a foam board" Jessica said. We all laughed at him well besides Bella, but she smiled.

"If you guys don't wanna surf, there's whale watching, too. Come with" Angela asked.

"La Push, baby. La Push" Eric said in a weird voice

"I'll go if you stop saying that," Bella said smiling. We laughed at Eric and he frowns. Then they all turned to me.

"Hey, I'm down. Maybe I'll see my old friends down there" I said.

"You know the rez boys?" Jessica said. I turn to her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know some. They're pretty _hot_ " I said laughing. Bella nudged my side and I turn to her.

"What it's true, you'll see"I smirked at her. Bella shook her head smiling. She got up and went to the salad bar station. A few minutes later, Edward joins her and they talked. As I watched them talked I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Even though Edward acts cold towards her in a way he treats her kindly. Silently bitterly laughing, I turned away from them, I don't need to feel worse about my situation. After Bella and Edward's little chat, Bella told us she invited Edward. And let me just say the guys weren't on board and the girls were shocked. Bella turns to me with a frown.

"Do you think it was a good idea to ask him?" she asked.

"Don't know if he'll actually come but hey, at least you were _civil_ with him and _treated_ him _nicely_ maybe perhaps if he feels like it, he'll come," I emphasize the words civil, treated, and nicely because I knew Jasper was listening to our conversation. I wanted to make him feel guilty for treating me bad.

"And besides if he does come. Well finally know the truth" I said. Bella looks at me with a confused look. And I turn to the Cullens. They were staring at me, wondering what I meant by that. I smirked at them.

"We'll finally gonna find out if Edward..." Edward smirked at me probably reading my mind. Jasper narrowed his eyes and look at Edward and me.

"If Edward has a six-packed or not," I said smirking. I turn to Bella and smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she said.

"What I been _dying_ to know," I said laughing however Bella didn't think it was funny.

After school Bella and I waited for the gang by our truck. She turns and stares at Edward and his siblings.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I say he likes you"I comment. I saw Edward and the other turn to me.

"What you mean?" Bella asked.

"Let's face it, Bells. Yeah sometimes he stares at you like he doesn't understand, or looks confused, frustrated, perhaps a little angry but in the end, he looks at you as though you're the only girl in the world. He may treat you cold but maybe that's his way of showing he cares. Perhaps deep down he truly wants to be with you but he's afraid you won't like the real him"I say looking at her.

Bella turns to them and thinks about what I just said. I turn to look at Edward who was staring at me. And honestly I was done with him trying to understand us, maybe he'll never truly understand. And in my point of view, that's okay to not understand someone or something. Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it's not worth your attention. I slowly turn to Jasper and he's staring intensely at me. I couldn't tell what he's thinking but whatever it was, it was something important. I had a feeling whatever he was thinking might change everything. A hunk brought us back, we both turned to see Tyler's van, the one that was about to cause our death.

"Let's go," Tyler said as the door opens for us. Bella and I turn to each other before getting inside. And so we head towards the famous La Push beach, where the wolves hide between the shadows of the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~La Push Beach~~~~~~~~~'

Bella, Angela, and I were sitting around Tyler's van. Angela sighs and turns us.

"I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't" she sadly says. Bella turns to her and offers her a sad smile.

"Then you should ask him" Bella suggest. Angela looks at her shocked,

"Yeah, who said the guys could only ask the girls?" Bella turns to me and nods.

"Ask him, take control. You're a strong independent woman" Bella tells Angela.

"I am?" Angela sweetly asked. Bell nods and I smiled at her.

"Bella! Annie!" We heard Jake's voice called out. The three of us turns and sees three Quileute boys approaching us. See, I was right they're hot.

"Jake!" I called out to him. Jake smiles and hugs me. I turn to the other two boys and offered them a smile. At the same time, they reached us Mike, Jessica, and Eric came.

"Guys, this is Jacob." Bella introduced him to the gang. I turn to Jake and smile.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Stalking us," I said smirking. Jake rolls his eyes.

"You're on my rez, remember?" he said and I smiled at him. I offered him some candy and he took some. I turned around and offered the boys some candy and they took some.

"You surfing?" he asked. I turned to him shaking my head.

"Definitely not," Bella said making Jake smile.

"Keep her company, her date bailed," Jessica said teasing.

"What date?" Eric asked. I turned to Eric and gave him a 'are you for reals' look. We had this discussion back in lunch and the whole way here. She invited Edward freaken Cullen.

"She invited Edward" Jessica said snickering.

"To be polite," Bella said embarrassed.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does" Angela said defending Bella and Edward.

"Because the Cullen's a freak," Mike said causing Sam and Embry, the two Quileute's boys laugh.

"You got that right" Sam says. Bella turns to him and frowns.

"You know them?"

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam said sharply. Jake shoots Sam a look, shaking his head. Bella notices this and pulls Jake aside.

"Wanna look at the tide pools?" Bella asked with an awkwardly flirtatious smile. Jake, being a naive little boy, he smiles and accepted. Bella turns to me,

"Wanna come?" She asked.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll keep these boys company" I said pointing to Sam and Embry. Bella nods and takes Jake away. Eric and Angela both left Sam, Embry, and I alone. I turn to the boys and offered them a smile.

"So, boys. What are your names?" I asked. Like I didn't know their names or who they are. Embry offers me flirtatious smiles and slides over to me.

"Names Embry Call and this is Sam Uley. And you are?" he asked.

"AnneMarie Swan but you can call me Annie," I said.

"You're the one who got in that freak accident?" Sam asked. I turn to look at him and frown.

"Freak accident? Don't know about that but I was in a small accident" I replied.

"Billy told us, you okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, good as new," I said smiling. I turn to Sam who was staring at me. I didn't know what to do so I looked around awkwardly.

"Sooo.." I began to say. Embry and Sam both turned to me.

"Hear the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves," I said. They both looked at me shocked.

"How you know that?" Sam asked.

"Read it in a book somewhere, it talked about your tribe." I lied. I shrugged my shoulders as if it wasn't anything serious. However, Sam stares at me not believing me.

"So is it true?" I asked. Embry turns to Sam and I sighed.

"C'mon I can keep a secret," I said smirking. After a long pause, Sam stares at me and sighs.

"Well, it's only an old scary story. But yeah, Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves" Sam confirms. I looked at him and smirked.

"So does this means you guys can turn into a wolf?" I asked, teasing. I knew they would but they didn't. Sam looks at me with a 'are you stupid' face.

"No, idiot. It's just a myth. It's not real," Sam says. If only you knew the truth, Sammy, if only.

"But it would be awesome," Embry said, Sam rolls his eyes and I smile.

"Wanna go for a walk down the beach?" I ask turning to Sam. Sam frowns he was about to talk but Embry beat him to it.

"He already has a girlfriend, her name is Leah Clearwater," Embry said

"I asked if he wanted to walk, I didn't ask him to marry me,"I said smirking. Embry looks away embarrassed. I laughed and he turns to me.

"Wanna come with us? So Leah wouldn't get mad at Sam for walking down the beach with some random girl?" I asked Embry. Embry smiled and nods. I turn to Sam waiting for his reply. He nods and we began to walk. We walked the opposite side of Bella and Jake. Halfway through our walk, I began to ask some more questions.

"So why don't you guys like the Cullens?" I asked. Sam looks up at me,

"Why so interested in the Cullens?" he asked. I shrugged and turned forward.

"I'm new, they somewhat new. Just trying to know the people I live around" I come up. I turn to Sam once again already staring at me.

"You don't want to be their friends, Annie. They're freaks" Embry said and I turn to him.

"Okay so they're freaks, but why? Why do you guys ban them from you rez? And not the others? What makes them so special?" I asked. Sam continues to stare at me.

"Who knows, all we know is that our tribe had banned the Cullens from entering our rez," Sam said.

"Mmm, interesting. What did the Cullen's do something to you guys?" I asked.

"No more like we made a treaty with them. Jacob's grandfather made some sort of treaty with them" Sam says.

"Treaty?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Cullens claimed to be different. So we made a treaty with them" Exbry explains.

"Like they can't move in here without permission?" I asked.

"Something like that" Embry said.

"so this treaty what is it?" I asked.

"The treat says that if they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-face," Sam said smirking.

"So what? They Cullens are descended from an 'enemy clan'" I asked joking. Sam laughed and nods.

"Yeah, that all we know but the elders know the truth behind the story," Sam said.

"But wait I thought they just move here?" I asked. I really wanted to know what Sam would say. Sam turns to me and smiles.

"Or just moved back," Sam said smirking.

"AAAAAAGH!" someones screamed. Sam, Embry and I turned around and saw Angela being chased by Eric. Sam turns to me,

"So what are you gonna do with this new information about your friends the Cullens?" he asked.

"What you mean? It's just an old scary tale, right?" I asked. I smirked and starts to walk back to the group. Sam and Embry caught up with me. We changed our conversation to something else. Bella and I spend the rest of the day with Jake, Sam, and Embry. When it was time to go Jake said he'll come and visit soon.

"See you around, Annie," Sam said I turned around and looked at him.

"See you around, alpha," I said smirking. Sam rolls his eyes and smiles. Bella turns to me wondering what just happened. I simply shrugged my shoulders and climbed into the van. Tyler dropped us off at the school so we can get our truck.

When we got home, Bella went straight to her room and locked herself there. Dad was already asleep. I went to take a nice hot shower, took my meds and went to sleep. Once again my last thought of the day was about Jasper, himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire night I would wake up to throw up, at some point, I didn't want to get up anymore and placed my trashcan next to my bed. Whenever I would wake up I had the trashcan to throw up in. Being so weak I barely knew what was happening around me. I had this strange dream, Jasper was right there helping me. He picked up my hair so throw up wouldn't get in it. He threw away the throw up and got me a new trashcan. In my sweet dreams, he gently laid me back down on my bed and he allowed me to sleep on his chest. His cold body felt nice next to my hot body. I swear in my dreams he was apologizing for being such a dick and he even told me he loved me. At that moment, I knew it was a dream because he even told me he loved me. What a strange dream.

The next morning I was feeling a little better but was feeling sick. I called Bella and told her I wasn't going to school. It sucked because it's a beautiful sunny day and I would spend it inside. She offered to stay home with me but I told her she had to go to school. I told her that I'll just sleep in the entire time so she would waste a day. She didn't want to leave but in the end, she went to school. She called our dad telling him I was going to stay home. He told her he'll come out early so he can take care of me.

It was midday when I started to throw up again. I went to the bathroom since I couldn't find my trashcan. Once I was done, I went to the kitchen to take my pills. I know it's bad to take pills on an empty stomach but I couldn't bear to eat anything. I know the pills were working because I was hallucinating that Jasper was here with me. Taking care of me. He helped me up to my room, he helped me climb into my bed, he even let me sleep on his chest. And just like in my dreams, he was talking to me, he apologized, he once again told me he loved me. I fell asleep smiling because even though it was only a dream it felt good hearing those words from him.

I didn't know what time it was or even day but when I woke up again my dream Jasper wasn't here. I heard my name being called and I saw my dad coming up to my room. When he saw me trying to get up he helped me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled weakly at him.

"Better now than I felt earlier,"I told him

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's around 5 pm. Bellas went with her friends' shopping" he said making me look at him and he laughs.

"Yeah I know but they went prom shopping," he said making me nod.

"Hey listen I got called to go to the station to check out some paperwork. I won't be long," he said.

"Can I go?" I asked. Dad looks at me frowning.

"I don't want to stay here in bed anymore. And plus it'll do me some good if I got up" I said.

After a while, he sighs and nods. He helped in picking out some clothes for me. When I was done, he helped me down the stairs and into his car. When we got to the station he brought me into his office. Hours later one of his officers came and handed him a field. Dad sighs and turns to me.

"Babygirl, mind doing me a favor?" he asked. I looked at him,

"What's up?" said getting up from the couch he had in his office.

"Can you go get Waylon, remember the guy from the coffee shop?" he asked. Nodding my head he continues.

"Can you tell him to come I need him to sign some papers"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's around the corner. He should be on the boat docks painting his boat... again" dad says. Nodding I turn to the door but before I left his office I turn to him.

"He won't go crazy on me and try to hurt me, right?" I asked and dad smiles.

"No honey, just tell him that Chief Swans need him and he'll come" Nodding I left dad's office and went to find Waylon. Thinking nothing of it I walked into the boat shack. Looking at all the different boats I didn't notice the small blood trail leading to Waylon's boat. But I did notice that god awful smell.

"Eww what is that smell?" I asked disgustedly. I looked around shrugged. Someone should clean up that rotten smell.

 **"Waylon?!"** I yelled out. No answer I called out to him again,

 **"Yo, Waylon! Chief Swan needs you"** I shouted.

 **"WAAYYLOOON"** I sang/ shouted.

When no one responded back I sighed to myself. I should have asked dad, how does Waylon's boat look like. Looking down I notice something strange. I followed some red dots towards a boat. I notice that the smell was coming from that particular boat. Slowly I walked to the boat and what I witnessed was something I'll never forget in my life. I looked inside the boat and screamed out so loud that I believed the whole town heard.

Unknown POV:

I smelled her before I even laid my eyes on her. I smelled her wonderful, sweet, delicious blood pumping through her veins. I watched her call out someone's name. She was walking around like everything in the world was alright. I heard her sweet voice call out that name, Waylon again. I saw her getting close to the boat that had the dead man.

I began to wonder to myself. Who was she? Did she already have someone? Doesn't matter because I am going to get her one way or another.

When she got in front of the boat she let out one loud gruesome scream. I had to leave her because her scream hurt my sensitive ears. But before leaving I took in her scent, never forget it, and vowed to myself that she was going to be mine.

Charlie's POV:

I was in my office when all of a sudden I heard the most bloodcurdling scream. Running out my office I see one of the guys coming inside. When he spotted me, I didn't like the look on his face,

"Chief your daughter" That's all he had to say for me to run towards the boat shake. I heard the other officer running with me. When I got to the boat shack I notice a god awful smell but I ignored it because my daughter was in troubled.

 **"ANNIE!"** I SHOUTED. I notice Annie in front of Waylon's boat. I ran towards her and turned her around. She was crying her eyes off. I didn't understand anything she was trying to tell me. I was trying to calm her down but nothing was working then she told me something I never expected.

"H-he's d-dead," she said sobbing. I looked at her confused, who's dead?

 **"Jesus Christ!"** a voice shouted. I turn and saw my officers and they all had white faces. I turn to see what they were staring at and dear god... poor Waylon. I quickly took Annie way from the accident and brought her to my office. She wouldn't stop crying. I had someone call Dr. Cullen to see if he would come and check out the body.

Two hours later when Dr. Cullen finished examining Waylon's body I asked if he could talk to Annie. He agreed but told me I had to stay outside. I didn't like it but he knew what he was doing. I watched he close the door but before he sends me a small smile.

Carlisle POV:

Closing the door I turn around and see Annie holding up her legs still crying. Slowly I walked towards her. I pulled out a chair and placed it in front of her. I didn't want to dit net to her without scaring her.

"Annie," I said softly. Slowly she looks up at me with red puffy eyes.

"Annie, tell me what happened,"I asked her.

She just stared at me as she continued to cry. After a while, she spoke to me. And her comment was something I wasn't expecting.

"Y-your kind killed W-Waylon," she said sobbing.

"Annie, what do you mean? My kind?" I asked.

"Vampires" she whispered. I stared at her shocked, she knows about us. For how long? Does anyone else know? Annie continued to cry as I left her in her father's office. I mean I didn't know what to say or what to do. She knows about us and yet she hasn't told anyone. But why hasn't she told anyone? Why hasn't she said anything? Charlie comes up to me.

"She needs time, Charlie. She's gone into shock. Perhaps she should stay home for a few days. I'll come by to your house and check up on her. Just make sure she isn't left alone, we don't know how severe this whole situation has taken on her"I tell him. I could see his heartbreak, he nods and offers me his hand which I went to shake.

"Thank you, friend," he said before leaving for his office. Sighing I went to out to go home and let the others know. Damn it, Jasper isn't going to happy knowing that his mate just saw what a vampire is capable of. I was coming down the steps of the station when Bella and Edward approached me.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Edward asked. I looked at him before turning to Bella.

"Waylon Forge was found in the boat shake. I just examined his body" I said. Edward's face darkens while Bella looks horrified.

"He died? How?" Bella asked.

"Animal attack," I say. I shared a look with Edward and he knew what kind of 'animal' I was talking about.

"The same kind that killed the security guard down in Mason?" Bella asked.

"Most likely," I said turning to Bella.

"It's getting closer to town" Bella comment. Before Edward can say something I interrupted them.

"Bella" I called her. She looks at my serious and grave face.

"Annie-"

"What about her? Did she go see you?" Bella asked

"She was the one who found Waylon's body," I said, Bella and Edward both looked at my eyes wide. I showed Edward my memories of Annie. He looked away and I knew he didn't want to see them anymore. Without a moment to spare Bella quickly ran inside, pretty sure to go find her sister. I turn to look at Edward and he had a dark expression.

"Jasper isn't going to like this," he says. Sighing I nodded.

"She knows,"I say. Edward looks sharply at me.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon lets go home so I can explain to everyone," I say. Edward follows me and gets in his own car as I get in mine. I called Esme and told her to get everyone in the living room, we're having a family meeting. I wasn't looking forward to Jasper's reaction.

Jasper's POV:

Esme called everyone to the living room, she said we were having a family meeting. She didn't know what it was about but Carlisle sounded worried. We were all waiting for Carlisle and Edward. I didn't have a good feeling about this. When Carlisle came in I wasn't expected Edward to follow after him. This must be important, they were both feeling scared, worried, and guilty.

Carlisle went to sit down on the couch while Edward just stood there. Edward looks at me with a guilty expression. I looked at him confused. I turn to Carlisle and he was giving me the same expression. Something was wrong.

"Jasper-" Carlisle began but I cut him off

"Tell me how it is,"I said. Carlisle and Edward both shared a look and I didn't like it. Suddenly I realized something. Annie wasn't feeling well these past days. She was throwing up, she didn't go to school, she wasn't home when I went back. Carlisle got an urgent phone call from the police station. Edward was with Bella. Edward and Carlisle come together. Standing up I looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what happened to Annie?" I asked. Once again Carlisle and Edward both shared a look.

 **"Carlisle"** I growled out. Alice went to hold me back but I moved her away. I didn't want to hurt my best friend. I saw Emmett got in front of Rose, Esme stepped back and Edward stepped forward just in case I try to hurt Carlisle. They knew I couldn't control my anger especial when it comes to Annie, my true mate.

"She's-" he starts.

 **"She what?"** I yelled.

"She witnesses-"

"Witnessed what?" I turn to Edward

"The phone call that I received about an animal attack. Our kind of animal. A vampire attacked. The body belongs to Waylon Forge. A friend of Charlie's" Carlisle said. I turned to Carlisle, Charlie's friend died because of a vampire. But what does that got to do with Annie?

"She was the one that found Waylon's dead body," Edward said reading my mind, I turned to him shocked, Esme and Alice gasped.

 **"What?"**

"Annie, she found Waylon's body after he was attacked by vampires," Edward explained. I didn't know what to say or do. She saw what we're capable of. She saw a part of me that I never wanted her to know. I wanted to protect her, I wanted her to never know about us, that's why I treated her so bad. I acted like a jerk so she can hate me. If she hates me she'll never know about vampires and she'll be safe-

"She knows about vampires," Edward said. This time pushed him to the wall and growled at him.

 **"How does she know,"** I said gritted teeth, Emmett came and pushed me off of Edward.

 **"Tell me"** I screamed at Edward.

"I don't know but she told Carlisle. She told him that _our kind_ , vampires killed Waylon" I turn to Carlisle and he nods. I stumble backward, all this time I tried to keep her safe, I tried to keep her from knowing about us. And yet she knows about us. She knew what I was and she didn't say anything. That why she told me, she thought, she _hoped_ I was different. All her little hints she was giving me and I ignored them completely. I ruined my chance to be with my true mate. And now she probably hates me, after seeing Waylon's body she probably scared of me. What have I done? I just ruined my relationship with my mate, I killed any chance I had with her.

"It's not too late" Edward speaks up. I turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"You're all that she thinks about, Jazz. When she falls asleep you're the last person she thinks about and you're the first person she wakes up thinking. Trust me it's not late, brother" Edward said.

"Yeah, I still see that bright future for you guys," Alice said coming towards me, smiling.

"It's never late, just explain to her why you were acting like an ass and she'll probably forgive her," Emmett said.

"She's a good one, son. Don't let her go just because at the beginning it was a bad start," Carlisle said.

"Jasper talk to her. She's different from everyone else we meet" Rosalie says. She surprised us all, even knowing what it meant if I went after her, she still said it. She actually likes Annie.

"But not right now," Carlisle said making me turn to him confused.

"She needs to calm down from this shocking event," he said making me nod.

"Probably a good time to tell people that you and Alice broke up?" Emmett suggested.

"So on that" Alice said smiling.

"Thank guys," I tell my family.

"No problem that's what family is for. We'll always be with you" Esme said coming to give me a hug.

That night, like the nights before, I secretly went to visit Annie. When I got to her window what I saw was heartbreaking. Annie was curled up in a small ball still crying. Slowly making my way towards her, I picked her up and laid her on my chest. She opened her puffy red eyes and stared at me. I looked at her not knowing what to do then she hugged me and cried some more. Hugging her tighter, I whispered calming things. I told her everything was going to be alright, that I was here to protect her, I apologized for being such an ass, I told her I won't leave her side. And just like the previous two night, she slept on my chest and she let me stroke her hair. I like these moments where she falls asleep on my chest. I feel like nothing bad will ever happen to her. I didn't feel like some monster after human's blood but I felt like a man trying to protecting what he loves. And when I knew she was asleep I told her I loved her even though she hates me. I didn't know if she heard me or if it was her sleepy brain talking but she said something to me I wasn't expecting.

"I could never hate you" she whispered softly. I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. What did I ever do to deserve you? I hope my family is right, I hope I didn't ruin my chance with her.


	9. Chapter 9

My dad didn't allow me to go to school today neither did he let Bella go. He said we had to stay home until Dr. Cullen gives me the green light. He wanted Bella to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. Mother hasn't stopped calling me since she found out about Waylon. She said we needed to come home but dad convinced her to let us stay. Whatever he told her to put her to ease real quick. I don't need to know but I am thankful we weren't going to Flordia.

Bella told me what happened during school, after school, what happened with Edward, and she told me she knew their secret.

"I know, they're vampires," I said. Bella's face was priceless. She slowly got up, picked up one of my pillows and started to whack me with it.

 **"What? Bella, stop! Bells, stop it! Isabella!"** I screamed out as she whacked me with my own pillow.

"Why" whack

"Didn't" whack

"You" whack

"Tell" whack

"Your" whack

"Own" whack

"Fraternal" whack

"Twin" whack

"Sister" before she had the chance to whack me again I took the pillow away from her. Bella stood on the bed glaring at me. I pointed the pillow towards her.

"In my defense, would you believe, let alone, even consider the possibility of them being vampires?" I asked Bella looks at me, considering this. After a moment she plops down the bed, crosses her arms and pouts.

"No, I would have thought you were crazy" she admits.

"Yeah 'cause thinking someone has superpower is normal?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever," she said. I went next to her handing her the pillow. She puts the pillow behind her.

"Man, when did you get strong?" I asked rubbing my head. Bella turns to me and gives me a guilty smile.

"Did I hit you that hard?" She asked.

"Hard enough to make my head hurt,"I said. Bella smiles, hugs me, and brings me down to the bed.

 **"AHH"** I screamed. When we both hit the bed, we looked at each other and started to laugh. It felt good just to laugh, it seems like we haven't laughed in a while. We laughed for a while until we both slowly stop, staring at the ceiling. Neither of us said anything after a while I sighed deeply.

"So what are you gonna do about Edward?" I asked turning to face her. Bella turns to me and frowns.

"Don't know... confront him?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" I asked teasing. Bella rolls her eyes but smiles.

"I'm gonna confront him"

"What are you hoping to happen after you confront him?" I asked. Bella stares at me and frowns.

"I don't know. Hopefully, he doesn't run away from me" she said. It was quiet, I kept on staring at Bella while she thinks. Bella takes a deep breath.

"I don't know Annie. But I feel something for him. Something I never thought was possible. When he's around it's like all my attention is all about him. Like I cannot function without him, He's everything that I ever wanted. What I feel for him, my feeling for him grew out of the nowhere. It's hard to explain it, Annie"

"No, I understand," I said turning to the ceiling.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand," I said thinking about him.

Yeah, I know what she meant because I felt the exact same thing for Jasper. However, Edward didn't have someone to be with well besides Bella, Jasper had Alice and I had no one. Funny ain't it? Bella and I were silent until someone knocked on the front door. We both turned to each other confused, who is that? Bella went towards my window to check who it was. She looked back confused.

"It's Edward's father, Dr. Cullen," she said. I quickly got up and went towards the window. As though he felt or heard us Carlisle looked up at my window, waved up at us. I went downstairs to open the door for him and Bella followed behind me.

When I opened the door for Carlisle I offered him to come inside. He stood in the middle looking awkward as Bella and I stared at him. after a while with the awkward silence I spoke up.

"Dr. Cullen, what a surprise"

"No really"I whispered. I see him smile at my comment.

"What brings you here today?" I asked Dr. Cullen looks at Bella before replying,

"I'm here to check up on you," he said making me nod.

"Of course you are," I said sighing.

"Want to sit down?" I asked. He nods and I take him to the living room. Bella follows. The three of us sat down, Bella sits down on the love chair, Dr. Cullen and I sit on the sofa. Once again it was awkward. Bella was staring at him and since we knew what they are she was making things awkward.

"Care for something to drink?" I asked. Dr. Cullen stares at me and Bella looks at me shocked.

"What, I'm trying to be polite here," I said. Dr. Cullens laughs and we turn to him,

"It's alright and no thank you. But I'll like to talk to you... privately," he said. Sighing because I know what that meant. He wanted to know if I told anyone. I got up and waited for him to stand up. When he did I began to go to my room but I stopped to look at Bella.

"Wait here, we'll be back shortly," I said. Bella looks at Carlisle then at me and slowly nods. I smiled at her and continued to walk to my room.

"Sorry, my room is all the way to the attic," I said turning to him.

"It's alright," he says smiling at me. We reached my room, I motion Dr. Cullen to sit on the bed while I sat on my new fancy white fur bean bag. We stayed quite until he sighs,

"Annie-"

"I haven't told any... well Bella knows, so-" his eye widen.

"Cause she found out on her own. I didn't tell her" I said quickly before he thinks bad about me. Dr. Cullen smiles at me.

"Sooner or later, one of you girls were going to find out. The question was, who was it gonna be?" I looked at Dr. Cullen confused. I had nothing to do with them, Bella is supposed to be with Edward and I still didn't know why I was still here.

"Annie, about Waylon" I looked away. After a moment, I hear him sigh.

"If you don't want to-"

"No, it's okay. It's just that I do want to talk" I looked down and remembered Waylon. The way those vampires left him, it's just so unfair.

"I don't like to remember because it's just the fact that no one was there," I said and Carlisle frowns.

"Waylon was alone, laying there in his own blood if it weren't for me, perhaps he would have been there for a long time. And that isn't fair for him or his family. My father, he's sad and he's hurt. He's sad because he lost his friend of more than 30 years. He's hurt because being the Chief of Police, he takes it as though it's his responsibly to care for everyone in this small town. And that means if someone gets hurt or worse killed, he thinks it's his fault. He cannot be a superhero all the time, Carlisle. He's just a man, a human being, a simple man trying to do good in his small town" I said and I looked at him.

"And all of a sudden vampires come and cause fear into people's heart. I don't like it because one man died all alone, hating and fearing something he didn't understand. Waylon died hating vampires. He was among the few who actually liked you guys and he died because of vampires. He left this world not fully knowing that there are vampires who are good. Like you guys, you are good vampires and he didn't know that."

Dr. Cullen stares at me, pondering what I just said. I do not know if my comment made sense to him or made any effect but I just had to say it. I don't know why but it felt like this was something I had to say to him. Maybe one day it'll make sense to the both of us.

"Anyways..." I said clearing my throat.

"I'm okay, a little shocked but I'll be fine. Always am and always have. I have my parents and my sister, what more can I ask for?" I said smiling. Dr. Cullens half smiles and nods.

"Is there anything else you wanna know?" I asked him.

"No I justed wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.

"And here I thought you just cared about your secret" I joked. However, Dr. Cullen didn't laugh or smile.

"Sorry. Just kidding," I said.

"It's alright," he said. I got up and he followed. We went downstairs and I notice Bella was in her room. I went to open the front door for him. Before he left he turned to me with a serious expression.

"Annie" he began. "About Jasper-"

"Don't worry, he made his intentions loud and clear-"

"It's not that, he-"

"Dr. Cullen I appreciate you trying to stick up for your son. But actions speak louder than words" I said frowning.

"There an explanation for that, Annie," he said frowning.

"An explanation that I don't need. I am no one to him. Like I said he made his intentions loud and clear. I'll just follow them as he wants" I said.

"Is there any way he can make it up to you?" Dr. Cullen asked I stare at him before sighing.

"The damage has been done only time can tell," I said. Dr. Cullen looks at me, smiles slightly and nods. He dips his head in an old fashion way before leaving. I watched him get into his car and drive away. Sighing I went back inside and saw Bella standing on the stairway.

"So it all went well?" she asked.

"Like you weren't eavesdropping," I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you think he knew?" Bella asked embarrassed and I laughed.

"Pretty sure," I said smiling. I went to her and hugged her and since she was on the stairs she was taller than me. She hugs back and looks down at me with a smile.

"We can go to school tomorrow?" she asked making my smile fall.

"Damn forgot to ask him" Bella rolls her eyes and goes back upstairs.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I got lost in his eyes" I joked.

"Idiot" I heard Bella say.

"But I'm your twin idiot," I said. I looked at the door once more before heading to Bella's room to hang out.

Dad came around 5 pm and Bella had dinner ready. We ate quietly after dinner dad told us that Dr. Cullen gave me the approval to go back school. I was happy because I could go to school, don't get me wrong, I love Bella and all but being home all day isn't something I look forward.

~~~~~~~school~~~~~~~~'

When we went to school the following day we saw the Cullens staring at us. Bella and I had a staredown with the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett were smiling at me, it's strange knowing that Rosalie likes me better than Bella. Alice was staring at me with a smirk, I wonder what in the world is she up to now. Jasper was staring at me with hope and guilty eyes. I didn't know why but it made me want to go and hug him. It took all my might to not do that. Edward was busy staring at Bella. Once the school bell rang I nudged Bella to walk towards the school. We passed the Cullens and I swear I heard Jasper called out my name. However, I ignored it thinking it was my imagination.

During government class, Jasper was being nice to me and honestly, I was shocked. I began to think I was dreaming and not in school. He was trying to talk to me like we used too. However, I would only nod or answer simple questions, a yes or no. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't want to be in any of his cruel jokes.

During lunch, something unexpected happened. Like always we were at our usual table until Jessica comes running to us looking like some weirdo.

 **"OMG! OMG,"** Jessica said excitedly. She suddenly came to our table, smiling like an idiot.

"You wouldn't guess what I just found out!" Jessica said staring right at me. I looked at her confused.

"Well don't keep us waiting. What is it?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her. Jessica's smile grew even more if that's possible.

"Alice and Jasper broke up," she said. Her news was such a shocker that it caused Angela to spit out her water she was drinking. Bella patted her back yet still staring at Jessica with eyes wide.

"What?" Bella asked shocked.

"Who told you that?" Angela asked wiping away water from her face.

"I was passing by Alice and Rosalie. And I heard Alice tell Rosalie that she and Jasper broke up last night" Jessica said smiling. Bella turned to me.

"Did you know?" She asked making me frown.

"How would I know? I hardly talk to them. Besides, it's not like Jasper and I have a very good relationship." I said.

"Well you do have them in your classes," Bella said.

"Once again, I hardly talk to them," I said.

"Oh wow who cares, Jasper's single now. This is your chance, Annie" Jessica said smiling. I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"W-what?" I asked and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I have seen the way he stares at you. Maybe he broke up with Alice to get with you" she said making the girls stare at me.

"You absolutely have gone mad," I said. Bella smiled, Angela laughed and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever's, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out," Jessica said staring back at the Cullen table. We all followed her lead and as usual, they were staring at us. Alice and Rosalie were smiling, Emmett and Edward were smirking, and Jasper was staring at me.

"You're mad," I said once again.

"Oh tell me you wouldn't go out with him," she asked. I stared at her and then at Jasper.

"It doesn't matter if I reply or not-" I began to say.

"So you would" Angela interrupts me.

"Hey now, don't put words in my mouth," I said frowning at her. Angela and Jessica giggled.

"You so would," Jessica said.

"You know what, you're both mad," I said standing up.

"And my answer is no," I said and glanced at Jasper who was now frowning. As I passed the Cullen's table, they were watching me.

"Stupid girls, stupid Jasper, stupid people" I mumble passing them.

How could they think that? I mean in what- how- like really? After all, Jasper put me through they actually think he likes me and would ask me out? I mean like are they... I don't even know what they were thinking. Pretty sure there's a perfectly good none-Annie-related explanation for their breakup.

~~~~~~~after school~~~~~~~'

As usual, Bella and I stand by the truck. One by one the students leave the parking lot. Bella continues to stares at Edward and he stares at her. Even though they haven't gotten together I felt like a third wheel standing here. Awkwardly I cleared my throat and Bella turns to me.

"Are you gonna go and confront him or stand here staring at him from across the lot?" I asked. Bella turns to Edward and back at me.

"See you later," she said before walking into the dark forest. Of course, Bella would walk into a dark forest with a vampire. Sighing I turn to stare at Edward who was now staring at me.

Dude just go, you know you want too, I teased him.

I see him roll his eyes before walking into the forest. I watched him disappear. Once again I sighed and turned around to get inside the truck. I stopped when I realized something important, Bella took the truck keys! Great now how am I going to get home, I thought.

I turned around to stare at the Cullens, Alice was smirking at me. She knew this was going to happen. Groaning I walked over there they were staring at me trying to not smile. When I got there Emmett smirks.

"Well, well looks who came around. I knew you couldn't resist our charm" Emmett said smirking. I stare at him and tried to hold a smile, instead of smiling I rolled my eyes.

"Can you guys do me a big favor and take me to my house?" I asked.

"What's wrong your truck?" Jasper asked smiling. I looked at him like he didn't know.

"Bella took the keys with her,"I said looking down.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you," Emmett said. I glared at him but soon my glared turned into a playful one.

"I ask for a humble favor to the all great and powerful Cullens. Can you take me, a mere human, home because I forgot to ask my sister for the keys to our truck and now I am truckless" I said bowing to them. I heard someone chuckle and looks up and see them staring at me. Jasper had an adorable face and once again it took all my might to not go up to him.

"Just because you called us great and powerful, we may," Alice said smirking.

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes. I walked over to Edward's car but was stopped by Jasper.

"Nope you're riding with me," he said showing me his keys. I turn to the others who were smirking at me.

"You know what, on second thought it's a beautiful day to walk," I said turning around. Jasper grabs my arm.

"No, your not," he said staring at me. He takes me to the passenger side and opens the door.

"Just for you information mister. I am getting in on my own free will and not because you told me" I said before getting inside.

I heard him laughing. As I put on my seatbelt Jasper gets in. He turns to look at me and smirks.

"We're not going home are we?" I asked. His smirk widens and I knew my answer, no we aren't. He pulls out the parking lot and drove into the forest. After a while, he stops the car. He opened the door and the next second he was on my side opening my door.

"Show off," I said climbing out. I hear him laugh. We both start to walk in front of the car. Jasper put out his hand. I started at it before accepting it. He helped me on the hood. I turn to look at the forest. Jasper and I didn't talk we just started front.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"Yeah I know,"I told him without turning to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"But you did,"I said turning to him. Jasper frowns and looks down. After a few seconds, he looks at me.

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked. I stared at him for a few seconds before bringing my legs on the hood.

"I like chocolate mint ice cream," I said. He smiles at me,

"Done," he said.

"And I need my government partner back. I need help passing that class" I said making him smile.

"With me, you'll pass it with an A-plus" Rolling my eyes I looked forward. while we were there we talked about my family. I talked about my father, my mother, Bella, and I talked about my friends. Jasper talked about his family. He told me everything about them, I already knew these things since I'm not from here but it felt good that he was trusting me with his secrets. I felt a lot closer to him and I felt my wounds quickly healing up.

"Why did you and Alice break up?" I asked. Jasper looks at me and smiles.

"We weren't meant to be," he says.

"You still love her,"I said Jasper, nods.

"Of course, I'll always love her, Annie. She's my best friend, the person who believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself. But I found my other half, the other piece to my soul and let me tell you she's perfect in every way" I looked at him and I couldn't help but feel envy those this mystery girl. I looked away from him however, Jasper touched my cheek pulling me to look at him. He smiles at me sweetly.

"You should listen to Jessica, she doesn't like to gossip lies," he said making me confused.

"Annie, I am sorry for treating you bad but I was trying to protect you from me. I didn't want you to see this side of me. I thought I was protecting you but in the end, I was hurting you. Annie, please forgive" Jasper said holding my hands.

"Like I said, the damage has been done," I said. Jasper frowns and begins to pull his hands away. But I held them he looks at me confused.

"We can start from the beginning. Start from fresh" I said smiling. Jasper smiles and nods.

"Hello, my name is AnneMarie Charlotte Swan. But you can call me Annie." I extending my hand.

"Do I have to say my full name?" Jasper asked. I stared at him with the 'of course' look. He smiles and held my hand.

"Hello my name is Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, it's nice to meet you, Annie," he said shaking my hand. I smiled brightly at him. After our first introduction, we talked so more. It didn't take much for me to forgive him but I wasn't going to tell him that. I'll leave it about a week before I give in.

I didn't know it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast. I didn't know it was possible for someone to come into your life and change everything. I didn't know it was possible to feel a deep connection to someone else. And I didn't know that I could fall unconditionally and irrevocably in love. And frankly, it scared me. I didn't know how long I had in this life but one thing I knew for sure. I was going to make the best of it. If I only had a few more days, I wasn't going to spend them ignoring the one person who makes me feel something I never felt before. I was going to spend them making memories that'll last me a lifetime. And if that meant loving this man then so be it. I'll die loving him and I know, I just know he'll die loving me back. Call it a feeling but I knew this man loves me and someday, I'll prove to the world that he loves me as much as I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

I was eating my cereal in the kitchen when all a sudden I heard a hunk outside and then Bells running down the stairs. She turns to me and smiles.

"We have a ride, let's go," she said leaving me here.

"What?" I said with a mouthful full of cereal.

"Hey wait I gotta brush my teeth" I called out to her. When I washed my bowl, went up to the bathroom to wash my teeth I went outside and seen why Bella was in a hurry. Edward was outside waiting for me. As I closed the door behind me Edward and Bella turn to me.

"Well, this is unexpected. Who would have known that you're actually a Prince Charming" I said smirking. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward smirks.

"Disappointed that your Prince Charming didn't show up?" Edward said making me roll my eyes.

"Whatever called front seat," I said walking towards them. Bella turns to me and frowns.

"Why?" she asked as I walk to the passenger seat.

"Because people will be shocked that I came out of the front seat instead of you," I said smiling at her.

"And besides imagine what they'll be thinking, 'What? Edward and Annie together? How did that happen?" I said in a fake shocking voice. Edward chuckles and Bella rolls her eyes while smiling.

"Just for today and after school you'll have front since they'll all know," I said, Bella sighs but nods, she heads to the back and Edward opens the door. She thanked him as she gets inside. Suddenly I felt a rush of air next to me, turning around I see Edward there smirking at me.

"Let me get the door for you, my lady," he said. I moved aside so he can open the door.

"Why thank you, my good sir," I said smiling. Getting into his car I turn around to Bella as Edward closed the door.

"You got yourself a gentleman," I said. I smiled at Bella as she turns away blushing and Edward comes in with a smirk. I turn to him and he turns to me.

"Well, Mr. Charming lets do this" Edward chuckles starting the engine and we head to school. And just like I predicted, everyone was shocked that I came out of Edward's car. I turned to Edward,

"Did they?" I asked whispering. Edward turns to me and he knew what I meant. He smirked and nods.

"I knew it,"I said laughing. Edward smiles and goes to open the door, Bella. Edward then puts his arms around Bella's shoulder and we walk towards the school. I turn to see our friend all shocked and I winked at them. Suddenly I felt someone pulls me to them. I look up and see Jasper smiling at me, holding me by my waist.

"So you came with my brother but decline my offer to pick you up this morning. Umm, now what does that say." Jasper said with a mischievous smirk.

"In my defense good sir, I didn't know he was coming. But if you like, you can have the honor of picking me up tomorrow morning" I said smiling.

"I'll be my honor, madam," he says. I smile at him, it seems that I been smiling more thanks to him. Jasper smiles at me and stars at my eyes. My eyes slowly glaze down his perfect face until I started at his lips, I didn't know know why but I just had to lick my lips. I felt my waist tighten a little and I looked back up at Jasper. His eyes were darkening with an emotion that I knew would one day get me in trouble.

"We should head to class," I said softly. Jasper tighten his hold on me a little harder before he lets go. Clearing his throat he smiles at me.

"Yeah we should" We started at each other before turning and I didn't notice that everyone was staring at us with wide eyes and mouth opened, well besides the Cullens they were smirking at me even Alice. I turn to Jasper who was smiling at me,

"This will be hard to explain," Jasper said and I laughed a little.

"Ehh, I'll let their imagination run wild for a little," I said and this time Jasper laughed.

Just like Edward, Jasper put his arm around my shoulder. We walked to class with everyone staring at us. Jasper walked me to my first period and he was thereafter my first period to walk me to government class. And after government class, we walked together to my trig class and so on you get the point. Jasper was there to walk me to my classes.

During lunch, Bella and I sat with the Cullens. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. People would constantly stare at us and whisper things. At the beginning of lunch Jasper tightens his fist and was about to get up but Alice stopped him.

"They're not worth it," she told him. Bella and I turn to him, confused then I kinda figured out what was going on. they were whispering about me... being a ... ohhhh now I get it.

"They're calling me a harlot?" I ask. Alice turns to give me an apologetic and guilty smile.

"Well you only live once, so why not be a harlot? " I said laughing. Bella rolls her eyes and the others laughed and smiled.

"I knew I liked you," Emmett said pointing his finger at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulder in a cute way.

"Thanks, I'm adorable," I said smiling.

"Yeah you are," Jasper said. I turn to him,

"That was cheesy" Alice and I said together. We both turn to each other and smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," I said.

"Oh, I know," she said with a smirk.

We started to all talk well Rosalie would comment here and there but would talk to us. After lunch Edward and Bella left their way, Alice and Jasper walked to their class, and Emmett, Rosalie, and I went to our class. During Chem was weird Jake would ignore me most of the class, which I found kinda hurt. Just because I'm friends with the Cullens doesn't mean I can't be friends with everyone else. After chem, Jasper was there to walk me to gym class. When I approached Jasper he was glaring at someone, I turned around and saw Jake was glaring at Jasper. I touched Jasper's arm and he looked down at me. I motion for him to let's go and he nods. I turn to Jake and send him a small smile which he ignores me, hurting my feeling even more. Sighing I pulled Jasper away and just like in the morning, Jasper put his arm around my shoulder as we walked.

After school, I went with Jasper to the same place from last time. However this time we went for a walk instead of sitting on top of the hood of his car. Jasper watches me balance-walk across an enormous fallen pine tree that's covered in moss. I tripped but instead of falling on my ass Jasper was there to catch me. He looks down at me,

"I'll always be there to catch you," he said staring directly into my hazel eyes.

"Promise?" I asked shyly.

"Promise," he said moving a piece of my hair behind my ears.

We stayed in this position for a while. It seems like time itself slowed down just for us. I look in every detail of Jasper, everything I can remember I locked it into a special place in my mind just in case one day I wake up in my own time, I would still have these memories to cherish forever.

We were walking along a stunning coastline and I picked up a nasty rock covered in bright green moss. I threw the rock making it skip on top of the water. I turn to Jasper who was staring at me.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked.

"1863," he said. I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. I mean who would, he was manipulative into killing young vampires, he believed that his creator loved him, he spends most of his life hating myself for killing innocent humans for their blood. I understand, well not really but I understand that he doesn't want to talk about it so I won't push it.

"So how old are you? Like your actual age?" I asked smirking. He rolls his eyes,

"About 150," he said.

"Damn you're old," I said laughing. Suddenly Jasper is right in front of me smirking.

"You should respect your elders," he said.

"Or else what?" I said challenging him. He stares at my lips before staring into my eyes. I stared at him with a mischievous smile. I pull up forward and he leans down but before our lips could touch I spin around him. I hear him groan I turn to him and he glares playfully at me.

"You little-" he said pointing his finger at me. I stick out my tongue at him before running away. I heard him laugh before I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I said laughing. Jasper spun us around making me laugh even more.

"Jazz!" I screamed out laughing. Jasper put me down but held me close to him. He stared down at me with those beautiful golden eyes and I got lost in them. He slowly leans down but before he actually did anything he looks at my lips before looking back at me, asking me for promising.

Without saying anything I lean forward and we kiss... and it was magical! Kissing him felt like coming up the water for air, it was perfect everything I ever imagined. At that moment, I hoped, I prayed to every God there is, please do not take me from here. If this is a dream, and I hope it's not, then I'll kill the one who dares to wake me. He pulls away and stares at me.

"AnneMarie... would you do me the honors of being mine? Forever?" I stared at him eyes wides, did he really ask me to be his?

"If you want to take it slow-" Without letting him finish I jumped on him and kissed him.

"Yes" kiss.

"Yes" kiss.

"Yes, yes, and yes" kiss, kiss, kiss, and kiss.

Jasper laughs in between the kisses. He picks me up and spins me around. We turn to the shore and see the sun setting in. It was beautiful, I turn to look at Jasper, this is perfect, he's perfect. Jasper turns to me, smiles, and kisses me once more before we left walking to the car holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~

I was helping Bella was the truck when all a sudden, Edwards comes jumping on to of the hood. Bella accidentally sprays water on him.

"Come to my house tomorrow, the both of you," he says jumping down.

"It's nice to see you too, a lovely day we're having," I said. Edward turns to me smirking,

"Evening Annie. So how about it. You girls on board?" he asks.

"Don't have to tell me twice. A date at the famous Cullen's house, pssh count me in"I said smiling. Edward smiles and we both turn to Bella, who still looks shocked.

"Your house? With your family?" Bella asked shocked. He turns to look at the dented fender and easily pops the larger dent out of the truck's body.

"What? But... what if they don't like me?" she asked. Edward and I turn to each other and laughed. Edward turns to Bella.

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you" he laughs heartily and turns to me.

"That's Bella," I said smiling.

"Glad I amuse you guys," Bella said rolling her eyes. I went to hug her.

"Hey, it'll be fun. Meeting the vamps family. What could possibly go wrong?" I asked. Bella slightly smiles at me and we both to turn to Edward.

"Yeah, listen to your older sister," Edward said smirking.

"For the last time she's older by two minutes," Bella said sighing. Edward and I started to laugh but then his laughter dies as he hears something from far.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward turns to me with a small smile,

"Complication" Edward said as a black car comes into view, pulls up. Edward turns to us.

"I'll pick you girls up tomorrow," Edward said before leaving us there confused.

Jacob and Billy were in the car who pulled up. Edward slowly passes Billy and they both stared at each other intensely. Bella and I watched Edward drive away. Bella was confused by their exchange but I knew better. They were having a vampire vs wolf staredown. Bella turns to Jake and Billy and forces a smile as we both greet our new visitors.

"Jake, Billy. What a nice surprise" I greet them. Jake sets up Billy's wheelchair and Billy climbs into.

"Annie, it's not too see you girls again. How's everything going?" Billy asked.

"Just peachy," I said smiling, unlike Bella's my smile was genuine.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked,

"Looks good. You got that dent out" Jake said.

"It was a piece of cake," I said smirking. Bella nudged me, Jake smiles and Billy just stared at us.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again" Billy said.

"Great, dad. Thanks" Jake said mortified.

"It's okay, Jake," I said making them turn to me.

"I know we're irresistible" I smirked at him. Billy and Jake smiled at me while Bella rolls her eyes. Just then the police cruiser pulls up. My dad climbs out, holding two six-packs.

"Pale Ale" dad said.

"Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry," Billy said holding up a brown paper bag. Dad smiles, pleased. Dad helps Billy inside while Jake, Bella, and I went into the living room. Jake and Bella took the couch. I clicked on the tv as dad and Billy made it to the living room.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" Billy ask. They all turned to me but I turn away.

"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint" Dad said. I turn to him horrified. Billy seems disturbed but not as surprised.

"A person did that?" Bella asked.

"A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year," Jake said looking disturbed.

"That impossible," I said making them turn to me. Billy frown.

"I was the only one there. Dad, there was no one besides me and"I said trailing off.

"Annie I know. But you weren't there during the incident" he said. I nod understanding him. I mean why would the vampires leave evidence? It makes no sense what so ever. Dad turns to Billy.

"Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods. In case there's a madman out there" dad tells Billy.

"Will do, don't want no one else getting hurt," Billy said turning to Bella and me. Bella and I shared a look before I got up and took the brown paper bag from Billy.

"Let me heat that up for you guys," I said. When I came back with the fried fish, I handed the plates to dad and Billy. I turn to Jake.

"Wanna hang out?" I ask.

"What are we doing now?" he asked smirking.

"You know what I mean. Wanna go the game or wanna go upstairs to watch a movie? Or we could go out somewhere?" I asked him.

"Whatever you girls want," he said. We turn to Bella and she shrugged her shoulder. Jake turns to me and I sighed.

"Let's go pick out a movie. If we decide to go out we'll never agree to a place" I said. Bella and Jake followed me to my room. I put on the movie 'Accepted' **(A/N: LOVE THAT MOVIE)**

"Popcorn? Chips? Ice cream? Soda?" I asked.

"You know what I'll just bring everything we have," I said not even waiting for their response. Going downstairs I notice that Billy was staring at me intensely. I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some popcorn and made sure I got some sodas with me. Walking up to go back stairs I notice he was still staring, so I hurried up not even caring if something fell. When I got to my room, Bella and Jake turn shocked.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're gonna bring everything," Bella said. I smiled as I put two kinds of chips, cookies, popcorn, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some candies, ice cream, three spoons and finally our drinks. I smiled at them looking pleasure that I was able to carry them all the way here.

"Let's start," I said smiling.

Jake and Bella smiled at me as I went to sit on my bean bag. That evening, we watched movies and ate junk food. I liked hanging out with Jake because for a tiny little moment, we were just like any normal teenagers. I wasn't worried about vampires or worried if this was my last day, I was just a normal teenage girl watching a movie with her twin sister and her friend. Just like how life should be, simple and sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day we finally get to see the famous Cullen's house and I am extremely excited to see it. Not only have I meet the Cullens, meet Dr. Sexy, became friends with vampires, but kissed a vampire, and now I am going to see the house my life is complete now.

I didn't expect for the Cullen's house to be this far away from Forks itself but it was a long freaken drive all the way here. And when Edward finally pulled up to the house, I was speechless. It was everything I ever imagine it to be. The house was breathtaking painted a soft white, three stories tall, rectangular shaped, the porch wrapped around the first story, and it was truly a timeless and graceful house.

Edward, Bella, and I climbed out of the car. I beyond speechless.

"It's... wonderful" Bella said surprised.

"No," I said making them turn to me.

"It's indescribable," I said still staring at the house. I heard Edward laugh.

"What did you girls expected? Turrets, dungeons, and moats?" Edward ask.

"No... not moats," Bella said. I turn to Edward and he was waiting for my response.

"I was expecting something beautiful but this is... wow, it's something else," I said smiling.

Edward smiles back. He grabs takes Bella's hand and he leads us inside the house. He guides us into the large and bright house. Everything about this is amazing, everything is opened and white, it seems like no secrets are held here. I notice that there were historical objects placed throughout the house, adding it's timeless taste. The walls made of glass looked out on the river.

"Tinted windows, nice," I said looking at the 'walls'.

"Surprising it was Emmett's idea," Edward said making me smile.

"This is the one place we never have to hide," Edward said.

"Your secret is safe with us,"I said. Edward smiles but before he could say anything we hear clanging coming from the kitchen. Edward shakes his head and looks at us.

"I told them not to do this," he said.

"Are they cooking?" I asked surprised and Edward nods.

Edward takes Bella and me into another room, the kitchen. Opera blasting in the kitchen and we see everyone is doing something. Esme and Dr. Cullen are cutting up some meat, Emmett is chopping the salad while Rosalie was holding the bowl looking disinterested. They see us and they all stopped. Esme comes, emanating a maternal warmth. She was just as beautiful as the others, her heart-shaped face and her billows hair reminiscent of the silent-movie eras.

"Annie, Bella. We're making Italiano for you" Esme said smiling warmly at us.

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes," Edward said pointing at Esme.

"Bon Giorno?" Bella said unsurely.

"Molto Bene!" Esme smiled. They turned to me and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry didn't take Italian class last year"

"It's alright dear, you'll teach you," Esme said making me smile. Dr. Cullen comes next to his wife and smiles at us.

"You ladies have given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time," Dr. Cullen said. Now looking at them in person, they really do make a cute couple. I notice that there were a small t.v playing a cooking show. Emmett hit pause.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme said.

"Oh, absolutely" Bella lied.

"They alrea-"

"Shut it," I said hitting Edward's chest. He looks at me wondering why I just hit him.

"They took the time to make us a nice, hot meal which but the way you guys didn't have to but thank you," I said turning to them. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I turn to glare at Edward.

"So the least we can do it eat it. Gosh, Edward don't you have manners" I said shaking my head at Edward.

"That's very considerate of you," Esme said smiling at me.

"You don't have to eat it if you already ate. We won't force you girls" Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cu-"

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle," he said making me smile.

"Carlisle, this is your home and we don't want to be rude. We were raised that when you're at someone else's house and they prepared you a lovely meal you don't turn it down. Not even if their son brought you some juicy hamburgers before coming here" I said glaring at Edward.

"He brought you hamburgers?" Rosalie asked surprise.

"Mm yeah?" I said unsure if that was a wise thing to say. Rosalie turns to glare at Edward.

"Perfect" Rosalie said throwing the glass bowl on the floor.

"Girl you got some anger issues," I said. Emmett smirks at me but Rosalie slightly glares at me.

"Ignore her. I do," Edward tells me. I looked at him with a 'why do you want to piss her off more' kind of look.

"Dude... she's right there," I said pointing towards Rosalie.

"Yes," Rosalie said walking around the broken glass. Emmett goes behind her and Rosalie turns to Carlisle and Esme.

"You know what? Let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us" Rosalie said. Wait, how did this all come to be? I was trying to avoid this discussion. We were just talking about food. I notice Edward turns to look at me.

"I- WE would never, ever tell anyone. Right Annie" Bella said turning to me.

"Rosie knows that," I said. Once again Emmett smirks at me and Rosalie cracks a smile. Emmett turns to Edward and Bella.

"Well, the problem is that Bella and Edward have gone public now, so..." Emmett begins to say.

"Emmett" Esme cuts him off.

"No, she should know. Jaspers and Annie's situation is understandable but Edwards and Bella's situation won't end well. The entire family and even including Annie will be implicated if this ends badly" Rosalie said.

Wait, mine and Jasper's situation? What does that mean? And why will I be implicated if this ends badly? I turn to Edward hoping he'll answer my questions but turns away from Bella and me.

"Badly?" Bella asked sounding scared. No one talked, the air around us was uncomfortable.

"Oh, badly. As in where Annie and I become a meal" Bella said confidently. Emmet chokes back a laughter, Carlisle and Esme chuckles, and Rosalie rolls her eyes. I turn to Bella in disbelief that she actually said that.

"Bella. What the? Edward did you not tell her that you're all vegetarians?" I asked turning to Edward. Edward grins and wraps his arm around Bella. And before he could say anything else Alice and Jasper both come in from the balcony. Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Hi, Annie. Bella" Alice said. Alice comes towards Bella and me, she hugs the both of us. First me and then Bella, however, she did a double take on Bella.

"Oh, you do smell good" Alice tells Bella. Bella backs away from Alice which makes me smile.

"Alice? What are-"

"It's alright. Bella, Annie, and I are going to be great friends" Alice reassures Edward. This time it was me who held back a laughter from Edwards and Bella's expression. Bella turns to Jasper and extends her hand.

"You're Jasper. Annie mention you before" Bella said making Jasper and the others turn to me. Jasper smirked at me but I smirked back.

"Trust me, honey. You don't want to know the things I said about you" I said smirking. Jasper smirks dies down and he stares at me confused.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well it was during the time you were behaving like a jerk," I said and Jasper frowns.

"And I apologized," he said.

"Yeah and here I am," I said smiling. Jasper must have understood what I meant because he smiled at me. He then turns to Bella looking serious.

"Please to meet you, Bella," he said.

"Sorry, Jasper is new to being a vegetarian," Carlisle said. I know that Carlisle comment wasn't meant as a bad thing but from Jasper's expression he didn't take it well. Alice goes and gently holds Jasper's hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"You won't hurt her, Jasper," Alice said softly. However, Jasper wasn't so sure about it. Edward quickly takes Bella's hand and he looks at me.

"I'll give you girls a tour of the house," Edward said. Feeling sad that I had to leave but nonetheless, I nodded. We turned around but Alice stopped us.

"How about we give Annie a tour while you and Bella catch up?" Alice asked. I turn to her and her expression was giving me a whole different vibe.

"How about it, Annie? Wanna stay?" she asked.

Alice and I were having a mini stare down. Somehow it felt like I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me to stay here with Jasper. As I thought this, I see Alice smirk. **Wait, did she just read my mind?** I turn to Edward and he shook his head. **Then what was that,** I thought. Edward shrugged causing me to roll my eyes. **Great the mind reader doesn't know,** I thought and Edward laughs.

"You know we don't like silent conversations. Especially if Edward's involved" Emmet said. I turned to Emmett and the others. They all had a curious expression.

 **Noisy much?** I thought jokingly.

"They really are" Edward replied to my thought. I hit his chest making him laugh. And I regretted it.

"What the hell are you made off? Stone?" I asked rubbing my injured hand Edward smiles.

"Well yeah I am," he says smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll stay," I said turning to Alice. She jumps excitingly and comes towards me, pulling me away from Edward and Bella.

"Can I change my mind?" I asked.

"Nope," Alice said. I turn to Edward.

"Help," I said and he shakes his head.

"Your choice," he said smirking and I glared at him. Edward pulls Bella away.

"See you soon," Alice said with meaning. I turn to her and she turns to me smiling. I then turn to the others who were staring at us.

"Soo... what is there to do around here?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper smirked, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle smiled.

"This will be fun," Alice said excitedly.

"Am I going to regret staying?" I asked. Alice turns to me and smiles.

"Oh yes you are," she said making me groan and the others laughed.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"Not really but I'll take something to drink," I said smiling.

"A, B, AB, postive, or negative" Emmett jokes.

"A positive, please" I joked back. Rosalie rolls her eyes but smiles. Jasper comes and brings me a glass of strawberry lemonade.

"My favorite. Thank you" I said before drinking it.

"I know," Jasper said smirking.

"Stalker," I said making him laugh. We all head to the living room and we sat down. Jasper sat down next to me which earn some smirks from the others.

"So Annie how are you liking Forks?" Esme asked.

"I like it-"

"Don't lie," Emmett said. I turn to him and rolled my eyes. But I smiled at him before turning back to Esme.

"No really, I do like Forks. I never did like the sun" I said. Esme smiled at me, I turned to Alice.

"Jasper and Edward have told me about your gift," I said and Alice nods letting me continue.

"Did you see us, well specifically, did you see me come?" I asked her. I really wanted to know. Was I meant to be here or was I placed here by accident? Am I going to disappear later on?

Alice looks at me thinking.

"Well it's strange because at first, all I was seeing was Bella," she said making me frown.

"But then I meet you and after you showed up I saw you in my visions," she said.

"So you didn't even know about me," I said,

"No, we did. Well, we hear that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him. And then three days before you girls come to school, we found out that he had another daughter. He had fraternal twins. So in a way, we didn't know that he had two daughters. People didn't really mention you before you showed up" Alice said. I looked at her confused, how is that even possible? How is this all possible?

"You alright?" Jasper asked. I turn to him and offered him a small smile.

"Yeah," I said. However, he didn't seem to believe it. I turn to the others.

"Doesn't it get boring?" I asked They stared at me confused.

"Being vampires, I mean. Doesn't it get boring after a while? To live forever?" I asked.

"It has its perks and its disadvantages, but if you have the right set of people to be around, it'll never get boring," Carlisle said. The others smiled and nodded, agreeing with their father but in Esme case her husband.

"You wouldn't want to be a vampire?" Rosalie asked and I felt Jasper go stiff. I turned to her surprised that she would ask me. And I wasn't the only one the others were shocked.

"I, umm... don't know honestly," I said.

"Umm, yeah. To be beautiful and to be young forever sounds all great and all but... umm,-"

"You want kids," Esme said. I turn to her and smiled sadly, knowing her situation of how she died.

"Yeah, I mean what woman doesn't? Having a kid is something only a few can experience. To feel that little human grow inside of you, to feel their movements, to love it with all your might, to know what true love is. It's something I look forward too..."

"But?" Rosalie asked. I looked at her sad and she understood what I meant.

"You can't have them" she whispered. They turn to me shocked and sad.

"PCOS, it'll be a bitch to conceive," I said. No one said anything, honestly, I don't like talking about this. Well, what women like to talk about her not being able to conceive for her husband?

"Don't feel bad about me, you vampires have it worse. Not to be rude or anything but I can get treatments and you... well you know-"

"You could always adopt," Rosalie said.

"So could you," I tell her smiling and she smiled back.

We changed our little sad conversation to something happier. I asked them questions about almost every decade and they answered every one of my questions. It's different reading about them, watching the Twilight movies because it's not the same as being here. It's so unreal being here in person listening to their stories. It's unreal being in the same room as these 'fictional' characters that you don't think about their lives as an actual human being. You don't know the truth behind it all, you don't really know everything about them as an actual human being. Being here in the Twilight world opened my eyes, my beliefs, it opened so many possibilities that I didn't even know were out there. I may not know how to describe this or make any sense of it all but it's beyond everything I ever imagined. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have to be here to understand it all. Have a little imagination, hope and perhaps one day you'll understand what I mean. Perhaps when you see a shooting star you make a wish, one single wish that's all it takes. Make a wish on that shooting star, wish to be in world full of adventure, love, hope and maybe... just maybe it'll come true.


	12. Chapter 12

Unknown POV:

I have been watching over her for the longest. It's an honor to be placed by her side. I knew it was my responsibility to care and protect her. So when I saw her so miserable back home I knew I had to do something. She wished upon a shooting star and what's the rule? Make a wish on a shooting star and it'll come true, so I made it come true. It's been two months since she's been here and already she's much happier. Back home she wasn't happy, always alone, so distance from everyone and everything, she didn't like it there. She had no one to talk too, she had no one to be there for her when she cried at night. She had no one to be there to comfort her when she felt down and now she has a lot of people who love her. The only problem is that I don't know how long she'll have here. I can't keep hiding her forever. My brothers will know about this and when they do they won't be happy about it. I fear that if I take her now she'll try everything to come back. I'll try my best to keep her hidden from my brothers but sooner or later they'll know. And they'll bring her back even if it kills her.

3rd POV:

Angela takes pictures of her friends while Jessica is in the background popping her volleyball in the air. Eric and Mike were studying some fliers advertising their high school prom. Angela then points her camera around, looking for another shot.

"Monet Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jessica asked disliking it.

"Gambling, tuxedos, and Bond. James- OW" Jessica's volleyball accidentally hits Eric on the back of his head.

"Oh. My. God. Guys look," Angela said smiling. Jessica, Mike, and Eric all turned around wondering what was Angela so shocked about.

 _Annie's POV:_

This morning Jasper picked me up while Edward and Bella went together in Edward's car. We finally got to the school and honestly, I didn't think it was such a big deal coming to school with Jasper. But apparently, everyone else thinks otherwise. Climbing out of Jasper's car, while he holds the door, all eyes on the campus turn to us, filled with curiosity, jealousy, envy, and hatred.

"They're staring," Jasper said smirking.

"Well, what you expect? Another Swan with a Cullen. And this Cullen just happens to break up with his longtime girlfriend days before showing up with another girl" I said feeling irritated with the number of eyes on us.

"Who cares what they think. You're mine and I'm yours. They'll get over it sooner or later" Jasper said putting his arms around my shoulders. I turn to him and smiled.

"You're right and besides not everyone is staring. That guy over there" Jasper turns to see.

"Wait, nevermind he just looked,"I said smiling and Jasper chuckles. We passed by my friends and I offered them a smile. Angela was smiling like an idiot and Jessica winked at me. Eric was confused while Mike didn't seem so happy.

The school was normal, except with the constant staring and whispers, it seemed like any other day. Today Bella and I sat with the Cullens and it was a little weird because people wouldn't stop talking about us. It got so bad that we all had to leave the cafeteria and we went to the library. During chem class, Jake wasn't there which was odd because normally since I've been here he'll either text me or tell me the day before. Hopefully, he's alright.

After school, Bella and I went home. Dad was expecting us to meet him at our usual spot. When we got to the place we pass Mike, hanging with some of his basketball teammates and Jake.

"Hey Annie," Jake called to me. Bella and I stop outside the door.

"See you inside," Bella tells me as Jake approach me. I nod at Bella, I watched go inside before turning to Jake. Jake stares at me with a small smile.

"Hey, Annie" Jake said.

"Hey, Jake. How have you been?" I asked him

"Eh, you know same-o-same-o. How about you?"

"I've been good," I said with a slight smile.

"That's good. So. I heard you and Hale" Jake said. The way he said it, it sounded confused and angry.

"What about us?" I asked.

"I hear you two were a thing now. What's up with all of that?" he asked. I was going to respond but he cuts me off.

"You know he's just using you, right?" Jake said making me look at him shocked. What did he mean, Jasper using me? What in the world? Where did he get this from?

"I mean, one minute he's knocking you down in the middle of the cafeteria and then next. He's in your pants. I thought you were smarter than that" Jake said. I couldn't talk I was beyond speechless. Did he really think it's like that? I stared at him hurt, disappointed, angry, and somewhat betrayed. Did he really think that little of me?

"And here I thought I had to be the good guy to do that. But that wasn't it, I should have acted like a jerk instead" Jake said smirking.

I looked at him dumbstruck. Jake turned around but before he walked away I stopped him. I did it before I even thought of doing it. It was as if my body automatically took control and punched Jake right in his stupid, ignorant face. My punched made his head turn to the opposite side, leaving him on the ground with a bruised cut lip.

"What the fu-" Jake touches his lip.

 **"You fucken pig! How dare you think of me like that. You asshole, don't you ever talk to me! Don't you ever get near me! You sick son of a fuck!"**

 **"Annie!"** Dad screamed at me. However I didn't even pay attention to him, I was seeing red. So damn angry that Jake actually told me that. Dad comes and pulls me away from Jake. Mike, the basketball team, Bella, and some other people came rushing towards us. Mike helped Jake up and held him back.

 **"You disgust me, Jake Bryan. You nasty son a bit-"**

 **"Bella get her out of here"** Dad screamed at Bella. Bella pulls me away while I was still screaming at Jake.

"You're lucky your dad is the Chief" Jake screamed.

 **"Fuck you"** Bella pushed me into the truck. As she was pulling away, Mike held Jake back, dad was glaring at Jake, Jake turned to dad scared.

Minutes later dad comes slamming the front door and yells for me.

 **"Annie!"** dad screamed. I hear him running upstairs. He walks into my room and he was furious.

"What the hell wa-" Dad stopped his screaming when he saw me. Bella was holding me while I was sobbing.

"Annie?" dad said in a much softer voice. I turned to him with red puffy eyes. His anger turns into concern.

"Annie. Honey, whats wrong? What happened back there?" he asked slowly walking towards him. I got up from Bella and ran to him. I hugged him crying and I felt him stiff. Awkwardly but gently he hugs me.

"Annie please calm down," he said patting my back.

"That... mothe.. idiot... fuck... never... hate...stupid Jake..."

"Honey I can't understand you if you don't stop crying," dad said.

However, I wouldn't stop crying. I thought Jake was my friend, I thought he was a good person. How did this happen? Where did I go wrong? Was he that mad that I turned him down? Am I wrong for regretting him? All this just because I said no?

"Jake thinks that some guys already took Annie's virginity. He thinks that while he was being all nice and friendly the other guy just had to act tough to get into her pants. So that's why she punched Jake." I hear Bella say. Dad's hold tightens and he was breathing heavily.

"That stupid little punk" dad said angrily.

After a while dad takes a deep breath, he gently picks me up and walked towards my bed. He slowly puts me on his lap and holds me like he used to do when I was a little girl.

"Shh, it's okay baby. You did well in punching that idiot" dad said. I looked up at him still crying.

"Y-you sure? I-I'm not i-in trouble?" I asked. Dad slightly smiles and he wipes away my tears.

"I'm not saying that punching him was the right decision. Yeah, you could have done something else-" I frown but dad chuckles.

"What I'm trying to say is that as your father, I am proud that you stood up for yourself. I know what this boy said isn't true. Your mother, Phil, and I raised you girls the right way. You don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONe, call you something that you aren't" he said looking at Bella and me. A knock on the front door interrupted our little family moment. Bella went downstairs to open it.

"So, I'm not grounded?" I asked sitting up.

"Probably for a week," dad said.

"Aw man"

"But really kiddo, next time don't hit him as hard. You left that poor kid a busted lip" dad said laughing. And I laughed with him.

"It just happened. I couldn't stop myself" I said laughing and dad laughed again.

However, our laughter soon dies down when Bella walked in with a worried Jasper and a concerned Alice. When they saw us laughing all three of them were confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked.

"Daddy said I have a mean swing," I said smirking. Dad held back a laugh before he cleared his throat. He turns to me and pretends to look serious but was failing.

"No more hitting okay," he said.

"Yeah, no more," I said smiling. Dad nods. I get off of him and he stands up, he passed Alice, Jasper, and Bella. But before he went downstairs he turns to me.

"Use the pepper spray instead. It'll hurt them more" dad said smirking

"But the bruise will hurt their man pride," I said winking.

"Ahh, alright," Dad turns to the others.

"You guys did hear me say that," he said 'seriously'.

"No sir," Alice said smiling. Jasper and Bella nodded.

"Now I gotta go and have a word with his parents," he said sighing. Before he did anything else, dad looks at Jasper and then at me. He did that three minutes before he realized what was happening.

"Ahhh, now I get it," he said looking at Jasper and me.

"Jealously can make someone say mean things," he said. I turn to look at him confused. He looks at Jasper once more before leaving us. Jasper turns to me and frowns. He walks towards me and sat down next to me.

"Bella told me what happen. I'm sor-"

"Ehh, should have seen that coming. He was so... just to nice" I said sighing. Jasper hugs me and I hugged back.

"Want me to hurt him some more?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, the busted lip is enough," I said snuggling into him. Jasper nodded and changed the conversation. I didn't even notice when Bella and Alice left us. Two hours later, Jasper and I were laying on my bed, I was playing with his hand when Alice comes in.

"Sorry but Charlie will be here soon, we gotta go," Alice said. Nodding Jasper got up and turn to me.

"I'll be back later," he said.

"See you later"I turn to Alice.

"Thank for coming, Allie," I said smiling

"No problem, that's what friends are for," she said smiling.

Jasper kissed the top of my head before leaving with Alice. I don't know if this is all weird for Alice, I mean they were married before I messed things up for them. Sighing I laid back down, perhaps I should have a talk with her before anything else happens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Bella came to my room and kept me company. We talked about what will happen now. Honestly, I don't even know, I mean I punched a popular kid, talked shit to him, and I got away with it because I'm the daughter of the chief. And on top of that, I'm considered Jasper's new whore while Bella is just Edward's girlfriend.

When dad came back he said that Jake and his parents weren't going to press charges, however, Jake did admit to being jealous of Jasper. Jake apologized to dad for saying those disrespectful words towards his daughter. Dad accepted him but I didn't. Jake hurt me and in a way, he lied to me, he betrayed me. I thought we were friends, but I guess not everyone is true to what they say they are.

Like promise Jasper came. We stayed up talking, I avoided anything to do with Jake and about us being a couple. I didn't want to talk about Jake and I didn't want to make anything official yet. Before going official I wanted to talk to Alice, make sure there isn't any bad feeling, I want to get her side of the story, I just don't want to mess up more. I just don't want her to hate me... nor do I want Jasper to later regret this decision. I'll let Jasper go if Alice says that she loves him and wants to make things right. I'll let him go because before coming to this world, Jasper and Alice were my favorite couple and now I'm the one who is messing this all up. I'll let him go because deep down I know that Jasper and Alice were meant to be.


	13. Chapter 13

It was later afternoon when Bella dropped a bomb on dad. Bella enters the kitchen was dad was cleaning a rifle and I was eating apple pie. Bella hands dad another beer, dad turns to Bella smiling about to thank her but before dad could say something Bella cut him off.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen," Bella said,

Dad suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm and I choked back a laugher.

"Dude you can't just throw a bomb like that without any warning," I said laughing.

Dad turns to me and glares then turns to Bella serious.

"He's too old for you," dad said turning back to his rifle.

"Dad, we're both juniors," Bella said.

"And besides I thought you liked the Cullens," I said.

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town," dad said staring at me.

"When did I say that?" I asked confused.

"Edward doesn't live 'in town'. It's in the early stage and- whatever, he's outside right... now" Bella said looking at dad.

"Now? He's outside?" dad asked turning to the front door.

"He wants to meet you... Officially" Bella said.

"Good" dad said cocking the rifle in a mock seriousness.

"Dad seriously?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, however, dad just nods.

"Be nice, okay? He's... important" Bella said holding dad's shoulder.

Dad gives Bella a reassuring nod and makes a halo above his head. When Bella turns around to open the door, dad makes the devil horns on his head making me choke on my pie. Edward comes into the kitchen looking all serious.

 **Aww, how cute meeting the in law for the first time,** I thought smirking.

Edward turns to me and slightly glares and I winked at him. He shakes his head smiling and turns to dad.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I am Edward Cullen"

Edward extends his hand and dad grunts a hello while shaking Edward's hand.

"I won't keep Bella out too late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family" Edward said making dad revealed.

"Bella's going to play baseball?" Dad asked, making Edward nod.

Bella looks surprised but quickly hides it. Dad turns to me and chuckles.

"She's going to play baseball?" dad asked again.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan," Edward said.

Dad nods, he was going to sit back down but stops when Edward clears his throat. Dad, Bella, and I turn to him.

"I was wondering if Annie can come with us?" Edward asks making me frown.

"Sorry, can't do. I'm grou-"

"No you're not" dad quickly cuts me off.

I turn to him confused.

"What, but you said last-"

"That was 24 hours ago. Today is a whole new day. So you're ungrounded for today" Dad said.

Edward smirked at me and Bella smiled

"That's not how it goes," I argue.

"You don't like it when I ground you. You don't like it when I unground you. Women, make up your mind" dad said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go and get change" I said getting up.

"And here I thought of finally finishing my pie," I said sadly going up the stairs.

Tonight was supposed to be a stormy night but I guess that never stop the vampires from having a good time. Edward pulls up to a huge field where the others waited for us. We climbed down and went over to them. When they spot us they smiled at us well Rosalie just nodded at Bella.

"Hey, Annie's here!" Emmett said hitting Jasper's chest.

"Told you she'll come," Alice said smirking and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah," he said waving his hand at her.

Emmett and Esme came to greet us.

"Good thing you girls are here, we need an umpire," Esme said before hugging Bella and me.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett said with a huge crooked grin.

"Knowing how you are, I say you cheat," I said smirking.

"You wound me, Annie. And here I thought we're friends" Emmett said holding his chest.

"Oh, we know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Annie. Bella" she says smiling at us.

"It's time," Alice said just as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest.

Bella turns to me,

"I do one game and you do the next?" she asked.

"You're up," I said smiling.

Bella stays with Esme, who is playing catcher. Edward and Emmett take positions in the outfield. Rosalie goes to bat up first as Carlisle stay back. I go next to Jasper, he puts his arm around my waist bring me closer to me. He kissed my cheek smiling at me,

"Hiya dollface," he said.

"Hello handsome," I said smiling at him.

We both turn just as Alice does something incredible. She pitches with lightening-fast speed. Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder and as she hit the ball, it's followed directly by real thunder.

"Now, I get why you need the thunder," Bella said awed.

The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, Edward disappears after it.

"That has to be a home run," Bella said.

"Don't have faith in your man, Bells?" I asked smirking.

Bella turns to me and rolls her eyes. Jasper leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I hope you have faith in me" Jasper whisper

I turn to him and winked at him. I turn to watch the game.

"Edward's very fast," Esme said.

Rosalie darts around the bases but to my human eyes it's almost a blur. Suddenly Edward comes back and throws the ball just as Rosalie is about to touch home plate.

"You're out," Bella said.

Rosalie gets up and glares at Bella.

"Babe it's just a game" I hear Emmett say.

Carlisle gently takes Rosalie away from Bella,

"Nice kitty," Carlisle tells Rosalie.

"Meow," I said making them turn to me.

"Idiot" Rosalie said smiling at me.

Carlisle is batting next, we watch him hit a line drive. Edward and Emmett races for the catch, diving almost as 15 feet into the air just to collide with each other. when they fell it sound like huge boulders falling. They missed their chance of getting two outs, Carlisle is safe. Jasper is up next.

"I'm next," Jasper said kissing my cheek.

He pullings away from me and does a cool trick. I look at him and he winks at me.

"Show off," I said rolling my eyes.

Alice pitches it, Jasper whacks the next pitch, however, before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasp.

"Stop!" Alice yells.

This makes everyone stop. Jasper immediately comes to my side and Edward goes to Bella's. The others instantly gather at the home plate.

"I didn't see them, they're traveling so quickly," Alice said.

Jasper held me close to him.

"You said they left the county," Rosalie said glaring at Alice.

"They did, but then they heard us and changed their minds," Alice said.

I didn't miss the exchange looks between Edward and Alice, this got me on high alert. They both know something and they're not telling us. Edward and Alice both turn to me with guilty eyes.

"Annie put your hair down now! Stay behind Jasper" he orders me then he turns to Bella.

"You do the same"

"Like that'll help. I could smell Bella from across the field" Rosalie comments.

Edward ignores Rosalie's comment. Jasper turns me and he looks scared. He helps arrange my hair.

"Rosalie give Annie your hat!" Alice said.

"Annie" Edward calls me.

I turn to him scared and worried. Why are they acting like this? What's gonna happen?

"Annie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought girls here. I thought it was safe. I'm sorry" he said.

However, the first sorry was for something else. He knows something and he isn't telling us or Jasper. I was about to ask him, what was going on, but suddenly, they all turn towards the forest.

Alice's POV:

This shouldn't have happened. They were leaving, they left three days ago. That man was going to leave Annie alone. He was going to leave her, why did he change his mind? Why is he here? What is he planning?

I turn to Annie and she was scared, poor her. She didn't know. She didn't know that this man has been following her since he spotted her. She doesn't know that Edward and I told him to leave you alone. He promised to leave you alone, Annie. He promised I am so sorry.

But don't worry Jasper, me, and the family will protect you and Bella. I won't let him harm you, Jasper finally happy and I won't let him take you away. I won't let Jasper's happiness die. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're supposed to be my best friend, you're supposed to help me find my true mate, you're supposed to be my best friend and my sister. You'll bring new meaning to our family. A new light to us, you're everything we ever wanted. And I'll be damaged if this man takes you from us.

Edward's POV

This was supposed to be as planned. Them being here isn't planned. They left, he left. Damn him and his obsessions. Annie isn't a toy to be played with. I should have told Jasper about him early. Jasper would have ripped him into pieces just knowing that he's taken a liking towards his mate. I should have let him die and saved us all the trouble now.

I turn to Annie and I could see she was scared. She was having flashbacks of Waylon's dead body and the nightmares that followed. Annie, I am sorry. I'll make it right for you, and Jasper and Bella. Just like Alice predicted, you're Jasper's light, you're his true mate. I've never seen him this calm, this peaceful, just by being next to him you help control his thirst. You also brought us something that we never thought we can have, a normal life. You being in our life you make us feel normal, you're the first to not judge us. You're the first besides Bella who understands us and I cannot understand why. In this short couple of weeks, you've become everything to us. I swear I'll make it right. He won't get near you. Over my dead body will he lay a hand on you.

The three vampires with deep burgundy eyes emerged out of the forest. I could feel Bella shaking next to me. I could hear Annie's and Bella's heart quickly beating. Suddenly they stand in front of us. Annie was being protected by Jasper and Emmett. The leader of the coven, Laurent hold us the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you," Laurent said.

Suddenly my attention goes to James, he was staring at Annie with pure hungry and lust were written all over his face. His thoughts weren't so private, his thoughts were every sexual and tormented scenario he could think of and he placed Annie in the middle of it. The way touched her was ruthless. The way his hands followed every curve of her body held no warmth. The way he harshly bite into her soft skin he felt no remorse whatsoever. He would laugh at her loud inhuman screams. He was heartless, cruel, he was barbarous, he was absolutely and utterly merciless. How can someone ever be this unforgiving towards another human being?

 **Noo!** I hear Annie's voice screamed out.

Without a second, I turn to her and she was staring at him petrified. I looked into her mind and what I was saw was terrifying. Somehow, she was able to spy into James' mind. In some way, she was able to get in and read James' abominable mind. She was witnessing herself being brutally defiled by this monster. She watched herself die over and over again. And by James' expression, he had no idea that this pure-hearted soul was witnessing his unspeakable crime. He had no idea what he was doing to her, emotionally, mentally, and physically he had no idea.

Angrily I turn to James,

"Leave" I growled to him.

Immediately everyone turned to me, I step closer to James and he didn't back down.

"Edward," Carlisle said in a warning tone.

I ignored him, James had to leave. I don't care if he dies he must leave. We must protect Annie from him, no matter what it takes we must protect her.

All of a sudden, Jasper lurches towards James. Pinning James to the floor by his throat. James got Jasper off but they continued to roll on the floor trying to get on top of one another, baring their teeth. Finally, Jasper was on top of James, Jasper was about to successfully rip Jame's throat if it wasn't for Victoria unexpectedly, grabbing Annie by her throat.

At that moment everything stop. Everyone's face turned white with fear. Emmett growled a warning and Rosalie hissed furiously. Jasper got off of James but instead of letting him off. He placed his foot on James' throat. Jasper's eyes weren't golden but black. A truly menacing, animalist, feral snarl ripped from Jasper's throat. Pressing his foot on James' throat Victoria growls back.

"Let him go" Victoria growled.

With one last growl, Jasper let go of James. James quickly stands up and turns to Victoria, who still haven't let go of Annie. With the vilest smirk, Victoria puts both of her hands on Annie's neck and her delicate bone's break. We watched her lifeless body hit the ground as Bella's loud piercing scream filled the forest. We all know that we can never truly feel another's pain, but Bella's scream, her scream, came so close. It's the kind of scream that makes your blood run cold, the scream that makes everything go on hold, a scream filled with disbelief, torment, pain, and pure agony.


	14. Chapter 14

Previous chapter:  
At that moment everything stops. Everyone's face turned white with fear. Emmett growled a warning and Rosalie hissed furiously. Jasper got off of James but instead of letting him off. He placed his foot on James' throat. Jasper's eyes weren't golden but black. A truly menacing, animalist, feral snarl ripped from Jasper's throat. Pressing his foot on James' throat Victoria growls back.

"Let him go" Victoria growled.

With one last growl, Jasper let go of James. James quickly stands up and turns to Victoria, who still haven't let go of Annie. With the vilest smirk, Victoria puts both of her hands on Annie's neck and her delicate bone's break. We watched her lifeless body hit the ground as Bella's loud piercing scream filled the forest. We all know that we can never truly feel another's pain, but Bella's scream, her scream, came so close. It's the kind of scream that makes your blood run cold, the scream that makes everything go on hold, a scream filled with disbelief, torment, pain, and pure agony.

We all turned to the edge of the forest where I saw three figures slowly approaching us. Laurent, Victoria, and James three of the most ruthless vampires the Cullen's meet. Jasper and Alice stood protectively in front of me. I turn to look at Bella and just like Jasper, Edward was standing in front of her protecting Bella. As they get near us, I notice that Victoria was the one with bare feet. They stopped a few feet from us Laurent glances my way before turning to Carlisle.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said holding up the baseball.

Laurent tosses the ball, however to my human eyes all I saw was a quick blur. Carlisle easily catches it and stares at them.

"Thank you" Carlisle offers them a politely smile.

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James" he said introducing this coven.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family," he said turning to us.

They didn't say anything so Carlisle continues.

"I'm afraid that your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" Carlisle comments.

Laurent and Victoria quickly glance at me before turning to Carlisle. I notice that James was staring at me which I didn't like. Subconsciously I moved closer to Jasper and James didn't like that he glared at us.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed" Laurent said making Victoria smirk

"Well, yes we maintain a permanent residence nearby" Carlisle tell them.

Laurent and Victoria looked surprised.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore" Laurent said.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East you should be safe" Victoria said smirking.

While they were having their conversation, I felt Alice go stiff and I turn to her. She had a blank face, then I turn to Edward who had looked confused and worried, Alice must be having a vision and Edward is seeing it. I poke Jasper and he glances down at me. I nodded towards Alice, looking up he noticed Alice in the middle of a vision. He walks closer to Alice shielding her from the intruders. I turn to James and he was staring intensely at me.

"Could you use three more players?" I heard Laurent asked.

Besides, James, Alice, and Edward we all turn to Carlisle.

"Just one game," Laurent said with a chuckle.

"Okay, some of us were leaving you can take their spots. We bat first" Carlisle said

Carlisle throws the baseball at Laurent however, Victoria catches it and turn to me with a smirk.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball," she said.

"We can handle it,"I said.

Her smirk dies and now she's glaring at me. Jasper gives her a warning growl. Victoria turns to look at him and then at me. Laurent and Victoria both turn around heading to the field. We did the same however, Alice gasped and Edward growls. We turn to them, Alice was staring at me with eyes wides, but before I could ask her what was wrong. A breeze from the wind passes us, ruffling Bella's and mine hair, carrying our scent towards James. He whips his head towards me and then at Bella. His nostrils flaring, excitedly, his eyes locked on poor Bella.

"Tsh tsh, you brought another snack," James said going towards Bella.

What does he mean another snack? Edward pushes Bella back and Esme catches her. Edward and James launch into a crouch, baring their teeth and growling at each other. In a flash, the Cullens rushed into position behind Edward and Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

"Another human?" Laurent asked.

Why do they get on saying, another?

"The girl is with us," Carlisle said.

"You mean the other one isn't?" Victoria smirked staring at me with hate.

Jasper growls at her and Alice held me back with her.

"We won't harm her, right James," Laurent asked trying to defuse the situation,

However, James smirked only grew as his eyes locked on me. James and I were having a stare down.

"Try it and see what will happen" Emmett angrily said.

"I think it's best if you leave," Carlisle said making Laurent nod.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go" he said backing up.

However, Victoria and James didn't back away. James and were still staring at each other. His eyes were filled with hungry and lust. Hungry for my blood and lust,... well I don't know why but I sure as hell don't want to know.

"James" Laurent sternly said.

Laurent puts his hand on Jame's shoulder, and finally, James gets up but still, his eyes never leaving didn't leave mine. After a few seconds, he turns around smirking leaving Laurent and Victoria behind. Laurent deeply sighs running after James, Victoria glares and hisses at me before following the boys.

"Well that didn't go well," I said trying to calm everyone.

Emmett turns to smirk at me while the others weren't happy.

"Get Annie and Bella out of her. We'll follow them" Carlisle said turning to look at Jasper and Edward.

Before I could argue Jasper pick me up and ran towards the car, Edward did the same with Bella. Jasper opened the door and straps me in. Edward drives off in a hurry. At that moment I was screaming at myself how could I be so fucken stupid and forget this? This is where that idiot comes after us. I was getting used to this life that I'm forgetting this all happened before.

Jasper's POV:

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind, his filthy and disgusting mind. The hunt is his obsession, and sorry Annie but I should have told you this but you're his new obsession" Edward said.

I whip to look at him shocked and angry.

 **"What the fuck are you talking about?"** Annie screamed at him.

"James, he was there when you found Waylon. Alice and I convinced him to leave you alone. He agreed but I guess he changed his mind" he said looking through the rear-view mirror.

 **"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU AND ALICE KEPT THIS FROM ME?!"** I screamed at Edward

"Sorry," Edward said.

"And now he knows about Bella. Fuck" Annie said angrily.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked scared.

"I'm taking you North the others will keep James-"

"No, we gotta go home. Charlie's home, he could get hurt. Our dad is home, Annie" Bella said turning to Annie.

Annie stares at Bella, she's thinking of something, out of the nowhere the car comes to a sudden stop. Edward whips around to look at Annie, he was beyond angry. I never saw him like this. Whatever Annie was thinking Edward didn't like it.

 **"NO FUCKEN WAY! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, NO!"** Edward screaming at Annie.

"Edward, ple-"

 **"NO!** " Edward screamed again.

"This will work, I promise. Edward, trust me," Annie said staring at Edward.

Edward and Annie were having a silent conversation which I absolutely didn't like whatsoever. After a while Edward grunts and turns the car around, we were heading back to the house. Whatever happened between the both of them they came to a conclusion.

Annie's POV:

After arguing with Edward, he finally took us home. I just pray that my plan would work. We all got in the house and waited for the others to get home. Jasper didn't talk to me he brought me inside and turn to Edward telling him to guard me, then he left to track down James. I beg him to not go but he wouldn't listen and ran off.

It's been three hours and no one has come back. Bella went to the bathroom leaving Edward and me alone. He turns to me and once more starts to apologize.

"Dude, it's alright. Shit happens" I said.

"Annie you don't understand how dangerous this situation is. Or your plan. You could get killed, you could have died back there" he gets angry at me

I fully turn to him and narrow my eyes at him. I step closer to him and stare at him.

"Edward. What did you and Alice see back there?" I asked.

Edward turns away not even looking at me,

"You... you... I saw you... Bella was..."

Edward looks at me understanding that I didn't quite understand him. He takes a deep unnecessary breath.

"You died, Annie. She killed you. I- we- Jasper couldn't get to you on time. I'm sorry" he said.

Stumbling back down on the couch, I stared at him wide eye, holy fucken shit. He saw me die. I was murdered in Alice vision now I understand their expression.

"Annie-"

"No, that's not true! That can't... holy fucken shit! Are you telling me I died in Alice vision?!" I asked him and he nods.

"No, hell **NO!** That's not true." I turn to him,

"I make my own destiny and dying at the hands of those vampires. No, I won't allow it!"

"Annie-"

" **NO EDWARD! NO.** I am AnneMarie Swan and I am not dying anytime soon. So whatever you saw erase it from your memory. I swear on everything, I won't die that's a promise, Edward. I won't die!" I said looking at him.

Edward comes and sits next to me holding my hands.

"And I won't let it happen, I swear this time I won't let anything happen to you Annie."

"Good, keep your promise or else i'm haunting your vampires ass" I said smirking.

Edward laughs. Suddenly the others and Bella come in the living room. They all stared at Edward and I. Edward turn to me silently telling me to tell them about my plan.

I turn to them and took a deep breath. Halfway through telling them my plan Jasper and Rosalie disagree with me. Telling me I'm suck a idiot. That the plan will never work. I'll die if we do this.

 **"Shut the hell up!** " I screamed at both of them.

"This plan will work, there's seven of you and three of them" I say.

"That doesn't matter Annie. They can fight better. They have James who is a tracker.- " I rudely interrupted Carlisle.

"And we have a mind reader" I said pointing at Edward.

"We have someone who can control emotions" I said pointing at Jasper

"For the love of God we have someone who can see the future" I said pointing at Alice.

"I am not saying let's go in and blindly attack them. We have a plan-"

"A very stupid plan. It won't work" Jasper said.

I turn to him and glared.

"And what will we do? Huh?" I asked him.

Jasper took two steps closer toward me.

"We're leaving the country" he replies.

"Damn it Jasper. That won't bloody work! Like Edward said, James is a tracker and the hunt is his obsession. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. And in this case he wants me died. And I'll be damned if I like that sick fuck get what he wants" I yelled at Jasper.

"Annie"

"For one damn second listen to me! Stop thinking me as your girlfriend. Think of me as the object in a game. You know his game, you understand his kind of game. This is all but a game for him"

"Annie stop it. This isn't a game to be played. There are lives in the line. **YOUR LIFE IS IN THE LINE! If we go with your plan, you'll die!"** He said screaming at me.

I turned away from him getting angry that he wasn't playing attention to me. I turn to him,

"Jasper listen to me please. I know this is scary I know you're worried. I am too. But I have faith in you and in this family. I know you'll get to me before anything happens to me" I tell him.

"Don't put so much faith in me, Annie. I'll disappoint" he said looking down.

I walked up to him, picking up his head with both of my hands I smiled at him.

"Jasper, love I believe in you and I know you'll get to me! I promise I won't change the plan. I won't do anything to get me killed"

"But this whole plan will get you killed" Jasper said sighing.

"It won't. All we have to do this follow this plan. I know it'll work" I said staring at his eyes.

"It has to work or else, Annie I swear if it"

I kissed his cheek and stared at him.

"It'll work, promise" I tell him.

He nods and we turn to the other staring at us with guilty and sad eyes.

"I hope this works" Carlisle said.

"It'll work" I said smiling.

So we all got ready for my plan. The only thing is I don't really know if it'll work. I don't know if I'll come out alive and if I do then there's someone out their watching out for me.


	15. Chapter 15

Have you ever came with the perfect plan. I don't mean like a simple plan, a small little plan take took about ten minutes to come up. But the ultimate plan, a plan that rivals every other plan you ever came up with. A plan that took hours on coming up with. You analyzed it over and over again just to make sure you didn't miss a single thing. It was the perfect plan and you were so damn proud of. So when the time came to execute the plan your first thoughts were either 'I got this!' or "what could possibly go wrong?' Because your plan was the best plan ever, nothing could go wrong. Well except for the fact that there is always one person who always seems to mess it all up for the others. They're the reason why the plan crashed and burns. And in my case, that person is my dear beloved twin sister, Isabella. Sometimes I don't even know what goes in her mind.

After we finally agreed on the plan, Laurent surprisingly showed up. He came to make his peace with the Cullens, saying that he didn't want any trouble with them. He claimed that he has grown tired of James' childish games. He even warned us to not underestimate that redheaded witch, Victoria. The Cullens seemed to believe him but I knew better. I should have known better, instead of trying to live my life as comfortable as possible I should have remembered that nothing in this world is calm. There's always danger lurking in the shadow waiting for the perfect opportunity. I should have known better and because I'm pretending to be someone else, my life is in danger. My life is on the line because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

I was waiting in the forest as _it was planned_. The plan was simple yet complicated. Since Forks was the Cullens territory and they know Forks better than anyone here. They know these woods better than any hunter here, so we're going to take full advanced of that. Yes, James is a tracker but like I said before we have three extraordinary vampires with each different unique gifts. It'll be stupid of us to not use that to our advantage. I was going to lure James into the forest, making him believe that I was going to 'sacrifice' myself so that he would let the others go. I marked every other tree with my blood so he'll come to me. So he'll know that I'm calling him. The Cullens were far enough that James wouldn't suspect a thing but close enough to get to me before James had a chance to do something. Suddenly Jasper shows up looking at me with guilty and concerned.

"It's Bella," he said.

Without another second to spare, I started running towards their house. Three steps in Jasper grabs me and puts me on his back, running towards his house. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know what happened to Bella, I was scared and confused. Within minutes we got back to the house. We entered through the backroom but before we entered Jasper stops me and turns to look at me.

"Your father is here," he said making me confused.

What is dad doing here? Shouldn't he be at home or even at Billy's house? He shouldn't be here in the midst of everything, it's not safe. Without saying anything I walked inside. I notice that everyone was avoiding me, confused I walked up to my father who looked devasted. He turns to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back still trying to look at the others but they weren't looking at me. Edward was staring out the window looking furious. Pulling away I looked at my father.

"Hey, dad what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bella left us," he said causing me to look at him shocked. What did he mean Bella left us? She can't because she's upstairs waiting. She's been here all along. I turn to Edward but he wasn't paying attention to us. Turning to my father I begin to question him.

"What you mean she left us? That can't be, she's here up in the-"

"No, Annie she isn't here. About an hour ago she came to the house and packed her bags. She said she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle being stuck her, she didn't like being locked up in this town" dad said.

I looked at him stunned and furious. I sat down on the couch trying to progress of this. How... what... when... what the hell?! First of all, what in the world is she thinking? We didn't just spend hours trying to come with will all of that planning for no reason. We had a damn plan why did she have to ruin it. I looked up at my father who wasn't looking so well.

"Did she say where she was heading too?" I asked.

"Yeah she said she's going back to your mothers," he said. I stared at him, eyes wide. No, no, no, no. I turn to Edward and this time he was staring at me.

 **She's going to meet up with James,** I mentally said to him. He looked at me confused.

 **Dude, Bella's gonna meet up with James! That's why she left, she's going to meet up with James!** I screamed at him in my mind. Edward looks at me shocked. Jasper steps up looking at Edward and me. Turning to my father, thinking I must get Bella before she does something stupid.

"I'm gonna go get Bella and talk some sense into her," I told my father.

"Anne you can't she-"

"She isn't that far if I leave now I can probably catch to her,"I tell him.

"You can't-"

"Mr. Swan," Edward said making us look at him.

"I'll go with Annie and make sure nothing happens to them," Edward said. Before my father could argue Carlisle stepped up.

"I'll go with them so they won't go without an adult supervision," Carlisle said.

"Dr. Cullen but you have wor-"

"Not this week. I took some time off to spent with my family but as a father, I understand your concerned. Bring Bella home safe and sound is important. I'll go with them and to bring her back" Carlisle told my father. Dad turns to Edward, then at Carlisle and lastly, he turns to me. I knew he was having an internal battle with himself and I understand. He doesn't want help but for Bella, he would do anything. Dad sighs and turns to Carlisle.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," he said.

"No problem I know if it was one of my kids I would do anything for them," Carlisle said. Dad turns to me and frowns.

"Anne please bring her back," he said. I went to hug him tight.

"I'll bring her home even if I have to drag her here," I said pulling away from my father. He cracks a slight smile.

"Be safe, alright?" he said and I nod.

"Whenever you guys are ready," I said turning to Carlisle and Edward.

"Let's go," Edward said. I kissed my dad a goodbye before heading off with Carlisle and Edward. When we left Forks we stopped to meet with the others.

"Anne" Jasper called me and I ran towards him. He hugged me and I hugged back.

"Is my father alright?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Esme stayed back, they'll protect him," he said pulling away from me. I nodded and turned to the others. Jasper held my hand as we walked to the others. Emmett and Alice came with Jasper.

"I saw something but I don't understand it," Alice said. She hands me a piece of drawing. It's weird because it's a drawing of a man, well it looks like a man. He's standing over a grave without a name. Confused I turn to look at her and she shook her head.

"I don't understand it either. But it must be important because I saw it" she said. I turn to look at it once more before giving it to her. I don't want to know who that man is or who he's looking down on. Edward, Jasper, and I went in the car they brought while Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle went to the other. Throughout the trip, I continued to call Bella but like I expected she didn't answer. So I left her a message hoping I could get through to her before anything happens.

"Hey Bells, I don't know what's going through your head right now. I don't know what James said but whatever he said it's a lie. Mom's still in Florida with Phil, dads home worried sick and I'm... I'm freaken pissed. But whatever you think you're gonna do, whatever plan you came up with it won't work. You're just one human, Bells. We need Edward and the others to kill James and don't try anything stupid because if you do... I swear Bella, I swear I'm gonna have to come and get you and I don't care where you are. I'll bring you back 'cause you and I, we're twins. If you go down I go down, remember? You can't leave me, it doesn't work like that. Just please don't do anything I wouldn't do, stay put I'm coming for you"

Bella's POV:

I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone else I love seems like a good way to go. I know my sister is angry with me, but she has always been my favorite. She's been my rock my go too and now that someone is trying to kill her. I can't just stand by and watch her die. She'll survive without me, she has dad, mom, she has the Cullens and now she has Jasper. I know they're not official yet but who are they fooling. They love each other, you could tell just by staring at them. If I can't be there with her I know Jasper will take good care of Annie.

I climbed out of the taxi and stare at the building. I cannot bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. They also brought me to Edward and I know Annie wouldn't regret her decisions. Taking a breath I walk to the school and immediately I began to look for James. Cautiously I walked around trying to calm down but what's the whole point of calming down when you know you'll die?

I was in the middle of the room when all of a sudden I hear someone laughing. I turned around and saw James standing there looking at me with a vile smirk. I backed away as he walks towards me. He had a camera in his had.

"So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together," James said. Suddenly James pulls me to the wall holding my throat.

"It'll break Edward's, little heart. Knowing he couldn't save you. And poor Annie she-"

"You said you'll leave Annie along" I yelled at him.

"Ohh, you really are dumb. Annie was my main object. You see I'm gonna turn her" he said. I stared at him shocked. He's gonna turn, Annie? What the hell? How couldn't I see that coming? Suddenly the front door opens and Annie walks in.

"Hey asshole you want me to come and get me," she said. James turns to her and smirks. He drops me and within a second he was standing in front of her. Annie pulls out a pocket knife and tries to stab James but he was too quick. He grabbed her hand and looks at the knife. Dropping the knife, he throws Annie across the room and she smashed her head hard into some mirrors.

 **"ANNIE!"** I screamed. I ran towards Annie and tried to help her. James laughs and I looked up at him. He was videotaping all of this.

"Beautiful! I can turn her while I'm sucking the life out of you" he said. James advances toward us. He picked me up by my hair.

"I don't get what makes you special? I understand your sister. Because let's face it, Annie's way beautiful. Perfect body, perfect face, she's just perfect but you on the other hand. You're nothing compare to her. You're nothing, no one would miss you if you're gone. No one will even know you're gone." he said.

"Y-you're wrong" I heard Annie's soft voice. James and I turn to her and she was looking at me.

"I'll miss her. And that should be enough" she said before stabbing James in the leg. James dropped me and went to get the knife. He glares at Annie and once again he picks her up and throws her. In a matter of seconds, he's in front of her.

"I wanted to have some fun with your sister before turning you but I guess I should turn you now," he said before grabbing her arm.

" **NOOOO!** Kill me, leave her alone" I screamed at him. He dropped Annie's hand and suddenly I was thrown across the room.

"Shut the hell up! You're annoying" James said before stepping on my shin. I could hear my bone snapped. I screamed out in agony.

 **"BELLLAAAA!"** I heard my sister scream.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts," James said pointing the camera in my face.

"Tell him to avenge you and your sister"

"NO! Edward don't," I said weakly. I watched as James inhales my blood, he leans in, hungry. I watched him smirk and looked into the camera.

"And cut! This is where it ends for this twin" James said. Suddenly James is thrown across the room. I turn and saw Edward giving me a guilty look. He picks me up and turns to Annie.

"Get her out of here. Take her" she said.

"Anni-"

 **"GET HER OUT OF HERE EDWARD"** Annie screamed out. Edward nod but before he could jump James pulls him by his leg. He knocked the both of us to the floor. Edward crashed into and mirror but I was lucky enough to fall near Annie. But I know I have broken another bone. Annie comes to me and grabs a piece of glass that was near us, holding it while trying to help me up. I watched Edward and James fight but it looks like James is winning. Annie tried helping me but it was no use. Suddenly I was pushed back. I looked up and saw James had Annie by her throat. I watched him stabbed Annie in her stomach. Annie screamed out in pure agony. Helplessly I watch my sister screaming and kicking her way out. And I watched James' eyes turn black before he pierced my sister's neck. Once again Annie screamed out.

 **"AAANNNNIIIIEEEE"** I screamed for my sister. Edward yanked James away from Annie. Annie's body fell to the ground shaking. I didn't pay attention to the boys all I was thinking was my dear sister. I slowly crawled to her. When I got there, I pulled Annie's shaking body on my unjuried leg. I saw there was a bite mark by her shoulder.

Annie's POV:

I couldn't concentrate on anything. My whole body hurts, ever part of my body felt like it's on fire. I tried to focus on the dark figures twisting and turning, it looks like they're fighting. I kept on going in and out of focus. All of a sudden I felt something cold and hard, trying to open my eyes I see someone. I couldn't tell who it was seen they looked blurry. I screamed out in pain.

"DO SOMETHING! HELP HER!" I hear Bella scream at someone. I couldn't hear their response since the voice talked when I screamed out again. I opened my eyes and I see three blurry Cullens. I turned to look behind them and it looks like some sort of tribal dance as they rip out the floorboards and build a fire.

How did it all come down to this? I tried so hard to change things but in the end, I made it so much worse. I tried to stop Charlie from getting hurt, I tried to stop Bella from almost committing sacrificed, and I tried to stop myself from doing something stupid but in the end, it all comes back to how it supposed to be. In the end, Charlie got hurt, Bella tried to sacrificed herself to keep Edward safe and in the end, I ended up doing something stupid. I should have stayed in the room Jasper locked me in. But Bella would have gotten more hurt and that didn't sit well with me.

Out of the nowhere, I heard the voice again. The same one I heard before, the one from the accident, it was in my head calling out to me. Telling me to keep my eyes open, to stay awake but I couldn't. The pain was overwhelming and I didn't know how long I would last. I didn't know if this was my last time with them. I didn't know if I was gonna turn or died from all the pain I felt. But in the end, it didn't matter. Bella was safe, Edward will take care of her. Yeah, he'll end up hurting her a little but what relationship doesn't hurt? All I hope is that if I died, hopefully, Alice can take care of Jasper. Hopefully, she can make him forget about me and move on. Pretend that I wasn't even here and continue with his life with Alice by his side.

No One's POV:

Carlisle applies pressure to the gash on Bella's thighs but she moves his hand away. And turns to her sister Annie, who was still shaking on the floor.

"Don't help me. Help her!" Bella screamed at Carlisle.

"It burns! My body, it's on fire!" Annie screamed out.

"Venom," a voice said. Carlisle, Edward, and Carlisle turn to see Jasper looking down at Annie, concern written all over his face. Carlisle works on Bella's left while talking to Jasper.

"You have to make a choice, Jasper. Either let the change happen or-"

"He said he wanted to turn her," Bella said interrupting them. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward turned to Bella confused. However, she wasn't paying attention to them but to her twin sister. Bella was trying to calm Annie down but nothing was helping.

"He said he wanted her so he can change her. He was gonna change her while he kills me" Bella said.

"Who?" Edward asked. Bella looks up, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"J-James. He wanted to turn Annie. He told me" Bella said looking back down at Annie.

Once again Bella tried to calm Annie but it wasn't working. Annie was still shaking, screaming, and crying, begging for it all to stop. Begging someone to stop the pain she was feeling. Jasper felt her pain and it was killing him. He didn't want this for his mate, he wanted to turn her now, he wanted to turn her the right way. He wanted to marry her first before he turned her. He wanted to do so many things before she became what he was. He was the one who was gonna do it and now it'll be too late. She'll have to be one before it was her time.

"Jasper you can stop this if you want," Edward said to his brother.

Annie's POV-

I watched them talk but I couldn't hear anything. Alice shows up behind Jasper who was kneeling in front of me with a guilty expression.

No one's POV:

"No, I already have seen it. It's going to happen" Alice said. Jasper turns to his ex-wife. He was so conflicted, should he be greedy and let his mate be turned this way or should he wait for the perfect time? Well, when is the perfect time to change someone? When is it appropriate to change someone to a vampire? Jasper turns to his true mate and watches her scream.

 **"IT BURNS! JASPER PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"** Annie screamed

"Carlisle" Jasper said gritting this teeth. When Carlisle finished with Bella he turned to Jasper.

"You can try to suck the ven-"

"You know I won't stop. I can't... I'll end up hurting her or worse I'll end up killing her" Jasper said looking at Annie suffering.

"Jasper, son find a will to stop. This is your mate she needs you right now. She needs your help. Choose, she only has minutes left" Carlisle said.

Jasper looks down at Annie, thrashing in pain. He looks up at Bella with guilty eyes and Bella nods, knowing he finally chose. Bella cries even harder but nods. Jasper puts Annie on his lap, gently moves her hair out of the way and picks up her left shoulder. However, Annie tries to pull away from him and it makes him feel guiltier. He saw her eyes widen in fear, and on top of all the pain, Annie felt, Jasper felt her fear spread all over her body. With a heavy heart, he leans down to her shoulder but stops and takes in her scent. The scent he loves her smell, her warmth made him appreciate life, even more, her heartbeat was his favorite sound and he loved her bright hazel eyes. He loves every human thing about her and he isn't willing to let that go to waste, not yet anyway.

"It's alright, my love. I'll make it go away" Jasper whispered before biting into Annie's shoulder. Jasper held Annie tighter as she tries to pull away from him. Annie's pleaded and cries made everyone's heartbreak. Annie begged Jasper to stop, tried to push him away, tried to kick and scream but everything she did was useless. Jasper had to take out the venom before she turned into a vampire.

Jasper's eyes began to turn pitch black. He begins to suck harder, hungrily. Anguished, he wants to stop but he can't, more like he couldn't. Annie's blood was a new found drug to him. Every other blood he tasted was wiped out of his memory and now Annie's blood was placed there. Her blood was heaven for him, he couldn't stop and he didn't want to. He wanted every last drop of blood all to himself.

"Stop. Jasper, you're killing her." Carlisle told his son. However, Jasper didn't listen the bloodlust is too strong. Jasper killing her and they both knew it. They both knew that he wanted to stop but he couldn't.

Annie's POV:

I felt Jasper's shake I didn't know from what but I knew he was hurting. I knew he didn't want to kill me but he couldn't stop. But it's okay I forgive him, he didn't have to live with the guilt of killing another human, because I forgive him, how could I not? I love him.

"Jasper, sweetheart it's okay" I tried to calm Jasper. I tried to turn to him but he was blocking my way. Everything around me began to grow more blurry... eventually, everything disappears into the blinding light. I felt as if I was underwater.

I didn't know that death is peaceful. If I knew this before perhaps death would have taken me long ago. Perhaps I wouldn't even be here if I knew that death was just like sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't know that death is peaceful, I didn't know that it felt falling asleep. Once I closed my eyes I began to float away. I watched my soul leave my body and I stood there watching my loved ones cry for me. I watched how Bella sobbed on Edward's shoulder, I watched how Carlisle tried to bring me back. I watched how Alice and Emmett stood in the back with their head down. I watched how the flames burned away James, leaving him into nothing. And last I watched how Jasper screamed at me to come back I hear his screams. I hear his promises of never letting me go, I heard his cries but in the end, I didn't know if I could stay. I didn't know if I was allowed to stay.

Suddenly there was a bright light shining I turned around and saw a figure in the middle. Then I wasn't in the ballet studio nor I wasn't with my family. I didn't know where I was. The light shined bright and brighter. I wanted to go in but I didn't know if I should. Taking a step forward I hear another voice call out to me. I turned around expecting someone to be there but there wasn't anyone. Turning around the figure from before vanished. Taking another step towards the light the voice called out once again.

"Don't go in there!" it said. Turning around there wasn't anyone there.

"Who there?" I asked. But the voice didn't respond. I had a clue but I didn't want to accept it so I didn't think of it more. Taking another step forward the voice called out and this time a figure appeared. I couldn't see it since he was far away from me. But someone I knew he wasn't bad I knew he was there to protect me.

"Don't go there, Jenny!" he said. I stared at it shocked. He called me by my actual name, Jenny. Not Annie or AnneMarie but Jenny. This figure knew me but how?

"You know my name," I said. I heard him chucked and I liked it, it sounded like bells.

"Of course I know your name. I know all about you, Jenny" he said. I took another step but he stopped laughing.

"You have to choose," he said seriously. I stopped walking and I stared at him. What does he mean I have to choose?

"Him or here," he said.

"Him," I said without a second to spare.

"I always knew it was going to be him but I hope you won't regret it, Jenny. Just know you won't get a second chance. The next will be your last." he said. I look at him shocked from knowing that. The figure turns around and begins to walk.

"How long do I have left?" I asked. I wanted to know before I made a big decision in my new life. Will I be here or will I die before anything happens? The figure turned and stared at me, somehow I knew he was frowning which I didn't like.

"Not long," he said before everything turned black.

No One's POV:

Annie's eyes were closed. But slowly they start to open. Annie squints at the light. An oxygen tube rest under her nose. Annie reaches for it, confused. A hand stops Annie from reaching the tube. Annie's surrounding comes into focus.

"You're awake, baby! You're okay" a voice calls out. Annie turns to see who it belongs to and she gets a surprise of her life. Her mother Renee was sitting on the bed staring at her with a concerned expression. Annie lies in a hospital bed. Bandaged all over her left shoulder. Annie was in bad shape. Renee hovers over her, tears in her eyes. On the dresser, Annie sees 'get well' cards and a photo of her friends from Forks. A photo they took when they all went to the beach.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay? Is Jasper okay? Where's Jasper?" Annie asked her mother.

"Jasper's asleep," Renee said. Annie turns across the room and sees Jasper 'asleep' in a chair.

"He hasn't left your side, baby girl. You found a good one" Renee told Annie while staring at Jasper. Annie just nods and turns to her mother.

"Where's Bella?" Annie asked.

"She's in the other room, and she's fine. Got a broken leg but she's fine" Renee said.

"You did a good thing in trying to get your sister. You were always the responsible one-"

"What happened?" Annie asked cutting off her mother.

"Don't don't remember?" Renee asked frowning. Annie shook her head trying to get comfortable.

"You went to get Bella back but Bella fell down two flight of stairs and you-" Annie wasn't paying attention to her mother. She turned to Jasper and Annie could tell that he wasn't comfortable. Annie was going to cuff off her mother but Renee's phone beeps. She opens it and read a text, Renee starts to type in a reply.

"It's Phil. He's worried about you and Bella" Renee said.

"Mom, you're finally got the hang of it," Annie said and Renee rolled her eyes.

"I know no thanks to you and your sister," Renee said joking. Annie laughs but quickly stops as pain returns to her body. Renee frowns.

"I'm okay," Annie said trying to smile. Renee sighs but smiles, knowing it's not a good idea to argue with Annie.

"Guess what honey?" Renee asked.

"The Suns signed him," Renee said making Annie smile.

"The Suns? Wow, that's great, that's Phil's favorite team" Annie said smiling.

"I know honey, Phil wanted to call you right after he signed with them but you're... umm... Anyways, you'll love Jacksonville. It's always sunny. The house we just got has a swimming pool. You and Bella will have your own bathroom..."

"Mom, wait. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but I want to stay here. With dad and Bella. I have friends here, I have a boyfriend I just can't pack up and leave. And besides, I just moved here. I have only one year left to finished high school" Annie told her mother. Renee looked sad.

"You don't want to come back home?" she asked and Annie sighs,

"Mother you know I love you and will always love you. But I want to stay here. I want to stay in Forks" Annie said. Renee turns to Jasper who is still 'asleep' Annie does the same.

"I remember when I was young and in love, Annie. Believing that everything will be okay because I had the person I loved at my side. " Renee turns to Annie.

"I won't say I am not surprised. You always hated the sun or any warm weather. But if you want to stay... we'll have to talk with this with Bella and dad okay" Renee said. Annie smiled and nods.

"I'm gonna go get Charlie okay and let him know you're awake," Renee said. Annie nods as Renee kissed Annie's head. As Renee leaves the room Jasper 'wakes' up and sit on the bed. He stares at Annie without saying anything. Her wounds cause him great pain. Jasper looks at her bandaged shoulder and his eyes darken.

"You died," Jasper said.

"Great conversation started, Jaz" Annie joked. However, Jasper didn't smile or thought it was funny. He continues to stare at her shoulder.

"You left the room-"

"You locked me in a room. Despite me telling you I can help you still locked me" Annie said and Jasper frowns at her.

"I did it to protect you, Annie," Jasper said making Annie rolls her eyes.

"No, you locked me to protect you. I'm just human and I understand that but as a human, I could still somehow helped out" Annie told Jasper.

"And yet here you are in a hospital because you decided to get involved"

"I got involved because my sister was in danger. I wasn't going to sit back and let her get killed, Jasper. I wasn-"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that... It's just that it pains me to see you here. I did this to you, I hurt you" Annie grabs his hand.

"You saved me," she said. Even though Jasper doesn't know what she meant Annie was thankful. She silently thanked him for being here with her in the good and the bad. She'll not regret her decision because, in the end, all of them will always lead to Jasper. In the end, Jasper will always be the answer to it all. Jasper smiles at her but he tightens his grip on her hand. He sighs deeply.

"Victoria ran off. She's still out there" he said. Jasper looks at Annie with guilty eyes.

"Annie, about Jacksonville-" Annie cut him off

"I am not leaving! I'm- no- I'm gonna stay- You can't make-"

"Sshh, hey it's okay. I'm not going to let you go. I was going to ask you to stay with me. I'm staying, I am not going anywhere. I'm staying with you" Jasper said. He gets on the bed and carefully wraps his arms around her. Annie curls up in his arm.

"I chose you, Jazz," Annie said.

"And I choose you, Annie. Always and forever," Jasper said kissing the top of Annie's head.

Bella, Annie, and Alice were in Bella's room helping Bella get ready for prom. Alice was doing Bella's make up while Annie was doing her hair. No one knew why this particular subject was brought up, Bella had no idea what it was about but somehow it felt right to bring it up. Perhaps this is the only time they'll get this chance. Alice looks at Annie as she does Bella's hair.

"He'll always be my first love and I'll always love him but I rather have him as my best friend than lose him altogether. He may be your true mate but I'll always be his friend, they both of you." Alice said looking at Annie.

Annie stops what she's doing and stares at Alice. Annie and Alice looked at each other, their expression doing all the talking, asking and answering any question that they both had. They knew that no matter what they'll always be there for each other. They may love the same person before but it was clear to see that being friends was much better. Annie knew that Alice harvests no hard feeling towards her or Jasper. Annie knew that Alice was okay it may hurt her a little but she has Alice blessing to be with Jasper.

"Thank you," Annie said. Alice smiled back at Annie and both girls continue with their job. Bella was in the middle smiling at each other knowing they were okay.

Downstairs Edward and Jasper heard the two girl's conversation. Both smiling and feeling happy that they were on good terms. Jasper was happy knowing that his best friend and his mate weren't going to be fighting. It felt good knowing that they were good friends and will always be good friends. And in the future, they'll be sisters. And just like Alice predicted, Annie will eventually help Alice find her true mate. It was only a matter of time before they meet. And when they do, it'll be shocking to everyone.

Standing by the stairway, Charlie, Edward, and Jasper were waiting for Bella and Annie to come down. Edward was dressed in an elegant suit. But even with Jasper's gift of controlling emotions and Edward always being calm, they were both unnerved by Charlie's glare. Bella comes down looking beautiful. Charlie and Edward were both stunned by Bella's beauty.

"Alice lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too...?"

"It's perfect, you're perfect," Edward said making Bella blush. Charlie turns to Edward raising his brow and Edward turns to Charlie with Bella by his side.

"I'll take good care of her, Chief," Edward said.

"Uhmm" Charlie didn't say anything because a laugh makes them all turn to the stairs. Annie came down, still with bandages covering her left shoulder. Unlike Bella, Annie wasn't wearing a dress instead she was wearing a baggy sweater with leggings. Edward frowns at her.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Edward asked, Annie, turns to him and offers him a smile.

"No thank you. You guys enjoy your night. And besides" Annie turns to Jasper smiling.

"There's always another prom I can attend too" Jasper and Annie shared a smile.

Edward and Bella both smile at them, knowing what she meant. Annie goes to Jasper and he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. They shared a smile and turn to the lovely couple. Charlie felt happy that he both of his girls had someone they can love but he wasn't too happy with letting them go... just yet. Before going, Annie made them take pictures.

"Okay, that enough of photos for a lifetime," Charlie said. Annie turns to her father.

"Not really," Annie said.

Edward, Jasper, and Bella all turned to her. Since coming out of the hospital Annie hasn't been acting the same. Somehow Edward can't get into her mind, it's like something preventing him from doing so. Jasper could hardly feel her emotions, it's like Annie completely shut them out. They're worried about her, she isn't the same bubbly girl they once meet. Now she's quiet, she always in deep thought, not even Bella can make her talk. Annie keeps on saying it's nothing but no one believes her. Carlisle said she's probably still shocked knowing that she dies more than 10 minutes and came back. It's not really possible to come back from the dead if someone is dead for more than 10 minutes. But Annie came back and since then she hasn't been the same.

While Bella and Edward were going to the prom, Charlie was going fishing with Billy, Jasper and Annie were going to stay home and watch some movies. Annie didn't want to go and she didn't want to say why but Jasper went with her wished so they're going to stay. They were in Annie's room, Annie was laying on Jasper's cold hard chest as they were, and Jasper was playing with her hair, watching her all-time favorite movie 'Accepted'. Halfway through the movie Jasper paused it and turned to Annie. Annie did the same and turn to stare at Jasper.

"What's wrong Annie?" Jasper asked. Annie sighed and opened her mouth but Jasper cuffs her off.

"And don't tell me it's nothing. It's something different about you. I worry about you, Annie. Why don't you let me in?" Jasper said. Annie looks at her with teary eyes, this alarms Jasper so he sits them both us. Wiping a tear away he asked her what was wrong.

"I feel like this is all a dream, no a beautiful dream and I'm going to wake up without you. I'm afraid of losing you" Annie said as tears fell down.

"Baby that won't happen. I'm not leaving and I won't let you leave either." Jasper kiss Annie's lips and she kissed back. He pulls away and starts at her,

"I love you," he said kissing her again. Once again Jasper pulls away and starts at Annie.

"And I'll do whatever to keep you," Jasper said kissing her bite mark.

"Everyday I'll tell you much much I love you," he said kissing her neck.

"I'll show you how much," Jasper said kissing her lips. Annie falls back down on the bed with Jasper staring down at her.

"I won't leave, I promise you this Annie. You have me always and forever" he said before Annie pulls him by the back of his neck.

That night, despite being injury Jasper and Annie consumed their love for one another. Jasper was gentle with her, loving her the way no man or another will love her. And Annie let herself go, she left all of her worries to go because as long as she has Jasper she can face the world. With Jasper by her side, she'll face death again and again.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing that belongs to me is Emily Swan, her plot and some extra characters.**

 **Plot: It's been some time since the whole James' situation. Annie and Bella are both healing from their wounds, however, some wounds can never heal. And just like many things in life, something must always go wrong, and this time it has major consequences. Follow Annie and Bella on this new chapter of their lives. Join Annie and Bella as they experience their first major heartbreak, follow the twin sisters as they meet with new** _ **supernatural**_ **species, join them as they deal with their own demons. How will Annie cope with knowing the future yet knowing she can't stop it from happening. How can she save her sister from shutting down? What will she do now that the Cullens left? Who will protect them? And who's the new guy in town? What does he want? And what secrets is he hiding from Annie? And what does he know about the Cullens?**

My relationship with Jasper improved over the time we have been together. We have gotten closer than ever before. He has told me about this time with Maria and about the vampire war. He also told me how he met Alice and the Cullens. He even told me what it was like being all by himself. He confessed his secrets to me. I told him some of my secrets yet I still don't have the heart to tell him that he isn't real. I haven't told anyone about me not being me, that I am not AnneMarie, Isabella's twin sister. A couple of weeks ago I tried to give Jasper hints like we would talk about alternate universals and talk about what's beyond death. But he would always change the subject, we could never last more than five minutes. Perhaps he doesn't want to know what is after this life, maybe he believes that he'll be damned but I don't think so. If I could save his souls from entering the underworld than I would do it without a second thought. He's a good man that has a good heart but that has done terrible things. But that doesn't matter to me, all I need is him. All I need is his love and Jasper by my side and I know I can accomplish anything without a problem. I love Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale and I'll continue to love him till my last dying breath.

A few months had past and the stabbed wound I received from James has healed. The bite mark it's still there and it still haunts me till this very day. I'm always covering it up with scarves around my neck. I mean it doesn't bother me but Jasper always stares at it. I guess it's a reminder to appreciate life a little more than usual. Bella and I stayed in Forks with dad, although our mother was disappointed and sad, she was happy that we were getting along with dad.

Guess what? It's now our Senior year, our last year in high school. Jessica and the gang have a lot of great plans for this year. Alice has so many plans that I still don't know if we could do all of it since we're still humans. Sometimes Alice can be too much to handle.

Today is Bella's and mine 18th birthday and I'm not so happy about it. Why may you ask? Well because today is supposed to be all joyful, happy smile, but it's not. Today is the day where it all goes bad. Can I change the future? Perhaps not but I'll try. I'll try to make him stay... for me.

This morning dad came into my room, wishing me a happy birthday. I kissed his cheek, thanking him. He gives me an envelope and inside of it, surprise! It's cash and some gift cards. I looked at him surprised that he would give me this much for my 18th birthday. But instead of asking questions I hugged him and thanked him. I pulled away and started to laugh, he looks at me confused.

"Now it's Bella's turn," I said smiling.

"I know," he said smiling.

Bella didn't want to celebrate our birthday this year. She didn't feel so good about being a year older than Edward, well physically she's older than him. But he still beats her by a century. I told her how ridiculous she's being but Bella being Bella she didn't listen. I mean why she is acting like this when our situation is unique. Bella's dating a vampire and she's worried about age. In a hundred years she wouldn't even give a damn about that.

Dad and I go into Bella's bedroom while she's still sleeping. I jumped on her bed waking her up.

"Happy birthday little sister," I said hugging her. Bella begins to laugh and I made me laugh with her.

"Weirdos" dad said making us turn to him.

"Happy birthday, Bells," dad says.

"I thought we agreed, no presents," Bella said frowning.

"You said, I didn't,"I scoffed and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, mine isn't wrapped. So, doesn't count" he said giving Bella her camera. She hesitated at first but accepted the presents.

"Thanks, dad it's actually great," Bella said smiling at him.

"The other one is from your mother. we coordinated, well, she coordinated with me. It's to put your pictures in, from senior year. Wow, senior year, how'd you girls get so old so fast?" dad joked.

"So does this make you ancient?" I joked. Dad playfully glares at me and I smirked at him.

"We- I didn't. It's not that old" Bella said frowning. Dad and I shared a look before turning to Bella.

"I don't know, Bella. 18 is pretty old" I joked and she glares at me.

"And besides is that a grey hair?" dad said pointing at her hair.

"Omg, it is"I gasped and pointed at her hair.

"No!" Bella says panicking. She runs to the mirror checking if we weren't lying. When we see that there weren't any grey hairs she turns glaring at dad and me. However, we were smirking at her.

"Happy birthday girls," dad said leaving us.

"Really funny" she sarcastically said. Bella turns to the mirror double checking if there weren't any grey hairs that she missed. As she does this I walk to her put a rose gold necklaces around her neck. Through the mirror I see her frowning.

"Annie-"

"Happy birthday twin" I cuff of Bella. Looking down at the oval-shaped necklaces that is actually a locket. Bella opens it and sees a photo of Bella and I smiling, Edward took it when we went on a hike this summer. It was a nice sunny day, Alice and I decided it was a good idea to take pictures. Edward captured the perfect picture of Bella and me smiling at each other. Bella looks up at me with teary eyes.

"Annie, I love it," she said before giving me a tight hug.

"You'll always have me close to your heart," I said hugged her tighter. Bella pulls away confused but instead of replying I wiped away her fallen tear.

"Let's get ready," I said. Bella nods and I kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday Bells" I smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Annie" Bella smiled at me. With that, I went back to my room to get ready for school.


	18. Chapter 18

Jasper and Edward picked us up after breakfast. Bella and Edward went in his car while Jasper and I went in his. We drove to school like any other day but somehow today felt weird. Jasper was a bit off than usual. When I asked him about it he winked and smiled at me getting me more curious about it. When we pulled into the parking lot I saw Bella with the others. I knew she didn't tell them about today which I was okay with. I wasn't going to tell them since they never asked.

Jasper opened the door for me, I smiled at him and we head for class. Before we got there to class, Alice stopped us singing happy birthday to me. Laughing I thanked her and she gave me a gift.

"What's this?" I asked shaking the wrapped box. Jasper and Alice both laughed.

"Well, it appears to be some sort of box wrapped in a nice blue wrapping paper," Alice said making me smile rolling my eyes at her.

"And here I thought it was some sort of duck," I said smirking and Alice rolled her eyes.

"But seriously what is it?" I asked shaking it again.

"It's your birthday present. But you'll have to open it after the party tonight" Alice said making me frown.

"Then why give it to me now?" I asked confused.

"To tease you," she said.

"Hey it's not fair" I whined making Jasper and Alice laugh.

"C'mon lets go tell your twin the b-word," Alice said turning around.

"We're gonna call Bella a bitch?" I asked. Alice turns to me and I smirked at her. Shaking her head smiling we walked towards Bella. We found Bella and Edward walking, Alice jumps over a railing just to get to them. I laughed at her and walked over there but stayed a few feet away since Bella's blood still affects Jasper.

"Happy birthday!" Alice exclaims, hugging Bella.

"Shh," Bella tells Alice.

"Why doesn't she want anyone to know it's her birthday?" Jasper turns to me,

"She doesn't like that she's physically a year older than Edward even though he's over hundred years," I tell him.

"What about you? How do you feel about being 18?" Jasper asked.

"Well if you must know, I really don't care,"I say and Jasper frowns.

"Age is just a number it's what you do with your life that really matters,"I said turning to Bell and the others.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what, you love it," Alice said. Bella stares at the purple box in her hand.

"You're gonna wear it tonight, our place," Alice said turning to me. Bella and Alice argue about the party and what not. I turn to Jasper.

"As a birthday gift, love. Can you use your power and make her go"I whisper to Jasper. Jasper smiles at me and nods. We turn to Bella and Jasper concentrates on Bella. I see Bella sighs but smiles a little. Ahh, it actually works.

"Alright, alright we'll go," Bella said and I smiled.

"See it wasn't so hard to say yes," I said making the others chuckle.

"Great, I'll see you girls at seven," Alice says extremely happy. She turns around and walks away.

"Bye guys see you at lunch," I said. Jasper and I turned away but before we took three steps Bella stops us.

"Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing," Bella said. Jasper and I grinned at her. Bella then turns to me and glares at me

"It was your idea," Bella said glaring at me.

"Birthday gift, doll" I winked at Bella. Jasper and Edward laughed.

"Sorry, Bella. My girl gets whatever she wants today" Jasper said and I smiled at him.

"See, it's not so bad celebrating birthdays," I said smiling and Bella rolls her eyes.

"Anyways happy bir-" Jasper trails off when Bella glares at him.

"Never mind," he said laughing.

"Love you sis" I winked at her.

"Bye Eddie" I waved at Edward and he rolls his eyes. He really doesn't like anyone calling him that. But somehow he lets me say it, perhaps it because I'm Bella's sister. Nah it's because I'm the best! Jasper and I walked to our first period together. Alice waited for us around the corner.

Throughout the day I notice Alice and Jasper staring at each other more than usual and Edward would nod or smirk when they turned to each other. They were having a silent conversation and I didn't know about. They would casually turn to me and smile. Narrowing my eyes at them they would only smile or wink at me. Halfway through the day I just let it go and went along with whatever they were planning. Hopefully, it doesn't involve me getting paint on my hair.

Funny story, during the summer Esme and the girls were redecorating the living room. And Esme thought it would be a good idea to invite Bella and me over to paint with them. It was fun and all until Emmett comes in with the boys and they started a paint fight. Literally, they threw buckets of paints all over us. Surprisedly it was Esme who fought back first and since she was okay with it we all went at it. Instead of getting work down we had a paint war. In the end, we were all covered in paint. Alice quickly snapped photos of us throwing paints across the room. I have one of all of us on my nightstand. That day is my favorite because it reminds me that anyone can be normal, anyone can be human all you need is some good laughs and people to share your life with.


	19. Chapter 19

When we got home Billy and Jake were there. They wished us a happy birthday and Jake gave us dream catches. Bellas and mine were similar but mine had a small black feather and a small angel hanging from it. I asked him why an angel and he smiled at me. He told me that my father told them that I actually died for a few minutes but came back to life. So he put a small little angel so it could always bring me back to them. Smiling I hugged Jake tight because that was the sweetest thing anyways ever told me.

After their little visit, Bella and I got ready for. Bella opened up her gift and there was a beautiful green dress. Alice was right Bella did like her dress, a couple of seconds after Bella put it on. she received a text message from Alice 'i know it's absolutely beautiful'. Bella and I laughed, Alice will never change and we couldn't have it any other way. Bella being Bella she covered herself with a black sweater. When we were all ready we went downstairs and told out father we'll be back later. Before leaving the house I grabbed a white scarf and Bella frowned but I ignored her.

Bella and I arrived at the Cullen's house exactly at 7 pm. And surprisedly they weren't ready, so Alice had Bella, Edward, and I waited in Carlisle's library. While Bella and Edward were talking about the Volturi I was busy trying to think of a way to stop Bella from getting hurt. I mean how do you stop a clumsy person from getting hurt? Impossible, I know but I had to try everything. But what could I do? Take everything that they hand her? Could work but it'll be rude too.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me. I turn to that person and saw Jasper kneeling in front of me. Turning around I see Edward, Bella, and Alice staring at me worried.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean what? We've been calling you for the past five minutes" Bella said. I looked at them confused, was I real spacing out?

"You alright, love?" Jasper said.

"Oh, sorry. What happened?" I asked changing the subject. Jasper sighed and I got up from the chair.

"It's time for the party," Alice said making me smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I asked walking the door. Before I left the room I turned to the other who was still staring at me concerned.

"Are we not going or what?" I asked. Jasper once again sighed and walked towards me. Holding his hand I smiled at him and I felt him relax a little. Smiling at me we turned and walked downstairs where the others were. The living room was decorated with roses, candles and there was even a cake. Laughing I turn to Alice who had an innocent smile.

"Really a cake?" I asked her.

"It's a birthday party," she said smiling.

"Bella doesn't like cake but it's alright I'll eat for her," I said laughing.

"You can eat for three people" I heard Emmett say. I turn to him and smirk.

"Yeah, so?" I asked and Emmett rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, we tried to reign Alice in," Carlisle said walking towards us.

"If that's even possible," I said turning to Alice. Alice sticks out her tongue making us laugh.

"Happy birthday girls," Esme said hugging Bella and me.

"Thanks," we say in sync. Bella and I shared a look and laughed.

"First time for everything I guess," I said making them laugh.

When Carlisle and Esme gave us our hugs. I walked over to Rosalie and Emmet. Since I been hanging out with the Cullens more, I have been spending my time with Rosalie. We became fast friends surprising everyone and myself.

"Happy birthday, Annie," Rose said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said hugging her back. Pulling away we smiled at each other, I turned to Emmett and he had a big grin on his face. He picks me up and spins me around.

"Happy birthday, cupcake," Emmett said as he spins me around. I started to laugh along with the others.

"Thanks, Emmie," I tell him as he puts me down.

Emmett calls me cupcake because one day we were bored and decided to make cupcake but as expected we didn't finish it because Emmett started a food fight in the kitchen. Which got us a scroll from Esme and she made us clean it none vampire style which means Emmett had to do it as slow as a human would. And let me tell you we couldn't reach the ceiling without having him to use his vampire strength. But five hours, one swore body, and one 'tired' vampire later we got the job done. And when we got done we decided to actually make cupcakes but instead, it came out brown and soggy, which somehow tasted good.

I nickname him Emmie because I wanted everyone to have an 'ie' at the end of their names. Rosalie was Rosie, which she I didn't like but hey, it's alright. Alice was Allie, she thought it was adorable and kept the nickname. Edward was Eddie and I was the only one who could call him that, which makes me feel extra special. And Jasper was Jazzie, I only call him that when I want to annoy him. Dumb I know but who cares it's my nickname to them. Carlisle, I call him doc and Esme I call her by her name, I couldn't come up with a cute nickname for her.

Alice started to take pictures of all of us. I saw Emmett turn to Edward and smirks.

"Dating an older woman, nice" Emmett tells Edward. I grabbed the nearest couch pillow and smack Emmett in the face. Edward and the others laughed at my action along with Rose.

"Dude, just no... No"I said making him look at me confused.

"What did I say?" he asked making me roll my eyes.

"Be a good boy and stand next to Rosie," I said. Rose rolls her eyes and Emmett smirks.

"Watch it, cupcake or else your face is going inside the cake," he said.

"Wooh, I'm so scared" I taunted him. Emmett moves forward pretending to come for me but I moved behind Jasper. Laughing Emmett goes next to Rose and I glared at me when he smirks at me. I see Alice rushed to get the presents. She comes back with two and gives them to Rose.

"You first Rosalie," Alice tells her. Rosalie sighs and goes towards Bella.

"It's a necklace, Alice picked it out," Rosalie said. Bella looks at the small box, nodding thanks to her. Rosalie turns and smiles at me.

"It goes with what Alice got you," she said smiling at me.

Confused and excited I grabbed the gifted from her hand and quickly opened it. I heard the others laugh. When I opened it I was even more confused, it was a light grey teddy bear holding an 'always my sister with love from me to you' sign.

"Aww," I said holding the bear. I turned it around so the others could see what it.

"I see you as my sister too," I said. I went to give Rose a hug but she laughs making me stop and look at her confused.

"It doesn't mean that?" I asked confused. However, Rose just hugs me and walks back next to Emmett who was smiling at me. Confused I turn to the other who were all smiling at me well except for Bella, she was as confused as I was. I turn to Jasper and he was staring at me with a glaze that I have never seen before. I looked at him questionably but instead of answering he kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to tell me. I'm getting scared with the constant smiling," I said and they laughed well besides Bella who's confused. Alice then gives Bella another present.

"It's from Emmett for you," she said smiling. Bella shakes the box to find that there was nothing inside. Bella and I look over to Emmett, he has this extremely smug and proud look.

"Already installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system for that piece of cra-"

"Hey, don't hate the truck" Bella cuts Emmett off. We laugh at them and Rose cracks a small smile. Then Alice comes to me with a box similar to Rose and the one she gave me at school.

"This one is for you from Emmett" Alice says with a huge smile. Once again I teared this box up and just like Rose's gift. It was a light grey teddy bear but this time it had a 'congratulation' sign. Confused I turned to Emmett,

"Shouldn't this say 'happy birthday?'" I asked. No one said anything they all just smiled and I was getting more and more excited and confused.

"What does this mean?" I asked turning to Jasper.

"Wait and see, love," that was all he said before kissing the top of my head. Sighing I nodded because if I continue to push they won't tell me. Esme handed me a similar box, I just stared at her with a 'are you kidding me' look and she smiled at me.

"Open it," she said as I started to fiddling around with the box.

"I swear if it's another teddy bear someone better tell me whats goi-"

And suddenly I got a paper cut. I slowly turned to look at Jasper who was staring at my finger. It all happened so quickly, Jasper grabbed my hand and he looked at me. his eyes were golden anymore but pitched black. I stared at him shocked and scared, I wasn't scared that he was like this, honestly, I didn't know why I was scared. It's not like he'll hurt me... right?

Out of the nowhere Edward was right behind me and pushed me back. I didn't know what happened but why I looked up I saw break Edward's piano. Emmett went to hold Jasper back and Alice goes in front of Jasper trying to calm him.

"Jasper calm down. This is Annie, calm down. It's just a little blo-"

Alice realizes that the amount of blood wasn't small. Alice and the others turned to me. I was on the floor was a cut forearm. I turn to Jasper who managed to escape him Emmett and immediately runs towards me. Within seconds I was pinned to the wall, with Jasper's hands around my throat, Jasper's black eyes stared straight at me. He wasn't my Jasper, he wasn't my boyfriend but the vampire he hated. Right in front of me was the Jasper, he tried so hard to keep away. I was losing air, I didn't kick or scream I mean how could I? Even if this wasn't my Jasper he was still apart of the Jasper I love.

Jasper suddenly was pulled back by Emmett and Rosalie. They pulled him away kicking and screaming, he was desperately trying to get to me. When they finally manage to get him out Bella and Carlisle come to my aid. I held my sore throat, coughing and gasping for air, I stared at where the took Jasper away.

"Annie are you okay?" Bella asked,

When I tried to turn my neck hurt and whimpered. Great, this will probably leave a bruise, though. Carlisle told Edward to try to calm Jasper down since he'll be the only one he'll listen to right now. Carlisle carried me to the kitchen and placed me on the counter. He left to bring his medical bag and he started to treat me. Since I couldn't talk Bella and Carlisle were talking about damn souls and why Edward doesn't want to turn her. I stopped paying attention my main concerned was Jasper, poor Jasper he's probably beating himself up for this.

"Annie" I heard Carlisle's voice. I turn to him and he was frowning.

"It's going to leave a bruise," Carlisle said making me sigh, and I regretted it, sighing causes pain to my shoulders. Carlisle then went to explain to me what he was going to tell my father but honestly, I wasn't paying attention because I know what will happen next. They're going to leave, they're gonna pack up and leave. Edward going to tell Bella he doesn't love her and leave her in the forest. And what about Jasper? What will he do? Will he leave me? Will he pack up as well?

"Annie" I heard Alice voice. I turn to her and she was standing by the entrance of the kitchen. She was staring at me with a guilty and ashamed expression.

"Edward's going to take you girls home-"

"J-jas" I couldn't talk.

"Annie, do not talk. You won't be able to talk for a few days. Your throat has to heal" Carlisle said.

I turned to him frowning but nodded, understanding him. I got down from the table since Carlisle was finished. I was going to find Jasper but Carlisle stopped me. I try to move away from him but he didn't let me go. Once again I tried to let go but Carlisle going shook his head frowning. I knew I couldn't cry here, I could 't let them see me crying because if they do then they're gonna think that Jasper hurt me. But it wasn't that, it's hurting me not to see Jasper. Shaking my head I turn to Alice.

"I'll try to convince him to stop by," Alice said.

Nodding I turn to Bella who was crying. I looked at Carlisle and nod at Bella, and he understood what I meant. I was going to Bella. I walked to Bella and hugged her. She cried and I tried to calm her down but it was no use. She continues to cry notice I saw someone else coming inside. Alice wasn't here anymore. Esme came in with a big bag.

"I am sorry," she said. I looked inside the bag and notice all my stuff bears. I pointed at the bears and Esme frown even more.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I'm sorry" Esme said. Edward came in and held Bella close to him. He frowns at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I just nodded. We walked passed the living room and I barely notice the mess. The piano was smashed, there was blood all over the room and glass over the room as well. I turn to where they took Jasper but before I could walk over there, a hand stopped me. Edward was frowning and shaking him. With one last look, I turned away and walked outside the house.

The car ride to the house was very quiet. No one dared to speak and I am sure none of us actually wanted to. When I got home dad was waiting for us. He didn't even let Edward park the truck, dad opened my door. He helped me climbed down and hugged me. He pulls away and looked all over me. He was saying something about someone going to pay for this and something about hunting them until he finds who did this. I left Bella and Edward outside, I looked at Edward, we made eye contact but he quickly looked away. Frowning I went inside the house and up to my room. My dad was still here still talking but I wasn't paying attention.

Then I felt him kiss my head before wishing me a good night. He left me there alone and it wasn't a good thing. I stayed in my bed waiting for Jasper to come. I didn't want him to leave me, I wasn't ready for him to leave me. I didn't want him to leave.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt my pillow all wet. I got up from the bed and tried to stay up. But with all the crying, my sore throat, and with everything that just happened I was getting tired. I felt my eyes closing on me, slowly I fell back on my bed and I swear I saw Jasper staring down at me. I tried to make my eyes stay open but it wasn't any use. Then I tried to reach for him, hoping he'll be nice enough to hold my hand for the last time but it was hopeless. He didn't hold my hand nor did he lay with me that night. I went to sleep without the warmth of my Jasper.


	20. Chapter 20

The following day I stayed home since Carlisle told my father I couldn't go to school. I was alright with not going, I wasn't up for it anyways. People would just stare at my neck and whisper some horrible things about my father being abusive or say it's Jasper. Jasper wasn't here in the morning which I expected. Since i knew what was going to happen I spent my morning waiting for the inevitable to happen. I waited for him to come to tell me lies so he can break my heart.

It was around afternoon when Jasper finally came. I turn to stare at him however, he wasn't looking at me. He kept on staring at the wall. Minutes passed by and when he finally turns to me he has this blank face. Showing no emotions whatsoever, it's blank and that's when I knew this was it. That's when I knew it was all over. He's going to leave me here and frankly, I don't know if I could forgive.

"We're leaving Forks," Jasper said in a nonchalant voice. I stared at him and nod. I mean what could I say? Stay? I know he wouldn't. Jasper said at the handprint on my neck and quickly looked away. I saw his fist tighten a little before he looks at me with the same blank face. He stares at me for a few seconds before turning away, but before he could leave I called out to him.

"Jasper" my voice cracked at the end. Jasper stopped but didn't turn around. He stayed like that so I continue.

"You leave now, everything we been through will go to trash. And when you come-" I stopped when Jasper laughed. I stared at him shocked that he would laugh. He turns around and laughs in my face.

"You think I care if you forgive me or not? Annie, everything we went through meant nothing to me. You're just another human" he said. I was hurt, beyond hurt I was disappointed. I understand that he'll have to say some mean words to let me go but this was too much.

"You mean nothing to me. Alice is the love of my life. This is what we do, we like playing with-"

"Don't you dare bring her in this. This is about me and you. Don't you bad talk about Alice. Just because your a coward doesn't-" I stopped when he growled at me and for a split second, I became afraid of him. I back away from him and he saw that.

"You're scared," he said And for a split second, he let me see how he truly felt. His eyes showed hurt but he looked away and turn to me with a smirk.

"Pathetic, you humans are weak. Well, it was nice having fun with you, " he said.

"Jasper don't you do this. Don't stand there and lie to me. Don't dare lie-"

"Who said I was lying? I'm not. Why would I lie to you?" he asked tilting his head sideways.

"Jasper don't you lie to me. I know you, so please don't lie. Please, I beg of you. If you want to leave then leave. Don't stand there and tell me lies. Don't you stand there and lie to my face because lying makes it worst. If you wanted to leave without hurting me you could have left without saying anything. I rather have you leave without saying anything instead of you hurting me, lying to my face. I don't want to hear those damn lies. Wanna choose the easy way out, fine. But don't forget this. If you leave I can't promise you'll see me again. I won't wait, I won't stay with you. You leave out this door and that's it," I said as tears fell. Jasper laughed once again.

"Oh honey you don't know me at all," he said smirking.

"I don't love you. I don't need you and I don't want you. How could I when I have someone like Alice? When I leave here I won't even remember you. I won't even recall your name or how you look like. You're just another human who will die soon. You mean nothing to me, Annie. You never had and never will. To be honest, I only wanted you for the sex and it wasn't so hard to get." he said. And that's when I lost it. I grabbed the lamp that was next to me and threw it at him. Obviously, Jasper would dodge it without a problem. He looks at me with a smirk and I glared at him. I screamed at him not even caring if I hurt my throat even more.

" **YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!** " I threw him a book and he dodges it.

" **GET OUT! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I FUCKEN HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!** " I screamed and threw him my pillow. Jasper was standing there with a smirk on his face.

" **GET OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, JASPER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! GET OUT!** " I screamed at him while I continue to throw him things.

While I was screaming, throwing things, and crying I didn't notice Jasper tormented expression. I didn't notice when he left nor when I notice that I destroyed my room. I didn't care, I didn't care about anything or anyone. Jasper hurt me, I expected him but not this way. I didn't expect him to murder me. I didn't expect it to end this way. I don't think I could forgive him. He's a jerk and he broke my heart, how could he? I chose him, I stayed here for him and he leaves. He leaves me here and he told me lies to make it easier for him. I chose him and he chooses to leave. He chooses to lie to me when I begged him not too. He chose to walk away. He chose to hurt me. He chooses to make me hate him. He chose this and this is all his fault. I was going to forgive him when he came back. I was going to forgive him and love him again but now, I don't think I could.

After a few hours, I decided I wouldn't cry for him. I will not cry for Jasper. He doesn't deserve my tears and he won't get them. Anything that has to do with him I'll ignore. He wanted to leave so I'll forget about him. He hurt me and that's unforgivable. Bella hasn't shown up, so dad and Billy got some people together to search for her. She was somewhere in the woods alone and it was already getting dark.

"I'll try to Cullens place again," dad said getting worried.

"For the hundredth time, they left town, dad," I bitterly said.

"Good riddance," Billy said making me roll my eyes.

"Where did they go?" Jake asked turning to me.

"I don't know. Canada?" I rudely said.

"You should know, your Jasper's girlfir-"

"Ex," I said making dad turn to me.

"He broke up with you? When did this happen?" he asked surprised.

"This afternoon. Dumped me and abandoned me. What a great guy" I sarcastically said.

"That's not right. He just asked to mar-"

"Dad he broke up with me, just leave it alone," I said getting angry.

"Charlie, we'll find Bella. Don't worry" Harry Clearwater reassures my father.

"Thanks, Harry" Harry then turns to me and holds my hand.

"You'll be alright, honey. There are a lot more guys out there" he said with a kind smile. But I didn't want anyone else I wanted him, I wanted Jasper but he didn't want me. I didn't want to be rude so I nod in response. Suddenly someone called my father outside and we all went to see what it was about. Sam walks out of the woods, holding Bella and dd rushed over to them.

"She's alright," Sam says. Dad takes Bella away from him. Bella opens her eyes and stares at dad before she starts to cry again. Dad takes her inside without a word. Sam comes next to me and sadly smiles.

"Thanks for bringing her, Alpha,"I told Sam and he nods. Sam, Billy, Jake, Harry and I were standing here in a circle when a native middle age man comes towards us. He nods at Billy and Sam.

"They're gone," he tells them. Billy and Sam nod before the man left. Jake turns to me with a frown.

"So they're really gone?" he asked. I turn to Jake and rolled my eyes before heading to my house. I left the boys out there and I felt their eyes on me. I didn't want them to see me cry, it'll give them another reason to dislike the Cullens. I shouldn't care anymore but it hurts. it hurts knowing that the one person I trusted hurt me the most. Funny how the world works.

I went upstairs and saw dad hugging Bella while she cries. I walked into the room dad and Bella turn to me.

"H-he l-left, A-Annie" Bell sobbed. I went over and hugged her. She hugged me tight and cried. I let her cry as I tried to calm her down. I whisper sweet nothings in her ears hoping she'll get over this but I knew better. Bella wouldn't get over it anytime soon. And it's alright, I'll be there to help her and dad. I won't let this break up ruin me, I won't let him win.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella hasn't been the same and I understand her pain. I understand it but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit around and act like I'm dying. Hell's no I won't do that to dad. He already has one zombie daughter he doesn't need another one. It's been days since they left and Bella still hasn't changed. She sits and doesn't move. I'm getting angry at her for acting like this. This isn't fair for dad. I mean Jasper left me in a very inappropriate way. He was an asshole about it, he lied to my face, and worse of all that bastard called me a slut. Yes, I'm heartbroken but I am not going to stay in one spot and cry. Yes, I'm angry and I'll let my pillow have it. Yes, I'm bitter beyond imaginable. Yes, I am going to lash out once in a while so forgive me for being rude. Yes, I cry at night so they won't know I'm weak. Yes, I do have nightmares but that doesn't mean I'm going to cry bloody murder. Yes, I am feeling like someone I have a massive hole in my chest that doesn't stop hurting. Yes, I am not the same and yes, I am hurt. So forgive me for not acting like the same. Forgive me for being sarcastic, for being rude when you mention Jasper but you don't know what I'm feeling inside. The moment Jasper left I felt empty he took everything that made me smile, he took everything that made me see the world in colors, he took my laugh, he took my tears and he took my heart and smashed it into the ground. He took everything from me and I don't want it back because it all reminds me of him. What I find sad is that I now hate someone who I loved so much. Is it possible to not feel a thing? I don't want to feel anything.

 **October:**

Bella hasn't moved from her spot, still the same zombie as before. She sits staring out the window of her room, waiting for Edward to come but he won't come. The handprints from the accident finally went away but I still wear scarves to cover up the bite mark. Jake and Embry came over today, Jake wanted to know how Bella was doing. I told him she's the same as before. We went to the Rez and hanged out. I notice that Alpha (Sam) had someone else in his pack, Jared. Jake told me about Sam and Jared, he's doesn't like how they changed so much. I told him not to worry about them just to ignore them. Embry agreed with me and so we went to get Quil. Halloween came around and just like every other year I gave out candies. When the kids would come and get their candies, their parents would talk about the Cullens and how they left behind us. I would glare at them and they would shut up taking their kids with them. Stupid whispers and people, can't they just shut up and move on?

 **November:**

Nothing changed much this month, Bella still being zombie Bella sitting by her window. I can't believe dad let Bella miss school because of a breakup. But whatever, he does what he thinks its okay. He's the father and knows what is good for us. School is the same, boring. The same gossip, the same whispers, the same talk, life is getting boring here. I'm starting to hang out with Jake and the guys more and more. As the holidays are approaching I'm trying to do good things around the house. I'm decorating and cooking since Bella isn't feeling well. I'm doing okay. I'm not lashing out, well not as much as before, on people when they mention the Cullens or asked what happened between Jasper and me. I still feel like shit, I still feel the bitterness and the anger grow inside me. I still have the nightmares about Jasper, I still cry when no one is around. Dad believes im over Jasper and the breakup but that's because I don't let him see how truly I feel. He doesn't need to worry about me.

 **December:**

Bella finally moved her ass from the window but now she's staring at her stupid laptop all day. She writing emails to Alice, every day she writes, every day the same thing, and like everything no response. I don't know why she does it? I don't know why she continues to be like this. I don't understand but I guess I'll never truly understand. A week before winter vacation, Bella came back to school but that because I threaten to break her laptop if she doesn't get up. After fights for a while, she finally got up and got dressed. "Your sister is sitting there again," Jessica said. I turned around and Bella was sitting at the Cullens table. During lunch Bella doesn't sit with us, she sits at the Cullens table, alone. I don't go over there because I don't want to remember, it just hurts too much. I don't know why she's acting like this. I mean she's making herself more miserable than she's already is. "Shouldn't you sit with her?" Mike asked "Let her, she'll get over it,"I said turning around. I went back to my book ignoring their stares. After a while, they went back to whatever they were doing before. Bella doesn't drive in her state I don't trust her to drive, she'll probably kill us. I drive the truck now, I drive us to school and back home. Bella locks her self away in her room, making dad worry more and more. I stay away from the house. I'm either with Jake or hanging out with my friends.

 **Dream:**

"Your time is up" I heard a voice say.

"What," I asked turning around. I looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly there was there was that bright light from before and the figure came out.

"He won't come back, go home," it said. I back away shaking my head and I hear it sigh.

"If you don't go now I can't help you," it said.

"I don't want any help, I don't need help and I don't need anyone," I said.

Out of the nowhere, I wasn't in the room but I was in Jasper's old room. Confused I walked around before I heard someone's giggles. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice in the bed having sex. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. I heard Alice loud moans and I heard Jasper telling Alice that he loved her over and over again. I couldn't do anything but stare eyes wide, this can't be happening, this isn't happening. Suddenly Alice turns to me and smirks.

"He never loved you, you're a worthless human," she said smirking. She went back moaning and kissing Jasper before I heard a loud scream.

End of dream~~~~

Waking up from the dream I heard loud screaming downstairs. I ran down and notice the screaming coming from Bella. Dad was trying to wake her up but nothing was helping so I went over there and slapped her awake. Immediately she opened her eyes and started to cry. Dad looked at me in disbelief that I actually slapped my sister. I shrugged and held Bella as she cried, once again like any other night I didn't get any sleep.

 **New Years Eve:**

The Clearwater invited us over to their house to celebrate the New Year. Bella didn't want to go but I made her go. When we got there I notice Alpha, his pack now including another member, Paul, now Emily in the corner watching everyone else. And in the other corner was Leah glaring at them, awkward.

"Annie! Bella!" Jake called us over. I pulled Bella with me and we walked over to Jake and his friends along with Seth Clearwater, Harry's youngest and only son.

"Hey girls, this is Seth" Jake introduce us to him.

"Hey," we said in sync.

"You girls are twins," he said smiling.

"Yeah," we said again. We turned to each other and smiled. Throughout the night Bella was acting like herself again. And I was glad things were becoming normal again. Bella was talking, smiling and she seemed like she was having a good time. However, everything had to go bad when Bella accidentally dumped into Leah. She pushed Bella back making Bella fall. Everyone stopped and turned to see what was happening. Since I was closer I went to Bella's aid and helped her up glaring at Leah.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her. Leah turns to me and glares.

"My problem? What's her problem she pushed me" Leah screamed at me.

"It was an accident. And besides, you don't gotta be so damn rude about it" I said before turning Bella and me around. Leah said something that I didn't catch, stopping I turned around and glared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Annie let it go" Bella begged me. She starts pulling me away from Leah but I won't go.

"No. What did you say?" I asked Leah and Leah smirked at me.

"You heard me" Leah responded.

"Well, obviously not since I asked you to repeat yourself," I said glaring at her.

"Annie stop" Bella begged again.

"Is there a problem?" Sam said looking at Leah and me.

"Yeah, there is. Your little ex-girlfriend over here doesn't want to repeat herself" I said.

"Annie just leave Leah along," Sam said grabbing my arm.

"You two know each other?" Leah asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah we do," I said rolling my eyes.

"So what? You also cheated on me with this slut-"

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked that she just called me a slut. Leah scoffs and crosses her arms.

"We all heard you were the reason why the two Cullens broke up with each other. Besides screwing Jake Bryan you were always screwing Jasper on the side and now I find out you were scr-"

Leah didn't finish her sentence since I punched her square in her face, knocking her down. Before I even had a chance to jump on her, Sam held me back and pulled me away from her. Immediately Harry, my dad, and the others came to see what was happening. However, no one could say anything since I was yelling at Leah who was still on the ground with Sue Clearwater holding her.

 **"STUPID BITCH! CALL ME A SLUT AGAIN AND I SWEAR I'LL FUCK YOU UP! SAM, LET ME GO! DAMN IT SAM! LET ME GO SO I CAN FINISH FUCKING HER UP! SAAM!"** I screamed out as Sam took me outside. I didn't get to watch what happened since Sam put me in his truck and drive me away from there.

"Why didn't you fuck-"

"Calm the hell down, Annie. This isn't you" Sam screamed at me.

"You don't know-"

"Don't you say I don't know you because I do! And this right now. Lashing out, punching people isn't you, Annie" he said calming down.

I didn't say anything I just kept quiet and Leah's words didn't leave my mind. I was known as a whore down in the Rez and now I'm gonna be known as the slut who punches people. After a while, Sam pulls up on my driveway and he parked his car. He didn't say anything so I thought he wanted me to get out but he stopped me from opening the door. Confused I turn to stare at him and he was frowning. He didn't say anything but just stared at me, then he sighed and look at me.

"Annie, just because he broke up with you it shouldn't change you," Sam told me.

"Yeah tell that to Leah," I scoffed.

"How you know about that?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just like that bitch said. Words travel and you my friend have been a bad boy" I said. Sam frowns and shakes his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Annie. I- It's complicated" he said.

"But you did, you hurt her, Sammy," I said.

"You don't underst-"

"Oh, I understand completely," I said cutting him off

"No. you really don't understand," Sam said shaking his head, frowning.

"Sammy, I do believe it or not I do understand. You fell in love with someone you shouldn't have"I said and Sam stared at me frowning.

"You fell in love with someone and knew it was wrong. At the moment you knew you fucked up real bad. Because falling for that person was the last thing you need. Falling for them was trouble waiting to happen. I get it Sam. Damn it, I understand! You didn't want to fall for them, you didn't but you did. You fell and you fell hard, twice as hard than you expected. You couldn't help but fall for their smile. You liked the warmth that spread throughout your body when they touched you. You couldn't help but fall for them more with each passing day. You fell in love knowing it'll hurt people who you care about. And deep down inside of you, you didn't care because all you cared about was being with that person. I totally get it, you fell in love, Sammy" I wiped away my tears.

Sam just stares at me with a frown and I got out of the truck and headed to my house. I went to my room and locked myself. I didn't allow myself to cry I didn't want to cry I hated crying. Dad came in screaming his head off. Demanding to know what happened back there but I didn't say anything, I just kept quiet. Bella tried to calm him but he kept on yelling at me. Calling me irresponsible, childish, I was behaving like some caveman. Funny thing, why wasn't he calling Bella irresponsible she has missed almost three months of school being locked away. Dad grounded me for the month taking everything, my phone, I wasn't allowed to use the truck, I was only to go to school and back home. Dad told Bella to leave the room and she did. Bella wasn't allowed up here. I looked out my window and saw fireworks. Seeing how they filled up the sky I wished Jasper a 'Happy New Years', hoping his as miserable as me.


	22. Chapter 22

It's been about two weeks and a half weeks since my fight with Leah. And just like promised dad didn't let Jake or anyone visit me. He was disappointed but hey what did he expect? Let myself be called a slut in front of everyone, no thank you. I could tell dad was getting tired of my bad attitude and Bella's constant waking up in the middle of the night screaming.

Then one day when dad came into the living room and finally snapped. Bella was sitting in the middle of the couch zoning out and I was watching t.v.

"Alright, that it! You're going back to Jacksonville" Charlie tells Bella. I turn to him and raised my eyebrow at him. However, Bella snapping her from her dream world and turned to him.

"W-what?" Bella says looking confused. Well, I wasn't confused nor shocked, it was about time he snapped at us. Well mostly I was waiting for him to snap at Bella but I guess I'm the bad twin.

"I was talking with your mother-" dad was interrupted by Bella.

"W-what, no I'm not leaving Forks," Bella tells her dad. Charlie sighs again.

"Bells... honey... he's not coming back" he informs her.

"I know" she replies sadly.

"This behavior, it isn't normal. You're not acting normal-"

"When have we ever acted normal? One twin has locked herself in her room for three months straight while the other one is known as the whore around town." I cut dad off. Dad and Bella turn to me. Dad ignores my comment which I expected but who cares.

"Look, girls, I don't want you to leave but go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends" he says giving me a sad smile.

"But I like my old friends" Bella retorts making me roll my eyes.

"You don't even hang out with us," I said. Bella turns, glaring at me and dad frowns.

"I do. I'm going to, go shopping tomorrow, with Annie and Jessica." Bella says making me frown. When the hell did I agree to that? And plus dad wasn't going to believe it.

"We all know that you hate shopping," I said making dad nodd.

"Well I need a girls night out and you're coming, right?" they both turn to me.

"Grounded remember?" I smirk at Bella, she frowns.

"Dad" Bella said and dad sighs.

"Alright... Girls night, shopping, buy some stuff. I like it. Annie, you're not grounded." I looked at him shocked, is he for reals? I couldn't help but feel angry at him and Bella.

"Whatever," I said getting up. I left them in the living room confused with my attitude. I was surprised that he actually ungrounded me... again for Bella's sake. I mean if it wasn't for Bella I would still be grounded, both times. Didn't I matter? I'm also his daughter.

Dumb Bella for taking me with her, stupid ladies night, and stupid movie, it was the longest movie ever! Jessica picked out a stupid romantic movie. Like what the fuck, she knew I didn't want to watch it but since she was already here she brought the tickets. She handed mine with a smirk and I groaned when I saw the name of the movie. Finished when the movie finished, we headed to the truck. And like always Jessica talking nonstop. But I wasn't listening to her ranting because sometimes she talks a lot and I can't focus on what she's saying. Suddenly Bella stops, causing me to stop with her, however, Jessica didn't stop talking so she didn't see us stop. Bella was staring at this creepy Alley, that was full of motorcycles and creepy men. They were cat-calling us over. I didn't like it one bit but Bella starts to walk over there. I grabbed her hand stopping her, she turns to me saying that she thinks she knows them. I knew she didn't but Jessica didn't. I knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to see her imaginary Edward.

"Don't you fucken dare go over there!" I said told her. Bella pulls her arm back and went over there. Jessica calls out to Bella but she didn't turn back. Jessica and I watched as Bella went over there and got on the back of one of them. Jessica shrieked saying is Bella insane?

"Your fucken sister is insane, Annie. What is wrong with her?" she ranted on and on.

However I wasn't paying attention, I was furious that she actually went over there. I can't believe she would do something some irresponsible, something so dangerous just to see someone who doesn't care. It seemed like it was forever until Bella came back to us in one piece. I was relief that she wasn't hurt. Bella walks back to us, Jessica rushed over to her screaming at her, asking what was her problem? Asked if she was crazy? That he could have been a psycho! She had the F.B.I on speed dial if she didn't back soon. Bella replied was that it was a rush. Jessica called her an adrenaline junkie. I stayed in the back watching it all played out. When they finished their little convo, we headed to the car.

I was the one driving back to the house, Bella was quiet I would notice her glancing at me. I pretend that I didn't notice her. When we got to the house, I quickly turned off the engine and walked inside the house. I passed dad who was in the kitchen and didn't even answer his question. I went into my room and pulled out my earphones and listened to music. I played anything as long it helped me calm down. About an hour later I felt my bed dipped. Opening my eye I saw Bella staring at me with guilty eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed. Bella laid down and put her head on my chest. I put my arm around her shoulder and brought her close to me.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered.

"I know, I want you safe Bells," I said

"I'm sorry," she said again. I pulled her closer and I felt her fall asleep. After she went to sleep I thought if she wants to feel a rush, we need motorcycles. Perhaps this is the only way she can feel the rush, see Edward, and be alive all at the same time. However, we needed a mechanic to help us and I knew just the man for it. Thinking we can go over to the junkyard tomorrow and get us some bikes. And hang out with some old friends.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning I told Bella about my plan and since I wasn't grounded anymore I was able to go anywhere. Bella and I ate our breakfast and headed to the junkyard. And honestly, I expected a little more than this but hey, it's a junkyard. Well, in the end, we got two pretty usable bikes for cheap. After the junkyard, we went over to Jakes. Bella honked the horn letting Jake know that someone was approaching. Turning off the engine, we walked to the shed as Jake came out wiping off his hand with a rag. He gave us a big smile, but I knew it for Bella.

"Bella, Annie where have you two been, locas" Jake says as he hugs us, and of course, he had to hug Bella a little longer. Jake turns me and smiles.

"Never knew you had it in you. But I must say that right hook was pretty deadly" Jake smirked. I laughed at him and Bella smiles.

"Well, we brought you something," I tell Jake and he stares at us confused.

"It's a little crazy I know," she says as she reveals the broken motorcycle.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have" Jake says sarcastically making me smile.

"It's from the junkyard," Bella says shyly. Jake and I gave her the _no-really_ look. Bella doesn't notice our stare and she continues.

"It'll probably cost more to fix them than they're worth, but then we thought if we had a mechanic friend to help us out." Jake understood what she was getting at.

"Oh, I being the mechanic friend," he says with a smile. She nods hoping he'll help us.

"But since when have you been into them?" He asks Bella, she looks over at me and biting her lips.

"Always have, been I been too scared to ride them. But since I'm not really doing anything I thought this can be a good way for us to hang out. I get it if you think this is stupid and reckless."

"Yea its stupid and reckless," Jake says chuckles and Bella frowns.

"So when do we start?" he asks making Bella and I smile.

And just like that Jake accepted. I'm sure he only agreed to help out because it was Bella. Any chance he got to be with Bella he'll take it. We started working on the bikes, Jake was telling us what we should do. Bella tried helping but it didn't end well for her. So she just stayed back and watch Jake and I do our thing. Halfway I asked Jake if I go use his bathroom, he took me to his house which was empty and I was so glad. I didn't want to see Billy right now. Jake told me he'll go back to the shed. Coming out of the bathroom, Billy, Harry, and Sam were having a small discussion. I froze when Harry stared at me. Shit, I thought. I didn't know what to say or do. I mean I punched his daughter in his own home. I stood there awkwardly.

"Don't be so afraid, Annie. Come" Harry said. Slowly I went to sit down on the couch next to Sam. I didn't know what I was doing here but it seems like it was important so I stayed quiet.

"My daughter, Leah she's going through a rough break up," Harry said. I turn to Sam and he nods. Turning back to Harry.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have punched your daughter in your home," I said looking down.

"Annie, it's okay. I'm just disappointed that you took the violent way. I didn't expect you to do that" Harry said frowning.

"Going through a rough breakup" I used his line and he frowned.

"Annie," Billy says and I turn to him.

"We know that you girls know about the Cullens and what they are," Billy said. I frown at him then looked at Sam and he wasn't looking at me. I turn to Billy and nodded.

"Yeah... they're all adopted," I said. I don't know what they want from me but I wasn't going to tell them anything. Even though Jasper hurt me I wasn't going to tell anyone their secrets.

"Annie. You know that isn't what I mean" Billy sighed.

"I'm sorry Billy. But I don't understand" I said pretending not to know.

"Annie, the Cullens are bad," Sam said making me frown.

"You're one to talk. If they're bad then what makes you guys? The good guys? Don't think so" I said getting up.

"We're not trying to-"

"I understand you guys are worried. But you guys don't have too. They're gone, they left... Isn't that what you guys wanted? For them to leave? You guys don't even know them like we do. They aren't the bad guys, Sam. They're just misunderstood. And here I thought, you all of the people should understand that"I said staring at Sam.

"We're not the same, Annie," he said frowning.

"But that's where you're wrong. You guys are. You should see it before you do something you regret" I said before leaving them in the house. I walked back to the shed and notice Embry and Quil there. So I decided to scare them but before I could get the chance Bella ruined it for me.

"Annie you took your time," Bella said making them turn to me.

"Oh, Annie!" Embry said coming to me.

"Great, I was going to scare them"I whined. Embry laughed and hugged me so did Quil.

"All hail the great and powerful Annie," Embry said as him and Quil bowed to me.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked laughing at them.

"We saw the black eye you left Leah," Embry said smirking

"And it ain't pretty" Quil comment.

"Yeah I just meet with her dad," I said turning to the house.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much, I apologized,"I said.

"So everything is good?" Jake asked wiping his hands.

"Ehh, I guess?" I said shrugging.

They gave me a confused look but I didn't clary what I meant by it. Since they were here we stopped with the bikes and went to hang out. We went to Embry's house and watched scary movies. Bella and I sat on the couch while Jake sat on the floor in front of Bella and Embry sat in front of me. Quil sat on the other small couch. We watched movies until night and I loved every single moment. I felt like an actual teenager, watching movies, eating junk food, hanging out with friends. For right now we weren't thinking about vampires trying to kill us nor were we thinking about what will the future bring us. At this moment, we were just teenagers having fun.


	24. Chapter 24

Apparently fixing bike takes longer than expected. Its been two weeks already and still nothing. Every time we believed we fixed it, it didn't work. I mean I don't mind working on these bikes but damn, it's was taking forever. Bella and I been hanging out with the boy often. I was getting closer to Embry but I only saw him as a friend and he knew it. I would notice Sam and his friends around the Rez and they would always stare at me. I don't know what they want but it kinda creeps me out. I don't have anything against them but I don't like that they stare... A LOT!

It was a Saturday where we all agreed to hang out and Embry didn't come. I tried to call him many times but he didn't answer. I thought it was because I turned him down but that wasn't the case. He wasn't answering Jakes or Quils calls either. The following day Jake called me, telling me that Embry has mono. I wanted to go visit him but it's 'contagious'. But I knew the truth Embry finally phase.

A week later I spotted Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry walking around the Rez. I thought it would be nice to see if Embry had a little time.

"Embry" I called out to him. They all turned around and I wasn't expecting for Embry to glare at me. I thought it would be Paul or even Jared but not Embry.

"What do you want?" Embry rudely asked.

"Excuse me? What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me" Embry scoff.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it. You cut your hair and got a tat-... Oh, I get it. He told you" I said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, he told me everything. I can't believe you actually went out with a leech" Embry said making me glare at him.

"Hey watch it,"I said getting angry.

"What are you going to tell your little leech boyfriend? I wait, I forgot he left you" he said. I stared at him stunned and hurt. What is it with people always reminding me?

"Embry," Sam said in his alpha voice. I turn to Sam and glared at him. Is he trying to make everyone hate me?

"You're an ASS," I said glaring at Sam.

"And so are you," I said turning to Embry. I walked away and since then I haven't seen or talked to them.

Jake, Bell, and I went to try out the bikes on an empty road. However, we saw Sam and his stupid pack by a cliff. Jared and Paul were trying to push Embry off the cliff while Sam stayed back laughing. Bella was shocked to find out it was Embry she turns to me gave me a sad smile, I just shrugged and listen to Jake explain to us what happened to Embry. He also told us that Sam is watching him like hawks, waiting for something to happen. I told him if anything happens he could my dad. Jake laughed and said I should handle Sam for him. During our little experiment with the bikes, Bella managed to get a small cut on her head. After that, she started to tell Jake that he was beautiful making me laugh out loud which wasn't the best thing to do.

Bella and I started to hang out with the gang again. The gang decided to go watch the new scary movie and we all agreed. I invite Quil and Bella was inviting Jake. That day came and only Mike, Bella, Jake and I made it to the movies. Angela was sick, Eric stayed with her, Quil couldn't his mother didn't let him and Jessica had a date with some dude. Throughout the whole movie, Mike and Jake were competing on getting Bella attention. I found it very amusing to watch. I didn't care nor did I feel jealous. I was actually glad I wasn't Bella at the moment. Halfway through the movie, Mike couldn't hold in his vomit. He claims he wasn't feeling well that's why he vomited and it wasn't because of the movie. I didn't believe him because it's Mike. All of a sudden Jake started to burn up. He said that he didn't feel good, I offered to drive him home but he declines. He just wanted to alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Just as I expected the following week, Jake wouldn't text or call us back. Dad and Harry were at the kitchen table checking their fishing gears while I was packing them some sandwiches. Bella was on the phone, leaving another message. You could tell her desperation was reaching its peak.

"Jacob, please call me," Bella said before hanging up the phone.

"Bells, honey he has mono," dad says. Bella nods but I scoffed they turn to me and Harry frowns.

"He's too sick to even call?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"You just gotta wait it out," dad said sighing. I rolled my eyes and continue to pack their lunch.

"You know... I don't have to go fishing" dad said, I dropped the spoon that was filled with mayo, great all of this just for nothing. I deeply sighed and began to put the things away.

"No, Annie and I could do something. We'll just call Jess or someone" she said forcing a smile.

"Alright, but stay here or at Jess's. No hiking or anything. We're issuing a warning about those bears" dad said and I turned to him.

"Bears?" I asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, some bears are terrorizing the area," he said making me laugh.

"What did I say?" he asked as I laugh. Harry was frowning at me which made me laugh even more.

"Oh, that's gold. Bears? How cute" I said going back to making the sandwiches.

I notice that Bella left us, thinking she's going to her room again. After thirty minutes later I was outside watching dad and Harry washing their fishing gears. Suddenly Bella bursts in, out of breath and I ran towards her.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked holding her. She turns to dad and Harry who were being us.

"They're not giant bears- I saw them, Annie. I saw them and they're not bears" Bella said trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods" dad scrolled Bella.

"What did you see, Bella?" Harry asked concerned. Bella turns to me with wide eyes.

"Wolves. Annie, I saw wolves" she said. I turn to Harry and he was staring at me worried.

"Five of them. They're holy shit, they're the size of-of cars. I swear. They went after- something- and I ran" Bella said as dad pulls out his cell phone.

"Harry, can you get some men from the rez?" dad asked as he dials. Harry turns to me and I give him a sad smile and then he sighs.

"Sure, yeah," he said. I take Bella inside the house into her room. I pushed her inside before locking the door shut. I turn to her angry and she knew I was mad at her.

"The first thing dad says, the first thing you do. What the hell? Hiking up the damn woods? Knowing it's dangerous-"

"Laurent showed up," she said making me stare at her stunned.

"Damn it, Bella. You could have gotten hurt. Worse you could have gotten killed by that fucken killer" I screamed at her.

"They went after him" Bella whispered at him.

"Who did?" I asked.

"The wolves. They went after Laurent didn't even pay attention to me" she said concerned.

"They went after Laurent?" I asked and she nods.

"Well good, that bastard deserved whatever the wolves are doing to him," I said. Bella didn't say anything just nodd. I went to sit next to and she held my hand. I turn to her with a small smile.

"If Laurent is here then that means Victoria is also here," I said sighing. Bella told me what happened back there. She told me that for someone reason Victoria wants to turn me. It gave me the chills knowing another crazy vampire wants to turn me.

"If she comes after us, dad would try to protect us,"I said sighing.

"And he'll die," Bell said. We stayed quiet thinking what would we do if dad got hurt, it wouldn't be fair if he did.

"You're not surprised," Bella said and I turn to her.

"About?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"About the wolves. You're not surprised" she said narrowing her eyes at me and I sighed.

"Bella if vampires are real than werewolves had to be real," I said covered the fact that I knew about them.

"I didn't say they were werewolves," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Wolves going after a vampire. Right a bell, Bella? They must be werewolves or whatever" I said. Before she had the chance to say anything someone knocked on the door. Dad came in holding a gun.

"I'm going to the station," he said.

"Good," Bella said making dad frown.

"I mean that alright," she said sitting back down. Dad turns to me.

"You girls gonna be alright? Want to come with?" he asks.

"Actually, we- need to see a friend," she said making me frown.

When dad left Bella grabbed the truck keys and I followed right behind her. We arrived at Jake's house, Bella gets down the truck and hurriedly rushed to the front door. Even though it's started to rain, I waited by the truck knowing that Billy wouldn't let her in. As Bella is talking to Billy I see Jake walking out the woods with Sam and the others.

I walked over to him and just like Embry he's shockingly different. His hair is cropped short and his once friendly smile gone. The warmth in his eyes that I loved so much disappeared. Now they're just hard, brooding resentment. I was taken back, I didn't know he hated us that much. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry stand behind Jake as I walked over there.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Go away," he said rudely.

"Hey don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your friend" I tell him and he laughs.

"I'm not friends with leeches pets," he said spitting. I stared at him shocked, wtf is going on with them? First Embry and now Jake. I turn to Sam and he looked away.

"Just because you're now Mr. bigshot doesn't mean you have right to talk to me like that. I don't give a rat ass what Sam told you or what anyone had said. You don't know the Cullens and if you did you would be ashamed of yourself. You know what let's not be friends. Better yet stay the hell away from us" I said glaring at Jake. I turn around and started to walk to the truck but turned around to look at them. They stood there surprised that I screamed at Jake.

"And for the record, I wasn't no one's pet. I was his girlfriend and I am proud to say that"I said before getting into the car. Bella went to talk to Jake but he did the same, he pushed us away. He left us alone just like the Cullens and Jasper, he chose to leave us. He left willingly and I'll be damned if I begged someone else to stay.

Bella and I entered the house, dripping wet. His face falls when he sees the pain and lifelessness in Bella and the hurt and angry in me. He grabs some blankets and wraps it around us.

"Billy called said you girls had a fight with Jake. But, hey, you girls will work it out, I'm sure of it" dad tried to comfort us.

"Screw Jake, screw everyone, screw Forks. Forks has the most stupid, selfish, prideful people in it. And I can't fucken wait to leave this fucken place" I said running to my room.

Slamming the door shut I grabbed a pillow and started to punch it. I felt so angry at everyone. I was angry at Sam for god knows what he said to them. I was angry at the Cullens for leaving. I was angry at whoever put me here in the first place. I was angry at dad for being a dad. I was angry at Bell for I don't know I was angry at her. I was angry at Jasper for making me love him this much. I was angry at myself for hating and loving Jasper. I was angry at myself for being this angry. I was angry at the world and I was bitter. And I hated it. I hated feeling this way.


	26. Chapter 26

Once again I'm having nightmares, horrible nightmares about Jasper. But they're not like before this time it's about him killing me. He actually rips out my heart and he laughs. Like wtf, who does that? These dreams are keeping me awake. So I went down to Bella's room and she was awake. I climbed into her bed and laid my head on her chest. I liked listening to her heartbeat, I find it amazing, weird I know.

It was silent until we heard a knock on the window. We both stared at it confused who would be outside this hour. Bella slowly walks over and gives a relief sighs. She opens the window and I saw Jake come through the window, I stayed in bed not wanting him near me. I'm still angry and bitter right now. Apparently Jake didn't understand when I said 'don't get near me, meant don't get near me'. He came in and sit next to be on the bed. I stayed quiet and he frowns apologizing.

"For what?" Bella asked confused to why he was apologizing.

"Apologies won't cut it, Jake. Why not explain yourself" I said. I knew he couldn't tell us, I just wanted to mess with him. See if he would actually tell us.

"I wish I could explain, but I literally... can't," he said frowning.

"Then do us a favor and leave. You're done with us, remember? Oh, wait no you're done with the leeches pets" I glared at him.

"Annie, it's not like it just..."

"Just what Jake? You fucken kicked me in the guts. That shit you said to me hurts, it was disappointing hearing it from you" I said. Jake stares at me with his sad puppy eyes.

"Have you two ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't for you to share? Well, that's what it's like for me. But worse. You two have no idea how tight I'm bound." Jake says.

For a split second, I felt bad for him and I understood him. I knew what he was talking about. I knew he was acting like this because he was angry. He wants to tell us that he's a wolf, but he couldn't because of an alpha order.

"I, uh, we hate this. We hate what they have done to you." Bella tells him. Jakes looks at me with such sad eyes. He looks at my left shoulder the one with James' bitemark. He narrows his eyes and I could see the hate in them. Poor Jake, he really cares.

"I mean, the killer part is that you two already know. I know that you know, Annie. Sam said you know something but he won't tell us. But I know that you know something because you're way too smart" he said making me crack a smile. Jake pauses and looks down before he continues.

"Bella, remember at the beach when I told you about the story?" She nods.

"The story about the cold one," Bella says, making him frown.

"I can understand why that's the only reason you'll remember it," Jake says. It got quiet until Bella speaks up.

"There's got to be something that you can do?" Bella asked him, more like she suggested.

"No, I'm in this for life" Jakes replies sadly.

"Maybe we should get out of here, Just leave this stupid town. Just you, Bella and I" I said making them all stare at me wide eyes.

"You would do that?" Jake asked me and I nod.

"But why? You sai-"

"I know what I said Jake and I know what you said. But I'll do it _for_ you. I can see that you're as miserable as I am. Let's leave, we can go anywhere you'll like. Just say the word" I tell him staring into his eyes.

I went to hold his hands to let him know I'm being serious. I don't want to be here, this rotten town only has bad memories for me. I hate it here and I don't think I can stand being here anymore. Jake is actually considering it, possibly planning out what he'll tell his dad and so much more. Then he takes his hands away from me and stands up shaking his head.

"It's not something I can run away from, Annie. But I would run away with you. If I could, I would. Leave Forks with the both of you but I can't." he said.

"You can leave, Jake. Leave with us, leave this town" I said. He stares into my eyes and sees all my pain and suffering. He holding my hand again but before he could say anything, we hear a howl coming from the woods. Jakes looks outside and sighs.

"I gotta go before they start wondering where I'm at. Please try to remember. It'll be so much easier if you guys knew." Jakes says before hugging us. Before jumping out the window, Jake turns to me with a sad expression.

"Embry, he misses you and he feels like shit for the way he treated you. We both do, Annie. And Sam... he yelled at us for being mean things to you. Don't blame Sam, blame us." And with that, he jumps leaving Bella and me. Leaving me confused why shouldn't I blame Sam? And why am I blaming them? I blame myself for caring in the first place. Sighing I turn to the window. Stupid Jake, why didn't he just take my offer. I really don't know if I could stay here. I don't know how long I still have here.

The following morning, Bella dragged me out of bed saying that we gotta go to Jake's house. She has an idea of what was last night about. She told me she has a dream about a wolf. She had a theory and needed to try it out. We got to his house and Billy answered.

"Girls" Billy greeted us. I nod at him but Bella ignored him.

"Where is he?" she asked Billy rudely.

"He's not here" Billy begins to say but Bella rudely interrupts him by walking inside his home.

"I'm sorry, but we need to see him," she tells him heading to Jake's room.

I apologized to Billy for her, we both walk to Jake's room and we see him there sleeping. Bella and I heard howls coming outside the house. I looked out the window and saw Sam and the boys. Bella storms outside and I sigh, this is going to get messy real quick. I passed Billy once again apologizing for Bella's behavior and for intruding in his home. I went outside, just in time to see Bella slap Paul across the face. One I give credit for slapping a wolf but couldn't she at least slap, Jare and not the one with anger issues? Paul's body began to shake violently, but before he turned to a wolf, I ran to Bella screaming her name, pushing her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt. As he turned to a wolf, he manages to cut my left shoulder, the one with James' bitemark. Paul claws reopened the wound but it wasn't so bad. Just a little scratch, just need to stitch up. I held my bloody shoulder as I heard Jake call our names.

 **"ANNIE! BELLA!"** Jake screamed out.

 **"RUN, JAKE RUN!"** Bella screamed at Jake. Instead of running he turned into a massive wolf. He had a nice light brown fur color, he got to us and started to fight with Paul, who transformed into a huge wolf. Their fight caused them to go into the woods. Sam looks down at my shoulder and growls.

"Dammit, Annie. Couldn't stay away, huh" he said making me glare at him.

"What the hell. It's not my fault Bella slapped Paul across his damn face. Next time keep your boys under control, Alpha" I said glaring at him. Sam shakes his head and turns to Jared and Embry.

"Take them to Emily's place and have her look at Annie's shoulder," Sam tells Jared and Embry. Embry slowly helps me up, looks at my shoulder and tells me that it's just a scratch. Bella rushed towards me and takes me away from Embry's hold and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Guess the wolf is out of the bag" Embry jokes, trying to lighten up the mood. I crack a smile, only he would.

"Idiot," I said smirking. Embry turns to me and smiles. Bella and I went inside her truck, Jared was giving us direction to how to get there. We stopped in front of a small nice house. The boys did a weird yell.

"We should go check to see if Jake is okay," Bella said getting out the truck.

"I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serves him right." Jared says making Embry shakes his head. They start to walk to the house but Bella and I stay behind.

"No way, Jacob's a natural. Did you see him phrase on that fly? I got fives that Paul didn't touch him" He tells Jared. He stops when he realizes that we weren't following.

"Come in girls, we don't bite," Embry says with a teasing smile. Making Jared rolls his eyes.

"Speak for yourself," he tells Embry. I sigh, bring Bella with me before slowly walking to the house. Before going inside, Embry stops to say that we shouldn't stare at it and that it bothers Sam. Bella asked why would we stare but they didn't say anything. They continue to walk inside. Once we walked inside, a beautiful russet skin lady, Emily, Leah's cousin is in the kitchen. I heard Bella gasp and I nudged her side. I knew what shocked her, Emily had claw marks down on her left side of her face.

"Who are they?" Emily asked the boys.

"Bella and Annie. Who else" Jared replied. She looked shocked once she heard my name.

"Hmm, so you two are the vampire girls?" Emily says smiling towards us. I nod but Bella had to say something dumb and 'funny'.

"So, you're the wolf girl?" Bella says making Emily smile. I turned to Bella.

"Really? wolf girl?" I asked making Jared, Embry, and Emily laugh.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one" Emily says looking at me.

"Wait, Sam already asked you to marry him?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah," she said unsurely.

"He really moves fast, huh," I said to no one in particular. She puts down a freshly bakes muffins on the table. Jared and Embry went straight to get one.

"Hey save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?" She asked us.

"Yeah thanks," Bella says but I decline. I really didn't want to move my injured shoulder.

"No, but I'll like a towel and some pills if you don't mind," I said pointing to my shoulder.

"Oh dear, what happened?" she asked coming to me with a kitchen towel.

"Dumb ass Paul phrased in front of me. I swear he just so... ugh..." I said getting the towel from Emily.

"Sorry" she apologizes.

"It's alright. He didn't mean to. But he better get his damn anger issues to work out before I mess up his pretty little face" I said making Jared and Embry laugh, Bella and Emily smiled.

"I don't doubt it, you punched Leah," she said.

"Yeah, she had it coming. Saying disrespectful things about someone she doesn't know, rude" I said holding the towel on my shoulder.

"You girls came to look for Jake?" Emily asked making us nod.

"Bella did I was dragged here," I said and Emily sighs.

"Leave it to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily says.

"Hmm, he didn't say anything," Bella tells him.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we like it or not. Oh Annie, guess what? We can hear each other's thoughts." Embry says making me smile at him.

"Would you shut it? These are trade secrets. Damn it! These chicks run with vampires" Jared said to Embrey. Causing me to laugh at them.

"Can't really run with vampires, idiots. 'cause they're fast," I say smirking at Jared.

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" He says leaning forward.

"You're not the first monster, we met" Bella inform them. Making me frown, I wouldn't call them monsters. Asshole, jerks, weirdos, but not a monster, never a monster.

"Jake's right. You two are good with weird." Sam says as he goes over to Emily and kisses her scar. Sam and I held each other's stare, I didn't notice when Jake and stupid ass Paul came in. I broke eye contact with Sam as Paul came and sat down on the table and took a muffin. Bella and I look at Jake, telling us to come with him. Before I had the chance to move Sam stops me.

"You should let Emily check out your shoulder," Sam says to me.

"She already looked at it," I said staring at him,

"Did she stitched it up?" he asked making me sigh. Bella looked over at me, silently telling me she wasn't going to leave me.

"Dude, just go and talk with Jake so we can get the hell out of here," I told her. She sighs and walks over to Jake and they both leave. It was quiet in the house, Emily left to go get the first aid kit. The wolves were either sitting down or standing around the kitchen table, and I was standing up next to the couch.

"I'm sorry," Paul says breaking the silence. I look at him and he looks pretty sincere.

"Idiot," I said making him frown.

"Just be careful where you point your claws. Its actually hurts" I said smirking.

"There won't be the next time, promise," he said.

"Better or else I'm gonna mess up your pretty little face," I said smirking. Pauls laughs along with the others.

"I'll like to see you try," he said smirking back at me.

I smiled at him and turn to Sam. Sam was staring at the cut, making me feel insecure and I try to block his view. Emily came back with the first aid kit and moved Jared out of the way so I could sit down. While Emily was stitching my wound up I notice it was really quiet, they were all looking at us. Emily was all done, however, before she could wrap it. Sam came and looked at my shoulder. He looked at James' bite mark. He asked what happen. Before I had the chance, Jake comes running in looking all worried.

"I know what the redhead wants," Jake says looking at them.

"Redhead?" I asked looking at the others.

"Victoria," Bella said coming in after Jake. Bella explains to them how we meet James, Laurent, and Victoria. She told them what happened last year. She even explained how I got the bite mark.

"So that's how you got it?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, and don't worry I ain't no _leech,"_ I said emphasizing the word leech. Once again Sam stared at my shoulder so I blocked his view.

"And besides the Cullen's didn't want me to be a vampire, they knew it'll hurt my father. Some of them are good" I said.

I was defending them because despite Jasper hurting me they were good people. They don't deserve being treated badly. I know I'm hurt but damn it, I can't stay mad at him for long and that what scared me. I want to be mad at him, I don't want to give in just get. Sam didn't reply but turn to the other.

"Jake. Embry. You two are going to guard their house first. While Jared, Paul, and I will search for the redhead." Sam order them and they nod. Embry and Jake would take the first watch, so they rode back with us to Bella's house. I thanked Emily for stitching me up and I turn to Sam who was staring at me.

"See you later, Alpha," I said before leaving the house. Embry, Jake, Bella and I went home. Getting outside the truck Jake said that we shouldn't worry that they have it cover.

"Be careful, alright?" Bella told the boys.

"She's fast. You guys don't know how fast she really is." I tell Jake and Embry. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"You know your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting" Jake says smiling at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, well we have to go," Embry says hitting Jake's chest.

"Yeah, we got a vampire to hunt," Jake says making Embry and I laugh, Bella just smiles. The boys left and we went to Bella's room. Bella and I were in her room laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. She turns to me and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What's up with you and Sam? Why was he staring at you like that?" Bella asked me.

"What you mean?" I asked confused and she rolls her eyes.

"He got really angry when he found out about James' mark. " She tells me.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's just a friend- what I don't think he even considers me a friend" I said sighing.

"But really, Annie. I think he does see you as a friend" she said.

I just waved it off, I wished Bella a goodnight before heading to bed. I started out the window and thought about what Bella said. I mean I only talked to Sam like about five times no more than six times. What the hell is wrong with him? Later that night I couldn't sleep, with the nightmares of Jasper and with what Bella said. I had a lot on my mind. I just hope tomorrow will be a better day.


	27. Chapter 27

The following morning, Bella and I head to Emily house to meet with the others about the plan. Jared, Emily, Jacob, Bella, Embry, Paul, Sam, and I were in the midst of a huge breakfast. Bella, Emily, and I made it for the whole gang.

"Excellent, if the redhead's after Annie and Bella, we've got bait," Jared said with a full mouth. I grabbed a four-pronged spading fork from the garden tools and threw it at Jared's head. However, Jared easily and amazingly catches it.

"We aren't bait"I glared at him. Jared gave me a sly smirk.

"We should leave town" Bella suggested.

"Bella, Victoria will follow us anywhere," I said making her frown.

"And besides it'll make it harder for us to catch her," Sam said making me frown.

"No one can catch her," Bella said.

"That bitch can escape anything," I said sighing and Bella nods.

"Ohh is that right? What she has special powers?" Paul joked.

"Some of them do," Bella said. We all look at her and Bella instantly regrets saying anything.

"Bells," I said in disbelief.

"Like... What?" Jake asked interestedly. I gave Bella a look to shut it and she looks down.

"Hey didn't she say something about a mind reader? Was he a leech? Wait, can they all do that?" Jared asked Bella.

"That would blow," Embry said frowning.

"You told them?" I asked her and she didn't look at me.

"No, I... shouldn't have... no," Bella said not looking at me.

"They're still protecting them," Paul said. I turn to him and he was frowning.

"I don't understand why. It's not like they stuck around to protect you-" I threw another garden tool and this time Jared didn't catch it on time.

"Annie, what the fuck," he said holding his head.

"Don't say anything you'll regret!" I said glaring at him. Jared looks at me apologetically. I see Bella shrinks, stung from Jared's words.

After our little breakfast Paul, Jared, and Embry went to patrolling the area while Sam, Emily, Bella, Jake, and I stayed behind to clean up. In the kitchen, I saw Emily and Sam hugging each other. You could see their deep love for each other. A flashback came to mind, the day of my birthday. Jasper and I were in a similar embrace, as Alice snaps a photo of us.

"You okay?" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw it was Sam, looking down at me with concern. I turn to Emily as she was worried too.

"Yeah," I said forcing a smile. I walked past them so they wouldn't see my pain expression or the tears that threaten to fall down on my face.

That day we spend it with Emily and the others, I enjoyed it but I felt lonely and I knew Bella did too. Later that evening we went home. Bella went to stay over at Jessica's place but I didn't want to go so I stayed home.

 **Dream**

I enter the Cullen's house just to find it perfectly intact, warm and they were there in the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and even Bella enjoying the evening like we just too. I was overwhelmed with joy at seeing them here.

"You're all here," I said in awe.

Instead of answering, they ignored me even Bella. They won't even look at me, they had their backs turned to me. I start to walk towards them but suddenly Jasper appears and yanks me away. Pulling me to the door, pushing me out of the house, and slamming the door on my face. I rushed to the window and looked in at the family who continue to ignore me. Even Bella wasn't looking at me. They all gather around Jasper and then Alice stands next to him. Jasper and Alice lean towards each other and began to make out while the others all clapped and cheered.

~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~

I woke up with tears falling down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to be home alone. I quickly got out of bed, feeling anxious to leave my bed, to leave that stupid dream behind. I grabbed the truck keys and started to drive. I didn't know where I was headed but didn't care all I wanted was to leave.

I knocked on the front door, more like banging on it. It was raining and the wind was blowing hard causing me to get colder faster. Emily opens the door and frowns seeing me all soaked.

"Annie, you okay?" she asked

"Mmm, yeah. I just... is Embry or Jake here? I tried both of their homes but they're not there." I said shaking. Suddenly Sam appears behind Emily.

"They're with Jared, keeping an eye on things. I'm heading out soon. Should I tell them something?" Sam said frowning. Sam put his arms around Emily's waist and once again it reminds me of Jasper. I didn't know if I was crying or if it was water from the rain but I didn't care. I had to get away.

"Annie, you okay?" Sam asked. I backed way shaking my head.

"Sorry for bothering you... forget I was even here," I said.

I turned away, hurrying to the truck and ignoring their shouts. I pulled away and drove back home. I walked right inside and closed my bedroom door. I sat in the corner with my knees up and my hands behind my head. Rocking back and forth. I flinched whenever the thunder would come and cried even harder when I looked up. I saw Jasper sitting on my beanbag, smirking at me and holding the teddy bear I got from Rosalie on my birthday.

"Pathetic," he said as I cried harder.

"What do you want?" I asked him and he smirks.

"I want to make you miserable," he said standing up.

"I want to make you suffer" he put down the bear.

"I want you to feel worthless. I want you to die" he said standing in front of me. Jasper's eyes weren't golden but pitch black.

"Stop it, leave me alone. Please leave me" I sobbed. Jasper squats down and smirks.

"Please" he mocked my voice.

 **"LEAVE ME!"** I shouted. He mocked me again and I cried harder. Why is he here? Why is he haunting me? Hasn't he caused enough damage already?

 **"LEAVE!"** I threw the night lamp.

Suddenly the lightning flashed inside my room, lighting underneath my bed. I looked under it and there was something underneath it. I crawled under the bed, ignoring Jasper shouts to not go under there. I pulled out the gift box, the one Alice said not to open before the party. Unwrapping the gift, I pulled out the gifted from inside. It was another grey teddy bear, like the ones the Cullens gave me but this one had a _'Happy engagement to a special couple'_ sign. I stared at it shocked, why am I seeing this. I looked at my imaginary Jasper.

 **"WHAT IS THIS!"** I shouted at him. He didn't say anything he just stared at me.

 **"WHAT IS THIS!"** I demanded again. I was about to throw it at him but a letter fell out. Wiping away my tears I slowly picked it up and opened it.

 _Dear Annie,_

 _I know you're probably confused with all the teddy bears but SURPRISED! We wanted to congratulate you on your engagement with Jasper before you even had a clue. I thought it would be cute and funny too see your confused expression. Jasper had a talk with me before he even thought of asking you to marry him. At first, he asked me about my opinion and my feeling towards you. He asked if I was okay with the thought of you joining our family sooner than expected. I knew what he meant and I appreciate that he thought of my feeling before doing anything like that. And honestly, I am so thrilled that he will ask you to be his wife and on your 18th birthday. I can't wait to help you with all of your wedding planning, it'll be so much fun. I already saw it and guess what? It's absolutely beautiful! You look stunning in your wedding dress. You have great taste._

 _Anyways hurry up I wanna see the ring before anyone else. Jasper wouldn't let me see it and he's always changing his mind on purpose to trick me. Come to the house this afternoon so we can all celebrate! Can't wait to make you my official sister._

 _With Love,_

 _Alice_

 _P.S Your father already knows so you can show him the ring :)_

I looked up at Jasper who wasn't looking at me. I got up and stared at him.

"You were going to ask me to marry you? " I asked. And like before, he didn't reply and continued to stare.

"That's why Alice and Edward were staring at me before the party. They were talking about it. They knew and didn't tell me. That's why you were acting strangely that day. You were planning to ask me" I said staring at him shocked.

Jasper wasn't answering me and I was getting angry at his silent. Forgetting that he wasn't real I went to push him but instead, I feel on my face. I laid there not moving and after a while, I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried because Jasper never got to ask me. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't stop crying and I was glad it was raining because it covered up my sobs. I was glad Bella stayed at Jess's and I was glad dad wasn't up. For the first time, I let myself feel pity for myself, I let myself cry and no one was around to see or judge me.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up later than usual. I notice Bella hasn't been home. I had many missed calls from Jake, Embry and even from Sam. Since I wasn't feeling like talking to anyone I wasn't going to call back. Going downstairs I found dad's not letting me know he'll be out hunting today.

It was around 5 pm and I started to get worry about Bella. Bella hasn't shown up and wasn't answering her phone so I called Jessica. Jessica said that Bella left around 2 pm and hasn't talked to her since. Thanking her, I clicked the phone and started to call Jake. I called him but like Bella, he wasn't answering. I left him a voicemail telling him to meet me at the cliff, Bella's in trouble. I got up and went to get the truck keys, I knew where she was going to be. She was heading towards the cliff.

I tried to drive as fast as I could in this old truck, I prayed I wasn't too late. Getting off the truck I ran towards Bella just before she jumped.

" **NOOO!** " I SCREAMED. I ran towards the edge of the cliff but before I jumped in someone pulled me back and someone else went in after Bella.

 **"LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKEN GO!"** I screamed at the person holding me back. I turned around and saw it was Sam.

"Calm down, Annie," Sam said.

"Get off of me, Bella needs me,"I said kicking and screaming. However, Sam didn't let me go instead he pulled me closer to him. He held me tight and after a while, he loosens up his hold.

"I'm going to let you go but we're going to go down the cliff and meet Bella and Jake" Once Sam let me go, I quickly ran down the cliff and meet them at the bottom. I was crying so hard, praying that Bella was okay and alive. Jake dragged a pale looking Bella out of the water. I kneel beside her as Jake was doing CPR. He managed to save her. I shoved him out the way and slapped Bella across her face. Then I pulled her into a tight hugged.

 **"What the fuck Bella. You're the stupidest person I have ever known. God damn it, Bella** " I yelled at her as I pushed her back to stare at her.

"I wanted to see something," Bella says stuttering from the cold.

 **"You do that again and I'll fucken kill you myself. I'll bring you back to kill you again and again"** Bella's looked away.

 **"** I-i thought I l-lost you," I say breaking down once again. Bella turns and swipes away my tears, slightly smiles at me.

"But I'm still here," she says. But I knew it had a double meaning. She didn't want to be here but yet she's here. She wants to die as much as I do but there's a difference between her and me. She's thinking only about Edward while I'm thinking about her and dad.

"She'll be alright," Sam said turning to me and I nod.

"Get them home, Jake. I'm heading to the hospital. I'll meet you there" Sam said before staring at me.

"Alright," Jake said before Sam left. Jake, Bella, and I got in the truck. I was driving while Jake kept Bella warm. Driving home helped me calm down a little and listening to Bella's and Jake conversation.

"It's 108 degrees over here," Jake tells Bella as she moves closer to him.

"God my hands are freezing. Must be nice to never get cold" Bella says shivering.

"It's a wolf thing" Jake shrugs.

"Nah, it's a Jake thing," I said smirking at him and him to roll his eyes at me.

"It's a good thing you guys know about me" Jake begins to say.

"But?" I say and he sighs.

"You two saw Emily's face. One day Sam and Emily were arguing and Sam lost control. Emily was standing to close. What happens if I got mad? I'll forgive myself." Jake says.

"Don't worry Jake, that'll never happen to us?" I tell him, trying to make him feel better.

"Damn it, it happened to you, Annie. Look at your damn shoulder. You're gonna have a scar for the rest of your life... Paul is truly sorry by the way." Jake says sadly.

"And? I'll have two scars to prove that nothing can kill me," I said. No one talked for the next two minutes. I pulled into the driveway but before we got out Jake stopped us from leaving the truck.

"Wait. There's a vampire" He says. Jake told us to wait inside the truck while he checks the area. But Bella being Bella didn't stay, she follows him. I sighed and followed them.

"How do you know?" Bella asks Jake.

"I can smell it. I'm getting you two out of here." Jake moves to grab Bella's armed but she doesn't let him.

"That's Carlisle's car," she says looking at me,

"They're here" Bella whispers.

"Bella, its a trick. STOP! You gotta come with me and Annie" He stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"They won't hurt me or Annie," She tells him,

"Look, if the Cullens are back, this is their territory. The Treaty says we can only defend in our own land. I can not protect you once you go in there." Jake informs us, but mostly Bella.

"It's okay, you don't have too," she tells him.

"You're crossing the line," Jake warns her.

"Then don't draw one," She said frowning. Bella got out of Jake's hold and ran towards the house. Jake yelled her name but Bella wasn't listening. He starts to pace around, I stood back and leaned back on the truck. I watched him he paces around. After a while, he stops and looks at me.

"Why aren't you in there?" he asked me curiously.

"They left, remember," I said making him frown. Another ten minutes passed Jake couldn't take it anymore and decided to go inside. Sighing, I followed knowing Jake will cause a problem. We got there when I heard Alice, angelic voice, saying that werewolves weren't good company.

"Speak for yourself," Jake says as he and I come in. Alice ignores him and stares at me.

"Annie you're alright," she says.

"I guess you can say that" Alice frowns.

"Bella, when a wolf tells you to stay put, you stay put alright," I said glaring at her.

"Sorry," she says and turns to Jake.

"I thought you couldn't protect me in here," Bella says.

"I had to make sure you're safe. Guess I don't care" Jake says to Bella, making me smile at him.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her or Annie," she says looking at me. Before I had a chance to say anything Jake spoke.

"No. You're just a harmless Cullen. I'm talking about the other redhead bloodsucker who's trying to kill Annie and Bella because of you." Jake informs her. Alice looks surprised and confused.

"Victoria?" Alice asked us. Bella nods.

"Yeah, she's been around," she says to Alice.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see Bella get pulled out the water, either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." Alice exclaims at Jake. Jake walks threatening to Alice.

"Don't get me mad," he says tightening his fist and he walks closer to Alice.

"Hey, stop. stop. stop" Bella says getting in the middle as I grab Jake's arm, pulling him back. As much as I'm mad at Alice and the rest. I don't want them t get hurt or worse, kill each other.

"I'll give you a minute," Alice says walking out, but Bellas stops her.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere? You're coming back, right?" Bell asked her. Alice nods.

"As soon as you put the dog out," she said before she left she glanced back at me.

"Are there others?" Jake asked her. I was wondering the same thing. Jake continues "How many Cullens are there and how long are they staying?"

"No it's only Alice and she can stay as long as she likes," Bella tells Jake. I'm a little disappointed, only Alice is here? Where are the others? Aren't they coming back? Where is Jasper? Jake asked if the others coming back. But Bella isn't so sure and like expected they got into a little argument. Sighing I went up to my room to change out my wet shirt. Suddenly I hear screaming downstairs. I ran downstairs and saw Bella and Jake once again arguing leaving the house.

"What about your dad? and Annie?" Jake asked her, she looks over to me and then back at Jake.

"I'm 18. Legally free to go and plus I left a note" she says as I walk over there. I grab her arm and stared at her in the eyes. We were looking at each or the longest until Embry came and broke us up.

"Hey guys, you're needed at the Clearwater's. Henry didn't make it." Embry says coming up next to Jake. Bella and I turned to each other,

"Annie, I can't go without you. I need your help, please. Come with me so I can save Edward" Bella begged me. I turn to Embry and Jake and I knew they weren't going to like this.

"Alright, I'm only going because you're my little sister," I said making Bella smile.

"Annie you can't be serious," Embry said.

"Embry I'll be alright, Bella and I will be alright," I said.

"We'll call down when we land," I said.

Bella, Alice, and I got in Alice car and headed towards the airport. During our drive, Alice explained why this was so serious. She told us, we had to get to Edward before he does anything stupid and reckless. I made a joke saying that Bella and Edward are the perfect couples since they're both stupid and reckless. Alice smiled but Bella didn't she wasn't even paying attention.

On the airplane, Alice told me that Jasper hasn't been doing well. He doesn't hunt, he stays in his room moping around.

"He told me what happens when he left. I want to-"

"Alice I don't care, really. He wanted to leave-"

"But he didn't he-"

"Alice, he left. I understand that he had to leave, I get it but he didn't have to lie to me. Even though I begged him to stop lying he continued. That was his choice, a choice he'll have to live up too"

With that I changed the subject, I didn't want to talk about Jasper or what he said to me before he left. When we finally got to Italy, Alice 'borrowed' a sports car and we speeded to save Edward's sorry ass. Alice told us Edward will expose himself at noon so we gotta hurry. There was a parade going on and it prevented Alice from driving through the crowd. Bella jumped out and for it. There were only a few minutes before it struck noon. I stayed with Alice since she couldn't expose herself. We were going to find a faster way to help Edward and Bella.

I just hope my secret doesn't get revealed by the king of vampires, Aro.


	29. Chapter 29

While Bella was already with Edward, Alice and I ran towards the clock tower and since I'm human, Alice had to run a little slower. And that made us a little late. Alice unlocks the tower door and we walked in. The first thing I see is a shirtless Edward was standing in front of Bella in a protective stance. Two stunningly handsome males in their 20's. One was huge and strong while the other one was slender and elegant. Both have burgundy red eyes which meant that they drink human's blood. I tried my best not to show them I'm afraid because the last thing we need is another vampire trying to kill us.

"Come on, guys, it's a festival," Alice said. We reached Edward and Bella. And just like how Edward is standing in front of Bella, Alice stands in front of me in a protective stance. The two vampires notice me in the back giving me a curious stare. Then Demetri, the shorter one, looked at me up and down. It gave me chills and not the good kind.

"We wouldn't want to make a scene," Alice said staring at them.

"There won't be any scene" Felix, the tall vampire said.

"And still we'll win," Demetri said smirking, staring at me. Suddenly, Edward growls and held my left arm pulling me back with Bella.

"But not easily," Edward said making Demetri glared.

"Enough," a new voice said. A very tiny teenager appears, Jane. And just like the other two vampires she had a dark overcoat and has crimson irises. Felix and Demetri back off immediately. Edward and Alice step back, as well. I looked at the vampires, damn they're really afraid of Jane.

"Jane" Edward said nodding to her.

"Who is she?" Bella whispered. I completely understand that she's very powerful and we shouldn't make Jane angry, but Bella doesn't. Hopefully, for once Bella will listen to me.

"Bella shut up and just do as she says"I whispered-yelled at her without taking my eyes off Jane. I didn't want to get on Jane's bad side, fulling know what she's capable of doing. Jane lips sort curves into a smirk but quickly cover it as she turns to Edward, tossing him an overcoat.

"Follow me," Jane said. Jane simply turns around very confident that we'll follow her. I turn to Edward and Alice.

"We're so screwed, huh?" I said and Edward just stares at me sadly. Felix smirked and gestures us to go ahead of him. Alice holds my hand as we walking in an alley. We walked through the Volterra's streets until Jane opened a sewer and jumped in.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed," I said before jumping inside the sewer.

We walked and walked until we stopped in front of a fancy elevator. Entering the elevator, it was a little awkward and intense as 5 vampires and 2 weak humans were cramped in a small space... with opera music, who listens to opera music? Getting out of the elevator we walking down another long hallway, I mean why so many hallways and why so damned long? We ended up standing in front of a craved double doors which opened just for us. Honestly, I felt like royalty when the double doors opened and I sorta liked it despite the fact we're about to die.

Edward, Alice, Bella, and I enter to face the three ancients, the three vampire kings: Aro, Marcus, and Caius. There were eight guards including Jane, Felix, and Demetri all in a neat line against the walls. Aro rises and greats us as if we were old friends. He takes Edward's hand shaking it-

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? And this young lady must be Annie. Saw many things about you" Aro said not releasing Edward's hand. I turn to the other two kings: Caius responds with a sour expression and Marcus... well he doesn't seem like he cares.. at all.

"Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked making me look at him weirdly.

"It's not without effort," Edward said.

"I can see that," Aro said laughing. Edward turns to Bella and me.

"One touch and Aro can see every thought I've ever had in my life" Edward explains.

"You're quite the soul-reader yourself, Edward. Although... you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating," Aro releases Edward's hand and turns to Bella.

"I would like to see if you're an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honors" Aro asked, holding out his hand to Bella. Bella hesitates and when she doesn't go to him, I nudged her side. She turns to me and I nod toward Aro, silently telling her to get her ass over there. I mean it's not like Bella has a choice, she has to go up there or else. Finally, she walks up to him and gives him her hand. When Aro takes Bella's hand he looks confused.

"Interesting" Aro releases her hand.

"I see nothing. I wonder if-" he looks at Jane and then a Bella.

" Let's us see if she is immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?" Aro said looking at Jane. I turn to Jane and she has a smug look on her face.

"No," Edward said sounding afraid. He then starts to run towards Jane, however, Jane looks at him and simply said pain. Not even a second passed, Edward was on the ground, in actual pain. Alice, Bella, and I watched helplessly as Edward's in the ground in pain.

"Stop, stop, please stop!" Bella begs and Janes stops. Edward stops being in pain.

"Go ahead, Jane" Aro tells her.

"This might hurt," Jane said smirking. Then Jane starts intensely at Bella, but nothing happens. Jane stops when she hears Aro's laughs.

"Remarkable. She confounds us all... So what do we do with you now?" Aro asked.

"You already know what you'll do, Aro," Marcus said seemingly bored.

"They know too much; they're a liability," Caius said angrily.

"That's true-"

"Wait!" Marcus shouted cutting of Aro.

I turn to Marcus and he's staring at me as if this was the first time he has laid his crimson eyes on me this entire time. Surprising everyone and myself Marcus gets up from his throne and slowly walks towards me. Everyone including his brother where shocked that he didn't look bored but he seems to be shocked. Then he stops right in front and studies me for quite a while, looking at me up and down. Awkwardly I turn to Edward who had a shocked expression and I turned around and they were confused and mostly, surprised.

"How are you still alive?" he asked in wonder.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused and a bit afraid.

"You, my dear don't have a string," he said and the others besides Bella gasped. Confused I turned around and tried to see what string he was talking about but I couldn't find any. So I turn to him still confused.

"A string? Like a yarn attached to me?" I asked stupidly. Shocking us, even more, Marcus smiles and held his hand in front of me, gesturing me to grabbed it. I turn to Edward but he was no help nor was Alice. I turn to Bella who looks as confused as me. Sighing I grabbed his hand and when our hand touched he gasped.

"Poor soul," he said in a sad tone. Suddenly Aro was next to his brother. He was staring at Marcus and I confused. Taking Marcus other hands and when he touches it, Aro stared at me shocked.

"How is this even possible?" Aro asked making me take my hand from Marcus.

"What's going on?" I asked confused and a little irritated that no one is telling me anything.

"You, my dear aren't bound to this world," Marcus said. Sharply I turn to him eyes wide, what does that mean? Have they found out? Does this mean they know my real identity? What will happen? Am I going to die right here without ever seeing Jasper again? Or even my father?

"What do you mean, I'm not bound to this world," I asked. I had to play along, act like I didn't know anything. Perhaps acting like I don't have a clue what he's saying, I might live... long enough to see Jasper again.

"It's hard to explain. But you see my dear my power or so call 'gift' let me see every possible bond that can be made with a soul. A connection to someone other than yourself. I can also see a string, this string is attached to one single person. Every person string is different and every bond is different. This string also lets me see how long a _human_ has to live, it lets me see the bond between two souls. And you don't have a string, you're not tied to anyone here. To put it in simple words, you shouldn't exist"

I stared at Marcus wide eyes. Holy fucken shit, this... this is, oh my god, is this why that one voice, said I didn't have long. Is this why I died when James attacked me? Because I shouldn't exist? Wtf? I looked down at my hands and then up at Marcus who was still staring at me in wonder.

"You know something," Aro said making me turn to him.

But before I could say anything he was in front of me. He roughly grabbed my left hand and stared directly into my eyes. I didn't have the strength to pull away, I mean I'm just human and he's a very old vampire. I was internally panicking, thinking this is it. He's gonna know the truth. However, instead of seeing everything about my life or every thought I ever had, there was nothing. It was like a blanket book with all white pages. Aro tried and tried to look for something and every time he would try it was like a stab in my head.

 **"Stop!"** I said in agony. However, Aro didn't stop he tried to look for something within those white pages. My head felt like it was bleeding, it felt like someone was stabbing my head, cutting into my brain, over and over again. Suddenly a calm voice told me to stare into this eyes. Not even hesitating I looked up and stared at Aro's crimson eye.

And it was incredible, I saw everything. I heard every thought he ever had, I heard every conversation he had with someone, and I felt every emotion he felt. Both before and after being a vampire. It was as if I was watching a movie and I was physically there. I realized that I was witnessing Aro's life. I watched him laugh, I saw him smile, I saw him fall in love with his wife, and I watch every terrible thing he has done. I watched every torture he's done, I watched him do unimaginable, unforgiving things to humans and to his own kind. But what shocked me the most was when I saw him murder his blood, his sister, I watched him rip her head off. At first, he was glad that he did it but later on I felt his pain, his grief, I watched him go mad at that fact that he killed his dear sister.

It all stopped when I was forcefully pulled back by someone. Blinking multiple times I saw Marcus standing in front of me, in a protective stance. I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding, I was staring at Aro and he was staring at me, we locked eyes. I was shaking with different amount of emotions, both from mine and Aro's. Who said a monster couldn't feel emotions.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something dripped on my shirt. Looking away from Aro I stared down and notice my shirt was wet. Touching my cheek and it was wet, touching my other cheek and it was also wet. Now fully realizing that I was crying I wiped away tears.

"You're hurting the girl," Marcus said in an angry tone.

"Marcus" Aro said but was cut off by Marcus.

"You already had your look, leave her alone. She doesn't know anything" Marcus said making Aro glance at me. Once again we locked eyes at each other, I don't know how long we were like this but then Aro turns away and acted like nothing was wrong.

"From Edward's thoughts, you're the mate of the emotion manipulator, Jasper. And just like Edward, he doesn't want to turn you" Aro said with a smirk.

"What a shame, that's not their intentions, is it? And just like Caius said, you two are liabilities-" Aro said. Caius smirked, however, Marcus who's still in front of me, I see him stiffen.

"I'll turn her," Marcus said shocking us all.

"You'll turn her?" Aro said through gritted teeth.

"If she's okay with it," Marcus said turning to me. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I didn't like this kind of pressure. An ancient was willing to save me, a human and go against his brothers.

"Wait" Alice interrupted. I turn to her and she was staring at me with a guilty expression.

"Annie and Bella will be one of us, I've seen it. I'll change them myself" Alice said shocking us. I stared at her eyes wide, I get turned? Am I going to stay here? But that's not right!? The figure said... I can't... Am I going to stay here with Bella? Am I going to stay here with everyone?

Alice walks up to Aro and extends her hand so he can read it. Aro quickly grabs it. It felt like forever but it was only seconds later that Aro turns to me with a blanket face. I didn't know what to do so I just stared back to him, confused. Then he turns to Alice and smiles his creepy smile.

"Fascinating, too see what you have seen before it has happened. Your gifts would make for intriguing immortals. _AnneMarie,_ go and make your preparations" Aro said staring at me.

"Listen closely, we do not offer second chances so do not delay" Caius glares at us threateningly. I glance at Aro and he was staring at me. I don't know why he let me go, isn't he afraid I'll tell others his secret? Aro gestures Demetri to open the carved double doors. Still staring at Aro I felt someone touch my arm, flinching away I turn to see Marcus staring at me worriedly.

"Child, you should go home," he said.

However, the way he said it, I felt like it had a hidden message. A double meaning. Like he was telling me something he didn't want anyone to know. Nodding I turned around and walked to Edward, Bella, and Alice. Demetri lead us toward the doors however, I stopped before leaving. I turn to Marcus and then at Aro. Slowly I turned away from Aro and walked with the others.

We walked out and we passed a group of tourist heading to the throne room. There were small children in the group. Not even a minute after they entered I could hear all their screams. Hearing their screams just wanted me to get home sooner. I wanted to leave here as fast as possible. I wanted to forget it all. For the first time since I been here, _I want to go home._


	30. Chapter 30

After leaving the Volturi we got to the airport and Edward got us a private jet to Forks. It's going to be an 18 hours flight to Forks, Washington. During our ride to the airport Bella went to sleep, however, I couldn't stand the idea of sleeping. After witnessing Aro's mind I don't even want to sleep. Edward laid Bella on the larger couch that was in there. I went to sit by myself and Alice went to sit two seats in front of me.

Occasionally Edward and Alice would glance my way but I ignored them. I continue to stare out the tiny window. I watched as we passed by the clouds. Eventually, I was getting sleepy but I would pinch myself so I could prevent going to sleep. About five hours into our flight Bella woke up screaming. Edward managed to calm her down and since Bella couldn't go back to sleep, they talked about the few months they were away from each other. Throughout the whole flight, I ignored them.

 **3rd POV:**

When Edward, Alice, Bell, and Annie landed at Fork's Aiport, the whole Cullen family was there waiting for them. Edward, Bella, and Alice went to greet them. Esme first hugged Edward while Alice went to hug Carlisle. Emmet was smiling at them while Rosalie looked guilty. They were extremely happy and thankful that none of them were hurt. Alice turns to Jasper but he wasn't paying attention to them. She turns around and saw Annie in the back with a vulnerable expression. You could see all the hurt, all the pain, and all the anger in her eyes. Annie quickly turns away from Jasper and missed his guilty expression.

"Annie" Rosalie whispers. Annie turns to Rosalie and slightly smiles which causes joy in her but envy in Jasper.

"Hiya Rosie," Annie said in a weak voice. Her voice shocked them, it sounds so broken, so weak and it concerned them all, especial Jasper. The Cullens were all thinking what was wrong with Annie. It was understandable that she wasn't going to be happy when she saws them but why was she like this. Why did she look so... so... haunted?

"Annie, what-" Annie cut Rosalie off.

"I'm tired" everyone looks at Annie not believing her words. Annie then looks at Bella, ignoring all their stares.

"We should get home. Dad probably has a whole speech for us," Annie said sighing. She turns to the others who looked concerned and worried.

"See you guys around," Annie said walking pass them. She ignored their stares, she ignored their guilty and sad expressions, she especially ignored Jasper. She wasn't going to forgive him... not yet anyways... perhaps it was too late for that, perhaps it was too late now.

 **Swan's House!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When the girls got home, Charlie had a whole speech ready for when they got home. And this time he was ready to give it to them. However, all the anger went out the door when he saw Annie's haunted expression. Instead of being angry, he was worried. He quickly went to hug his daughter. Bella and Carlisle, who drove them home, though she was going to hug back were shocked when Annie flinched when Charlie held her. Surprised and hurt Charlie let Annie go just too see her eyes swelled up. She ran into her room leaving a very concerned and worried father. Charlie angrily turned around and started demanding answers to why his daughter was in the state she was in. He wanted to know what in the world happened to her, however, Carlisle couldn't answer any of his questions. And this got Charlie angrier. He told Carlisle that his daughter wouldn't see his boys for a long time, telling Carlisle to get his sons away from his daughter. Charlie told Carlisle that Edward and Jasper only caused them enough pain for a lifetime. Charlie told Bella to get inside and since she didn't want to anger her father in further she did what she was told. Carlisle apologized again before leaving Charlie outside his home.

Charlie watched as Carlisle leave his house, feeling guilty that he spoke to the good doctor like that. But he had to do what's best for his little girls, he had to protect them from anyone who trie to hurt them. Sighing Charlie shut the front door, not even realizing Edward jumping into Bella's room, Jasper on a tall tree staring into Annie's room, or the two set of eyes behind the bushes, two wolves eyes. Charlie knocked on Annie's room and entered inside, only to find her sitting in the middle of her bed rocking back and forth. Immdentily Charlie went to his daughter side and asked her whats wrong. Slowly Annie looked up at her father and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm tired," was all she said.

He didn't understand what she meant but he didn't like it either. He hasn't seen her like his and honestly, this scared him more than what happened to Bella. He knew Annie to be very strong, happy and above other, she was brave, she could face fear in the face and not show any weakness. That why he wasn't so worried when he found out Annie went with Bella. He knew Annie would do anything to make sure they got home safe and sound. But this Annie, it scared him. Deep down he knew whatever she was going through, somehow he suspected she wasn't going to get out of it anytime soon.

Charlie brought Annie to his chest and held her close. He carried her on his lap, like when she was a little girl and smooth her hair, the way she liked it. After doing this for some quite some time, Annie eventually fell asleep in the arms of her father. She slept knowing she was safe. She felt like nothing can happen to her in the arms of her father, the one man in the world she deeply trusted and knew for a fact would never hurt her like the others would. She knew her father, despite not really being her father, she knew he'll do whatever it takes to keep both Bella and her safe and alive. And she slept knowing that her father loved her unconditional.

Making sure Annie was asleep, he laid her back down and pulled the cover over her. Charlie kissed her forehead, slowly pulling away he caressed her cheek. He smiles when she snuggled into this hand. Sighing he looked to the sky, praying to God that he'll protect his daughter. He prayed he'll send someone to make her happy, someone who can show her her own worth, show her to be happy, to make her happy and not... not like how's she is right now. He left his sleeping eldest daughter and went to make sure his youngest was going alright.

When he left he didn't see Jasper coming to the room and stared at Annie with such hurt, pain, guilt, and shamed expression. While Carlisle drove Bella and Annie, Jasper demanded Alice tells him what happened. However, Alice couldn't even explain what happened. Yes, she was there but she didn't understand what went on. She told him and the others what she witnesses. She told them what Marcus said about Annie not having a bond with anyone. That made them confused because they all thought that Jasper and Annie were mates. Alice told they are mates, even Aro confirmed it but somehow Annie doesn't have a bond with anyone. She told them how Aro grabbed Annie's arm. She told them how Annie didn't even realize she would scream out in agony, cry a waterfall, and surprising laughed evilly as Aro and Annie held hands. Alice described their interactions to be super creepy and unforgettable. Alice turns to Jasper and sadly told them that it seemed like Annie was another person and when she stopped staring into Aro's eyes, it was as if a part of her died. The way Annie stared into Aro's eyes was as if someone took a part of her and replaced it with something else. Alice told Jasper that when she looked into Annie's eyes they weren't the same happy, full of life, but now they're haunted by what she saw in Aro's eyes.

Edward told them that when that was happening, he tried to see their thoughts but there was something preventing him to do so. He said that it was only meant for Aro and Annie too see. And he didn't like it one bit because when Annie looked away, her mind was screaming and it was in pain. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do. Annie isn't letting him or Alice near her not even Bella could get to her. And when they would ask what happened back there Annie's eyes would widen but she wouldn't answer the question. Instead, she would ignore them and look somewhere else.

Hearing all of this made Jasper feel guiltier. He knew Annie wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon or even at all. But he has hope, if they're really mates she'll learn to forgive him and she'll learn to trust him again. But for right now he knows its impossible.

Truth be told, Annie wasn't going to get over it. Annie saw something that no human should witness. Aro's mind is too extreme and complex for even a vampire. Aro didn't kill Annie not because she was going to be a vampire in the future, no. He wanted Annie for himself. He saw something in her that Marcus saw. Somehow the two vampire kings saw hope in Annie. Despite Annie knowing Aro's deepest darkest secret he knew Annie wasn't going to tell a soul. Not because Annie was afraid of the Mad King, but because Annie looked at Aro the same way his dear beloved sister looked at him whenever she forgave him. Subconsciously, Aro saw Annie's forgiving eyes and knew deep down Annie was forgiving him. For what, he didn't know but Annie forgave the Mad King for something and Aro was going to find out. He wanted... no, he needed to know why Annie was forgiving him. And for what?


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up, breathing hard. I tried to catch my breath when Bella comes into my room looking at me worried. Edward comes behind her staring at me with the same expression. I looked away from their stares and wiped away a fallen tear.

"What?" I asked turning to them. Bella and Edward frowned at the coldness of my voice. Bella steps forward but I moved away from her. She stops and frowns.

"Mmm, I'm going to the Cullens-"

"It's-"I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

"3:45 am, Bella. What's so important that can't wait until the morning?" I asked.

I knew why they were here, at this hour. But c'mon couldn't she at least wait another hour or so? Bella gives me a stare and I sighed. I got out of bed and went to my closet to get me a sweater. I notice that the bear Alice gave me wasn't in the trash but on top of my dresser. I grabbed it and threw it back to the trash. I ignored Bella confused stared and Edward's shocking expression. I simply walked passed them, quickly walked down the stairs and slowly opening the front door. I walked over to Edward's car, Edward and Bella were already there since they came out of the window. Before climbing into his car a loud howl filled the night sky. Sighing I knew who's howl that was but I didn't know why Sam was howling at this time of night.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cullen's house~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward drove us to his house, Bella called an emergency family meeting. Arriving at their house, Edward and Bella walked in front of me. I walked slowly and realized the house was restored back to its original warmth and beauty. Suddenly the memory of my nightmare before leaving Forks came to me. It was as if I was reliving the nightmare.

"Annie?" I heard Carlisle concerned voice.

Shaking my head I turn to him and the others. They had the same worried and concerned expression. Looking around believing this was a dream I pinched myself. Feeling the sting of the pinched I nodded and went to sit on a chair next to the stairs. I sat there not saying a word. After a few seconds, Bella sighed. Bella and Edward went to the stairs as the others surrounded them.

"You all know what Edward wants. And you know what I want. But I won't force myself on you" Bella starts her speech and looks around the room. Carlisle and Esme were on the left side of the living room. Alice and Jasper were in the middle, Rosalie and Emmett were on the right side.

"I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote-"

"You can't be serious-" Edward interrupted Bella.

"Shut it, this is my meeting," Bella said firmly. Edward sits back, frustrated. Bella faces us again.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"I'll always consider you and Annie my sisters," Alice said hugging Bella and she smiles.

"My vote is yes," Alice said turning to me. Alice went back to Jasper and he stared at Bella.

"I vote yes" Jasper turns to me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't possibly think of any life without knowing Annie" Jasper told me.

Instead of feeling happy and loved, I felt angry. How could he say any of that? How can he say he's sorry? What the fuck is he sorry for? Is he sorry for calling me a slut? Is he sorry lieing to me? Is he sorry for leaving me? Is he sorry for making me believe he loved me? There are so many things he could be sorry and yet none of them can be forgiven. Not now anyway.

When I didn't response him Bella got the hint that I didn't want to talk so she moved on. She turns to Rosalie who was staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Annie. Bella. Edward, I am really sorry. You two were brave enough to save my brother, thank you. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself," she glances at Carlisle then back at Bella and me.

"And I wish that there would have been someone to vote no for me. So nom for the both of you" Rosalie said. I already knew her answers. She told me her past, her secrets and I shared some with her. And I knew this was her answers. And I was okay with it.

"I vote HELL YEAH!" Emmett says as he picks up Bella in a spin hug.

"We can pick a fight with the Volturi another way," he said staring at me. I didn't nod, smile, instead I flinched at the name Volturi. If they only knew what will happen or what they're actually capable of.

"I already consider both of you a part of the family, yes," Esme says. Carlisle steps up staring at Edward. Edward has an annoyed look on his face which meant he voted, yes.

"You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means," Edward said, Carlisle sighs.

"You've chosen not to live without her, Edward. The both of you have chosen, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my two sons" Carlisle said turning to Jasper. The room got quiet and I thought we were all finished here. I got up from the chair however, I stopped when I notice everyone staring at me. Confused I looked around and turn to Bella, raising my eyebrow at her and she sighs.

"It's your turn to vote, Annie," Bella said making me laugh out loud. My laughter confused them, they all stared at me as if I lost my mind. I stared at Bella disbelief that she actually asked me for my vote.

"Bella, you're really asking me to vote?" I asked and she slowly nods.

"I don't vote," I said which confuses her and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? We don't have a choice in this" I said getting angry at her. Is she really... she's really something else. She was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Did you not listen to Caius' warning? They don't give second chance. It's either be turned or get killed"I said glaring at her. Edward goes in front of Bella, in a protective stance.

"Annie," he said in a warning voice and I laughed at him.

"What are you gonna do, Edward?" I asked stepping forward.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked and I heard a growl behind me.

"Annie-"

"No. Don't you Annie me,"I said glaring at Jasper and he backs down. I turn to Bella and stared at her. After a while, I sighed,

"If you really want my vote, then yeah. Go ahead and be a vampire. Spend all eternally with the love of your life... at least one of us will" I said glancing at Jasper before leaving.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

After the meeting, Edward droves us back home. We were driving back when out of the nowhere Jake appears in the middle of the road. Bella and Edward climbed out of the car but I said behind. I didn't want to get involved in the middle of the love triangle. Minutes later it seems that Edward and Jake were having a little argument. Suddenly Jake pushes Edward back and Jake starts to tremble. I ran out of the car and stood between Edward and Jake.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed at them.

"Annie stay away," Edward said but I glared at him and turned to Jake who looks pissed off.

"Did you know about this?" Jake asked.

"Know about what?" I asked playing along.

"Don't act stupid, you know that Bella wants to be a vampire!" he screamed at me.

"So," I said making him angry.

"Annie, stay back" Edward warned.

 **"IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT TOO? SO YOU CAN BE A FILTHY LEECH JUST LIKE YOUR BLOODSUCKER JASPER! WHY HE LEFT YOU ALONE! HE ABANDONED YOU! HE LE-"**

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP!"** I screamed at Jake.

"JACOB" Suddenly Sam comes out of the woods.

"Leave them" Sam order but Jake didn't look like he wanted too.

 **"JACOB"** Sam used his alpha voice. Jake glares at me before bolting into the woods. Sam turns to me and sighs.

"Can't stay away, huh?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"You know me, danger always like picking a fight with me,"I said staring at him. Sam was staring at me, pondering something in his mind before sighing.

"Leah phrased," he said. I stared at him eyes wide, fuck this isn't good. If she phrased then that means...

"Damn it!" I said angrily.

"Who?" Bella asked. Sam and I ignored Bella.

"Thank for the heads up," I said, shit things got more complicated.

"Probably won't be around the Rez for a while. After she finds out about me and the Cullens, she'll definitely be after my head" I sighed.

"I won't let her harm you, I promise," Sam said and I smiled at him.

"Don't make promised you can't keep, Alpha. Can't take any more broken promises" I said,

"You know I won't. Anyways, be careful the redhead is still out there" Sam said.

"Great, now I have two bitter bitches after me,"I said and Sam chuckles.

"If you want to come over to the house, Emily misses you," Sam says and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Only Emily?" I asked smirking. Sam rolls his eyes and slightly smiles but didn't answer.

"Perhaps I'll take you on that offer, got new problems surfacing," I said. Sam looks behind me and then back at me.

"Another bitemark?" You could hear the anger, hate, and worried in his tone. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Smell blood?" I asked and he shakes his head.

"That's your answer," I said and he nods.

"See you around, Annie. You know where to find us," and with that Sam turns around and leaves. I watched him disappear into the forest. I sighed and turned around and saw Edward and Bella confused.

"Let's go before dad wakes up," I said before they start asking questions.

When we got home, Edward and Bella went to Bella's room and I went to my room. Somehow I knew someone was there. Slowly I walked inside and saw Jasper sitting on my bed. Sighing I knew I had no way of not talking to him. So resentfully I walked inside and Jasper frowns, probably feeling my emotions. I didn't go to the bed instead I went to my closet to get ready for school. While I was getting my clothes ready I felt Jasper's eyes on me. I ignored him as much as possible but eventually, I got annoyed. I turned around and glared at him.

 **"WHAT!"** I said rudely

Jasper frowns and gets up from the bed. He walks towards me but I put my hand out in front of him, stopping him from getting closer. He looks at it but continues to walk to me and I walked backward. I reached my closet, he stops inches away from me, staring down at me. We didn't say anything, I felt him staring down and I was staring at my feet. I couldn't look at him right now. I don't know what I'll say or do. I want to kiss him hard and never let him go. But then again I want to punch him, slap him, scream at him, and cry... I want to cry so bad but I won't cry in front of him. I won't give him the satisfaction knowing he hurt me this much.

"Annie" he whispered.

"AnneMarie... my Annie" We continue to stare at each other in the eyes.

Slowly Jasper touches my cheek and I remember the first time I touched him. I remember how he suddenly walked away from me, leaving me alone in the empty hallway. In that one touch, I remember everything I had forgotten. It was as if everything suddenly rushes to me, remembering everything we shared. The first time we meet, the first time he held my hand, our first kiss, the first time he told me he loved me, the first time he made love to me. And just like all the good memories, the bad ones came. I remember what it felt as he said those words before leaving, I remember how it felt crying for him, I remember those days I felt so weak, so useless because I didn't have Jasper by my side. I remember those days where I lashed out on innocent people just because they said his name. I remember feeling the bitterness and the anger. And I remember the promise I made, never to let him hurt me this much.

"Leave," I pushed Jasper away, I can't stand to look at him, I can't be near him not without breaking down. I'm surprised that I am still standing.

"Annie-"

"Jasper, leave,"I said in a weak tone. I got away from our little position and this time it was me who walked away.

"Just leave" I didn't give him a chance I got my clothes and walked towards the bathroom. I went to take a shower and get ready for school. At least school will be normal... we at least I hope it is. When I returned to my room, Jasper was long gone. I didn't know how to feel about that but at least he listened this time.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. The only thing that belongs to me is Annie Swan, her plot and some extra characters. The new character that will join us is very much loved, appreciated, and respected. I hope you see my humor in this and I hope you see why I choose this particular character/actor. But it will not be a crossover, I hope you understand as you're reading this next few chapters.**

 **PLOT: Graduation is around the corner. Annie, Bella, the Cullens, and the pack are still looking out for Victoria. As Bella forgives Edward and his family. It's a little harder for Annie to do so. She has forgiven the family because they didn't really hurt her, the person who she must forgive is Jasper. However, before she is ready to forgive Jasper she must learn to forgive herself. She must learn to forgive and move on, but until then she'll continue to be bitter and angry.**

 **Can Jasper fix the damage he has caused his mate or will someone else come in between them? Will this new person steal Annie away? Why is this person so determined to get Annie's attention? Who is this new person? Why is he here? And what's the secret he's hiding from everyone? With the upcoming battle will Annie's big secret finally be revealed? Will she survive the upcoming battle or is the mysterious figure right, is her time up? Follow Annie in her new adventure. Dealing with vampires, werewolves, and the** _ **supernatural**_ **will Annie stay sane? Can a girl ever get a break from all of this?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

It's been two weeks since the Cullens came back. Alice, Jasper, and Edward came back to finish their 'last year' here in Forks. Since they came back, Bella has been all about Edward again. It's pretty annoying seeing them like that. Dad still grounded us however, we were allowed to see the Cullens but we had a curfew. Well mostly Bella, I went straight home after school or I'll be with Jessica and Angela. Bella rides with Edward and I take the truck, well now it's mine since I'm the only one who drives that old thing. I went to the Rez last weekend and it went as expected. Once Leah saw me, she tried to kill me. And as expected she turned into a massive fucken wolf and tried to murder my sorry ass. Not so tough when you have a 200lb of pure muscle and death right in front of you. Luckily she transformed when Sam was around and he saved me, thankfully she didn't get a chance to mark me. I don't know if my body is stable enough to receive another wound.

I haven't slept peacefully, I still get a nightmare about mostly everything. I know Jasper tries to get in my room because I always find my window opened even after I nailed it shut. So I don't even bother anymore. I know he won't come to my room if I am awake so I stay up. If I don't go to sleep in my room I either go to Emily's and take a nap or I sleep in between class. I know it's dramatic but Jasper doesn't get the hint to stay away from me.

We're supposed to have a new kid in school. Jessica's been none stop talking about it. She said the boy lives a few houses away from Mike and is 'omg smoking hot'. I laughed at her because even though she still sprung on Mike she tries to make him jealous by talking about other dudes. Edward, Alice, and Jasper started to sit with us at lunch. At first, it was awkward for the group but they got used to it. I, on the other hand, hated it. This was the only place in school where I didn't have to sit next to one of them.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **3rd POV:**

In the cafeteria, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting down with the humans enjoying the little time they had before going back to class. It was like any other day, expect today a new student joined them. Today was the first day of this student and since this new student, lived a couple of houses away from Mike, he decided he'll let the new kid sit with him and his friends. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren were all happy and giggly when they saw him sitting at their table with Mike. Tyler and Eric weren't so thrilled but they gave the guy a chance. The new kid had every girl falling for his candy green eyes and his charming and sexy smile. Some even said he was better looking than the Cullen boys.

However, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were a little skeptical about the new kid. Something about him made the vampires feel nervous. Something about the new kid screamed 'supernatural' but they weren't too sure what it was. They didn't know what it was about him that made them feel afraid of him. Edward tried to go inside the new kid's mind but just like Bella, he couldn't and this made him angry. Alice was surprised about him, she didn't see him coming and she couldn't see anything about him. Jasper felt hatred towards him and that confused him. He didn't know why he felt this way towards someone he never met before.

When the vampires would try their gifts on the new kid, he would simply turn to them and smirk. Something about that smirk indicated he knew something and he wasn't going to tell them, what. And it honestly pissed them off a lot!

Alice trying to ignore the new kid, Jessica, Bella, and Angela were talking about graduation. Eric, Tyler, Mike, and the new kid were talking about cars. Jasper and Edward were too busy glaring at the new kid. Breaking them from their glare, Annie came and sat down next to the new kid, not even realizing who it was. She sat down, put her head down on the table with her hands covering her head and sighed loudly.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Bella all turned to a stressed out Annie. Since Annie left school to go and save Edward, Annie's behind in her A.P's classes, all four of them. They all offered to help her out but Annie being Annie didn't accept the offer. She said she didn't need any help and besides she had to do it herself since it was her work. Jasper felt all the stress and worried coming from his mate and wanted to help her but Annie warned him to stay away from her and her emotions. Somehow Annie could detect whenever Edward and Jasper would use their powers on her. And whenever they did Annie would either lash out on them or would simply get up and leave without saying a word. So they learned to do what's best and keep Annie happy, they didn't want to stress her out even more.

"Long day?" The new kid asked. Jasper, Edward, and Alice all heard his tone, it sounded worried. Narrowing their eyes on him but the new kid ignored them, only paying attention to Annie. Annie laughed a bitter laugh and then sighs.

"You could say that," she said not realizing who she was speaking too.

"What wrong?" He asked. Without looking up, Annie handed him a piece of paper, once again not even realizing who she was speaking with. The new kid gently took the paper from Annie's hand and looked at it. He gave a low whistle letting the others know whatever he's staring at isn't good.

"Don't even say it," Annie said. The new kid stared at her with a frown.

"Need any help? I have the same A.P-"

"Don't need help!" Annie said irritated.

"But I have-"

"Don't matter. I can do it myself" Annie said

"Hey, I just-" Annie was getting annoyed with whoever this was. She picked up her head and glared at the person next to her.

"Dude, I said-" However, Annie stopped talking when she saw the new kid. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were almost coming out of her sockets. Seeing her shocked expression, the new kid smile and everyone else was confused as to why Annie was so shocked.

"Wh— ho—ah— oh my— no, no, no, no" Annie shook her head staring at the new kid. The new kid smiled at Annie, however, this smile wasn't like any other smile. This had a 'you know what this means smile'.

"I'm the new kid, Dean Winchester," he said smiling at Annie. Confusing everyone, even more, Annie got rid of her shocked expression now had an irritated look. She groaned loudly and smack her forehead on the table. This shocked everyone besides Dean, he was still staring at her with his famous smirk.

"This isn't fucken happening right now. Not to me. Damn it. Why me?"

Everyone heard Annie say, over and over again. Dean's chuckle made Annie turn and glared at him. Getting up from her seat, Annie grabbed her things and left the table. Everyone watched Annie walked out of the cafeteria, then all turn to Dean who had a smile on his face. Dean got up a few seconds before the bell rang laughing to himself. They all watched him leave with a smile on his face, they all wondered what in the world just happened between the two of them.

 **~~~~~~~~after School~~~~~~~~~**

 **Annie's POV:**

I walked out of the school with Bella and the Cullens, ignoring their constant staring and their questions. I mean, I couldn't even believe he was actually here. There's something going on and I don't even think if I want to know about it. But if he's here then does that means the Cullens know about him? What does this mean for me? What will happen now?

Suddenly I stopped and stared at the car next to mine. Dean was leaning on his car, with his arms crossed, a huge smirk on his face, and staring at me. I looked back at his car and then at him, wide eyes. That son of a bitch actually has the fucken car. He has the 1967 Chevy Impala hardtop!

I felt someone nudge me and I turned to them. Bella was staring at me with a confused stare. Ignoring her I started to walk to the truck, this was getting out of hand already. I walked to the driver side of my truck ignoring Dean's or whoever it actually is. I started the engine and pulled away, ignoring Dean's sad expression, Bella and Edward confused stare, Alice worried expression and Jasper glare. Today was a long ass day and all I wanted to do is take a nap.


	33. Chapter 33

It's been three days since Dean came to Forks. It's been three whole fucken days since he's been stalking me. Like it's crazy how he's everywhere. He's at the coffee shop when I'm there with Bella and dad. He's at the local supermarket when I'm there. He's everywhere and whenever I turn to glare at him, he smiles and waves at me. Sometimes I want to go up to him and slap off his damn smile but I can't. I promised dad I wouldn't cause any more fights this year. But damn Dean's making it harder for me to keep my promise.

The day after I met Dean, I saw him with Sam at the rez. It seemed like they were old friends, laughing and talking together. When they saw me staring at them, Dean smiled and waved at me while Sam just stared. Rolling my eyes I turned back around and headed to my house. I didn't even want to know what those two were up or how they knew each other.

Today was a normal day, well expect that Dean was sitting at another table staring at me. I sat with my friends and the Cullens in our usual table. I tried to ignore Dean as much as possible but damn his irresistible with that damn smile.

"You know should go over there and talk to him" I heard Mike say. I turn to him and raised my eyebrow.

"And why should I do that?" I asked. Mike sighed and turned to Dean.

"I don't know whatever is going on between you two but whatever it is-"

"There's nothing going on between us, Mike," I said and Jessica scoff.

"Yeah right, I could feel the sexual tension from all the way over here," she said. I saw Jasper tighten his fist but didn't say anything. Edward and Alice frowned and Bella looked confused.

"Just go and talk to him, Annie. He's pretty cool" Angela said. I turned to Dean and sighed. Getting up from my seat and went over to Dean's table. While walking to his table I felt everyone's stares. Sitting down in front of him I crossed my arms and stared at him. Dean smiled at me but didn't say anything. We were quiet for a while until I sighed.

"How do you know Sam?" I asked and he tilts his head to the side.

"Sam Uley. You were in the Rez a few days back, how do you know him?" I asked.

"We're old friends," he said smiling. He's hiding something and the curiosity is killing me.

"Why are you here?" I asked and Dean's smile grew.

"To finish my high-"

"Cut the crap, Dean. Why are you really here?" I said getting annoyed with him. Dean's smile fell and looked over my shoulder. Turning around I saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper all narrowing their eyes at us. Turning back to Dean he had a blank face.

"I'll tell you if you come with me"

"No" I simply said and Dean sighs.

"You didn't even let me finish," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you if you come with me after school. I'll like to show you something" he said making me narrow my eyes at him. What possible can he show me?

"What do you want to show me?" I asked making him smile.

"Come with me and you'll find out," Dean said getting up from his seat. Turning around I watched him leave the cafeteria with a sly smirk. Getting up from the seat and walked to the others. Jasper was staring at me and I couldn't figure out his emotions. I turned around and got things just before Jessica spoke.

"So, what happened?" she said.

"Nothing," I said before leaving them. I didn't know what he wanted to show me and maybe going with him won't be such a bad idea.

 **~~~~~~~~~after school~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean parked his car where we used to park it when we first came here. We were staring at each other from across the parking lot. I was really debating if I should or not. I really wanted to know what he wanted to show me. I made up my mind but when I hear Alice gasped turning to her as I see her staring at me with a worried expression.

"Don't go," she said in a sad tone. I stared at her confused because I wasn't gonna go but apparently I was. Suddenly I hear the voice from before calling out my name. Sharply I turn to Dean and he was staring at me with an intense stare, waiting for me.

"Annie, stay with us," Alice said again. I turn to her and wonder what she meant by that? What did she mean when she said to stay with them. Did she see me leave?

"What did you see?" I asked her.

She didn't answer but her expression told me she didn't like it. I turn to Edward and he had the same expression then I turn to Jasper. He had a pleading look, asking me to stay here, asking me to not go. I turn to Dean and he had the same expression as Jasper but he was asking the opposite of Jasper. Dean's expression was begging me to go to him, he was begging me to go with him, to leave with him. Confused and conflicted about what should I do? I didn't know what to do. If I stay and not go with Dean, what does that mean? And if I go with Dean, does that mean I'll leave and never come back? I saw Dean nod his head and I knew he was silently answering my questions.

Turning around I got in the truck and drove off. I wasn't leaving nor was I staying, this was me not deciding anything. I got home and locked myself in there. I went to shut my window and covered it with my curtains so Jasper wouldn't come. I turned off my phone I didn't want people to call me I didn't want anyone to bother me. I went to the corner of my room and sat there, thinking what should I do? What could I do? Should I stay or should I leave? The rest of the day I spend it in my darkroom, contemplating my choices.


	34. Chapter 34

The following day it was the same. Edward came to pick up Bella and I took the truck. I parked next to Jasper and Alice. We stayed in the parking out, staring at the students. When Dean arrived in his car and parked, he would lean on it and stare at me. We would stare at each other across the room, some would say we were lovers but we both knew it wasn't that. This was something more than a little crush or anything. He's here for something and I knew he wasn't going to leave without it. Telling Alice and Jasper goodbye, I walked over to Dean. Just as I got to him the school bell ran, Dean and I started to walk in the school. I glance over to the Cullen and Bella who were already staring at us.

Durning the lunch it was the same. I sat with my friends and the Cullens. Dean sat on the other side alone staring at me and I at him. During the whole lunch, we stared at each other ignoring everyone else. And just like last time, Jessica said I should really just sit with Dean and get the whole sexual tension out. I knew this was bothering Jasper but Dean was finding this whole situation funny. Ignoring Jessica, I got up and walked to Dean's table. He had the biggest grin on his face, which made him look adorable.

"Shut up, I'm going here because Jessica doesn't shut up," Dean smirked at me.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes and took his apple from him. Biting into this apple I notice that he was glaring at someone, turning around I saw him and Jasper in a glare battle.

"Can you two act like normal people?" I asked. From across the room, Jasper broke his contact with Dean and turn to me, nodding. And just like that Jasper turned around and looked somewhere else.

"You have him on a leash,"

"Fuck off, Dean," and just like that, I spend my lunch with Dean arguing about random things.

After school, I walked a little slower than usual. I wanted to delay anything intense stare with Dean before we left. However, I didn't know that Dean was behind me.

"You're walking slower than my grandma," Dean said scaring me. I jumped around and glared at him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I said holding my heart and Dean smiled.

"Not likely" I rolled my eyes at him. Turning around I walked towards the school doors and he followed right behind me.

"You know you should really come with me," he says as I opened the front double doors of the school.

"Why should I?" I asked walking down the steps. I stared in front of me and the Cullens were already staring at us. Alice had a worried expression, Edward was narrowing his eyes at us and Jasper looked pissed.

"You'll like it," Dean said making me turn to him.

"Like it?" I asked skeptically and he smiles. We stopped in the middle of the parking, ignoring everyone's stare. Dean comes up to me, stops in front of me and stares into my eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

"I promise I won't disappoint" the moment he said that I looked away from his eyes and frown at him.

"Hear that before," I said glancing at Jasper. I turned around and was about to walk away from him but the next comment made me stop.

"You know who I am. You know what I want. And you know that I could easily take it. I can forcefully take it without a problem" Dean said making me stare at him. I knew who he was, it was obvious well to me anyways. I knew he could take me away from here, he could take me like he brought me. But the question still stands, will he take me away?

"But I won't do that... not to you... never to you, Annie," he said walking towards me.

"All I'm asking is a chance. You gave him two no, you gave him more than two. But I'm only asking for one" he said staring into my eyes, more like into my soul. After a while, I sighed and he smiles, he already knew my decision and I know the others will not like it. I turned away and walk towards Bella. As I walked to her, Jasper and the others were staring at me with a worried expression. When I stood in front of Bella I hand her the truck keys and she looked at me confused.

"Take the truck to the house. I'll be there later" I said before turning around. Before I could take a step forwards Jasper held my arm. I looked at him and he was glaring at me.

"Don't go!" he said through gripped teeth.

"Get your hands off of me" I glared at him. We continue to stare at each other, well more like glaring at each other. When he didn't listen to me, I pulled my arm away and thankfully he got the hint and he didn't reach for my arm again. I turned around and walks towards Dean. He was already by his car, smiling at me and I rolled my eyes at him. He opened the door for me,

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," I said and Dean chuckles.

"No can't do" he smiled better I rolled my eyes at him and climbed in the car. Dean went to the other side and started the car and we pulled out of the school's parking lot, with a lot of eyes staring at us. I rolled down the window and let the air hit my face, it surprises me that I'm actually calm with him.

It was about 40 minutes since we left the Forks and we came to the place Dean wanted to show me. And he was wrong, I didn't like it, I loved it. It was amazing. He took me to a lake and it was magical. I fell in love with this place and I had to take a picture of it for safe keeps. Taking off my boots, I sat on a log that was in the water and put my feet in the cold freezing water. After a while, Dean came and sat next to me but he didn't take off his boots. We sat there without saying a word and it was peaceful.

"You know you don't have much time life, Jenny," he said making me sigh.

"I know but can't I enjoy it?" I asked staring at the mountains.

"Not much to enjoy when you're feeling bitter towards everyone and everything," he said and I didn't say anything.

"Jenny you must learn to forgive him," Dean said.

"Not only him but yourself. I didn't bring you here-"

"So your the figure I saw when I died,"I said turning to him and he nods.

"You know this isn't my actual body right?" he said.

"I did watch Supernatural, _Dean_ ," I said smirking and he laughs.

"How long do I have?" I asked and he stopped laughing. He didn't answer but instead, he turned and stared at the lake. I sort expected at least an answer but I knew he wouldn't tell me. I guess no one should know when they'll die. I turned and watched the lake.

"I won't always be here. After graduation, I'll be popping in and out. Being in this body takes a lot of energy"

"Wait that's actually Jensen?" I asked and he laughs.

"No, it's just a copy of young Jensen. All the ladies love him" he said making me laugh.

"Hey, I thought Angels weren't supposed to you know-," I said and he smirks.

"Yeah I know but I'm not exactly an Angel," he said making me turn to him eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"Don't worry I'm not a demon either. I'm half human and half Angel. My mother was human that fell in love with an Angel. Anyways, I died a long time ago. In my 'human life' if you wish to call it like that, I was a warrior, a protector, and I did my job well. So when I went to heaven they gave me a job as Guardian Angel" he said smiling at me.

"Wait are you saying you're my-"

"Yup, I'm your one and only Guardian Angel," he said grinning at me and I laughed.

"O.M.G, Dean Winchester is my Guardian Angel," I said laughing.

"Actually my name Evan," he said and I turn to him and smiled.

"Then Evan, it's nice to meet you,"I said extending my hand.

Evan or as the others know him as 'Dean' shook my hand. After that, we talked about many things. I talked about his life before being m guardian angel, we also talked about my other life as Jenny, and we talked about this life. He didn't spoil anything, he told me since I'm here everything won't be the same. Somethings will change and some will stay the same. He didn't tell me if it was good or bad. So I took it as a warning to be careful. He didn't even give me a hint about my leaving. Which is alright I guess? He told me when I'm around him Alice, Jasper, Edward and other powers won't work on us. Also, they won't be able to hear our conversation if we're far from them. Which I found funny because that'll tick off Edward, a lot.

Around 6 pm Dean took me home. Since I told dad I was going to hang out with a new friend and he let me come home later. When I got home Jasper was waiting outside. Thanking Dean, I walked towards the house. When I knew Dean left I turn to Jasper who was staring.

"Annie. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those words or left you-"

"Jasper you still don't get it, huh," I said staring at him and he frowns,

"You can't just say sorry and think it'll make everything better," I said walking towards him.

"You can't just come back and expect everything will be the same as before..."

"I'm not Isabella" The moment I screamed at Jasper, Bella and Edward came out of the house, probably wondering what's all the shouting about. I saw Bella's expression, I don't disagree with her for taking Edward back. I don't because everyone is different, their situation was different. They had something different than what Jasper and I had. I know why she quickly forgave Edward, but that's because she is still naive. She believes that only Edward can be her savior but she is wrong. She can be her own savior, she doesn't need a man to make her decisions and I guess that is where we are different.

"You can't just come here and ask for forgiveness after what you've done"

"Annie, I know-"

"That's where you're wrong, Jasper. You don't know anything. You just assume you know but in reality, you don't know shit. You don't know what it was like for those couple of months. You don't know what it's like being _human_ and have your heart ripped out of your chest and watch the person you trust, that you love ripped it apart and have it smashed to the ground. You don't know what it's like hating that one person you love so damn much. You don't know what kind of damage you caused, Jasper. The pain, the suffering, the hatred, the bitterness that now fills my heart and my soul. You don't know and then you have the dignity to come and ask for forgiveness? After what you did? After what you said to me? You lied to my face even after I begged you to stop, I begged you but you continue to lie to me. You said unforgivable and unforgettable words that I don't know if I can forgive you" I said in tears. I saw his guilt, ashamed, and hurt expression.

"But I know that I cannot spend the little time I have, hating you. So I forgive you, Jasper. I forgive you for lying. For leaving. For breaking my spirit and my soul" I saw the hope in his eyes grow back. I wanted to forgive him the moment I saw him, I wanted to run to him and let him embrace me with his warmth and love. But after seeing Aro's memories, remembering everything I been through, remembering every single emotion I felt these past months, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. And now with Dean here, I know I don't have time to sit and cry. I don't have time to hate Jasper for his wrongdoings and I don't have time to hate myself for hating him.

"But I cannot forgive you for _choosing_ to leave me. I cannot forgive you for _choosing_ to lie to me. And I cannot forgive you for _choosing_ you when I choose you above everyone and everything else. I forgive you for what you've done but I cannot forgive you for doing it. Perhaps in time, I can... but not now. Give me time, Jasper. Let us start from the beginning because I cannot start where we left off. Be my friend and I'll promise to learn to forgive you. Just be my friend" I said.

It was a while until Jasper nod and with that, I walked inside ignoring Bella and Edward. I went into my room and laid in my bed. For the first time, I felt as though a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders. For the first time, I wasn't feeling bitter or angry, I felt almost at peace.


	35. Chapter 35

I must say things have been going smoothly. Ever since I forgave Jasper I haven't been bitter which is a good thing. Dean sits with us during lunch, him and I we became best friends real quick. I think Alice, Edward, and Jasper don't like it but they're not saying anything. Bella like Dean, she thinks he's funny. I have been hanging out with the Cullens more, thanks to Dean. When I went to the Cullens house after school Rosie gave me the biggest hug and pulled me into her room so we can have a girl talk. Honestly, I missed them so much, Dean opened my eyes by forgiving Jasper. Also, I have been talking to Jasper, only as friends though and it's been going well. Dean and I have been going everywhere if I'm not home or with the Cullens, I'm with Dean. My dad like Dean he says he's a gentleman.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Dean, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and our friends. I was sitting in between Dean and Jasper. Jessica was trying to do her speech for graduation. Jessica asked us for help and Mike took her legal pad and began writing his thoughts. Mike was writing in a legal pad, Angela is reading some not cards, while the rest of us waiting for Mike to finished his speech.

"Alright, let's check it out," Mike says, causing everyone to listen to him. Eric moved closer to Mike to see the paper.

"Let's see what you got" Eric then says.

"My fellow students... right?" Mike chuckle. "We are the future. Anything is possible if you believe. Perfect" he says. "You got yourself a speech," he says tossing the legal pad to Jessica.

"Yeah well this will be my speech when I want everyone to throw their diploma at my head," Jessica crumbles the paper. "So no thank you," Jessica said as she threw the piece of paper at his head.

"Jess you gotta embrace the cliche," Mike tells her and Eric nods.

"They're the bread and butter of all valedictorians," Eric said making me scoff.

"And that's why you're not the valedictorian," Angela says making us laugh. Eric puts on a hurt face and Angela rolls her eyes.

"Jess doesn't need cliche. Her speech will be epic" I say.

"Epic? It'll change lives" Jessica said making me smile.

"I've decided to throw a party" Alice suddenly decided to say. Everyone stops talking and look at her with wide eyes. Bella and I shared a look, another one?

"After all, how many time do we get to graduate high school?" Jasper says smirking.

"A-a party at your place?" Angela says all surprised that Alice invited them to their place.

"I've never been at your place," Jess says.

"No one has ever seen their place."

"I've been to their place and I even slept over a couple of times," I say smirking at them.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked not liking the idea.

"It'll be fun," Alice says making them like the idea. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, you said that last time" Bella comments. Alice slumps down on her hair. Suddenly she has this blank stare, she's having a vision. I wasn't the only one that notices it. Jasper, Edward, Dean, and Bella look at Alice all worried, well expect Dean. To keep the attention off of Alice, I try to distract the others.

"Hey, Angie" I call out to Angela making the others stare at me.

"Need help with those?" I asked pointing at her papers. She nods happily and hangs me some, explaining what to do. As Alice comes back from her vision. I notice her and Edward shared a look. And I didn't like it at all. When the bell rang, Dean quickly took me away from the Cullens and the others. As we walked to our class, Dean told me that Alice's vision was about Victoria, which I already knew but oh well, I could go with Bella and meet up with my mother. However, my plan didn't work in my favor since Dean told me that I had to stay here in Forks where he can protect me from Victoria.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Today Bella and I were meeting up with dad at the station after school. Edward was going to drive us there. Edward, Bella and I headed over there. Two people came out of the station, crying. Mmm, I wonder what happened. Dad then comes out and greets us. I hugged him and stand next to him as Edward and Bella stood in front of us.

"Still up for dinner?" I asked dad. He nods and looks over to Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, it's still just Bella, you and I. Right?" Charlie ask me but looking at them.

"I'm just dropping them off. See you later." Edwards says.

"Bye," Bella said to him as I just nod. Edward turns away and begins to walk but stops halfway.

"Oh, Bella, my parents wanted to remind you about the airline tickets they got you for your birthday," Edward tells Bella. I narrowed my eyes at him, what is he planning?

"What airline tickets?" Charlie asked confused.

"Around tickets to see mom in Florida," Bella tells him.

"Well that generous, thank your parents for me," Charlie says to Edward and he nods.

"It expires soon. You should use it this weekend." Edward says.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go," Bella says.

"What are you saying? You just did it a few months ago, don't you remember?" I said smirking at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You did it too," she says and I shrugged.

"It might be your last time to see her before you graduate." He says. Bella and I knew his double meaning. After graduation, we'll be turning into vampires. Well, Bella might be I, on the other hand, might not since Dean is here. thinking about Dean, I should really ask him if I'm going to be a vampire or not.

"Well that's might not be such a bad idea. Get out of town, get some distance." Charlie tells Bella.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing mom. But as long as you use the companion ticket" Bella tells Edward. Ah, and here he thought he won that argument, what an idiot.

"Wait, there are two tickets? Super. That makes me really happy" Charlie says sarcastically.

"How about taking Annie? I know that you girls want to see your mother" Edward suggested. They all look at me. I shake my head.

"Sorry, can't I need to retake a test on Friday after school and then on Saturday Mr. Jackson gave those who failed the A.P English test a second chance to redo it. And since I wasn't here, I'm going to that this opportunity to take it, sorry" I tell them.

"You should go, Edward. Besides you should meet the mother in law, you already know the father" I says smirking at him. Edward sighs and agrees, Bella looks happy that he's going and dad glaring at me. For not going and for saying that he and Renée are the in-laws.

Just like Dean said, Victoria was back. That weekend I was super careful, sadly Dean had to leave, he had an urgent call back home, which I am sure it was heaven? Anyways I was coming out of redoing my A.P test when I decided I should head to Cullens house. Perhaps they were already finished with the whole Victoria situation.

Carlisle gave Bell and I an extra house keys to come over whenever we wanted. I climbed out of the truck and started to walk up the porch. I unlocked the house and went inside. It was about 20 minutes when the Cullens all came back. And they didn't seem so happy, Emmett looked beyond piss and he was soaking wet. They all stopped when they saw me eating a cookie on the couch.

"What the hell happen to you?" I asked Emmett.

"That mutt happened," he said taking off his jacket.

"Paul?" I asked and he nods.

"Figures," I said biting into my cookie. Emmett went upstairs to change while the others were staring at me. I turn to them wondering why they're staring at me. Slowly I offered them a cookie but they decline.

"What?" I asked biting into my cookie.

"How long have you been here?" Alice asked and I checked my phone.

"Not even half an hour... why?" I asked.

"It's not safe-"

"'cause Victoria is back?" I asked and they looked shocked,

"How did-"

"Your reaction to your vision on Wednesday, it didn't look promising and plus Edward was really trying to get Bella out of town and go see mom. Which either means two things. One he actually wanted Bella to see mom before... you know." they frowned. "And two, something bad going to happen. So I sorta went with number two. And then I thought, who could make Edward paranoid enough to skip town... So thinking that Victoria must be back" I said biting my cookie.

"Smart" Emmett said smirking and I winked at him. Alice comes to sit on the sofa next to me while the others sat down, they let Jasper sit next to me. We were watching a movie and all of a sudden, I realize it was only Jasper and me in the living room. Turning around I see it's empty besides us, I turn to Jasper and he had an innocent face. Rolling my eyes I lean back to the couch, not even going to argue. If they wanted to leave me with Jasper they could have told me, I wouldn't say otherwise.

We continue watching our movie when I felt sleepy. I was trying to fight it as much as possible but in the end, I couldn't take it any longer. I closed my eyes and I felt Jasper's arms around me, carrying me up the stairs which I am sure I was going to his room. Laying on the bed I didn't let Jasper go as he put me down. Instead, I pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I snugged on his chest and for that night I let myself forget everything that has happened. For that night I let myself stay in the arms of my ex-lover. And honestly, it felt amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed him.


	36. Chapter 36

I spend Saturday night with the Cullens and Jaspers. And on Sunday I spend it with Jasper, we got to hang out more. And it was like before expected we didn't kiss or held hands. At first it felt awkward but eventually, we just went with the flow and it was amazing. We talked, laughed, he made his corny jokes and I realized something big. I realized that no matter how bitter I feel or how mad I am at him I cannot stop loving him. At night we went to the forest, laid on top of his car and watched the stars. He played soft music while he told me more stories about his earlier life. The entire time all I wanted was to hold him close, I wanted to hold his hand, kiss his soft lips, I wanted to feel his hands on my body. I missed Jasper more than I thought but my stubbornness and my pride wouldn't let me get what I wanted. And I knew that he knew it too because whenever I felt the urge to hold his hand he would slightly move his hand closer to mine. Whenever I felt like kissing him he would lick his lips and smirk. At times I wanted to slap his smirk off his face but then I realize it wouldn't be a great idea. For obvious reason, I might break my hand.

When Monday came I went to school with Bella and Edward. Along the way, Edward and Bella were arguing about changing Bella, I knew I should have taken the truck. When we got to school, we saw Jake standing by his bike. Everyone was staring at him, not going to lie Jake looked good leaning against his bike. He sorta looked like a bad boy. Edward turned to Bella and asked if she would listen to him if he asked her to stay in the car. Of course, Bella being Bella, she didn't and got out of the car. Edward and I followed Bella towards Jake.

Upon seeing Bella, "Charlie said you left town," Jake asked Bella and making me sigh.

"Yeah. To visit my mother, why?" Bella asked Jake. Edward scoffs we all turn to him.

"He's making sure you're still human," he says smirking at Jake.

"Look, I'm here to only want you. If your kind ever steps on our land" Jake was cut off by Bella. He's probably talking about Paul and Emmett mishap.

"Wait, what?" Bella says confused.

"You two didn't tell her?" Jake asked looking at me and Edward.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked looking at us.

"Leave it alone, Jacob" Edward warns him, however, Jake took this as a push to make Bella realize that Edward lied to her.

"Tell me what?" Bella repeated herself, she continues to look at Jake and Edward.

"Jacob, let it" Edward warned him again but Jake rolled his eyes.

"Listen to you. Did you lie about getting her out of town?" Jakes says.

"JUST LEAVE! NOW" once again Edward warns him and this time his voice got louder.

"No, she has the right to know. Bella and Annie are in danger. They're the ones that the redhead wants." Jakes says to Edward. Bella steps towards surprised and worried all over her face.

"Victoria... Alice vision" Bella finally realizes.

"I was only protecting you," Edward says to Bella.

"By lying to me" she glares at Edward and then turns to glare at me. Jasper and Alice came next to us. Jasper stands in front of me in a protective stance. Jake and Jasper glare at each other.

"And you knew about this and didn't even say anything to me," she said getting angry at me and I scoff at her.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I didn't lie to you. It's not my fault that your boyfriend withheld information from you and besides if you knew that Victoria was here you wouldn't have left. You would have done something incredibly stupid and would have gotten yourself in trouble or hurt" I said rolling my eyes at her. Bella stayed quiet because she knew I was right about that. She then turns to Jake.

"And you, why haven't you called me back?" Bella asked Jake and he looks taken back but quickly got over it.

"I had nothing to say," Jake said making me roll my eyes.

"Bullshit," I said making Jake glare at me and Edward smile.

"Well, I have tons," Bella says and walks towards Jake. Edward grabs Bellas arm preventing her to go any further. Jake steps forward, Jasper and Alice take a step forward as well. It looks like a fight was about to go down with them and for Jake, it didn't look so well.

"For the love of god, Edward let her go. Trust her," I said. Bella, Jake, and Edward all turn to me.

"I do trust her, Annie. It's him I don't trust" Edward said glaring.

"Dude, you're making a big deal about this. Just let her go. Besides, we all know that she'll always come back to you" I said. Bella looks at me with a grateful expression and finally, Edward releases her. Bella goes to Jake and climbs on the back of his bike. Jake grins but before he gets on he turns to me.

"Coming?" he asked making Jasper growl a little and I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks, I'm already behind on my classes. But I'll catch up with you guys some other time, alright"I said smiling at Jake and he nods. We watched Bella and Jake ride off and I turn to Edward, patting his shoulder.

"Dude you act like it's the end of the world" Edward turns to me with a frown.

"Relax she's just taking her dog for a ride" I smirked at him and he laughs along with Jasper and Alice.

During school, Edward was being all grumpy and moody. We couldn't be near him 'cause he'll just glare at you. Reminds me of the time I would do that to people and I felt bad. I also notice that Dean hasn't been here, strange because he told me he'll be back by Monday. Perhaps he'll be here tomorrow.

Since I had Jasper in my sixth period, I was walking with Jasper to the car when I decided I should tell him.

"Hey Jasper," I said making him turn to me,

"I have been thinking-"

"Well that's dangerous," Jasper said smirking. I playfully glared at him and smacked his chest causing him to laugh.

"I have been thinking that you should meet my best friend, Dean," I said making him lose his smile.

"But I already met him," he says and shaking my head I smiled at him.

"No. I want you guys to meet... officially" I said and he stops. He stares at me and I smiled at him. I continue to walk and he catches up to me. Smiling I turn to Alice who had the biggest smile ever and Edward had a smile on his face. Alices comes and hugs me tight, almost losing my breath.

"Hey c-can't b-breath," I said patting Alice's shoulders.

"Oh sorry" she pulls away but smiles.

"Omg you and J-"

"No, I didn't say anything like that. And besides, I want you guys to meet him. You'll be surprised that you guys have a lot in common" I said. They stare at me wondering what I meant but I only smiled at him.

"When he comes back I'm taking him to your house, alright," I said and they all nod.

Jasper opens the car door and I climbed in. He took me home and stayed with me for an hour before he had to leave. After he left I went to take a shower and decided I'm going to finish all my assignments so when Dean comes back from wherever he's at, we can have free time with the Cullens.

3Rd POV:

A stranger, not any stranger but a pale white, chiseled features, BLOOD RED eyes, a vampire walking around Bella's room. Picking Bella's things up and setting them down. He then goes to touch Bella's dreamcatcher. He turns, picks up a red blouse and stares at it, curious. The blouse falls and he looks up to Annies room. He walks out of Bella's room and head to Annie's room.

Climbing up the stairs to the attic, the man entered the room see Annie laying on her bed, asleep. She had her books and paper scattered all around her. He walks towards her and stops in front of her. He sees her angelic sleeping face and couldn't help but be in some sort of trance. He reaches to her face a removes a piece of hair from her face. He stops when Annie moves a little, mumbling that cake was blue. The man smiles at her and couldn't but feel something deep down in him. When Annie moved a picture fell out, a picture of her and Jasper on her 18th birthday. Feeling anger he picks it up and put it in his pocket. He notices Annie's heather gray sweater by her feet. He picks it up and inhales her scent. His red eyes turned pitch black. Putting the sweater down he sighs happily. He turns his black eyes towards Annie. He leans down inches away from Annie's bare neck. He sniffs Annie's sweet scent, satisfied with that he backs away and leaves the room, taking Annie's sweater with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Bella's POV:

I just came back from being with Jake, I walked inside the house and it's empty and quiet. I wonder where's Annie and dad. I was about to walk upstairs when- "You know, Edward could at least respect meals times. At least Jasper brought Annie home from school and stayed here" dad says.

I turned to him startled, "I was, umm, with Jake," dad looks taken back.

"Oh... Good" he said with a small, self-satisfied smile. There's a knock on the door. Dad and I looked at the door.

"I'll just give you two some privacy then," dad said walking to the living room. I went to open the door and Edward was there with a frown.

"Hey," I said.

"Do you not understand, how worried I've been?" Edward asked me.

"I'm perfect-"I was cut off by Edward when he inhales and his face alarmed.

"Something's wrong," Edward says. Suddenly he darts up the stairs and I hurry behind him. I entered my room and see Edward holding the dreamcatcher Jake made for me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's been in here," Edward said when he looks up and one again darts upstairs. I followed him into Annie's room, she's peacefully sleeping and I'm glad. She hasn't been sleeping enough since she's always doing her late assignments. Edward goes and wakes up Annie.

"Edw-"

"Annie wake up," Edward shakes Annie and she gets up, alarmed. She looks at us and sighs in relief.

"Dude what the fu-"

"Someone's been in here, Annie," Edward said making Annie turn at him wide eyes. She gets off her bed and looks around.

"Let's go," Edward said grabbing Annie's arm but stopped and turn to her. He grabbed her head, turning her and sniffing her neck. I was surprised that he was bold enough to do that. Annie pushed him off of her and she was shocked.

"Ed-"

"Damn it," he said in an angry tone. I never hear him talk that way.

"He marked you with his scent," he said and immediately Annie touched her neck and tries to wipe off the smell. Judging by her expression she was shocked, angry, and scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~at the Cullens~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie's POV:

Edward was pacing, frustrated. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosie looked stressed, worried and slightly scared.

"Who is it? Someone, we know?" Alice said looking at Edward.

"A stranger, I didn't recognize the scent." Edward says.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme says hugging a scared looking Bella.

"A passer wouldn't have let Bella's dad alive. And he wouldn't have marked Annie," Rose said and I touched my neck, feeling violated. Just then Jasper and Emmett enter the house. Jasper looked pissed as hell. When we told them what happened Jasper grabbed me, pulled me close and smelled my neck. His eyes turned black and he quickly left the house. Emmett followed after Jasper.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of the house," Emmett informs us. Jasper comes next to me and hugs me. I lean in his chest, welcoming his warmth. He's the only one I want right now.

"Someone's orchestrating this" Carlisle says looking at me with worry.

"Guys we already know who's behind all of this," I said making them turn to me.

"It's Victoria," I said and Alice sighs.

"Annie-"

"No, think about it. Who wants us dead more than her? We're the reason why her mate is dead. Our mates killed hers and she wants revenge. Who's crazy enough to make another vampire go to our house, while there's a human who doesn't know about the supernatural. This has her name written all over it. Like Rosie said, a nomad wouldn't leave my father and me alive. And that motherfucker marked me with his nasty ass scent, " I said making them think about it.

It was quiet, they would casually glance at each other. Thinking about all of the possibilities of me being right and I know I am right!

"We'll take shifts protecting Bella and Annie," Carlisle says to them.

"Another protection detail?" Rosie asked.

"Rosalie" Esme says

"No, she's right. You can't protect us, watch our dad and search for the intruder." Bella says and I nod, agreeing with her.

"And for Victoria" Rosie adds.

"And feed yourself," I say looking at Jasper. He shakes his head

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless," Jasper tells me.

"I'm not going to let you starve yourself. And besides, we won't be unprotected. We have..." I start to trail off looking at Edward. We continue to stare at each other while the others stared at us, wondering what's going on. A few minutes passed and Edward finally realizes what I wanted to say.

"No," he says making me sigh.

"Dude, it's our only choice. It's either we ask for help or we'll all toast" I said and he groans.

"And besides I'll be with her," I smirk at him fulling knowing he doesn't like the idea.

"Fine but you'll have to be with her all the time," he tells me and I nod. The others are looking at us with confused faces. I turn to Jasper and smile and from my smile he knows he won't like it.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

The next day, Jake and Sam came to our house so they can get a sniff at the scent. Bella, Edward, Jasper and I were outside waiting for them. Jake and Sam came out of the house.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind," Jake says.

"It'll won't be hard to miss the scent when we come to cross it. Will handle it from here," Jake says looking at Edward and he rolls his eyes.

"We don't need you to handle anything. Or anyone," Edwards says glaring at Jake.

"I could care less of what you need," Jake says back at Edward. For a moment, Jake and Edward continue to glare at each other while the rest of us looked at them.

"Alright we're done here," Edward says grabbing Bella's hand.

"No, you're done here," Jake says walking up to Edward. Both Jake and Edward had one of Bella's hand and from the looks of it, Bella finally had enough of it.

"Stop! I'm tired of this. I'm team Switzerland" Bell tells them, making me roll my eyes. I turn to Sam who was watching me closely.

"Hey there, Alpha" I smiled at him and Sam nods, turning to Jasper who was standing behind me.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" he said shaking his head and I frown. I knew he was talking about the supernatural world, but it wasn't my fault that it came to me first.

"Come here," he said. I was about to walk to him but Jasper stopped me from going any closer. Sighing, I turn to Jasper and held his hand, letting him know that Sam won't hurt me. Jasper looks down at me, his expression clearly says that he doesn't want me near Sam. Gently squeezing Jasper's arm he finally lets me go. Walking to Sam, he had a strange expression but I didn't say anything. Standing in front of Sam, I moved my hair to the side so Sam and sniff it. Once he does Sam growls and quickly looks at Jasper.

"We'll get this son of a bitch," Sam said making Jasper nod. Sam turned to me, "Annie, don't be alone always have someone with you at all times, okay" Sam said making me confused. Why shouldn't I be alone? Why is everyone getting angry? However, instead of asking questions I know I wouldn't get answers from I just nod.

"Do you guys prefer day or night?" I asked Sam.

"Nights," Sam said and I turn to Jasper and Edward.

"Will day work for you guys?" I asked. Jasper and Edward both nods making me smile.

"See it wasn't so hard, huh"I smirked at them. Jake and Edward rolled their eyes. Jasper and Bella smiled at me. And Sam just started. With our business finished with the boys, Sam and Jake decide to leave. Before Sam and Jake could leave I stopped Sam.

"Have you heard anything from Dean?" I asked him. Sam looks over my shoulder before he turns to me.

"No the last time I talked with him, he said he was going to meet his family up North," he said.

"He hasn't contacted you?" Sam asked making me shake my head.

"No," I said frowning. What the hell is Dean doing? Why hasn't he contacted either Sam or me? Did something bad happen?

"I'm sure he'll show up, sooner or later," Sam said and I nodded. Sam turned around and met with Jake but once again I stopped Sam.

"Hey Alpha" I called out and Sam turned around.

"How long have you know Dean?" I asked Sam looks at me with a weird expression.

"Not long, we meet a week before he arrived here. I helped him fix up his car" Sam said shocking me. That's not right, Dean said he's an old friend with him. Staring at Sam I realized what Dean meant, of course, I should have noticed that he was referring to Sam and Dean from the t.v show. I let out a small laugh, stupid Dean.

"Why? Whats up?" he asked making me shake my head.

"Nothing," I said with a small smile. Sam nods before he and Jake ran into the woods. Then this means that Sam doesn't know about Dean or about me, which is a good thing. I don't know who if I'm ready to tell Jasper about that side of me yet. But then again I don't have enough time. Is Dean dealing with something about my case, did his family know about him bringing me into this world? And if so, then are they going to make me go back by force? I felt Jasper come next to me, he put his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Jasper said.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Dean. He hasn't answered any of my calls" I said. Technically I didn't lie, I am worried about Dean. He hasn't answered any of my calls. But what I'm more worried is that he hasn't shown up since last Friday. I pray he's alright.

"Like Sam said he'll show up," Jasper said and I nod.

We both turned around and walked towards Edward and Bella. For the rest of the day, we spend it at the house. It was just Edward, Bella, Jasper and I since dad was working. Bella and Edward were in Bella's room while Jasper and I were in mine. Jasper and I were laying on my bed, I was playing around with his hand when suddenly he sits up and stares down at me. I looked at him confused,

"I cannot do this," he says making me frown. I sat up and turned to him.

"Do what?" I asked a little worried and he sighs,

"Annie, I cannot be your friend," he says making me feel the pain all over again.

"I cannot be your friend when every day I'm falling for you over and over again. I cannot be your friend while I'm in love with you. I know I said I'll be your friend but it's killing me knowing you're at arm's length and I cannot hold you whenever I want. It's killing me not being able to kiss you whenever I see you smile. It's killing me not being able to-" I stopped him by kissing him. And it was better than any kiss ever. I pulled away from Jasper.

"You talk too much," I said smiling.

"Annie wi-" I cut Jasper off, "be my boyfriend?" He stared at me shocked before recovering. He smiles and kissed me again. This time he poured all his feeling into this kiss. Dean was right, I can't spend the rest of my days being bitter. Within the few days I have I'll have to spend it with Jasper and show him that I love him. I'll talk with Dean and tell him that I'm staying, no matter what I'm staying with Jasper.

Jasper and I both pulled away smiling at each other. Jasper pulls us back and lays me on his chest. He had his left arm playing around with my hair while the other hand he had on my back. It was peaceful and I loved every second of it. Suddenly my phone started to ring and I knew who it was. Smiling I answered the phone.

"He-" I pulled away from the phone when I heard Alice screaming and Jasper starts to laugh.

 **"AHHHHHHH! YOU AND JASPER ARE BACK TOGETHER! CONGRATULATIONS! OMG! FINALLY, YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER! MAN, I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK!"** Alice kept on talking and talking and eventually I had to stop her,

"Alice," I said making her stop talking.

"Calm down" Alice takes a deep breath.

"Calm?" I asked and I hear her laugh.

"Yes, sorry it's just I got so excited knowing you and Jasper are back together, I'm just so happy-" there was a small pause. I was getting worried, Alice only stops when she's having a vision, perhaps it had to do with us with the newborns.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Ohh, yeah. Sorry gotta go, the dogs are here" she said making me smile.

Hanging up the phone I turn to Jasper, he's staring at me lovingly. He leans down and plants another kiss on my lips. This one was soft, gentle, filled with so much love and I was happy. I got my love back. Pulling away from our kiss, I laid on his chest, falling asleep to his humming and they way he played with my hair.


	38. Chapter 38

It's been a couple of days since the Cullens and the pack been working together. It's not too well but hey, at least they haven't killed each other. Wait, no scratch that they have tried. Three days ago Jake and Edward had a little-heated argument over something trifle. Those two can't be put in the same room without causing a world war. It's worse when Emmett and Paul come together, they actually get into physical fights with each other. The first time it happened, Edward nor Jake did anything but watched. They only stopped it when I went to stop it and knowing I would get killed, they had to stop it.

Dean hasn't been back from wherever he's at. I tried and tried calling him I even tried praying to him but no answer. I'm getting worried and scared. What if something happened to him and I didn't even know. Or worse, what if they punished him for letting me stay here knowing that I'm not supposed to be here. Jasper has been keeping my emotions in check lately, everything isn't looking so well for us.

Today, the Cullens were going to hunt leaving Bella and me with the pack. Edward, Jasper, Bella and I are going to meet Jake at the Treaty line. Jake was standing next to Billy's truck without a shirt... again. He knows that it bothers Edward so he continues to do it.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward says.

"Jealous much?" I teased Edward and he rolls his eyes. Jasper pulls me close to him and he laughs at my comment.

"We're good here. You should go" Bella tells Edward.

"I'm not going to be long," Edward tells Bella.

"Don't rush. You need to hunt" Bella tells Edward. He leans down and giver her a passionate kiss.

"Ok, maybe rush a little," Bella says dazedly. Bella looks at me, asking if I'm ready and I nod. I turn to Jasper and smiled, knowing he doesn't like it whenever we go over there. I place my hand on his chest.

"Hey, it'll be alright. You guys do what you gotta do. We'll be safe" I said before kissing Jasper. I was going to pull away but he pulled me closer. And just like Edward, Jasper gives me a passionate kiss making me not pull away... ever. He pulls from me with a smirk. Realizing what he just did I glare at him an hit his chest.

"I hate it when you do that," I say making him laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned around. But Jasper pulls me back for another kiss. Jasper pulls away, stared into my eyes and smiles. "I love you," he says melting my poor heart. I smile at him and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too,"I say smiling at him. We continue to stare at each other lovingly until jealous Jake called out.

"Hurry up," Jake yells at us. Jasper rolls his eyes and I smile, shaking my head.

"Bye, see you later" I kissed Jasper one more time before pulling Bella with me.

We walked to Jake and he pulls Bella and me for a hug. Going inside the truck, he asked what us what we wanted to today. He also said that we were going to a party. I got excited because I knew what 'party' he meant and I couldn't wait. During the day, Jake, Bella, and I went hiking. Night time falls and we headed to the Rez. I see the pack and the council around a campfire, laughing. Billy sits in the middle of the circle, Quil's grandfather sits on his right side and Sue Clearwater sits on the other side. The whole pack is there: Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, with Emily by his side, and a grumpy Leah. Jake, Bella, and I walk towards them.

"You sure this is okay? I really hate being party crashed" Bella says, making me nod.

"Technically, you two are council meeting crashing. See, the council leaders dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over when Harry died." Jake inform us.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't be here," I tell Jake.

"You two are okay. I thought... I mean they thought it was a good idea for you two to hear some tribe history." Jake tells us.

"The histories? The Tribe's Histories? Aren't they a secret?" Bella tells Jake.

"We all got a role to play and you two are apart of this. And plus this is the first time Seth, Leah, and Quil will hear them too. But you two are the first outsiders, Ever" Jake says to us.

"If I had known, I would have dressed better," Bella says making me laugh.

 **"ANNIE! JAKE!"** Seth comes up to us.

"It's about time you guys showed up. Paul's been hovering the grub, but don't worry I saved you some." Seth says to us.

"Good looking out, bro. Bella this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. The newest pack member." Jake introduce him to Bella.

"The newest, bestest, the brightest" Seth says making me laugh.

"And the slowest" Jake says, bring Seth to a play fight. A whistle comes from the circle, it's Sam. Jake and Seth stops and turns around.

"Come on, your dad's about to start," Seth says making us walk with him.

"Hello, hope you don't mind us being here," I say looking at Billy. He shakes his head and smile. I smiled back and greeted the other. I sat down next to Bella who sat next to Jake. On my left sat Embry, he shared some chips and I gladly took some. I felt like someone was staring at me so I turned and what a surprise Leah was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her, she just gotta get over the whole 'I'm going to kill you for punching me' thing. Billy then starts to tell the history of the tribe.

" The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning. But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters who transformed into powerful wolfs. This enables us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looks like a man but was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire could completely destroy it. They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right, she took vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save our tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's spirit wife could see he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special power but one. Courage. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold women long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved our village. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remain, The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must be ready. All of us" Billy finished looking at me. His eyes held worried and concerned. I know he's worried for all of us, he's knows that Bella and I will become vampires in the future but he doesn't have to worry because we'll be alright. I held his stare for a couple of seconds but I moved away.

After that, we all went to eat and had some fun. Bella stayed with Jake while I went to hang out with the Embry and Seth. Everything was going extremely well, we were all having fun like we weren't in the middle of a battle, talking with each other as though we weren't two different species, and laughing like there's no tomorrow. However, all of that stopped when Leah made a comment that this could have been prevented if Bella and I weren't here. At that moment it got quiet, standing up I went towards Leah glaring at her. I didn't want to start a fight... but damn she's asking for it.

"Why would you say that?" I asked Leah angrily. Leah stands up and since she's taller than me she was looking down at me.

"Annie. Leah" Sam warns but we ignored him

"It's true, everything would have been prevented if you and your damn sister weren't here," Leah said.

"Leah," Sue warns her daughter, but being a rebellious daughter Leah ignores her mother. Leah continues to glare at me and I glared back. Once again Sam called out our names and I decided that it would be better if we leave now before something happens.

"You know what? I'm not going to start now. I already have enough problems with one bitter bitch and I don't need to add another one" I said. Leah glares at me and I turned around. I walked towards Jake and Bella. We were about to leave but then Leah said another comment that made the others growl. Turning around Leah had a smirk on her face, I looked around and the others were glaring at Leah. I began to walk but Jake grabs my arms, silently telling me to drop it.

"What did she say?" I said angrily. Jake looked around and so did the others.

"I said I hope the redhead gets to kill you," she said. I stared at her shocked. It's one thing to be made at someone, it's another to ask for death on someone.

"You bitter, heartless, cruel son of a bitch. How dare you" I pulled my arm away from Jake and started to walk towards Leah. "How dare you turn your hatred and bitterness towards me when you should turn it toward those who are actually causing harm to you and your family. I am not your enemy, I am not the one who wants to kill you, and I am not the one who killed your father" when I mention her father she got even angrier.

"You want to be angry at someone, be angry at that damn vampire who caused your father's death. Yes, she was after my sorry ass but I didn't kill your father. I didn't want any of this. You want someone to blame then blame it on me. Hate me for it all, hate me for causing you pain, hate me with a burning passion. You want to punch someone then punch me" I said and the boys stepped forward.

"But at the end, you'll be hating the wrong person. Stop being angry, Leah. Stop being angry at me for something I didn't do. Stop being angry and start doing something about it. Turn that anger into something worth fighting for. You say that I am the cause of all this? Then why not kill me? No one will stop you. Do it now," I said opening my arms, welcoming her to end it all. However, Leah just stood there and watched me. I closed my arms and stared at her.

"You don't know me, Leah. You don't know anything about me or my life. You don't know the suffering, the pain, and loss I have encountered. I have seen things no living souls should. I know things that no one should know. I have experienced things that could even make you go mad. You're lucky, Leah. You have a gift that can help yourself and those you love. And get you to treat that gift as a curse" Leah stared at me and didn't say anything. After a while, I turned around grabbed my sweater and walked to Billy's truck. I opened the truck as Bella and Jake caught up to me.

The drive back home was silent. None of us said anything. Bella and Jake would casually glance at me but I ignored them as I stared ahead. When Jake pulled to my house, I waited until Bella opened the door.

"Thanks, see you later, Jake," I said before going inside the house.

I walked in seeing dad in the living room watching t.v. I told him goodnight before heading into my room. Jasper was already laying there. I slightly smiled at him, he was frowning. He opened his arms to me and I went to hug him. I laid next to him, my head on his chest and his arms around me. I fell asleep with nothing but Leah, Victoria Jasper, Dean, and Aro in my mind.


	39. Chapter 39

The following day, Bella and I went to the Cullens house. Bella hasn't brought up last night incident and I am glad. I am not ready for it nor do I want to talk about it. Entering the house I see Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett watching the t.v. Confused I went over there and sat on Jasper's lap. He wraps his arm around my waist but doesn't look away from the t.v.

"Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances-" Carlisle turns off the tv.

"It's getting worse, we're going to have to do something," Carlisle said turning to his sons. Edward and Jasper were both concerned but Emmett looked intrigued.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous" I cut off Jasper.

"Newborns," I said making them all turn to me.

"What? I know some stuff" I said crossing my arms.

"What, like new vampires?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, of course, new vampires," I said and she rolls her eyes.

"In their first few months after the change," Edward said concerned.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst," Jasper said tightening his hold on me.

"Something to look forward to," Emmett said crushing his fingers.

"You like fighting, huh?" I asked and Emmett smirks.

Before anyone said anything the boys turned to the front door. Edward narrowed his eyes, Emmett and Carlisle just stared and Jasper growled a little. Bella and I were confused as to why they were quiet all a sudden. Jasper turns to me with a stare telling me no to go. Confused I got up but Jasper held my hand, not wanting me to go. I let go of his hand and I walked over to the front door. Once I saw who it was, smiling I ran outside to greet him. Outside the house, was the man who been missing for the past few days.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I asked hugging him. He hugs back and spins me around. When he puts me down he stares at me and smiles.

"Told you, I had a family emergency," he said.

"But it was super long" I whined and he laughs.

"If I knew you would miss that much I would have stayed a little longer" he smirks and I hit his shoulder. Once again he laughs and I smile at him. When he stops laughing he turns around and I followed, outside the others stood in front of the house. Bella was smiling at us, Carlisle and Emmett were staring, Edward had his eyes narrowed, and Jasper... he didn't look so happy.

"Come let me introduce you to them," I said walking but Dean held me back. Confused I turn to him and he wasn't smiling. He had an expression that I have never seen before. His eyes weren't warm and friendly but were hard and cold.

"Dean?" I asked. He looks down and his eyes returned to their warmness. Smiling he motions me to go ahead. Confused I did but this time I held his hand so he'll go with me. Walking towards the others it felt weird, almost tense. I knew that they were somewhat enemies, I mean Dean's an angel and the Cullens are vampires.

"Dean these are the Cullens, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale... my boyfriend," I said walking to Jasper. I wasn't expecting a very happy expression from him but then again I wasn't expecting anything at all. However, Dean's reaction wasn't something I was even expecting... at all.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked smiling. I knew, I just knew his smile wasn't genuine.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend," Jasper said wrapping his arm around my waist. Something flashed in Dean's eye but I couldn't place what it was. Dean's smile grew and he laughed a little.

"Well, congrats. Hope you treat her well" Dean said staring into Jasper's eyes. It was quiet for a moment or two. Dean and Jasper were staring at each other, almost as if they were having a conversation. Then Jasper nods and Deans smile grew.

"Alright then. Well, I am Dean Winchester, Annie's best friend, a pleasure to meet you" Dean extends his hand to shake Jasper and Jasper shakes his hand. I couldn't help but feel like they made somewhat of a true or a deal. Something was telling me, whatever they shaking on wasn't something I wanted to know. Dean then turns to Carlisle.

"Huge fan of yours, Dr. Cullen," he said smirking. I groaned and Dean turns to me and winks.

"Thanks?" Carlisle said uncertainly.

"Why don't we go inside?" I said and they all nod. We entered the house and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice was already there, sitting in the living room. When they saw Dean with us they were confused. Emmett went to sit next to Rosalie and Carlisle went towards Esme. Edward and Bella went to sit on the couch. Jasper went next to Alice and Dean and I stood in front of them.

"Ladies, this is Dean, my best friend," I said. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice smiled at him. Rosalie and Edward looked suspicious of him. Emmett and Bella were just staring, wondering what will happen. And Jasper, well I really couldn't figure his emotions. No one said anything, it was awkward and tense. Finally, after a long time, Edward spoke up and I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, well I should have.

"What are you?" Edward asked making me stare at him with a 'are you for reals' stare. The others either nodded or just stared at Edward.

"Dude!" I asked staring at Edward and he ignored me. Dean just laughed and then he smiled.

"Well, Edward if you must know, I am something you'll never come across. And frankly I don't think you'll ever" he said and I hit his shoulder.

"Rude," I said and Dean rolls his eyes.

"What it's the truth. I may be the only one they'll ever meet. With them being a vampire and all-" they all gasped and we turn to them. Instead of staring at Dean they were staring at me, almost as accusing me of telling him their secret.

"I didn't tell him, he already knew," I said rolling my eyes. Feeling offended that they would think so low of me.

"How?" Carlisle asked staring at Dean and me.

"Like I said, I am something you'll one meet once in your life," he said smirking.

"What are you?" Rosalie said glaring at him and he gives her his charming smile.

"Darling, I am a vampire worse nightmare," he said laughing and I rolled my eyes. I could tell they weren't having it anymore so I hit Dean's chest again and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm an Angel" he said and they all stared at him shocked.

"Well technically not a full angel," I said and he shrugs.

"Still an Angel, darling," he said and I shook my head, smiling at him.

"What? How? They're not real" I heard them say and once again Dean rolls his eyes.

"Look believe it or not. But I am-"

"Then what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. Dean briefly turns to me, and his expression was a sad one before it returns to his regular expression. Dean, then he looks back at Carlisle.

"I want to see what being human was like. And besides, I couldn't pass the opportunity to meet the one and only Cullens" he said smirking.

"Liar" Rosalie said and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Believe it or not," he said.

"Are you going to stop us?" Bella asked making Dean stare at her. He was staring at her with a frown. Then he turns to me and I knew what he was thinking. I looked away from his stare. He wasn't going to stop them but that doesn't mean he will if something happens to me.

"Stop _you_ , no. Why would I? Shouldn't intervene with _your_ life" Dean said and I glanced at him. I caught his double meaning, he wasn't going to intervene with Bella's or the others lives but that doesn't mean he won't intervene with mine.

"But aren't you intervening right now? We shouldn't even know that ang-"

"Shouldn't have in the first place, but we all make mistakes and we all pay for it," Dean said staring at me and I looked away from him.

No one really said anything after that. I knew they still had some questions for him and probably for me, but they didn't really ask. They really didn't ask him any real questions, such as if there's a heaven and if they were going to hell. They only talked about his family and what's it like being able to travel. Dean even talked about alternate universes. He explained how it works. He even explains if someone comes from an alternate universe, they must leave or else bad things will happen to them. That they didn't belong there, that they're only hurting themselves by staying here. They were fascinated with it all. I, on the other hand, was feeling like he's trying to tell them. Trying to tell them who I was, that I wasn't me, that I wasn't real. I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Dean. I know what he's trying to do. I know he wants me to go back but I do not want to, all I want is to stay here with my family. They may not be real but to me, they're real, they're my family and I couldn't possibly leave them.

Later on that night, Jasper stayed back with his family while Dean took Bella and me home. Arriving home Bella went to her room and stayed there while Dean and I went to my room. The room was tense, I knew what he was here for and I don't know if I'm ready to leave.

Without looking at him, "Dean, I'm going to stay here." The temperature dropped, feeling eyes on me I looked up and saw Dean's expressions. He was staring at me disappointed and sad, "you can't. My brothers already know you're here and they want you to leave as soon as possible. Sorry but I have to take you with me." I stared at Dean with a shocked and scared face.

"No, I'm not going. Hells no, Dean please no... You said you wouldn't force me to leave, remember?" Dean's expressions darken more and I knew he didn't want to take me but he had to. Dean walks towards me, thinking that he was going to take me, I backed away from him. He stops and looks at me with a frown, "you'll leave with me sooner or later. I can't help you anymore, sorry" with that Dean leaves me in my empty room.

Looking around the room I dropped to my knees and cried. I knew that I didn't have enough time but I thought that Dean will help me stay here since he was the one who brought me here. I have to think of a way to stay, I can't leave... I don't want to leave.


	40. Chapter 40

Jasper's POV:

Annie has been getting better, she eating more, sleeping more, she's talking to us but she doesn't talk about her condition, no one has brought it up yet. And she isn't screaming whenever she wakes up. However, there have been times where her heart rate dangerously slows down, sometimes I can't even hear it. Those are the times when I am truly grateful that she's still here, despite everything that's going on. I still fear for her, there's still a newborn army out there, Victoria is still out there tryng to kill our mates.

Days have past and finally, graduation is here. Edward and I are waiting for Bella and Annie in their house. Charlie is with us in the living room, he's worried about Annie's health. Whenever she hugs him, it seems like she's hugging him for the last time. Whatever she's doing, she acts like this will be the last time she'll ever be here. She lets me hold her, one day she unexpectedly came to the house and ran straight to me. Hugging me like she hasn't seen me in forever. She didn't let me go for the whole day, she would whimper whenever I would try to push her off, I was only to ask what's was wrong but she never gave me the chance. So, in the end, I didn't let her go I kept her close. When she fell asleep I laid her on my bed and came downstairs with the others. Edward said he cannot read her mind and Alice she cannot see the future, more specifically Annie's future with us.

"Jasper can you get Annie... she's staring in the mirror again" Bella's voice broke me away from my thoughts. I turn to her and she's standing in front of me.

Annie's looking at herself in the mirror, why does she do that? What's wrong with her appearance? What's happening to my Annie?

"Jasper?" Edward calls out to me and I turn to him.

"Annie," he said and I nodded. I looked up and began to make my way up there. It felt like it took me forever to get there. Once I got there, Annie was in front of her mirror staring at herself. She slowly touched her cheek, her lips, her nose, her eyes, then she let her hand dropped, and continues to stare. I slowly made my way towards her, I stood right behind her, and just watched her study herself. After a while, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her close and rested my chin in between her shoulder. She held my hand and after a while, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she whispers and I closed my eyes with her.

"And I love you," I told her and she hums. We stood like that for a while until she turns around and stares at me, smiling. Her smile wasn't like the ones before. This smile held back her emotions, her true emotions.

"Let's go and graduate," she said. I looked into her eyes trying to see if it could tell me something, let me know what's happening to my darling but like her smile, it held back.

"Let's go, love," I said before kissing her forehead.

We walked down the stairs and they were already up, waiting for us. Annie walks over to her dad and once again, she hugged him like this was her last time ever hugging him. And it's not only her who hugged like that, Charlie hugs her as if he's doesn't want to let go. They shared a moment before Annie turns to Bella smiling and hugs her. The Swan twins held each other and both let out a small tear.

"Let's do this," Annie said pulling away. Bella smiled at her and unlike Annies, you see the emotions behind Bellas. Her smile held pain and love for her older twin. Annie turned to Edward and smiled.

"Let's go, brother of mine," Annie said making Edward smile.

"Let's go," Edward said and we all headed outside, ready to go.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

We were all wearing our graduation robes. Annie was sitting in between Bella and me. Annie hasn't let go of my hand, she would casually look over her shoulders and whenever she did her hold tighten. When I asked her what's wrong, she just shook her head and looked forward. It was now time for Jessica's speech.

"When we ever five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronauts, president or, in my case, a princess" we laughed.

"When we were ten, they asked again. We answered rockstar, cowboys, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we're all grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love... a lot." I looked at Annie and she was already staring at me with a lovely smile.

"Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of it. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permeant. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday when they ask what we wanna be, we don't have to guess, we'll know," we all cheered and clapped.

When Jessica's speech, the principal called out names. One by one we all received our diplomas. When Annie went up there she looked at me and her facial expression who filled with love and happiness. I haven't seen that expression since she forgave me. After we received our diplomas, we were finally declared graduates. Annie surprised me by pulling me to her and she kissed me passionately. I wasn't complaining by I couldn't help but wonder, what's going on with her.

We went out to the parking lot to meet the family. Once Annie saw Charlie she went running to him and hugged him. We all watched them having their father and daughter moment. She pulls away and signals Bella to come forward and she does. She asked Esme who was closer to take a picture of them and Esme happily did. After their pictures she brought Edward and me over, making a joke that her father needed a picture with his sons-in-law. Charlie gave Annie a look and she laughs and this time her laugh wasn't forced but it was genuine. Alice got the perfect photo of Annie and me. Annie was staring at me with the most beautiful smile ever and I was staring down at her, loving and appreciating that she was still here with me.

What will happen when the time comes and she isn't here with me. I don't want her to be like me but I don't want her to leave me, I don't want to lose her. I want her to be with me forever. But I am afraid that our forever won't be a forever, it'll just be for now. There's something about Annie that makes me fear for her, makes me scared that she's going to be taken for me and I won't be able to save her, not this time.


	41. Chapter 41

Jasper's POV:

When we got home Rosalie and Emmett finished the final touches for the party. Bella and Annie came back with us. Alice and Rosalie took Annie and Bella to Alice's room for some girl time. Bella didn't want to go but Annie asked her to come so she went, involuntarily. I stayed behind with the guys in the living room waiting for our girls to come back. I would often look up to the room and wonder what's going on with Annie.

"She's doing okay," Edward said and I look at him.

"For now," I said looking up at the second floor. Carlisle came and gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Jasper-"

"No, we all know. Her heart is giving up. It's not beating normally. She's dying, I know it and so do you,"I told them and this time they didn't say anything, they just stared at me with pity.

"The worst part of it all... she knows, she knows she's dying-"I stopped talking when Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Annie came downstairs. Annie turns to me with a small smile and I walked up to her.

"You look beautiful," I told her before taking her hand. With each passing day, her body temperature gets colder and colder.

Annie smiles and nods. We began dancing, I didn't care that we were the first ones dancing in an empty room. I wanted to make her feel special, let her know that I need her with me that I cannot be without her. Eventually, more and more people began showing up and yet we didn't stop slow dancing. However, with more people coming in I felt myself get tense, uncomfortable with all the humans in here. But I didn't want to leave, I wanted to let Annie have a normal date for once. She didn't go to her prom because of me, the least I could do is let her enjoy her graduation party. At some point, Annie saw my struggle and lead us away from the party. We ended up in my bedroom, on the balcony.

"Thank you,"I told her and she smiles at me.

"Anything for you," she said and I nod, I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Annie, talk to me... please"I begged her, instead of answering she looks out into the woods. She continues to look out for a couple of minutes before sighing and turns to me with a grave expression. She takes my hand, lead us to the bed, and she turns to me. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Jasper, you know I love you, right?" she asked and I nod.

"That I would do anything for you," she said and once again I nod.

"There's something you need to know about me and I don't know how you'll react" I stared at her confused, what does she mean?

"But know that I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you I am nothing," Annie starts to cry.

"Shh, baby, don't cry...you don't have to tell me if you don't want too," I said wiping away her tears. However, she shook her head.

"No, I have to tell you. I can't keep it a secret any longer. It's driving me insane, I don't know how long I have left-"

"Annie, what do you mean?" I asked getting scared. She knows whats happening to her and she isn't telling me.

"Jasper, I am not fr-" Alice barges into the room, looking alarmed and scared. She looks at Annie worried.

"We're in trouble," Alice said.

We followed Alice into another room. I didn't realize that everyone already left. The whole family plus three of the wolves were in the room. Alice looked worried, something was troubling her. The wolves turned to Annie, all still worried for her, Annie turned to them and slightly smiled at them. I stood next to Annie, holding her close to me.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice said concerned.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle said looking around the room.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized... maybe one," she said, Edward stares at her and frowns.

"I know his face. He's a local, Riley Biers," Edward said.

"The missing kid?" Bella asked looking at Annie.

"He didn't start this" Edward said.

"Whoever did it, is staying out of the action," Alice says glancing at Annie.

"They must be playing with your blind spots in your visions," Carlisle told Alice.

"Either way the army is coming and there aren't enough to protect the town," I said holding Annie closer.

"Hold up, what damned army?" Jacob says stepping up.

"Newborns, our kind," Carlisle says to Jacob.

"What are they after?" Embry said glancing at Annie. Their emotions were worried, I know they're worried for Annie, they see her as a little sister.

"They were passing around Bella's scent, her red blouse," Alice says and then she turns to Annie, looking at her apologetically.

"They also had Annie's heather grey sweater being passed around" I felt Annie tense, feeling angry I looked at Alice.

"What the hell do they want with Annie" I yelled out. Alice looked at me with a sad look.

"Riley, he umm, took a personal liking towards Annie," Alice said making me angrier.

"They're after Annie and Bella? What does that mean?" Jacob said turning to looks at Annie then at Alice.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost" Carlisle response. Jacob and the other boys all shared a look before nodding.

"Alright we're in," Jake said making Bella shake her head.

"No, you'll get yourself killed. No way" she says looking at them.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob said.

"Edward," Bella said turning to Edward, hoping he'll back her up, however, he doesn't agree with her.

"It means more protection for you and Annie," Edward said turning to me and I nod.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would come to an agreement?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires" Jacob smirked.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked and everyone turns to me, well besides Annie, it seems she's in her own little world.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't even know they exist. That'll give us an edge," I told him.

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle says. Bella turns to Carlisle worried.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt," Bella said.

"We'll all need some training, fighting newborns require knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle tells the boys ignoring Bella.

"Just name the place and time," Jacob tells Carlisle.

"Jake, you don't know what they're getting themselves into," Bella said to Jacob and the boys. Jacob and the boys only smirked at her and Bella turns to Annie for help.

"Annie tell them something" Bella begs her. We all turn to Annie who had a blank look. It seems like she wasn't even paying attention, worried I gently pushed her shoulder and nothing.

"Annie?" I called out her name but then her eyes slightly became white.

"Annie?" I called again and her eyes went back to its hazel color. Minutes later, Annie shook her head and looks up, frowning. Then she gets angry, mumbles something then walks out of the room. Confused I followed her and the others follow as well. Entering the living room we got surprised. Annie, I and the others stop when we saw our visitor, sitting on a chair staring at us.

"Hello," he said looking at Annie. I pushed her behind me, something wasn't right. The way he was staring at her, it didn't feel right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. He gets up but stops when he sees Annie stepped back. Sighing he walks behind the chair and looks around.

"Such a beautiful home, don't you think _Jenny_?" He asked. That was the name Annie said a few days back. What does that name have to do with her?

"What do you want?" She asked him and he frowns.

"I told you already, please just come with me. I promise I'll make everything better" he said and Annie shakes her head.

"I ain't going, Dean. I told you already." She said making Dean angry.

"You don't belong here, never did, never will," he said.

"So? I made a home here and I won't let you or anyone take it from me," Annie said and I knew she was getting angry.

"The only reason why you're here because I let you, so just come. Don't make anything worse just be a good little human and come," he said.

"Bite me," Annie said. Dean got angry, picked up a vase and threw it at the wall making Bella and Annie jump. The others were on guard.

"I can take you by force," he screamed out.

How dare he say that! I launched towards him but with a flick of Dean's hand, I was on the wall not able to move. Annie's eye's gotten wide and tears began falling. I saw the others froze with shocked, they all turn to Dean surprised, we didn't know that angels were cold creatures.

"See what you made me do, Annie. You got someone hurt. That's all you're good at, getting people hurt. If you come with me, no one will get hurt—"

"Bullshit, have you forgotten? I know how this all end-"

"With you dead, that's how this all end, Annie. You're going to die and no one will save you this time. Just come with me and you'll survive. Annie, I told you already. You don't belong here!" Dean said through gripped teeth.

I tried to get down, I need to be with my mate, she needs me. I tried to get down but the invisible force wasn't letting move a muscle.

"You cannot take me, no one can. I make my own choice! And I choose to stay whether if I make it or not. I'm staying" once again Dean threw something.

 **"THEY'RE NOT FUCKEN REAL! ALL OF THIS ISN'T REAL, JENNY! LOOK AT HIM"** Dean points at me and Annie looks at me. Her expression was heartbreaking.

 **"HE'S FAKE! THEY'RE ALL FAKE! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES! YOU GOING TO DIE HERE AND NO ONE WILL REMEMBER YOU. ONCE YOU'RE DEAD EVERYTHING GOES BACK TO NORMAL! YOU'LL DIE HERE AND BACK THERE!—"**

 **"I DON'T CARE!"** Annie screamed at him. This was the first time any one of us heard her scream. This was the first time I heard her scream, this was the first time I felt her raw emotions and honestly, it was too much for me to handle. Her emotions were stronger than one's i ever felt, her tears continue to come down her faces. Despite yelling and the tears, she looked very beautiful.

 **"ALL MY LIFE I FELT ALONE. I NEVER FELT LIKE I BELONG SOMEWHERE. YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, SHOULD KNOW MY STRUGGLE! I AM NO ONE AND WILL BE NO ONE. BUT I FOUND MY PURPOSE HERE. I FOUND LOVE, I FOUND A FAMILY TO CALL MY OWN. EVEN THOUGH THEY MIGHT NOT BE REAL, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. THEY'RE REAL TO ME AS MUCH AS YOU'RE REAL, DEAN. I'M NOT LEAVING, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I AM STAYING WITH HIM, WITH HER, WITH MY FAMILY"** Annie was crying and Dean frowns, he looks away for a second and then looks back at Annie.

"Can you just be happy for me, for once. Can you let me do what I want? For once let me be happy. I love him, Evan. I fucken love him. More than anything in this world or the next. I cannot leave him and I won't. Not without a fight. I will grow strong, with every passing day I will continue to fight until my dying breath, I will fight to stay" Annie said looking straight at Dean's eyes. You could see the fury the rage he felt, Dean looks at me with so much hate.

 **"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHEN SHE DIES, IT'S ON YOU. YOU DID THIS TO HER!"**

Suddenly Deans disappears in thin air. Emmett gets down from the wall and Annie walks to where Dean disappears. Annie turns to me but what happened next scared the living out of me. Suddenly Annie bends backward, letting out an inhuman, anguish scream. She falls on the ground, shaking, her face closed in a pain, skin pale and clammy. Her scream so raw, the realness of her pain, it had no end no limit. Then she stopped screaming, just panting. After a few seconds it happened all over again.. and again and again. No one did anything we just watched in horror, as our friend, our sister, my love, we just watched her in pain. Suffering like never before. Suddenly Bella ran towards her twin, unable to bear it anymore. I watched how Carlisle went over to Annie in doctor mode. He looks up with a terrified expression, immediately he began doing CPR. I watched how Carlisle tried to bring her back, I watched as Bella cried, begged Annie to come back. I watched as Edward tried to pull back Bella but she wouldn't let herself. Bella continued to kick and scream, screaming out Annie's name. I heard Jacob's, Embry's and everyone's screams, shouts for Annie but even with all the noise around me, I couldn't hear a damn thing, I couldn't feel anything, I went numb, I felt empty. I just stood there and watched Carlisle pick up Annie and took her out. I watched as Edward and Bella followed behind. I watch the others follow them. I knew then I knew I lost Annie, even if she survived. I lost her, I was the one who didn't do anything. I was the one who rather stepped down than face her suffering.


	42. Chapter 42

3rd POV:

"W-what?" Charlie asked Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry, Charlie" Dr. Cullen replied looking guilty and shamed. Charlie stumbled back, looking around as Annie's twin sister was crying hard on her boyfriend, Edward's shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme weren't looking at Charlie they were looking away from him.

"Y-your kidding," Charlie asked but Dr. Cullen shook his head. Angry, Charlie pushed Dr. Cullen to the wall.

" **TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!** " Charlie screamed at Dr. Cullen.

"Charlie please, we did all we could. We couldn't save her" Dr. Cullen said in a soft tone, trying to calm this father.

" **YOU LIE!** " Charlie pushed Dr. Cullen back again, but this time Emmett grabbed Charlie's shoulder, bring him back.

" **YOU LIE, MY LITTLE GIRL ISN'T DEAD"** Charlie screamed as tears came down his face.

"Please... not my little girl," Charlie said in a vulnerable tone. In the back, Bella cried harder as she saw her father break down.

"Char-"

"Where is she? Where is my little girl?" Charlie asked, begging to see his little girl. Instead of saying anything Dr. Cullen only looked behind Charlie's shoulder indicating that she was just behind that door. Without a second thought, Charlie pulled away from Emmett's hold and walked inside the room. Everyone stared as Charlie went inside as the doors close. Charlie began screaming,

" **NOO, ANNIE. PLEASE DEAR GOD NOOO! MY ANNIE, ANNIE. BABYGIRL PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE BABY WAKE UP. DADDY IS HERE SO JUST WAKE UP PLEASE.** " Charlie's screams and sobs could be heard from outside the room. Bella cried harder after hearing her father's cries, crying for his little girl. She heard all his calls for her, begging her to open her eyes, begging her to open them.

Charlie's cries broke everyone's heart, pained them to see such a strong man break down for his little girl. You could hear the pain he felt in his cries, in his calls, in his shouts. No one should ever go through that, the loss of a child is too much for a parent to bear.

It's been a week since that day, five days since they trained, three days since they fought the newborn's army, and today is the day that they all dread. Everyone came, friends from high school, the Swan's mother and stepfather, their relatives. Everyone, including people who never talked to her, people who never got the chance to know the happy AnneMarie, they're all here. Today is the only day where they'll meet her, sadly this is the day of Annie's funeral. Minutes later a hearse and one huge limo arrived at the house. The family filled into the vehicles while the drivers loaded the hearse with the numerous roses. Annie's loved roses, especially the white one, she loved how pure and beautiful they were.

The family arrived at the funeral location where the service would take place. The atmosphere, oh the atmosphere, it not only looked depressing but it felt bitter and sad. Everyone had the same thought in their minds, _why did she have to die? She was a good person, why her? Why her?_

Even though this was a funeral, it was a sunny day, birds chirping and even the flowers were blooming on such a gloomy day. The Cullens were out, wearing all day, their face covered in a mourning hat, the ladies had a veil covering thier faces. If Annie were here, she would make a joke about how funerals are the only time where they'll face their true faces to the others. Besides, all her high school friends, the Cullens, her family, people from the rez, the neighbors, and some stranger came to the funeral making the air a little too stuffy. Annie was a very popular person, she was loved, respected and everyone she met, she made a good impression.

The funeral home had rows of chairs, the front rows had fancier hairs for the immediate family. In the front of the chairs is an open space, on the side, had a picture of Annie, looking up at the sky smiling. That picture was taken on a rare, warm, sunny day when she was at the Cullens house. Alice and Annie were bored and decided that they were gonna take new pictures of the family, random. Just take pictures of them doing their normal everyday thing. Alice got the perfect picture of Annie when Annie was in her mind place.

The casket was displayed right in front of everyone to see. Nothing fancy just a normal white casket, showing everyone how pure she was. There was who large candles on the wooden pillars on either side of the white casket. Above the open casket hanged a flower arrangement with white roses and daisies.

As people started to fill the sits music started to play, Annie had many favorite songs, so many to choose from, so Charlie went with the classic religious funeral songs. Rene didn't want this to be a religious funeral she wanted to show everyone how fun and special Annie was. So she decided to go with a civil funeral, having people read poems or people would simply get up and tells stories of what that people were like.

Jasper's POV:

I sat there, through the whole service, I sat there and said nothing. I watched how Charlie went up there and told stories about Annie. I watched how Annie's mother held onto Annie's casket. I watched how she looked at the cross and asked, screamed at it. _Why did he have to that her, why did he have to take her daughter from her_? I listened to every story, every memory that they all had with Annie. I listen to every cry, felt everyone's pain, and in the end, I couldn't feel it. We were supposed to live our lives together, as vampires. She wasn't supposed to die so young, so quick. None of this was supposed to happen, she was supposed to live... forever.

I decided not to see her one last time. I didn't want to cause a scene in front of everyone. And I don't know how I'll react to see her in there. I haven't seen her since Carlisle took her from the house.

The casket was closed and Edward, Charlie, Emmett, and Sam, carried Annie on their shoulder to the hearse. We all followed and I reluctantly joined them. As the casket lowered into the ground, many more tears were shed. How I wish I could cry for her, to show her how much she meant to me. How I wish I could tell her how much I love her. Tell her how sorry I am, tell her everything but I know I cannot... not anymore, she's gone...forever.

Annie was finally laid to rest, she was finally in peace. As people left us, Charlie took Rene and Phil back to the house. But I stayed so did my family. I was standing there staring over the writing on her headstone.

 **In Loving Memory Of**

 **AnneMarie Charlotte Swan**

 **September 13, 1987 - June 10, 2005**

I realized something, the drawing that Alice drew last year about a man standing in front of a grave... was me. She drew it from her perspective, I was the man in her drawing and Annie was buried with the nameless tombstone

"Jasper, it's time," Alice gentle tells me. She places a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. I turn to them and they were giving me their pity look. I looked away I didn't want to see it, not anymore. Something got my attention and immediately furry boiled inside me. I pinned him to the ground by his throat but suddenly he was no longer there. Standing up I turned around and I saw the others doing the same.

"Jasper" I heard his sickly voice. Turning around I was him behind Annie's headstone, looking down with such guilty eyes. He looks up at with me teary eyes, I lunched for him but stopped. Something was holding me back, turning around it was no one, everyone was trying to move but they couldn't. I turned back to Dean hissing and growling trying to move from the stop but it was no use.

 **"LET ME LOSE SO I CAN KILL YOU, YOU COWARD"** I screamed at him. However, he just continues to stare at me with tears coming down his eyes.

"I didn't want to but I had too," Dean said but I growled at him.

 **"LIAR, YOU KILLED HER!"** I screamed trying to get away but it was no hope. There was a visible force holding me back from killing him. I had to kill him, he took her, he took my mate. He was the reason why she wasn't going to spend her forever with me.

I don't understand why he took her, Annie trusted him and this is how he repaid her kindness? I thought Angels were good, I thought that they were pure and good. But he wasn't, he was cold and heartless and they saw that vampires are the monster. I wonder who's the monster?

"I had to kill her," he said making me angrier.

"What do you mean?" Bella said. Dean looks at her with a guilty expression.

"I cannot tell you but know this. She loved you very much-"

 **"SHE WAS MY SISTER. MY TWIN. AND YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"** Bella shouted at him but Dean shook his head.

"She was more than that. And she will continue to be more," Dean said confusing me which got me angrier.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"** I said through gripped teeth. Dean looks at me.

"I had to kill her in order for her to be _reborn_ ," he said before disappearing again.

When he left I felt the invisible force leave my body. I turned around and they were confused as well. I turn to Annie's headstone, _What did he mean by that? He had to kill her so she can be reborn? Is she coming back?_


	43. Chapter 43

The first thing I felt was great pain, soreness all over my body. My eyelids feel weighted shut, light glowing through them in a reddish-orange. Even before I opened my eyes I knew I wasn't home. It didn't smell like my home or any place I know in Forks. Perhaps I was in a hospital since there is a strong smell of rubbing alcohol, sharp and distinct. When I decide to open my eyes, my vision betrayed me, everything is sleep-blurry. All I could see are moving shapes of light and dark, trying to rub away the weird view with the fingers of my right hand but it failed to obey my command. I did the same with the left, but it wouldn't work. I was laying down, it appears to be a hospital bed. Well, this whole room looks like a hospital room. The room was bright, light coming from the window reflecting off the white walls, making it harder for me to keep my eyes open. Turning my neck to see what's making that awful loud beeping, however, when I moved my muscles were stiff and sore. It feels like I had slept for years.

Suddenly something more like someone caught my attention. I saw a lady in sweatpants and a sweater sitting in a chair by a window, sleeping. It seems like she hasn't slept so well in a long time, I could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her hair was messy and she didn't look comfortable. Then the front door opens and comes in a young female nurse with a clipboard. When she made eye contact with me her eyes widen in surprise, she dropped the clipboard and ran out screaming, _'she's awake'_. Suddenly shuffles of footsteps could be heard from behind the door and the front door opens wide awake. The slam of the door woke up the lady in the chair, she looks at the nurses and doctors confused until she turns her head towards me. Her eyes wide, tears gather up, getting up she comes towards me and pulls me into a hug. She started to cry and her body began to shake.

"OH MY GOD! You're awake, my baby is awake" she said crying. Feeling a little awkward I pushed her away and she frowns.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. I stared at her for a few seconds before turning to the doctors and nurse, who were all gathered in the back watching us.

"Can I see a mirror?" I asked. Some looked confused to my request, some looked around, and one left out the door. Minutes later she came back with a black mirror and slowly made her way towards me. The crying lady moved aside and watched me, as I got the mirror. I stared at the back of it for several seconds before taking a deep breath, flipping the mirror so I can see myself. Before turning the mirror I knew, I just knew I wasn't in Forks. My apple green eyes were back to its original boring brown color. Just by seeing my eyes I knew what this meant.

" _Jenny_ , sweetheart, talk to me... please," the lady said. Turning to her I knew who she was, I knew why she was calling me those sweet names, but I didn't know why I was here in the first place.

"Mother, what happened?" I asked and she looks relieved that I remembered her.

"Liver disease, it caused the ammonia in your body to raise high and it put you in a coma. But we were lucky enough to be able to save you" one of the doctors said stepping up.

"How long was I out?" I asked, they either looked away or some looked to my mother, who was silently crying.

"Three years," my mother said. _Three years?_ Almost the same amount of time I spend in Forks. So all this time, everything was fake? Wasn't I really there? I was in a deep sleep, dreaming that everything happened? So none of it was real? Me being Bella's twin? Meeting the Cullens? Falling in love with Jasper? Was that all pretend? Did none of that actually happen?

"No wonder I look old," I said trying to break the awful atmosphere in the room. The nurse who brought me the mirror laughed a little while the others just smile.

The first doctor went on to explain to me what happened, but I wasn't paying attention. I mean who cares if I was in a coma for three damn years? I died in the world where I loved so much. I left people behind, I felt without a word, I left them all alone. Was Dean right all along? I didn't matter? Will everything go back to how it was without me being there? Stupid question since that world was made up, they're not real. None of it was real, I was in a coma dreaming everything actually happened.

I spend another week at the hospital. Every day that passed people would come, people I never even knew. They would come and talk to me, bless the Lord for saving me, for giving another chance at life. Honestly, I wanted to beat them with a baseball bat. How could they say that? Did they not know that I didn't want to be here? I wanted to be back in Forks, with my family, with Bella, with the Cullens, with Jasper, for god sake I wanted to be back with Leah and the others. Why did I have to leave? Was it all a dream? Couldn't I just stay in that dream... forever? Somehow this actually feels more like a punishment than anything else.

Coming back to the house, it felt empty and cold just had I remember it to be. As expect my father was in another business meet halfway across the world. He only came to visit me once out of the whole time I was there. His excuse was _'who's going to make the money if both of us stay with you?'_ Charlie would never do that, he would rather stay with us than go to work. He may not know how to show his feeling but he's a better father than my own. I wasn't mad but I was surprised he actually came one time, well I was sleeping so in a way it doesn't count.

My room was the same how I left it last time. The bed was still messy, not even touched. Same boring dark gray walls, same dark curtains, same white pillows, same decorations, same damn bedroom. I was once so proud of this room, my mother had a weekend to herself and we redid my whole room. I was finally happy that we had some time together but the next day she left for a meeting, leaving me home alone. I wasn't mad yet I was happy she had some time with me. But now looking at this room for some odd reason it makes me mad being here. Sitting on my bed I couldn't help but feel angry towards this room. Everywhere I look all I want to do is throw stuff at the walls. I want to break everything and anything. I want to tear everything down I want to break down and cry but I cannot do it. How am I going to cry for something that never happened? Why am I going to cry for something that won't come back to me?

I have lost everything, I am alone, I am lost and I am broken. All that is left for me is to continue this life. To continue to move forward. Even if I do not want to, I owe it to him. He would have wanted me to live with or without him. But the honest truth, I do not know if I am strong enough to do it. Not without him, I don't care if he wasn't real. It was real to me and it'll always be real. So do I move forward or end it short? Can I do this without him, with knowing that all I went through was nothing but a figure of my imagination? Am I being reasonable or am I being pathetic?


	44. Chapter 44

I wasn't expecting to be doing this today, I wasn't expecting today to happen, well not without her. These type of things were more of her than mine. She was supposed to be here with me, she was supposed to be by my side doing all this stuff. But she not, she left me all alone in this world. She left me to do this while she's gone. No one has talked about her, not since that day. No one really mentions her name, well not when I'm around anyways. I don't know why I think we need to talk about her, she was someone who made people feel special, she was special and now she's gone.

I look out the window and see people gathering outside. I see them all smiling, happy, and I get mad. Why are they happy when she's not even here. I heard her name being mention and whenever it does, I see some look away or someone would change the subject. Why don't they ever talk about her? It seems like her name is taboo here. I think they don't talk about her because they feel guilty. I think they believe it's their fault that she isn't here. Celebrating this occasion with us.

My father and mother came in as the girls finished with my make-up and hair. And as expected they didn't say her name, not once. But when my father looks at me I know, I just know he's thinking of her. He's always thinking of her. Sometimes I would hear him cry in his room, thinking I am asleep. He would call out her name, beg her to come home, he would sometimes even talk to her, ask her how she is doing. He would tell her that he isn't doing alright, but for her, he'll be strong just for her. But whenever I would mention her name around him, he wouldn't talk. He would always look away and change the subject. And my mother would never get past the crying, so I could never talk about her.

Walking down the aisle, I swear I saw her there. I saw her standing there watching me about to say 'I do'. I swear I saw her there beside him, smiling at the both of us. But I know it wasn't real, she isn't here. As I said my 'I do' I couldn't help but turn to him, and he was already staring at me. I know it hurts him to see me every day. To see me every day and think of her. I know whenever he stares at me, I remind him of her. I know he thinks of her, every and each passing day. I know it hurts him because it hurts me. It hurts me whenever I stare in the mirror and sometimes I see her staring back. Sometimes I swear I could hear her voice calling me. Sometimes I could see here standing there staring at me with a smile. Sometimes I would even feel her beside me, holding me as I cry myself to sleep. Sometimes it would even feel like she wasn't gone but then I remember she won't be coming home, not anytime soon.

As I went to greet the guest, they would often mention her name. They would say how proud she would have been. Some of the guests would say that they're sorry for my loss and that they understand my pain. But in reality, they don't know half the pain I feel, the pain our parents feel, or how he feels, they don't know and will never know. Whenever they would mention her name, I would turn to him, knowing he was able to hear. I would see him look down at the mention of her name. I know it hurts him and I can't help but feel guilty.

When I dance with our father, he would stare at me and I knew he was thinking of her. I knew in his head he was imagining her wedding. I'm not mad because this was supposed to be about her, she wanted this stuff I, on the other hand, did not. She actually believed in the concept of marriage, whereas I just believed it's a piece of paper. She believed in the fairytale of it, she believed that love was forever. Forever... something that was supposed to be for you. When I mentioned her name, he looked away and didn't say anything. When the song finished he gave me to my husband and went away. What hurt more was the fact that he didn't say how proud she would have been. It hurt watching him leave and not say her name, not even once.

When the speeches came along, as expected they were unique. My brother-in-law went up there and said a joke that most didn't get. Our friend went up there explaining how I fell for my husband's perfect hair. You always say that she was jealous of me, but I never believed you. However, now paying attention to her I see it. My sister-in-law went up there and basically told me I had to change my style. Funny, that what you said would happen when I join their family. Father went up there, practically threaten my husband if he ever hurt me. Your name slipped out of his mouth and the crowd went silent. But before he could say any more, he quickly ended his speech. He got down the stage and left the room. Mother went up the stage and sang a song. You know the song, the one she would sing whenever we got sick. I know why she sang it, it was your favorite song. When my mother-in-law and my husband went up there, I knew they wanted to say your name. But I don't understand why they didn't. Why can't they just say your name?

When the speeches finished we went back to the dance floor. Halfway through the wedding, my husband told me I was a special gift. We went out back and saw our friend there. We had our little dance but things got complicated when he found out. You said I shouldn't mention what will happen after the wedding, but it slipped. And now they had to take him away in fear he'll hurt someone. But before they dragged him away, he didn't miss the chance to say that you would have been disappointed in me. But I knew you wouldn't because you already have done it.

We went back, but something caught my eyes. There was this big screen up on the stage and father was there. He asked if we could all take a seat, that he had something to saw us. Curiously we all took a seat and waited for him to start. He looked at me then looked ahead. It seems as though he's been crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know the speeches are over. But there is someone who didn't get a chance to say her speech," my father said confusing us. However, Edward held my hand and I looked at him confused, but he was already staring ahead.

"I haven't seen this, so umm, if there is any bad language I do apologize in advance, it seems that she couldn't help herself," with that he turned around and pulled a remote control out his pocket, pressed a button, and quickly went to his seat.

The screen was black before lines popped up. They were moving and some sounds could be heard. A few seconds later, the wavy lines became solid lines and the sound became clearer. The screen went sideways and then, we heard it. We heard your voice coming out of the screen. I heard mother and the others gasped when your voice came out.

"Testing, testing. Does this crap even work?" you asked and some of us laughed. I turn to Jasper and he stared at the screen shocked.

"Hello. Damn it. You can't even see my face," you said before some beeping sound came on.

"Piece of sh-, oh, nevermind, it works" the view of your room came on. Then suddenly you came around the camera and sat in your bed. Just by seeing you there I began to cry. Oh, you look the same, so beautiful with your messy bun, wearing the glasses that you always hated. You had a white t-shirt with black sweatpants. At first, you stared at the camera and I heard my mother call out your name.

"Hello there. Can you see me? If so then hiya. My name is AnneMarie. How long has it been? Five years? Ten? Or has it been 165 years? Oh dear, I hope I still look this good while being about 200 years. If I don't then I'm coming for you Carlisle-" I turn to Carlisle who had a smile on his face.

"- because you look good for your age. Please do tell me your secret" Annie smiled and some of us laughed at her joke.

"Anyways, um, really how long? The only reason you'll be watching this because I am no longer with you. Something happened along the way that has prevented me from being here. So if then, I'm sorry to my family who had to bury me. Sorry for leaving so early in life. But know that I love you guys more than anything. And I wished I had more time with you," Annie wiped away a tear and I did the same.

"Let's get down to business, shall we? Alright is this someone's birthday? If so, happy birthday to you" she sang to us.

"But if it's our birthday" she stares at the camera with a frown.

"Bella, darling happy birthday to you. I wish I could have more years with you. I wish I was right there by your side, seeing you grow into a beautiful human being or you know, I won't say the name because certain people might be there and they might not know and yeah. Happy birthday, sister" Annie smile at the camera.

"If this is someone's wedding, let's say my father's. Well, then I want to congratulate the lady who married him. Please take good care of him, he's a good man with a gold heart. His a rare human being with a pure soul. Daddy, I wish you all the luck and happiness in the world. And if by chance your future wife has kids, then to my new brothers and sister, Welcome to the Swan family. Where your life will never be boring. I assure you if you ever meet Edward and his family. Get to know them because they won't disappoint, especial Emmett. Oh dear, please stay away from him. He loves, but I mean he loves to joke around and he might even pull pranks on you. So watch out-"

"Hey I'm not that bad," Emmett said with a laugh and the others laughed.

"- but anyways, welcome to the family *cough* Sue *cough*" I turn to Sue who was red from embarrassed. Seth looked at his mother with a smile. I turned back to the screen and Annie was smiling then slowly her smile fell.

"Talking about weddings, if by chance, and I do pray I'm not late. If this is Bella's wedding, then holy shit, I left too damn early" Annie wiped away a tear.

"Umm, to my future brother-in-law, and I mean Edward. But just in case something happens that my dear sister doesn't marry you which I know won't ever happen. But let just say it does. Then you motherfucker better treat her like a fucken Queen that she is. She is rare and she is beautiful. And I know daddy won't hesitate in hunting your ass to the end of the world. If you ever and I mean ever, treat Bella anything other than a queen. I know some dudes who are animals and will shred you into pieces. Sam, Jake if you're there then you know your job. Scare this motherfucker for me. Thanks," I laughed at her, she had a very serious face at the end.

"But let's just say Bella's future husband isn't a stranger but, umm-" she laughs.

"Umm, Jake. Let me say this and I mean no disrespect towards Jake but, HOLY SHIT, I did not see that coming. I mean, Jake YOU actually did it. You got the girl" she falls back on her bed laughing. She continues to laugh for a few more seconds before coming back up, wiping away her tears.

"Edward, if you're anywhere, perhaps hiding in the back, what the fuck? Why let the pup win?" I heard Edward laugh.

"I know that dogs are a man's best friend but that doesn't mean, you gotta let them get the girl" Annie laughs again.

"Alright, alright. Jake, dude congratulations, really. I am sure no one would have thought you actually got the girl but if you do then, you that's it. You got the girl" Annie laughs again.

"But treat her right and Sammy if you're there, make sure Jake treats her right. If not then please, scare that motherfucker for me" Annie said smiling.

"Alright, but if Edward marries Bella. Which is no shocker there, we all sorta expected it to happen. And if so, daddy you owe me ten dollars, I won the bet-"I turn to dad and he nods.

"Edward, my boy. Did you actually man up and asked my dad or did someone else help you?" I heard Emmett and the others laugh.

"But Edward, in my absence, take good care of Bella for me. You know how clumsy and troublesome she can be. So since I'm not there to joke around with her. Be her rock, be her supporter, be there for her. Even when things get dark, even when things are unknown, don't let go. Don't turn your back on her. You were always my favorite for her. Even though you may be annoying at time but you're perfect for Bella. I couldn't have asked for anyone better for her. Thank you, Edward, for being there for us. I hope you and Bella live a very, very and I mean very long and happy life together. And umm, can you take care of him for me?" I turn to Jasper and he was staring at the screen, not wanting to blink in fear she'll disappear.

"If this isn't a wedding, birthday or whatever, but um, my funeral tape. Then" she stops and wipes away her tears. She looks down and takes a deep breath before looking up again.

"Daddy, mommy, are you guys still here?" she asked.

"We're here baby," mother said.

"If so, then fuck, I'm sorry you had to bury me. I'm sorry for leaving you guys so early in life. I'm sorry," Annie continued to cry and I knew the others were crying.

"I want to thank you guys for loving us more than life itself. I want to thank you for always being there for us when we needed you, guys. I want to thank you guys for being the best parents in the world. And Phil, thank you for loving us even though we aren't yours. Thank you for being a father to us when we lived with you. I know dad is thankful for your help. And umm, Phil please take care of my mother for me." Annie went silent once again.

"Umm, to my friends, you guys ROCK! I'll miss you guys. To the pack, even though we spend little time together. You guys are animals... and I love you guys for that. You guys are amazing with all your moody swings and half-naked body" Annie laughs.

"And to the Cullens, oh my god. You guys are unique and beautiful. There aren't enough words I can say to describe you. But I want to thank you for letting us be a part of your family. Thank you for sharing your secret with us. Thank you for always being there for us. But most importantly, thank you for always saving our sorry asses. I know since the moment we meet you guys, we have caused nothing but trouble. And I want to thank you for always protecting us. Thank you, for everything. And Rosalie, thank you for trying to get along with Bella, it means a lot to me" I saw Rosalie nod.

"Umm, Jasper..." I turn to Jasper and I saw everyone else turn to him.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry for not being there with you, sorry we couldn't have our forever. Jasper, I love you. Just know that you are something I wouldn't ever regret. You are my best friend, my other half, the love of my life, and my soulmate. You're my reason why I continue to push forward. Even though you love you with all my heart, I want you to move on" I looked at Annie shocked that she'll say that.

"I want you to find someone to love as much as you loved me,"I turn to Jasper and he was shaking his head, disagreeing with her.

"Find someone, love her, please do this as my last and final wish" he continues to shake his head. Annie stopped talking and she looks over the camera. It seems like someone was coming up the stairs. Suddenly someone jumps on Annie's bed, making her laugh.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked. Immediately I felt angry fill inside of me. I knew the others were feeling the same.

"Well, what does it look like?" Annie asked him. He turns to the camera with a smirk.

"Porn," he said, Annie hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Dean you're disgusting," Annie said laughing. Dean takes the pillow from her and smile.

"What, a camera in your room and you're alone. What do you expect me to think?" he asked smirking and Annie rolls her eyes.

"You're a pig," she said getting up from the bed.

"But really what are you doing?" Dean asked staring at the camera.

"A video," she said and Dean's smirk dies down. He stares at the camera.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah, well let me get my sweater from Bella's room and we'll go," Annie said walking around the camera. We heard her leave the room. Dean however still there, staring into the camera.

"Jasper. Bella. Forgive me. But she'll be back, I promise-" what does he mean? She'll be back?

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" we hear Annie's voice.

"Oh nothing, just putting in my thoughts in your lovely video" Dean smirks at her. We see Annie sitting on the bed.

"Get out of here so I can finish," Annie said pushing Dean from the bed. Dean laughs but gets from the bed. He walks away and Annie stares out. When we heard the door closed, Annie sighs but then smiles.

"Whoever is watching this I hope you live your life to the fullest. Ladies and gentlemen, Cullens and the pack, I hope one day we see each other whether in this life or the next. I am AnneMarie Swan and this is my last goodbye" and with that, the screen stops with Annie's smiling at us.

I couldn't help but feel as though she knew she wasn't going to make it. I couldn't help but feel like she knew something that none of us did. In her final days with us, she was paranoid, always looking over her shoulders. As though if someone was going to come and take her. Did she know something we didn't? Did she know she was going to leave us? If she did or didn't, I hoped she's alright. Wherever she's at, I hope she's happy. I hope she safe. I miss her and I know one day we'll see each other again.


	45. Chapter 45

"There are those who say fate is something beyond our command, that destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us... you only have to be brave enough to see it." -Merida, Brave

 **~~~~~~~~Four year later~~~~~~~~**

"One of our traditions at this University is to select one graduate to deliver a special speech on behalf of the class. This year we decided to go with Jenny Morrison" Dr. Henry Mills said and some students cheered. He looks over at me and smiles. My friend, Jasmine hugs me and Dr. Mills looks ahead.

"She may not be known to you, but umm, Jenny is known to some students, she has pack herself in the campus with experience and extra curriculum activities. She earned a double major in both science and arts. All while maintaining a spot in her theater arts as the lead actress, but only that. Outside of the classroom, Jenny has served on our student government board and was an active member of the girl's fraternity—" the girls and some guys all cheered.

"—She also worked as a pathfinder, as a tour to new students and their families. But there is more to Jenny than just these few highlights but it's really her story to tell. So ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming your classmate, Jenny Morrison" Dr. Mills said and I get up and start to walk over there. My fellow classmates cheered and applauded. Dr. Mills hugged me and I hugged back, thanking him. I got up there and stared out into the room. There are many students graduating today and many of their friends, families, and relatives are here today to show them their love and support.

"Why do you have paper?" I heard one of the students asked and I looked at her and smile.

"Sorry, don't have an iPad," I said to her and she nods. I start to get my things ready, taking out my paper from the folder. When I got everything ready I looked ahead with my biggest and brightest smile.

"Good morning—" they cheered.

"Thank you, Dr. Mills, for that amazing introduction. And thank you for over exaggerating my achievements. I'm positive I'll be getting some phone calls from potential jobs," I said making some laugh.

"So here we are, class of 2017, we did it!-" they whistled and cheered.

"Yeah, feels amazing, huh. All our hard work actually paid off. All those late nights doing homework, all those quizzes, tests, carrying around heavy books that caused us hundreds only to be used for one hour and then that was it. I mean couldn't they reduce the size of the books we gotta carry? They're huge, they weight a ton-"I laughed along with my classmates. A kid yelled out 'she's right' we turned to him and laughed.

"I have one question, well actually, two questions. What's next? What do we do now? I think that's our biggest question right now. What do we do next? What is there to do? I mean some of us already have job offers lined up, but some of us don't. So for those who don't, what are we going to do?" I asking looking around the room.

"Well let me give you a piece of advice that a little friend of mine once said. 'Just keep swimming'-"I said in Dory's voice and they whistle and cheered.

As I continued to give my speech, I looked at the student's faces, and I swear I saw him there. Sitting on one of the chairs smiling at me. I swear I saw his bright golden eyes staring at me, looking so proud of me. I knew if he was real, he would be proud, and I knew he would be right there, supporting me. When I finished my speech they all cheered and clapped. I went back to my spot and Jasmine hugged me again. I looked at the spot where I thought I saw him but he wasn't there when I looked again. Sighing, I paid attention to the ceremony. As I went to receive my diploma, I heard Charlie's and Rene's voices, telling me how proud there were. I turned to the crowd, hoping I'll see my real parents, but as expected they weren't there. My mother was somewhere in Paris doing something with her friends while my father was in town attending a meeting. Finally, they announced that we were officially graduated, the students from below threw their caps up in the air.

"We did it," Jasmine said turning to me. I smiled at her and nod.

"Yeah after all this time we actually did it," I said hugging her. After trying to find her parents for the past 20 minutes we found them. Jasmine went running to them and hugged her parents. I waited in the back and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Suddenly I hear a name I haven't heard since I woke up. Turning to my right, I froze upon seeing them there. Charlie, the Cullens, Bella, Rene, Phil, Sam, Jake, and Jasper were all there smiling at me. Charlie had a balloon, a white balloon with bright red words 'Congratulations'. Bella had my favorite kind of rose, Alice had teddy bears and Jasper was smiling at me. Oh, that smile I loved so much.

"Annie," he whispered and I couldn't help but let some tears fall.

"I did it,"I whispered back and he nods, smiling.

"I'm proud," he said as he walks towards me.

"Hey, Jenny you okay?" Jasmine asked turning towards her. I quickly look back and they weren't there anymore, they were gone. Wiping away my tears I turn to Jasmine and nod.

"Yeah, umm you ready?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me before nodding. I walked to her family, they greeted me, hugged me, and said my speech was amazing. Smiling at them I thanked them.

"So Jenny, what are you going to do?" Jasmine's father, Mr. Harrison asked.

"I'm moving to Seattle," I said smiling and they looked at me confused.

"Why there?" Jasmine's mother, Mrs. Harrison asked.

"Why not? I like the cold," I said.

"Do your parents know?" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course, they know and they're so proud," I said lying. If only they knew the truth that my parents don't give a damn about me. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison nod and I turned to Jasmine.

"Call me when you get to New York, alright," I told her and she nods. We hugged one last time before departing.

An hour later I got to my house. Opening the front door, I stopped and looked around. I was trying to remember all the good times I had here, trying so hard to remember my happy memories. Sadly I couldn't come up with any. These past four years have been hell. Since the day I told my father I wanted to go to college, he stopped talking to me. He wouldn't even acknowledge me, he would pretend that I didn't even exist. One day I was passing by his office when I heard him ask my mother, why I'm acting like a spoiled brat? That I should be thankful that I have two hard-working parents who give me everything. Durning dinner he wouldn't even look my way and my mother wouldn't say anything. She pretends that everything is alright. She pretends she doesn't see my father's hatred eyes on me, she pretends she doesn't see the scars on my wrists. She pretends she doesn't know anything. She doesn't stand up for me, she only adds fuel to my father's hatred towards me. I think they don't like me, I truly believe that they hate me. I don't ever remember them acting this way, I don't remember them ever being mean.

Morning came and I packed everything in my car. I rented a cargo trailer, I mean I didn't have a lot. Just my clothes and some personal items, I wasn't going to take any furniture since they weren't mine, to begin with. As I was walking back and forward my father was in the living from in front of the fireplace. After I finished, I went downstairs to get some water before I left. My father was still in the living room in front of the fireplace. I don't know why I did it, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I went to sit down next to him. He didn't turn my way but continued to stare into the fire. Minutes went by and none of us talked, we stood there just watching the fire burn. After a while, I turned and studied him. He was growing older, his dark brown hairs were turning grey. There were some wrinkles here and there. But he still had that coldness in his eyes whenever he would stare at me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him. He turned to me for a quick second before turning back. He didn't answer and I was getting angry. Since I woke up, not once has he said anything nice to me. Not once has he smiled or showed any kind of happiness towards me.

"Why?" I asked again. And once again he didn't answer.

"Daddy, please tell me what I have done wrong? Do you hate me so much that you can't even look at your daughter properly?" I asked as tears came down my face. I thought I didn't want or need his attention but I was lying. I just wanted my father to at least smile but I guess that will never happen. When he didn't answer, I gave up, wiping away my tear I got up and headed to my room. But before I left the room I turned back.

"I'm leaving," I said and when he didn't reply I turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Seattle," I said and I hear him scoff.

"What a waste of time," he said. Shaking my head I turned around and walked away. Walking up the stairs I saw my father pull out a book and threw it in the fire.

Entering my room and looked around. Since I remember this place has been somewhat like a haven to me, my own personal safe place and now it won't be. Now it'll be just a memory in my mind. I walked to the bathroom and I stood in front of the tub. I remember that one night, the one night when I thought of ending it all. But somehow, he came to the rescue as always. He stopped me from doing the unpredictable and he healed me. But I didn't want to be healed, I only wanted to forget.

Walking back down I turned and my father was still in the living room, shaking my head I walked out of the house. I put the last box in the cargo and closed the door. Looking back up at the house, I took in all its beauty, all its shape, and colors. I buried it deep in my mind just in case I wanted to remember what it felt like to be all alone in the world. I opened the driver side of the car and stared at it for some reason I couldn't climb inside. I turned to the house and then back to the car, something was telling me to not go, something was begging me to stay.

"Tell me why?"I asked walking into the living room. My father was still there, sitting and watching the flames of the fire.

"Daddy, answer me,"I begged him. I wanted to know why he treated me so cruel. Why did he hate me so much, why? When he didn't answer or turn my way, I walked over to him and made him face me.

"For the love of God, answer your daughter," I said in an angry tone. He rolled his eyes and smacked my hands off his face.

"I don't have to answer you" he sneered at me.

"Yes, you do. You owe me-"

"I don't owe you anything," he said. He pushed me and I fell to the ground. He gets up and begins to walk away. I was going to let him walk away but something caught my attention. The book burning in the fire was a copy of the first book I published. It didn't make much but people in my town liked it. I stared at it shocked.

"Why did you burn it?" I asked turning to my father. He stops but didn't turn or said anything.

"Why?" I asked again as I got up from the floor. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, he turns away.

"All this time, all this damn time you read it? You read my book," I said disbelief but he rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that good. I don't know why people said it was good," he said walking away from me.

"You have one last chance to make it right," I said and he stops but doesn't turn around.

"If I leave this house I won't ever come back. I'll leave and never look back. This is your last chance, daddy." I said hoping he'll do the right thing. I prayed he'll turn around and hug me. I prayed that he'll come and tell me he's sorry. I should have known better, I shouldn't have expected so much from him.

"Have a nice life, Jenny," he said before walking up the stairs. I watched him head upstairs and it took a lot to not go up there and scream at him. It took a lot of willpower to not scream at him, call him names that no father should be called, it took a lot to stand there and watch him leave. One question kept on asking as I drove away from the house, _who was wrong?_ Him for walking away from his daughter? Or me, for walking away from my father?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''**

Opening the front door, I walked inside the house. I remember it being so cold and distance. I don't ever remember it to be warm and friendly. I don't ever remember having any good memories in this place. There were all bad memories of my father and me. I remember him hating me with a burning passion. I remember all the stares he would give me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. But now I sit in the same exact spot where we last talked, where we last saw each other alive. I stared into the fireplace where he turned my book. I took out the letter he sends to me before leaving. I slowly opened it and I read it.

 **Dear Jenny,**

 **The last and final time we talked, you asked me a question. A question to this day I ask myself. And to this day I do not know why I hate you but I do. I won't ask for your forgiveness, I don't expect it or do I truly want it. And besides, I know you won't give it to me, I wasn't the greatest father in the world. I treated you with such hate and disrespect. I won't justify my actions to you because I don't have to. I don't owe you anything but you owe me something. You owe me an answer which I know I won't get, well not now anyway. I have a question for you and I want your honesty.** _ **Why did you stay?**_

And just like that, he ended this letter. He didn't even clarify his question as to why did I stay? I don't even know what he meant so I won't answer. I looked into the fire and I watched how it burned. The last time I was here was when he was still alive. It's been three days since he passed away. My mother died two years ago and he didn't even invite me to her funeral. I didn't even know until two months later when I visit my hometown with Jasmine and the girls. Do how stupid I felt when people asked me why I didn't come. At first, I didn't know what they were talking about so I came home. For the first time since I left, I came home. I didn't expect my old keys to work but it did. Opening the front door, I walked in seeing my father in the living room as though nothing ever happened. I walked in and he briefly looked up and sighed.

"What?" he asked in a bored tone. I stared at him confused and angry. How dare he?

"Is it true?" I asked and he rolls his eyes.

"Is what true?" he asked,

"Is it true that mother is dead?" I asked and once again he eyes his eyes but nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Would you even bother to come?" I stared at him hurt and confused.

"OF COURSE I WOULD COME. SHE'S MY MOTHER," I screamed at him.

"Please, you haven't seen her since you left-"

"What do you even mean? I would see her every Christmas and every other damn holiday, she would come and visit the girls. Just because you didn't want me there doesn't mean I wouldn't have come. For the God how can you be so cruel towards your own daughter? How could you not tell me MY OWN MOTHER IS DEAD! YOU FUCKEN BASTARD," I screamed at him as I continued to cry. He just sat there and watched me cry.

"Where is she buried?" I asked, he didn't even answer me but continue to stare.

"Never mind, I'll go and find out myself" I turned around but before I left I turn to him and he stares at me with an expression I never saw.

"I won't ever forgive you for this. She was my mother and I had the right to know. Even though you and I aren't on good terms, we are still family. You are my father and I am your daughter, your one and only daughter. I came home so you can meet them, but now you'll never get to see them. Why do you hate me so much? Daddy, why?" I asked once again like expected he didn't answer but this time he looked away. Felling angrier I turned away and left him there.

I climbed into my car and called all the local funeral homes, hoping they'll tell me she was there. Finally, after the fifth try, they told me she was there. I went to the cemetery and parked aside. I walked to my mother's headstone and I broke down and cried. I cried for not being there when she needed me. I broke down and cried for not being the perfect daughter. I cried and I cried.

After nine years of not talking or having any kind of communication, I finally decided to reach out to her. We meet up and talked, she asked for forgiveness and I forgave her. Not because I had to but because I saw the sincerity in her eyes when she asked. In a way I wanted my mother back, I just wanted at least one of my parents back. We talked more and we both agree she can come and visit the girls, who were so excited to me her. My mother said she'll come to every Christmas and every other holiday, she even asked if we can go home but I told her, I wouldn't go back there and she understood why. She said we could all travel somewhere nice, somewhere where we haven't been. For four years she and the girls were getting to know each other and now all they have are short memories of her. I feel guilty for not letting them meet her earlier but I had a grudge against them. And now my little girls will not know their grandmother, now they'll only have those beautiful memories they shared with her.


	46. Chapter 46

Third POV:

Looking at the x-rays of the fetus in Bella. "Your rib is cracked. But there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything" Carlisle said looking at Edward and Bella. Edward was standing by the window and Bella was laying on a bed.

"Yet," Edward commented looking at Bella. "Edward," Carlisle warns him.

"It's breaking her bones now. It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her," Edward said looking at Carlisle, begging him to reason with her.

"Carlisle, tell me. It's alright," Bella said in a weak tone.

Carlisle looks at Bella and sighs. "The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour. I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver," Carlisle told Bella. Bella's eyes swelled up and she looks away from Carlisle, then she takes a deep breath and looks back at him.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can, and then-"

"Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. I'm sorry" Carlisle said before walking out of the room. Bella watches him leave then turns to Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Bella tells him. Edward looks over at Bella with a painful expression, "I can't live without you."

"You won't. You're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you," Bell tells Edward touching her stomach. Edward looks at her stomach with so much hate.

"Do you honestly think that I would love it or even tolerate it if it killed you?" Edward asked.

"It's not his fault. You have to accept what is," Bella said making Edward angrier.

"Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But you decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me,"

"Don't see it that way," Bella said frowning.

"Well, I have no other way to see it. 'Cause it's me who'll lose you. And I don't choose that, I don't choose that," he said and he walks to the door but stops as Bella screamed at him.

"DO YOU THINK ANNIE WANTED TO LEAVE? DO YOU THINK JASPER WANTED TO LOSE ANNIE?" Bella screamed at Edward and he quickly turns to her.

"This is something we cannot control. This is a miracle and blessing-" Edward cut of Bella.

"No, it's not. That thing-"

"That thing is out baby and Annie-"

"SHE GONE! ANNIE'S DEAD! SHE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Edward screamed at Bella and she flinches. Edward has never raised his voice towards her or anyone in fact. But this was too much for him to handle. This wasn't something planned in their future. Annie wasn't supposed to die, Bella wasn't supposed to have a whatever it was, and he wasn't supposed to choose between the love of his life and the thing that's threatening to kill her. Bella doesn't understand that if she dies then Edward wouldn't have any will to live. Edward doesn't understand how Jasper is still alive, perhaps he still hopes that Annie will be back but that impossible. Annie is dead and the dead doesn't come back to life.

"Annie's gone, Bella. She's dead, we all saw it. We all saw how she died. And she isn't coming back" Edward said as tears gather in his golden eyes but they won't fall down.

"Dean said-"

"You're going to believe that traitor?" Edward asked in disbelief and Bella nods.

"He's an Angel-"

"Who took away your twin sister. He killed Annie. He made her insane before killing her, Bella." Edward's voice cracked in the end. No one has brought up Annie since the wedding and honestly, it still is too early to bring up that bubbly girl up. Edward continues to look at Bella with his glossy golden eyes. However, Bella didn't answer him instead she wiped a tear away.

"I made a promise to her, Bella. I made a promise to Annie to keep you alive, safe, and happy. Annie wanted you to live. She wanted you to survive. And you're going against it. You're going against your sister's final wish" Edward said angrily at her.

"Annie would have wanted me to do this. She would want us to have this baby. If anything happens to me-"

"Then you'll be dead just like her. Both sisters will die leaving their mates alone," Edward said before leaving the room. Bella watched as her husband left the room and began to cry.

"Annie, what should I do?" Bella whispers looking out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Edward storms right out of the house and goes into the woods, ignoring the others calls for him. It wasn't safe for them to walk in the woods since Sam and the other wolves were planning on harming him and his family. But that didn't matter at this moment, Edward had to get away before he said another thing he'll regret. When he knew he was far away from the house but close enough to go just in case someone decided to attack. Edward looked around the wood, feeling angry and sad, he goes to the nearest tree and punches it causing it to fall down. He screams at the sky, wanting to cry but he knew it won't help much and besides he couldn't cry. He screamed for a minute before he falling on his knees with his head hanging down. Out of the nowhere, a voice caught his attention, a voice he never thought he'll hear again. Whipped his head back and stared at the figure sitting on the tree he just broke. The figure was transparent, wearing a long white dress, her long brown wavy hair down like before, her bright hazel eyes shining with the grass below her, and her smile, oh her smile so bright like the sun. Edward stared at her in shocked, not believing it was actually her. The figure waved at him and laughed at his expression.

"You look stupid," she said laughing. It seems as though Edward is frozen, he can't move, he can't talk, the only thing he could do is stare at his dead sister-in-law.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked smiling at him, however, he didn't answer. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"A-Annie?" Edward asked shocked. Her smile grew and she waved at him again.

"Hello there brother," she said smiling at him. Edward slowly gets up, eyes wide, mouth open, he didn't know what was happening. How is this possible? She was dead, he saw her, he was there when they buried her in the ground. He felt the pain of losing her, his friend, his sister, he still couldn't believe that she was wrong. But now... she in front of him.

"You're dead," Edward whispered still surprised that Annie is there with him. Once again Annie rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Very good Eddie," Annie smirks at him believing he would scold her for using that nickname. But Edward didn't find any of this funny nor did he cared about the nickname she used.

"How-where-who?" Edward couldn't begin to understand what's going on with his mind right now. After a long time trying to come up with a proper question, "how are you here?" he finally asked.

"Beats me," Annie said shrugging.

"No, really. You're dead. I saw you. I was there when we buried you," Edward said. Instead of responding back Annie looks at the sky and frowns. From Edward's point of view, it seems as though she's listening to something. Trying to hear something from far away. Edward looks to the sky and tried to see what she was doing. But when he couldn't he looks back at Annie who was now frowning.

"I don't have much time. But listen protect Bella, make sure-" she stops and turns around. She then turns back to Edward with a frown.

"Time's up," Annie said before disappeared. Edward quickly went to the spot she disappeared and on the ground, there was a white rose covered in red. Edward slowly but gently picks it up and looks around. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn't get the chance. But the most important question,

 _Are you coming back?_


	47. Chapter 47

Annie/Jenny's world **Twilight's world**

Unknown POV:

I watched her as she lays on the bed, I watched how it was becoming harder and harder for her to breath. Marie was on the other side of the bed, holding our mother's hand. She was talking to her, telling her how famous she was. Marie told mother all of her achievements, her awards, and her books. You see, my mother was an author. She was one of a kind. She wrote books about how life's unfair and cruel. But not all of her stories were about life, she also wrote romantic novels, although they never got their happy ending. My mother was an incredible mother, she did a lot for Marie and me. In spite of the fact that we didn't have the same blood, she didn't care. She loved us more than life itself. Marie and I were about two months old when mother adopted us, she adopted twins. No one knew why she didn't get married or had kids of her own.

I was around 14 or 15 years old when I asked her a question that everyone would ask her. I asked her why she never got married or why didn't she ever get with someone. I was expecting the same answer she gave to everyone else, but instead, she pulled me close and made me sit on her lap. She stared at me and an expression that I never saw before. She wasn't the happy mother I always saw but this person, this new person right in front of me was a broken woman. She looked at me, straight in the eyes and said.

"Charlotte, I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone. You see, I had someone before. I loved him with all my heart and I would have done anything for him. I wanted to stay with him, to spend forever with him, but life doesn't work that way. Things happened along the way and we got separated. The reason why I am not married because I cannot be with someone and love another. I cannot fake an emotion that I once felt so passionate about. To this day I love him with the same passion I once did. But one day we'll be together just as we hoped to be. But for right now, we must stay separated until the day comes when we reunite." And since that day I never asked again. Since that day I saw my mother in a new light. I began to see the woman she hid behind the mask she always wears. I saw how broken and tired she looked. I saw the pain she held back from us. I began to see the tear marks that she left behind whenever she came out of her room. I began to see her for her, something I am sure she never let anyone else see.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

 **Third Person's POV:**

 **After Jacob has successfully distracted Sam and his pack so the Cullens can go out and hunt. Jacob and Edward come back inside the living room and saw Alice and Rosalie with Bella. Rosalie looks up and walks over to them. They began talking about the babies name Bella picked out. Rosalie wasn't on board but it wasn't up to her. Bella told them the boys name and they somewhat liked it. Then when the girl's name was said. They weren't too sure about it.**

 **"I was playing around with our mom's names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee" Bella said. It was quiet in the room before Jacob spoke.**

 _ **"Renesmee,"**_ **he said slowly turning to Edward.**

 **"Too weird?" Bella asked and Jacob turns to her.**

 **"Um..." he didn't know what to say.**

 **"No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful and it's unique. Which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee" Edward said and Bella smiles.**

 **"But I would have thought you would name your girl after Annie," Jacob said making them frown.**

 **"Annie's coming back. She'll want her own name back" Bella said. She goes to take a drink of blood but suddenly, he back breaks and falls to the floor. Edward quickly grabs Bella and takes her into the makeshift hospital room. The others followed with Alice on the phone.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Charlotte's POV:

One story I loved to hear from my mother was about a 21-century girl traveling back in time and falling in love with a southern man. I remember the first I hear it, my mother took Marie and me down to a beach in La Push and we camped out there. She looked out and watched the sunset, she was very quiet. Now thinking clearly of that day, it seems as though she was remembering something. Then suddenly she turned to us and she told us the story about a girl named Annie who fell in love with a southern man named Jasper. She told us all what happened to them, their struggles they went through just to be separated in the end. For life to take her back to her own world, what a cruel and unforgiving thing it did. I don't think I would have survived coming back and realizing it was all a dream from the beginning.

"Charlotte" my mother's weak voice called out to me. I turned to her and smiled at her. Even though with all of these tubes around her, she still looks very beautiful. Throughout the years she has aged with such grace.

"You and your sister, the both of you are my pride and joy. My greats achievements in life," she said and Marie cried even harder. I held my mother's hand careful I wouldn't cause her more pain.

"Momma, please don't leave us. I still need you. I cannot do this without you," I told her. She looks at me with a small smile and wipes away my tears.

"But I will not leave you, my daughter. I'll always be right here" she said pointing at my heart.

Shaking my head, "momma, please. Please, don't go," I said sobbing.

"I do not want too. You and your sister are the only things in this life worth staying for. I know if he had the chance of meeting you two, he would have been proud. He would have been a great father, just like his brother," it was harder for her to talk let alone to breathe. I watched as she stopped and took deep breaths. I knew she was in pain and I knew it was her time to leave, but I didn't want her to leave me. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Did you know I named the both of you girls after four strong women?" mother said, Marie and I looked at each before looking at our mother. She was always so secretive when it came to anything personal. She didn't share a lot about her life before she adopted us. I think it's because she wanted it to be hidden, she never talked and throughout the years we learned not to ask.

"Charlotte Rose Whitlock and Marie Alice Swan. Rose is short for Rosalie, she was a great friend of mine. Rosalie and Alice were sisters, adopted sisters, but they treated each other as though they were real sisters. Charlotte and Marie are the middle names of these two twin sisters I knew. They were acted opposite yet they were alike. Just like you and Marie, you two remind me of them. Whenever I look at you girls I remember and it doesn't bring me pain anymore but happiness. He would have been happy with the both of you. He would have been proud, so proud to have called you his little girls" mother said before closing her eyes.

 **3rd POV:**

 **"Rosalie, pass the morphine" Edward ordered his sister and he placed Bella on the bed.**

 **"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached," Alice said as Edward gives Bella the morphine shot.**

 **"He's coming as fast as he can, but..." Alice trails off.**

 **"We'll have to do it" Rosalie finished her sister's sentence and Alice nods. Rosalie takes a scalpel and is about to open Bella's stomach but Edward stops her.**

 **"Rose! Let the morphine spread," Edward growled at Rosalie.**

 **"There's no time. Annie and your baby are dying" Rosalie argues back.**

 **"GET THEM OUT NOW!" Bella screamed out. Edward looks at her before turning to Rosalie and nods. Rosalie cuts Bella's stomach open.**

 **"Look at me, Bella," Jacob said before Bella's screamed out in pure pain.** **As Rosalie opened Bella's stomach, Bella's blood distracted her causing Alice to roughly take her out of the room. Leaving Jacob, Edward, and a dying Bella. Jacob screamed at Edward to turn Bella but Edward wouldn't, not with the babies inside of Bella. Bella demanded them to take out her sister and son. Edward then processes to rip the embryonic sac with his teeth and pulls out baby number one.**

 **"Okay, hey, hey, it's a girl" Edward coo at his daughter. Bella looks at her daughter.**

 **"It's Renesmee," Bella said as Edward hands her their baby. Bella holds the baby happily but the baby bites her and Edward takes her back after which Bella appears to die.**

 **"Bella? BELLA? BELLA!" Jacob screamed out.**

 **"Jacob hold the baby," Edward said as Jacob tries to give Bella CPR.**

 **"Keep that away from me!" Jacob said as Rosalie walks back into the room.**

 **"Edward. I'll take her. I promise I'm okay, let me," Rosalie said and Edward nods.** **Edward gives the baby to Rosalie and then he takes out a syringe. But before Edward could inject Bella with it, he stops as he sees something poking out of Bella's stomach... it appears to be a tiny foot. Edward puts the syringe down and takes out the other baby. This baby was nothing like the first baby. This baby was weak, bruises all over her tiny body and was smaller, much smaller than the first. And unlike the first baby, this baby was blue. Edward held the baby and Jacob looked at it, shocked.**

 **"Twins," Jacob said not believing it. Edward looks at her before realizing something he awful, something he would never have expected.**

 **"Oh Annie," Edward said when he realized this baby had no pulse.**

3rd POV:

Charlotte and Marie watched as their mother laid on the hospital bed, so deep in agony that would be unreachable until the morphine went in. Both of them thinking the same, _where was the doctor when you needed him?_ Charlotte went to press the call button and paced the room, then pressed it again. Marie tried to calm her twin down but Charlotte couldn't. Her mother was in pain and no one was here helping her. Suddenly the door opens and a nurse appears, tired yet still smiling. She took one at the patient and paged the doctor. Looking at the two daughters she offered them some advice about expecting the worse. There was little she could say, at this stage upping the dose was likely fatal but it was the only option left. After the nurse left, minutes felt like a lifetime, Doctor Jackson entered. And just like the nurse, he turned to their mother and his face showed what they feared the most. He looked at the two girls with a remorse expression.

"Ms. Whitlock. Ms. Swan, this dose is the minimum that will take her out of pain, but there is a strong likelihood her heart will stop. Your mother has a DNR _(Do Not Resuscitate)_ order, so if that happens, we must let her go. As her decision makers, we need you to sign off on the treatment," Dr. Jackson said before handing Charlotte a clipboard. Marie sat down on the chair and cried, holding her mother's hand. Charlotte let the tears flow and took the clipboard with shaky hands.

"Umm, yeah, just give me the pen," Charlotte said and turned to her mother. She caressed her forehead. "I wish we could have done this for her sooner," she said staring at her mother.

"I'll give you some more time," Dr. Jackson said and Charlotte nods. He went out the door he came in. Minutes passed by and the girls sat next to their mother and continued to cry.

Jenny hasn't heard his voice in almost fifty years, not since her graduation. But the second she heard it, she knew it was him, though it was far younger than she remembered. With great effort, Charlotte and Marie watched as their mother opened her wrinkled eyes too stare at them. Jenny turned to both of them and smiled. "He's calling for me," was all she said, ever so softly. It was almost impossible to hear against the hums of the machinery in the hospital room.

"I never got the chance to ask you. Who was the man you loved, momma?" Charlotte asked her. Jenny looked at her with a fond expression. "Jasper," Jenny whispered. Somehow Charlotte knew it was him, the way her mother would say his name almost as if it pained her to do so. The way her face would lite up whenever she heard that name. Or when she would say her last name. Hearing her heart slow down, Marie and Charlotte cried more.

"Go to him, he's waiting for you" Marie whispered as she touched her mother's hand softly.

"Have your forever with him," Charlotte said trying to give her mother one last smile.

Jenny took her last breath at 11:24 am on September 11, 2067. From a blinding white light came Jasper, a young golden-eye man, holding out his hand. Jenny reached forward to clasp it, her earthly limbs staying still. The sounds of crying grew fainter and she found herself in her perfect heaven. Jenny saw the house, the house she grew to love as her own. She saw them waiting for her, they were all there even the Sam and the pack was there, standing outside of the house. Birds sang into the endless winter air, Jasper turned to Annie and hugged her...

"Welcome home, darling," he whispered softly.


	48. Chapter 48

Annie's POV **Twilight's POV**

"Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. Once you've lost it you can never get it back" -Harvey Mackay

Time it was endless here, you didn't have to worry about that here. It felt as though it never stopped going. But the more time I spend here, the more I realize this isn't real, this isn't my home. It may seem like it every detail is perfect, some wouldn't even notice the difference. They act the same, talk like them, smile, laugh, their eyes shine like theirs, their body movements are like theirs, but I know the difference. They cannot treat me like I fool, I know it's not them. They cannot fool my heart into believing yet another lie.

I stare at them night and day, I wonder when will he tell me the truth? Will he ever? Or will he continue to lie to me? Haven't I suffered enough for a lifetime? I touch the hands of my lover and pulled him into the woods. He looks down at our intertwined hands, he looks at me and smiles, and I smiled back. We stopped far away from the house in our favorite spot. I turn to him, I pushed him to a tree, he looks at me confused but I only smile. I lean forward, our noses touch and I kissed him, passionately yet gentle. I kissed him with all the love I can out into one kiss and I felt his hands around my waist. I pulled back he whimpered, I laughed at that sound. I stared into those golden eyes and he stared back into my hazel eyes. I could see all the love, adoration, and the affection he had towards me.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked in southern voice. He frowned and wiped away a tear that I didn't know fell. It hurt to see him worry about me, but I had to do this, I had to be free.

"I love you,"I tell him staring into his eyes and he smiles.

"And I love you," he says. I lean in to kiss him one last time and he kisses back. I quickly pulled away, his eyes shown confusion at first but then they showed hurt, pain, shocked, and betrayal. He slowly looks down at his chest and sees a knife in the middle of his chest, and I holding the end of it. He looks up to me and I slowly back away from him. He touches the knife and looks at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're not real," I said as tears fell from my eyes.

His expression shown pain but understanding, with one last smile he pushes the knife further inside his chest and he slowly disappears. When he finally disappears everything around me starts to disappear as well. I look around and see everything fades away, in the end, I was left in an all-white room. I slowly get up and wipe away my tears, I looked around and decided I should look for someone. But before I had the chance to take a step forwards I saw him standing a few feet away from me. Quickly I went to running towards him, jumping on him I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was happy to see someone familiar. I pulled away and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Annie," he whispered. He looks the same as I remember him. His candy green eyes staring into my hazel one. Before he could say anything else, I raised my hand and I slapped him across his face. He looks at me shocked. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"That is for making me leave, you dumbass," I said glaring at him and he looks downs.

"I had to do it," he said still rubbing his cheek.

"I don't care. I told you and the others I didn't want to leave but no, you guys forced me out. And let me tell you it was painful" I said. It was silent he didn't say anything but continued to rub his cheek.

"How long have I been away?" I asked and he looks up.

"Not that long, your niece is born and Bella just became a vampire," he said and I nodded.

"What have you been doing all this time?" I asked and he looks away embarrassed. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dean, what have you done?" I asked and he doesn't look or answer me.

"Dean," I said and finally he looks at me.

"Okay, promise you won't get mad," he said. I placed a hand on my hip, raised my eyebrow at him, and stared at him. He got more nervous.

"I may or may not have been going into their world and pretended I was a ghost you," Dean said shielding his face from me. I stared at him shocked.

"Why would you do that?" I asked and he looks at me from his hands.

"Because they were losing faith and they needed someone to be there for them, even if it was for a short second," he said slowly putting his hands down. I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Thank you that was sweet," I said and he hugs me back.

"No problem," Dean said. We hugged for a while before we pulled away.

"So what now? Hey, what was that back there?" I asked and he looks at me confused.

"The whole fake Twilight, I was in heaven," I said he finally understands.

"Oh that, well we had to keep you there for a while. See if you notice that it was fake," Dean said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I notice," I said sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you notice within the first two days. Some of the Angels said you wouldn't even notice," Dean said and I looked at him confused.

"You don't want to know what we do up here," he said and I sighed.

"Alright so what now?" I asked.

"Oh, well you were supposed to umm, be reborn as Bella's daughter," Dean said and I looked at him shocked.

"W-what?" I asked. What the hell does he mean, I was supposed to be born as Bella's daughter?

"Look, she was supposed to have twins but umm, the babies body was weak and didn't make it so umm, now we go with plan B," Dean said smiling and it creeped me out.

"What's plan B?" I asked and his smile grew.

"Wanna have a friendly bet?" he asked and I was getting afraid of this plan B.

"Mmm, what kind of bet?" I asked and his smile grew if that's even possible.

"Okay, so this what will happen..."

 **Unknown Person's POV:**

 **I have been walking these for as long as I can remember. I am all alone in these woods, no one ever comes here. There's a legend about a monster with red eyes who kills people if you walk in the woods all alone in the night. There's a lot of different stories about this monster but my all time favorite, is that this monster is tall with razor-sharp claws that can cut you into pieces in one swing. I wish that was true, it'll be easier for me to dig out the heart. But sadly I don't have claws.**

 **Out of the nowhere, I hear a loud pitch scream coming from deep inside the woods. Curiously I decided to follow this sound and when I got there I regretted coming. In the middle of the woods, laid women with her stomach opened, it seems as though something forced itself out. Slowly walking over there I see that the woman is dead. I bend down and closed her eyes, hopefully, she can rest in peace. Looking up I see a man with bright green eyes staring at the woman but he was carrying something, more like someone. With a flick of his hand, the woman disappeared and I quickly got up.**

 **"Who are you?" I asked him. Curiously I wanted to take a look at whatever he was holding. I turn to look at the man and he was already smiling at me.**

 **"I am just a humble messenger but this little being here," he said revealing a small child. I stared at her shocked, she was so tiny, tinier than my hands.**

 **"Who is she?" I asked. I felt a bond with her like I was meant to protect her from any harm. I didn't know I was walking towards the little girl but I stopped when I notice.**

 **"Her name is Annie and you are now her protector," he said. The man looks down at the tiny child and smiled.**

 **"She isn't like any other child who ever lived. She will grow at a rapid speed do not be alarmed but this. She is very important, take good care of her and do not let her be harmed in any way. If she does then it's your head," he said seriously.**

 **"What if I don't want too?" I asked. At first, he laughs then he turns serious.**

 **"Then you'll leave her to die," he said looking at Annie. Somehow my non-beating heart broke. I couldn't let that happen to her, she's just a child.**

 **"What am I suppose to do?" I asked and he looks up.**

 **"In four months, you will travel west and find a coven of the name Cullen. They will need your help but do not reveal her name call her by a nickname if you must. William this is serious and important, she must always wear a veil to cover her face. There will be a man who can read minds, use your gift and do not like him see this moment-"I interrupted him.**

 **"What if he does see it?" I asked.**

 **"Then all her hard work will go to waste. There's a particular man in that coven, he must know, he must be the first to know who she is. He will not be there but when the time comes, when they finally meet, you'll understand why. I ask of this, William, take care of her. I did something selfish and wrong and I'm asking for your help. Will you help us?" he asked. I don't know how long I stared at her and at that child but something in me screamed at me to do it. It screamed and begged me to help her, to help Annie.**

 **"What is she?" I asked. The man looks down at the sleepy baby and caresses her cheek.**

 **"She is light within the darkness, she is grace and she is our hope. She is AnneMarie Charlotte Swan and she is home," he said before kissing her forehead.**

 **He turns to me as tears fell down his face. He walks over to me and hands me the small child. Once I held her, he disappears just like the women from early. I looked around to see if he was anywhere near but he wasn't he was gone. I looked down at the small child and I watched her slowly opened her eyes. I was shocked to see such strong color in a newborn. Her bright hazel eyes stared straight into me burgundy red eyes. She smiled at me, a smile so lovely that somehow I felt like it sealed the deal I just made with that man. She stretched out her tiny hands towards my face. Curiously I lean forward, once her hands touched my face, I saw it. I saw her life, I saw her struggles, I felt her pain, now I know why she has to wear the veil.**

 **"Oh, Annie what have you got yourself into this time?" I asked her and she laughs and smiles. And I couldn't help but laugh with her. That silly little bet with Dean.**

 **"Alright, I'll help you but you gotta help me too. I haven't had any human contact in almost 200 years well besides killing them-" Annie scrunched up her nose in disgusted and I laughed.**

 **"Oh alright, alright, I won't do that anymore. We'll have to learn how to drink animal's blood" I said and she nods.**

 **"You're a smart little baby, aren't cha?" I said teasing and she rolls her tiny little hazel eyes but smiles.**

 **"Alright let's go, I have a place up in the mountains. We'll have to keep you hidden until it's time" I said as I ran towards my cave, making sure I didn't hurt Annie.**

 **"Well here we are," I said and I turned Annie so she can look at it. It wasn't much but living all by myself I don't need much. I had some chairs, pillows, and blankets laying around. The ground was actually all sand that I bought from the nearby beach. The clothes I have are either stolen or are from the men I would kill. But having Annie with me I won't kill humans, we'll learn to hunt animals, together. I turn to Annie and she was smiling.**

 **"Annie. Wait let's call you hazel? Because of your eyes," I said and she looks up, thinking. Then she looks at me and smiles.**

 **"Welcome home, Hazel," I said smiling at her. It feels weird having another person with me. But it feels nice not being all along in this world. Dean was right, Annie is the light within the darkness. She's my light, my new friend, my new purpose to continue living in this awful world. Who knows, perhaps having her with me, I'll finally find my mate.**


	49. Chapter 49

William's POV:

Our time together in this cave has ended and the four months have come. For four months I had trained with her, we learned about each other, and we have become great friends. As we trained, we discover her gift and with her gift, it makes her valuable. If word gets out about her gift who knows what kind of selfish monsters will come for her. But I made a promise to her and Dean, I wouldn't let anyone harm her. With each day I watched her grow older and quicker than the last time. By the end of her second month, she appeared to be about 7 years old. I know what Dean said, but I worry about how long I'll have with her. She's growing way too fast, but it makes every moment I spend with her more precious.

I stared at her as she sits on a rock staring at the beach, she does that a lot. This is her favorite spot to come and think. Sometimes I wonder what's she's thinking about, but I have a clue. It seems as though she's always thinking about him.

"You know when Dean said you'll grow rapidly, I thought you would be at least 6 or 7 years old not a freaken teenager," I say as I walk over to her. Hazel turns around and smiles. She looks exactly how she did when she lived her but what stands out more is her eyes. Her hazel eyes, they get brighter with each passing day. Sometimes they're a pretty gold and other days they're a stunning bright green.

"Oh shut up. I'm sure you're happy I'm not a baby wearing diapers" Hazel said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"No, but I do miss the days when you would crawl all over the cave and get stuck in the holes on the ground" I smirked at her, she rolls her eyes and pushed my shoulders.

"Whatever," she said smiling. Then she stares into the beach and I did the same. We didn't talk for a while until she sighs and turns to me.

"It's time isn't it?" she asked. I turn to her, pull back a piece of hair behind her ear and smile.

"I thought you would be happy to go back?" I asked and she looks down.

"What if he doesn't know how I am?" she asked and I frowned.

"Then I'll beat the crap out of him until he does,"I said. Hazel looks up with a smile and rolls her eyes.

"Idiot," she said smiling. I pulled her close to me and she rests her head on my chest. Even though these four months felt short, we had plenty of time getting to know one another.

"We can leave whenever you're ready," I whispered to her and she nods. We continued to stare at the beach for another hour or so. Hazel sighs and pulls away, staring at me.

"Let's do this," she says and I nod. We both get up and head to the cave to get the most important thing, her veil. She turns to me with a frown as she picks it up.

"Do I really have too?" she asked and I smiled.

"Part of the bet," I said smirking, she groans and I laughed.

"Stupid," she said putting her veil on. It was a black veil and covered her entire body. At first, it was creepy too see her in it but then it just got hilarious. We would train with it on, even with her new vision she would sometimes fall and would make me laugh for hours. She doesn't like it but it needs to be done, I wasn't the one placing the bet.

"Ready?" I asked and she nods. She holds her veil and we start our journey.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

3rd Person's POV:

Hazel and William ran through the woods day and night, only stopping to hunt. Even though Hazel still needed to rest she didn't want to, her family were in trouble and needed her help. As they were traveling, they would hear whispering among the vampires about the Cullen. Saying they were going against the kings, some called them insane others called them heroes. But they didn't know the truth like Hazel, she knew and one day they'll all know the truth.

On the fifth day, they got to Forks but needed another hour or so before they got to the Cullen's house. They were almost to their destination when all a sudden a pack of shapeshifters began chasing them. William growled at the wolves but Hazel ignored them. If William was alone and didn't know who they were, they pack of shapeshifter would have been dead by now. But he knew who they were and having Hazel with him he was learning to control his temper more. The shapeshifters were getting close to them, so Hazel and William jumped on the trees. They were hopping from tree to tree and William hoped they'll give up but when they didn't he turns to Hazel who was holding her veil.

"Hazel" William said and she turns to him. "I'm going to stop them but I won't hurt them," William said and Hazel nods. They both stopped and turned around. William got in front of Hazel and they both waited until the wolves were close enough. William stretched out his hands and the wolves suddenly stopped moving. Hearing a noise behind them William and Hazel turned around and five strangers with golden eyes appeared before them. And just like the wolves, William got in front of Hazel in a protective stance.

Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Eleazar watched these two new strangers. These two new stranger, well one of them the other they couldn't see from the black veil covering their body. The man had goldish, reddish eyes, it seems as though he barely changing his diet. They all looked back to the wolves frozen in movement. Edward was trying to get into the two strangers mind but for some reason, he could not and he was getting irritated.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. William turns to Hazel and she briefly nods. They look at her confused, wondering what's wrong with her. William turns to them and bows his head in greeting.

"I am William and this is my sister, Hazel," William said.

"Why is she covered from head to toe?" Emmett asked and they all turn to her.

"We heard you are going against the Volturi," William said ignoring Emmett question. Emmett growls at him but William does nothing in true but turns to Carlisle, knowing he's the leader of the coven.

"We are not," Carlisle said trying to break the tension between Emmett and William. Wiliam turns to Hazel and she turns to him. From everyone else point of view, it seems as though they're having a conversation.

"Telepathy," Elezar said in awe as he watches to two new strangers. Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Emmett all turn to him and then at the new strangers, shocked.

"How?" Edward asked stepping closer to them but stopped when he heard William's warning growl. William stopped when Hazel's small, delicate pale hand touched his arm. He turned to her and she shook her head, indicating him to not harm Edward. William rolled his eyes and scoff but nodded.

"Who are you?" the same question asked but this time Bella asked it. Hazel turned to her then at William and he rolled his eyes.

"We came to help, but if you do not want it then we'll leave," he said. William doesn't feel welcome, even though he has Hazel, he still feels like an outsider.

"No, we do. Thank you for coming," Carlisle said making both William and Hazel nodded.

"Does she talk?" Bella asked staring at Hazel. William looked at Hazel then at Bella.

"In time she will," he said and Bella frown, wondering what he meant by that. No one said anything, they continued to stare at each other until they heard whimpering from behind them. They all turn to the wolves who were frozen in their movements.

"Can you unfreeze them, or whatever you did," Carlisle asked. William smirked before stretching his hand out and unfreezing them. Like expected the wolves growled and showed their teeth at William and Hazel. However, one of the wolves stopped and stared at Hazel. It slowly but gently move towards the strange pair. William went in front of Hazel and the wolf stopped.

"Well let's go and meet the others," Carlisle said breaking the weird atmosphere. Nodding they all left towards the house. When they reach they house, Hazel stopped and stared at it. Everyone stopped and stared at her, confused and curiously, well expected for William.

"You okay," he whispered, Hazel turned and nod. They continue to walk with the others.

While they were walking, the other vampires all looked at her confused and curiously. Why does she have a black veil on? Why doesn't she talk? Who is underneath the veil? So many questions but no one will ask it. They don't want to upset the new guest. Although they're still strangers they want to look trust them. The Cullen's all feel some sort of connection towards the strange person. They don't know why but they want to find out. They want to know who is underneath that veil and why?


	50. Chapter 50

William's POV:

As expect the Cullen's house was huge and guess what more vampires were outside waiting for us. Everyone's eyes were on us, well more on Hazel, probably wondering what the hell is she wearing. Suddenly I felt her stopped, I turned to her and she was staring at the house.

"You okay,?" I asked her. After a while, she turns to me and nods. I knew she wasn't but I couldn't call you out, not right now. So I nod back and we continued to walk towards the house. I know the others stopped as well but continued when we started to walk. From Hazel's memories whenever was here and new vampires she never meant. Interesting, this might just work out.

"This is William and his sister Hazel," Carlisle informs the others. However, they only stared at us more like they stared at Hazel. I didn't like the way they stared at her so I went in front of them. Even though she has her veil she could see clearly and I knew her better than the others, and their stares were hurting her.

Suddenly a little girl comes in front of the others with a shapeshifter, from Hazel's memories it was Jake. I stared at the little girl before laughing. The vampires all turn to me, confused, but I ignored them. I turned to Hazel and I knew she was staring at me with an irritated expression.

"See 6 or 7 years old," I said pointing at the little child.

"Idiot," she said using her telepathy power and she turned to her niece.

The little girl looked at me then at her aunt, who she didn't know at this moment but will eventually. Hazel pulls out her hand from her veil and held it out so the little girl can hold it. I saw everyone tense at this and their eyes all turn to Hazel. The little girl walked towards Hazel but stopped halfway before looking at her parents, who nodded to her. Hazel leans down and once again motions her to hold her hand. The little girl then proceeds to walk towards Hazel. When she touched her hand it became quiet, everyone became still, no one moved. Then the little girl smiles and laughs. She turns to her parents then back at Hazel, nodding. The little girl back again and turn to me.

"William," Hazel said in my mind. I turn to her and she nods.

"Do I have too?" I asked and Hazel smacks my arm. Rolling my eyes I lean down so she can touch my face. And just like when Hazel was a baby, I saw her whole life, from the being in her mother's stomach to a second ago. I pulled away, disgusted, I really didn't want to see the way they cut Bella's stomach.

"That was gross," I said and Hazel sighed.

"What? I really didn't need to see how Edward ripped her stomach," I said pointing to the couple.

"She talks?" I heard Jake asked. Hazel and I turn to him at the same time.

"She has a name," I growled at him. Once again I felt Hazel's hand on my arm and i turn to her. I knew she was giving me her famous look, sighing I nodded, agreeing to behave.

"Why is she wearing a veil?" one of the red-eye vampires asked. I turn to him, he was young, appeared to be no more than 18 years old.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I'm just curious," he replies. Suddenly Hazel called me with her mind, I turned to her and she was already turned to me. She explained to me who was everyone and what was their gifts. I was impressed, there was so many with great gifts that the kings would want to take.

"She speaking to you, isn't she?" I heard someone asked. Breaking my connection with Hazel I turn to whoever it was and it was Edward.

"Her gift is telepathy," Edward said making the others turn to her.

"So? You read minds-"

"But I cannot let anyone else into my mind. I tried for years but I could never get it right. She can, she can do it both ways," Edward said staring at Hazel.

"It's not only telepathy, it's something else," Eleazar said looking at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Even when she was human she was different. Sometimes she would hear voices and something she would get visions. But right now she has telepathy," I tell them and they stare at her. Well, I'm not lying I saw her memories when she was human and she did have them.

"How is that possible?" a red eyes vampire asked.

"Beats me," I said shrugging. Once again it became silent no one said anything. The vampires were looking at each other, probably wondering what's going to happen. Then the little girls walk up to Hazel and extend her tiny little hand.

"Want to see the house?" she asked Hazel. Nodding, Hazel took her hand and they began walking up the house. However, Hazel stopped and turn back around. She extends her hand out towards me.

"Let's go, loner," she said in my mind. I rolled my eyes knowing she had a smirk on her face.

"hahaha, very funny," I said walking towards her and held her hand. When I heard her laugh in my head I couldn't help but smile. I thought she was only going to show us some of the house but no, she actually took us everywhere. She even showed us the bathrooms and the attic. Which had a very grumpy vampire. When we finished, we came back down to the living room and some vampires were there.

"And that's about it," she said smiling. Hazel and I nod. I saw Hazel suddenly start walking towards the fireplace and I followed behind her. With her delicate small hand, she picks up a photo frame that had a picture of her. Hazel touches the picture, slowly and gently. She continues to stare at it for a long time.

"Annie," someone said from behind us. She immediately turned around and we saw Rosalie looking at the photo with a sad expression.

"Her name was Annie. She was my friend and my brother's mate," Rosalie staring at the photo of Annie. Hazel put the photo back and turned to Rosalie.

"What happened?" I asked. Rosalie sad expression turned to one of anger and guilt. Instead of answering she left us there. I turn to Hazel and I knew, I just knew she was frowning.

"She's coming back," Renesmee said and I turn to her.

"Who's coming back?" I asked curiously.

"Annie. She's my mother's twin. And mommy said she's coming back. I don't know when but she's coming back. Uncle Jasper is waiting," Renesmee said.

 _"Jasper,_ " Hazel whispered but I knew she said it in my mind. She cannot talk since they'll recognize her voice. So she's using her telepathy powers to do the trick. I know she wants to talk, I know she wants to tell them but she has to wait. She has to wait until he comes and when he does, he'll know it's her. And when that happens they'll have their forever like they wanted.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello everyone,**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone for giving my book a chance, hopefully it's not too bad. Secondly, I know the last few chapters have been a little confusing, but do not worry let me clear some stuff out.**

 **Staring in chapter 43, Annie was send back to her own world because the Angels gave Dean an order to bring her back. Despite not wanting to betray Annie's trust Dean had his orders so with a heavy heart he had to kill her and send her back. When Annie/Jenny woke up in her own world she thought that her life as Annie was all made belief since she was in a coma. Thinking that her life as Annie wasn't true she began living her life as Jenny.**

 **Chapter 44 starts in the Twilight world with Isabella's wedding day, a few months after Annie's funeral. This chapter is on Isabella's point of view, you get too see her thoughts about Annie and everyone else. In the middle of the story Isabella and the others get too see Annie again but in a video she made before she died. The video was made three days after Annie's talk with Dean in chapter 34. At the end of Annie's video Isabella and the Cullens get a little confused with what Dean said. Dean said that Annie will come back but they don't know how since she is dead. So in the end of the chapter Isabella hopes too see her sister once again.**

 **Chapter 45 starts in Jenny's world four years after she came back. In the beginning of this chapter Jenny graduates from college and you see her relationship with her father. At the end of the chapter Jenny is older and once again you see her relationship with her father.**

 **Chapter 46 is in the Twilight world, Isabella, Carlisle, and Edward are checking up on the babies progress. You see Bella's and Edwards fight about the baby and about Annie coming back. At the end of the chapter, Edward has a small chat with the ghost of Annie.**

 **Chapter 47, is a mix of both worlds. You the readers get too see Jenny's elder daughter, Charlotte's point of view and third point of view in the twilight world. In this chapter the second baby didn't make it which caused Jenny to not be born as Bella's daughter like it was planned. At the end of this chapter Jenny has passed away in her real world and has entered her heaven.**

 **Chapter 48 is about Annie's heaven, at first she believes she's back in the old twilight but eventually she figures out that this is not real. She kills Jasper because she has a feeling that once she does everything will be back in order. Once she kills him Dean pops up, they have a little chat and Annie goes back into the real twilight world. But this time she cannot go back as Annie but as someone else. Dean gets a little help from an old vampire, this vampire is someone important to the future of the Cullens. The new vampire is like a father to Annie since she was brought back as a baby. This vampire and Annie will spend some time together before meeting the cullens.**

 **After chapter 49 everything is back in order from the twilight world. Annie/Hazel cannot talk, the Cullen cannot know that she is back before Jasper comes. As everything is happening, Jasper is still alive and is waiting for Annie's return. Much like in the book, Jasper goes with Alice to find more information about Aro and to find more evidence to prove that they haven't done anything wrong.**

 **If you gys have any more question or concerns let me know and i will do my best to answer them. Once again thank you for giving my books a chance and hopefully they're not as bad.**

 **A/N: Someone's thoughts**

Hazel/Annie's POV

I have been there for about a week and still, they haven't even noticed it's me. Literary I am a few feet away from them and not once has it came to mind that, perhaps the mystery person underneath that creep black veil might be Annie, but no. I mean yeah, I don't want them to know it's me, but not once has it occurred that it's me. What does a girl gotta do to get some attention around here?

Instead of thinking that I'm here next to them, they're thinking about me when I was human. They're always thinking of me, which I mean i find it adorable and all, but I'M LITERARY RIGHT NEXT TO THEM! I don't talk nor have they seen my face but C'MON SHOULDN'T MY PRESENCE MEAN ANYTHING? Sometimes I feel like a damn ghost, a creepy ghost that's stalking people.

The other day, Emmett was remembering the time we had a cupcake war in the kitchen and I laughed... out loud. He quickly turned his head towards me and whispered my name, but not once did he think that I was me. When he saw me standing in the kitchen ALONE with him, he frowns and apologized before leaving me there. At that moment, I wanted to remove the stupid black veil and hug him, tell him that his cupcake is here and that I missed him so much. But I couldn't and it's killing me. It fucken killing me because all I want to do is tell my family that I'm home. All I want to do is hug them, tell them that I miss them but I cannot do that. Not right now, not until I see him. But until then I have to hold back and I'm worried I won't last long.

"It's strange," William said breaking me from my thought. I turn to him and he's staring at Renesmee. We're outside with the others waiting for Carlisle, Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar to come back from whatever they were doing.

"What's strange?" I mentally asked.

"Why is she growing slow?" He asked. His question got everyone's attention. Edward and Bella turn to William, confused and suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. William looks at me then at Edward.

"Nothing," William said walking back but Edward held his arm. Everyone tensed and I saw Emmett getting ready to help out Edward. William turned to Edward and growled. William doesn't like when strangers touch him, especially those who have gifts.

"I advise you if you want to keep your hand then remove it," William said glaring at Edward.

"William," I warned him however he doesn't listen. William tense to let his anger control him and when that happens it's hard to calm him down.

"You know something about my daughter and I won't let you leave until you tell me," Edward said and I could tell he was tightening his hold on him. I knew that Edward didn't stand a chance against William, especially with William's gift. I walk towards them, I saw Rosalie glare at me, and I gently touched Edward's arm. He turns to me and frown.

"What do you know," Edward said looking back to William. William turns to me and I nodded.

"I'll tell you a story," William said looking back at Edward. I see Edward relax and he lets go or William arm. Edward turns to me and I nodded at him. I went to William's side and touched his arm, hoping it'll calm him down. When I see he's calm I let go of his arm.

"You okay?" I asked. Whenever I use this gift, Edward or those who possess the same gift as us, they cannot hear our conversation. My gift came with a small shield that blocks out anyone trying to get in. William softly smiles at me before turning to Edward, emotionless expression.

"In my woods, there's a story about a red-eye creature who lived all alone. For many years he was by himself and he liked it that way, however, he would get lonely. Then one day, as this creature walked through his woods, he came across something he'll never forget. Laying on the floor was a woman, but this woman was dead. The creature looked at the woman's stomach and it seems as though something forced its way out of there," I saw Bella touch her stomach.

"The creature was about to leave by something, more like someone got his attention. Right in front of the dead women, was small being. A baby," William turns to me and continues telling the story.

"The creature felt a bond towards the little child. He wanted, no, he needed to protect her, to keep her from harm's way. So the creature took the baby and he raised it as his own. But this baby was no ordinary baby. By the end of the two months, the baby was already 7 years old and by the fourth month, the baby was already a teenager-"

"How is that possible?" Edward asked interrupted William. He turned to Edward and shrugged.

"Who knows," he says.

"Do you think they'll come and help us?" Bella's asked looking at William. He turns to me and smiles then turns back to Bella.

"It's just a story. And besides, I don't know even know if the child still lives," William said making them frown.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. But before William can answer we hear noises coming from the woods. We all turned around and came Carlisle, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar with two new vampires. Vladimir and Stefan from the Romanian coven. William comes in front of me in a protective stance. Vladimir and Stefan were both staring at me with shocked and confused expressions.

 **Vladimir: it's true.**

 **Stefan: she can't be real**

Vladimir steps forward but stopped when William growled. The Romanians turned to William and smirked.

"So it's true," Stefan said staring at my figure.

"What's true?" Carlisle asked staring at him and then at me.

 _"Doamna în Negru,"_ Vladimir whisper softly as his burgundy eyes stared at my figure.

"The Lady in Black," Stefan said.

"What does that name have to do with my sister," William said glaring at the two. Vladimir and Stefan both turn to each other and smiled, a very creepy smile before turning back to us.

"Your sister?" Stefan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Speak before you have no tongue," William hissed at him.

"I heard legends about a lady in black, just like the one behind you," Vladimir said.

"And?" William hissed at him.

"Well it just so happens that your sister wears the same veil as Antanasia," Vladimir said.

"Antanasia is a vampire who lost her mate, then she went crazy, and later on she wore a black veil to mourn for her dead lover," Vladimir said staring at me. William was going to speak but Stefan spoke before him.

"But that's not all. As he said, Antanasia went crazy. At first, she kept on killing, crying out for her lover to return. When the killing didn't make her happy anymore she began turning humans into vampires and then killing them before the had a chance to live their immortal lives. Some say she even turned children," Stefan smirked looking at Renesmee. I saw Bella holding Renesmee back, away from me, and I saw everyone stiff. Looking at me worried and with fear.

They were all thinking the same, **is she Antanasia? Is she going to kill us? Is she dangerous? Can we even trust her? Did she commit those murders?**

With their stares, I was getting angry but I felt hurt. How could they think like that? Have I shown any reason not to trust me? Yes, I am underneath a freaken black veil but not once have I shown them that I cannot be trusted. William growled at them probably listening to their minds.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" William screamed out, glaring at them.

"Have you all lost your damn minds. HAZEL IS NOT ANTANASIA!" William shouted making them on guard.

"William you're making things more complicated," I said and he turned to me, shocked.

"I'm making things more complicated. These damn fools all think your this murder and I won't stand for that Hazel. I know you and they're disgracing your name," he said glaring at them.

 **What a fool,** I thought as I reached out my hand to touch William's cheek. He stares at me.

"Calm down," I said in a soft voice. Instead of calming down he turns and runs off into the woods. We all stare at him as he heads off. Sighing I turn to Dracula one and Dracula two.

"You two are idiots," I said and their eyes widen.

"Who said that?" they said sync.

" _The lady in black,_ " I mocked their accent and they frown.

"Your American," they said and I nodded.

"Of course, I'm American. You two just pissed off William and it's going to take forever to calm him down. Not thanks to your little freaken story. Now a little advice, when you meet someone new you start with your name, not with a damn scary story. You just made everyone here not trust us,"I said walking towards them. Vladimir and Stefan both back away making me smirk, good they're afraid.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a piss off vampire it calm down before he blows up the entire forest, again," I said running off. Right now I don't care if they don't trust me or whatever. They'll apologize once they know who I am. Right now I am more worried about William. Sam and the others haven't met him or even me, so it might end up in a fight against the wolves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Back at the house.

They watched Hazel run after a pissed off William. They all turn to the two newcomers and waited for them to explain what just happened.

"She's a fierce woman," Stefan said turning to Vladimir. However, Vladimir wasn't paying attention to him, he kept on staring into the woods.

"Her voice's so pure and divine," Vladimir whispered and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Wait you hear her voice?" the others asked. Vladimir and Stefan nod.

"She talked to you?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Stefan asked not understanding why it's a big deal.

"None of us have heard it," Edward said staring into the woods.

"Really?" Vladimir and Stefan asked and the others nodded. Vladimir and Stefan both curiously to why she hasn't talked. Everyone turned to the woods wondering the same, _why hasn't she talked to them?_


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Whenever Annie is talking she is communicating with her powers. She isn't verbally talking but mentally. When Edward tries to listen to their conversation he cannot and when he tells someone to remember the sound of her voice, he still cannot hear it. This is due to her powers that Dean gave her. Dean didn't want anyone knowing it was her until the right time has come. So once again, the only ones who will get to listen to her voice will be anyone besides the Cullens or pack. Another thing when Annie is talking it will be in bold so you'll know she is mentally talking and won't confused.**

It wasn't easy trying to calm down William, but it was faster than usual. Usually, it would take me hours before he would even let me touch him but this time he calmed down within an hour or so. I don't know what it was but I was thankful, William isn't an easy guy whenever he gets mad. I feel bad for his future mate they have some work cut out for them. Thankfully when we were in the forest we didn't come across Sam or Jake's pack.

When we returned to the others were inside waiting for us. William held me behind him from the others still pissed off at them for thinking bad about me. I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down. Everyone was here even Jake. Carlisle and Eleazar step forwards but stopped when William growled at him. Sighing, I decided I should talk to Eleazar since he never heard my voice before.

 **"What's going on?"** I asked him. And just like the others, he was surprised at my voice. He turns to me with eye wide and his mouth opened.

"T-that's you?" he asked and I nodded. Everyone turned to him and then at me, wondering what's going on.

"Hello," he said in awe, I nodded at him and William rolled his eyes.

"Should I talk out loud or in my head?" Eleazar asked.

 **"Whichever you prefer but I suggested you should do it out loud for the others to hear. I don't want them mistrusting us anymore,"** Eleazar frowns.

"Forgive us. It is just-" I cut him off.

 **"No worries, I understand"** Eleazar nods and everyone is still looking at us. Clearing his throat Eleazar motions for us to join them. William turns to me, held my arm but he doesn't make an effort to move.

 **"You should just start we aren't moving from this place"** Eleazar nods and turns back to Carlisle nodding.

"Let's start," Eleazar said and Carlisle nods. They turn to the others.

"When Aro wants someone from a coven it's never long before evidence turns up providing that coven committed some crime," Eleazar said making everyone tense.

Aro, I haven't thought of that day since I left this life. Man, now I'm going to face him underneath this damn creep veil. Wait does he know I'm dead? If he does then this will complicate things even more. Especially when he realized I am alive and a vampire. Damn it, Dean, you didn't think this through!

"So he's done this before?" Bella asked and Eleazar nods.

"It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a patter," he said.

"Apparently he always pardons one person who thoughts he claims are repentant," Carlisle comments.

"This person always has an ability. And they're always given a place with the Guard," Eleazar said and Bella frowns.

"This is about Alice and Annie. He has no one like them," Edward said making me confused.

"Which is why Alice left," Bella said. Before someone had the chance to continue William interrupted them.

"Annie?" William asked looking at Edward then at Bella confused.

"Didn't you guys say she's dead?" William stares at Bella and she shook her head.

"It's complicated," Bella said before turning to the others. William turns to me and I shrugged. So apparently I'm still alive, well according to the Volturi. But I thought Edward didn't believe I was coming back? What changed his mind?

"Why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked and Alistair steps forward.

"To spread the word that justice has been served. After he slaughters an entire coven," Alistair said staring at Carlisle.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving," Amun said standing up.

"And where will you go? What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or Zafrina, Kate or even Hazel-" William grabbed my hand and the others turned to me, making me feel weird. Thanks Eddie for the non-welcoming attention.

"- or anyone else with a gift? Anyone they want. Their goal isn't punishment, it's power. It's acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family. But also for yours. And for the way you want to live," Edward said looking around this room. There's a moment of silence as the vampires look at each other, then Jacob stands.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires," Jacob said making me smile. Only he would say that in a room full of vampires. The Denali's stand.

"We will fight," Tanya, the leader of the coven said and her people nod. Seeing Kate stand Garrett also stands.

"This won't be the first time I fought a king's rule," Garrett said nodding towards Edward.

"We'll join you," Benjamin said surprising them all.

"No!" Amun said staring at Benjamin.

"I will do the right thing, Amun. You may do as you please," Benjamin replies back to his creator.

"We will stand with you," Senna said. She is from the Amazon coven.

"So will we," Siobhan said. The other vampires start to step forward, telling them they will join them. William and I were the last one to say anything. They were all staring at us.

"What?" William asked a bit annoyed.

"Will you stand with us?" Edward asked staring at me then at William. I hear William scoffed.

"We're here aren't we?" William said rudely and I smacked his chest. William grunts, "damn it, Hazel," he said rubbing his chest. I see Garrett and Emmett smirk at me.

"I will stand with you only if she does," William said turning to me. Or some reason everyone tense. Am I really that creepy?

 **"William you know I will stand with them no matter what"** William frowns.

"You might get hurt," William said and this time I scoffed. William rolls his eyes and smiles.

"You sure?" he asked and I nodded.

"I don't know why I even asked," he said shaking his head. A few seconds later he turned to Edward. They stared at each other before William speaks up.

"We will stand you with," William said and I saw the others relax.

"That didn't take much," Vladimir said smirking and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Edward said and Alistair rolls his eyes.

"We'll see," Alistair said to Carlisle before walking away.

Everyone showed courage. Though we knew that Aro's army was coming for us. Soon enough we'll have to face the dark gifts or Jane. And worse, the paralyzing vapor of her brother Alec. But I had a trick up my sleeve and I wanted to see if it works. Dean said that I can be whatever I wanted with whatever powers I desire. He also said that my telepathy is only the beginning of something great. I have a clue what he meant but I wanted to try it before I face with death again. Perhaps when Bella is training I will try it out.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Annie using her telepathy in **bold**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

After the whole 'I stand with you' alliance some went outside and others stayed inside. Edward wanted to see how Zafrina's gift works. Zafrina's gift is straightforward, she has the power of visual projection. Much like William's gift she can make most people see whatever she want them to see. Unlike William's gift, she cannot make it come true. William has the power of mental projection. The ability to project thought, consciousness, emotions into reality. It could either be as images, illusions or fully materialized creations. Zafrina's gift only affects those within her eyesight and William could briefly glance at his victim.

Zafrina is projecting a rain forest to Edward and Bella, but since Bella's a shield she couldn't see it.

"If you weren't holding my hand right now, I would think this is real," Edward said in awe. Bella looks at him confused.

"I don't see anything," Bella said frowning. Eleazar and Kate come along wondering what we were doing. He looks at Bella and realizes her gift.

"Edward you didn't tell me your wife was a shield," Eleazar looks at Bella with a smile. Bella looks confused to what's is a shield, however, Edward looks a Bella amazed.

"The ones I meant are so different," Edward staring at Bella.

 **"Didn't you realize she might be a shield considering you couldn't read her mind when she was human?"** Eleazar looks at me surprised then look at Edward and Bella.

"You couldn't read her mind when she was human?" Eleazar asked Edward and he shook his head.

"How did you know?" Edward asked. Eleazar shook his head and looks at me.

"She told me," he said and everyone turns to me.

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

 **"His memories"** I said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your memories," Eleazar said making Edward frown.

"My mind is private," Edward said making everyone's rolled their eyes.

 **"Says the mind reader,"** Eleazar laughs and Edward turns to him.

"What did she say?" he asked him and Eleazar smirks.

"You shouldn't say that since you're a mind reader," Edward turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"Why don't you talk to me personally?" Edward asked.

 **"Kate,"** and just like everyone else Kate looks at me shocked but then smiles.

"Your voice is lovely," she says and I nod thanks.

 **"Thank you. Do me a favor and shock Bella... full power,"** Kate's eyes widen and she shakes her head.

"She may be a vampire but it will still hurt her," Kate said making me sigh.

 **"We need to see how powerful her shield is. If it could withstand your electrical shock then perhaps she can shield us from Jane's gift. if we're lucky she can even protect us from Alec."**

Kate looks at Bella then at me, she sighs and nods. Walking towards Bella, I see Kate's dark red energy run through her body before grabbing Bella's arm. "Oh yeah! She's a shield, all right. That should've put her on her ass," Kate said turning to me and I nod.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett said turning to Kate and she smirks.

"Maybe it only works on the weak," Kate said wiggling her fingers. Garrett smirked back and touches Kate's fingers. Once again I see Kate's fingers wrapped with the dark red energy before it went threw Garret's body bring him to his knees. It took Garrett a moment to recompose himself.

"You are an amazing woman," he looks at Kate with pure admiration. Kate rolls her eyes but smiles.

"You told Kate to touch Bella?" Edward said and I nodded.

"Why," he asked and I could tell he was angry.

 **"You understand, right Kate"** Kate nods and turns to the others.

"Hazel wanted to see how far Bella's shield could withhold. Perhaps if she could stand my highest volts than she can protect us from Jane's, perhaps Alec," Kate said. The others turn to me and I heard them pounding my idea over and over.

 **"Kate, did you develop your gift?"** Kate nods. "Over time," she said.

 **"Do you think it's possible to teach Bella?"** Kate looks at Bella and frowns.

"What?" Bella and Edward asked turning to us.

"Hazel asked if I could teach Bella how to project her gift," Edward turns to me.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

"Shield someone other than yourself," Kate said making me nod.

"She still a newborn, she can't do it," William said. Edward glares at him and William rolls his eyes.

"I'm telling the truth. She won't be able too," he said and we all turn to each other. Kate looks at me and nods. And that's how they started to help Bella improve her gift. She and Edward wanted to prove William wrong.

From a distance, William and I watched as Bella practice with Edward and Kate. Emmett, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Garrett all watched them from up close. I notice Alistair up in the tree watching them.

 **"Stalker,"** Alistair looks at me and growls. I laughed and I see his eyes widen surprised yet his face softens hearing my laugh.

After a while, Bella finally is able to protect Edward. It's still painful but it's bearable. Edward turns to William and smirks. William just rolls his eyes. As they practice, I couldn't help but think of what Dean said. _I could be whatever I want with whatever power I desire._ His words kept on replaying over and over. They were about to finish but I walked over to them making them all turn to me. As I was walking I couldn't help but like the color of Kate's volts.

 **"Dark red,"** Kate looks at me shocked.

"You could see the color?" she asked and I nodded. I stretched my hand, everyone tense well besides William and Kate.

"Hazel what are you doing?" William and Kate asked. William sounded annoyed and Kate confused.

 **"Trust me?"** Kate looks at my hand then at me, nodding her head. She extends her hand and touches my hand. When our hands touched I couldn't help but feel her power and it was overwhelming. I felt all of her power and it was beautiful, it was pure and raw. All of a sudden my body felt a strong sting and Kate jumped back, holding her hand.

"What was that?" she asked. They turn to me as I held my hand a the sky. My hand was different, I could see bright red waves wrapped around my hand.

 **"Beautiful,"** I said to no one in particular. Before anyone could say anything, I turned and touched Bella's arm, thinking it won't do anything to her. But surprisingly she went on her knees screaming. Edward pushed me back and held her while the others stood there stocked. Her screamed caused the other vampires to come out of the house. Seeing Bella on the floor with a pain faced they began asking questions.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked however, no one said anything. They were all too busy feeling shocked and personally I was too. I didn't expect it to work, I had a hunch and went with it. And I am so happy that I did. I'm not happy that I hurt my sister but damn I hurt a shield. One point for me, please.

"How is that possible?" Kate asked staring at Bella, who was still on the ground. Breaking the silence William starts to laugh, Edward glare hardens, Eleazar staring at me probably thinking as the others still confused and shocked.

"What the hell did you do?" Edward screamed at me. Immediately William stopped laughing, came in front of me, yet he had a smirk on his face.

"She just hurt your shield," William cockily said and Edward growls at him.

 _"Hazel,"_ Eleazar whispered and we turn to him.

"You're a copycat," he said praising me. Everyone plus William turns to me shocked. I had a smile on my face but no one show it. I looked at my hand, so this is what he meant. _I am more and will continue to be more._ _I could be whatever I want with whatever power I desire._

They turned to me looking with pity and worried. They all had the same thing on their mind, _Aro will want her._


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Annie's talking in bold.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

After finding out my true power the vampires have been wary of me. They're very cautious around me. I could tell they over think about their actions and how they talk to me. I don't get why they're acting like that, I mean, I'm not going to hurt them. But Dracula one and Dracula two are coming close. They're annoyingly funny, but still annoying and they might just get what they want. I might just hurt them.

William has been acting strange, the other day when he past Alice's room he stood there and stared at her door. When I took a peak in his mind he was thinking about her. _Who was she? How does she look like? Is she single? Taken? Why do I even care if she is or not?_ When he heard me laughing, he turned around and glared. Rolling his eyes he left the hallway and went with Garrett and Emmett to practice. Since finding out William's gift they want him to be on the front line to protect us. I know William is powerful and can take care of himself, but I still worry about him. Of course, I would worry about him he's my brother. Even if he doesn't want to admit it or not, in a way he's my father. Although it was a short amount of time, he raised me as a baby, took care of me, and he still protects me. _Father..._ I wonder how Charlie is doing. Perhaps when night falls I'll go and visit him from afar. Hopefully, I won't come across Seth or even Leah.

Coming out of the house I see Renesmee sitting by a tree, sulking. Confused I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

 **"Can I sit with you?"** She barely looks up but she nods. I sit down and she doesn't say anything. She draws on the ground and it seems that she drawing a rose.

 **"Do you like roses?"** And once again she doesn't answer. Minutes past and still nothing. thinking she wanted to be alone I got up but stopped when she sighs.

"They were arguing about her... again," Renesmee said confusing me. I sit back down and waited until she decides to continue.

"My mom and dad. They were fighting about aunt Annie," she said drawing another rose.

 **"What about your aunt Annie?"** why would they fight about me? What have I done?

"Dad doesn't believe she coming back. But I think he's afraid," she says not looking up.

 **"Afraid? Edward, he doesn't-"** she cuts me off.

"Aunt Annie was his best friend. I see the way his eyes tear up whenever he stares at her photos or whenever someone mentions her," Renesmee stops drawing, looks up at the sky and sighs.

"I think he's afraid of believing because he doesn't want to get hurt when she doesn't come back," she says.

"But my mom she believes her sister is coming. She talks to her every night," Renesmee says turning to me and slightly smiles.

"Last night she talked to Aunt Annie and told her what's happening so she wouldn't be left out. Mommy misses her sister," she says. It became quiet, none of us talked.

 **"Do you think she's coming back?"** I asked looking down at her drawing.

"If she does, can she make mommy and daddy happy? I don't want to be sad anymore," she says innocently. My heart broke on hearing those words. I wanted to tell her but I cannot. I feel like a fool, an idiot, I have them so close yet I'm so far.

 **"They'll all be happy again, I promise."** I said tucking a piece of her hair behind her eyes.

"Do you have a sister? Besides William, do you have a sister?" she asked. But before I could reply Bella calls out to her daughter. We turn back seeing Bella, Jake, and Edward standing by the back door. Edward was staring at us with a frown.

"See you later?" she asked. I turned to her and nodded. She smiles before getting up and left me behind. Bella hugs her daughter and asked if she was ready to visit her grandpa. Renesmee nods and they all left but not before turning back to me.

 **"You could come out now,"** William comes out and sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You can't," he says.

 **"I know but it gets harder each day. I miss them,"** I say staring at the house. I missed being here with them.

"The time will come," he whispers wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close.

 **"What if they don't forgive?"** I asked. That would hurt me more than anything. I have been deceiving them since the beginning. What will they say once they know it's been me all this time? What will happen when they see me. Will they forgive me? Will they hate me for lying this long? If they do I hope they can learn to forgive me.

"They're your family, Hazel. They'll always forgive you," he said.

"He'll know it's you," William said reassuring me. Deep down, way deep down, I don't believe that. What if he doesn't recognize me. _Has he forgotten me already?_

We didn't talk at all, we stood quietly staring out. We watched as the others trained in the backyard. Benjamin was using his gift as Kate was practicing with Garrett while the others watched.

"You know this family isn't that bad," William said randomly.

 **"I know,"** William chuckles.

"I could do this, annoy the hell out of Edward. _I could do this_ ," William whispers the last part. For more than 200 years William has been alone and this is the first time he has been around others. Before coming here, I asked him if would stay with me, with the Cullens. He said no because he's a lone wolf and now, he could do this. And I'm happy, I don't want him to be alone. I couldn't bear leaving him alone.

Late at night, Renesmee and the others come back and surprisingly she comes looking for me. She sees me on the couch and jumps on top of me, shocking us all.

"Renesmee that's not nice. You don't jump on people," Bella scowls at her. Renesmee frowns apologizing. But I stopped her.

 **"Tell her it's okay,"** Renesmee looks at me smiling before turning to her mother.

"She said it's okay," Renesmee says.

Bella turns to me and frowns. "But still, it's not nice jumping on _strangers,_ " Bella said. Ouch, that one hurt! Since you want to hurt me, why not just ripped me into pieces and burn me?

"Mommy, she's not a stranger," Renesmee says making them others frown. She then turns to me and smiles.

"She's my friend, right Hazel?" she asked and I nodded.

Renesmee turns to her mother. "See mommy, Hazel's my friend," Bella turns to me before nodding at her daughter. She left her daughter with us in the living room as she went somewhere. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and the Denali coven were in the living room while the others went hunting. William and Emmett went out to hunt and made a bet to see who could catch the biggest prey. Garrett went as the judge and I'm pretty sure they won't be coming anytime soon.

"Hazel, what were you like as a human?" Renesmee asked still on my lap.

"Renesmee," Esme said scowling her and Renesmee looks down.

"Sorry," she said feeling bac but I laughed and she perks up.

 **"Tell your grandma it's okay,"** Renesmee nods happily and she tells Esme. Esme looks at me and kindly nods. I know she is afraid of me, but she doesn't have to be. One, I haven't shown them any reason to be. And second, I am her daughter-in-law as much as Bella. Even though they don't know it, I am still me and she should never fear me.

"You still haven't answered my question," Renesmee says and I smiled.

 **"Well, I was nice-"** Renesmee cuts me off

"Aww, I want details," Renesmee says smiling. I look at her and smiled.

3rd POV:

The others watched Renesmee and Hazel interacted with each other and couldn't help but feel happy. The Cullen watched happily yet they couldn't help but feel pain. As they watched Renesmee on the lap of Hazel, they began thinking about Annie. Since this stranger came they been thinking more and more of her. They would wonder if she would be with them or would she have left with Alice and Jasper. Then they would wonder about Jasper, why did he leave all of a sudden? When he found out the second baby girl was a stillborn he was devastated. They saw the last hope in his eyes died out. Is he doing okay? Did he leave with Alice to forget about Annie or did he leave for the sake of Alice, his best friend?

They began thinking, what if Annie doesn't comes back? Will they lose Jasper like they did with Annie? Or will he turn insane like Antanasia? To forever mourn the loss of his mate and start killing to fill the hole in his dead heart?


	55. Chapter 55

**Annie is talking**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Annie/ Hazel's POV:

I was telling Renesmee my story when I was human and of course, I didn't mention any names such as the Cullens or the pack. I just explained how I acted when I was here. As I was explaining her my story I heard Alistair and Bella's conversation from down here.

"You're gonna need it. Cheers," I heard Alistair rudely tell Bella. Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.I turn and see Alistair by the doorway and Carlisle stood up frowning. "Where are you going?" Carlisle asked as Edward and Jacob appears behind us.

"I'm leaving," Alistair says staring at Renesme then at Carlisle.

"Alistair-," Carlisle gets cut off.

"Goodbye," Carlisle sighs but nods.

Before Alistair could leave I called out to him. **"Why so scared of them?"** Alistair stops then slowly turns to me.

"Scared? Of who?" Alistair asked.

 **"Aro and his army,"** Alistair glares at me.

"I'm not scared of them. This is a suicide mission-"

 **"You're afraid of Aro. You sense his presence coming and you're gonna flee like a coward,"** Alistair growls at me. I pull Renesmee off my lap, I told her to go with her father and she does.

When I stood up the room tensed. "You don't know anything, little girl" even though he can't see it I smirk.

 **"Of course, I know. I have seen your mind and I have seen how you play with your gift. Whenever something feels dangerous you avoid it at all cause. That is why you are alone. You're a** _ **coward,"**_ Alistair's growls continue to grow as he steps forward **.**

"This is your last warning, _little girl,_ " Alistair glares at me, his eyes filled with nothing but sheered hate towards me.

 **"Let's make a bet, shall we?"** I said in a serious tone. Alistair stops growling and he stares at me slightly confused.

"A bet?" he says making the other turn to me.

 **"I challenge you into a duel. If I win you get to stay and fight with us."** I see him considering my challenge and after a while, he speaks. "And if I win?" he asks seriously.

 **"You decided,"** He smirks. Then Bella comes into the living room, looking around confused. She was going to talk but Alistair beats her to it.

"If I win, you show us your face," he smirks making the others gasp.

Bella turns to me with eyes wide, **"you're on"** his smirk falls.

"You're cocky-"I cut him off.

 **"I'm confident,"** I said before turning around and walked to the back door. I heard the others come out as I walked in the middle of the yard. I turned back and saw them there, Alistair walks down the steps. He then stops a few feet away from me, arms folded over his chest and his eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. Somehow I saw concerned behind those bright red eyes of his. I couldn't tell if it was for him or for me, but it doesn't matter. If I lose, I won't just be losing to him but to Dean, to William, but most importantly I'll be losing Jasper. And I will not have that, I came to close to lose it all to this vampire or to anyone. Without answering him, I raised the bottom of my veil/covering up, just enough so I can move easily, wrapped it around my left arm and slightly turned sideways, indicating Alistair I am serious.

Alistair shakes his head before sighing. "Your loss, kid," he said walking towards me. Without saying anything we began walking in a circle. In the corner of my eye, I could see the eyes of the other flick from me to him. Alistair's face showed no fear, no invitational smirk, no emotions whatsoever.

Even though I was not there, I began remembering Jasper's words before they fought the newborn army. _The two most important thing, never let your enemy get their hands around you, they'll crush you instantly. And the second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that_. With the wisdom of Jasper's words, I began remembering William's words. _When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted._

3rd POV:

Alistair didn't fear a woman in the least, vampire or human. But something about Hazel, something about her made him fear her. Perhaps it was her powerful presence that made one coward away. Or perhaps it was the way she walked, so confidently, it almost seems as though no one could reach her. As though heaven made a golden path just for her, so no one could come near her. Or perhaps it was the way she got inside one's mind, making them feel low about themselves. Perhaps it was her angelic voice that made a man's knees go weak. Or perhaps it was her covering/veil that made her seem like she was Death coming for them. But whatever it was, it made Alistair so close in changing his mind when he saw her so serious, so dark, so quiet, it made him fear her. Even with his vampire's eyes, he didn't see Hazel balled fist collided with his hardstone cheekbone, sending him straight to the ground. He looks up, touching his cheek with his palm. Her quickness took him and the others by surprise. They stared at her as she gracefully cocked her head to the side. Hazel was waiting for Alistair's approach.

Angrily Alistair got up and charged for Hazel. He tried to attacked Hazel with a right overhand punch, however, Hazel saw it coming and stepped out of the way. Instead, Alistair got hit under his jaw by Hazel and stumbles back. But he quickly regains his balance and tries to swing at Hazel. Alistair tried to hit Hazel five times, three lefts and two rights in the face but Hazel always managed to either dodged or blocked it. Surprising and angering Alistair more and more. Hazel nor Alistair notice when Emmett, Garrett, and William came back. But Hazel caught William watching the fight like a proud father watching his little girl beat the crap out of a bully. Alistair grew impatient and he charges toward Hazel hard. But Hazel's been waiting for this. She sidesteps with surprising speed, quickly blocks Alistair's strike, and counters with a brutal ridge hand attacked. Alistair goes down hard into the dirt, barely able to stand up and _he's done._ Hazel doesn't help him or extends her arm, she walks away.

 _One more thing, never turn your back on your enemy,_ Hazel suddenly hears Jasper's voice whisper along her ears. She turned back just in time to catch Alistair's throat before he was able to do anything. He stared at the covering of Hazel's face. Hazel could see his eyes run many emotions but one showed clear as day and night. She saw pure respect swim threw his bright red eyes.

"I will stay and fight," Alistair says with a smirk. In all of his 700 years, that Alistair been alive never had he found someone he thought worthy. At that moment, not only did Alistair fear Hazel but he respected her as an equal. Hazel slowly lets go of her hand and puts it down. Turning around she began to walk towards the house, the vampires all moved aside like Moses opened the Red Sea. Hazel gaze at Alistair as he watches her every move with a smirk. She briefly caught another emotion in his eyes. An emotion she never thought he would look at her with. Turning away, she tried to forget that look but somehow she couldn't. She knew deep down that this was the first time he stared at a woman like that, with pure lust. And at that moment, she knew she was in trouble.


	56. Chapter 56

Annie/ Hazel's POV:

Its been three days, three whole freaken days since the day I won against Alistair. And its been THREE DAYS SINCE HE HASN'T LEFT MY DAMN SIDE! Literally, he's breathing down my neck. He's always trying to be near me. He doesn't leave my side, he either close or far away yet he's still there. I mean, I understand I'm amazing and damn fucken cool but this is ridiculous. However, William finds this situation to be hilarious, he can't get enough. He calls Alistair my new boyfriend and when he does, either Kate or I, we taser him. The others, well I sorta went into the Cullen's mind and I have seen what they have been thinking.

Anndd... they don't like it one bit. They don't understand why they get angry whenever William calls Alistair my boyfriend but they don't say anything or act on their dislike towards Alistair. Unlike Edward, he gets angry and I find it amusing. Yesterday Edward yelled at Alistair, telling him to stop pestering me around. Everyone stared at Edward confused and shocked, even Edward was confused by his action. He turns to me then at Alistair before abruptly leaving us there with our mouths wide. I wanted to laugh so hard but I couldn't, it wasn't the time or place to do so.

"Do you have someone?" Alistair suddenly asked walking towards me. We were outside training, everyone stopped and turned to me. I saw William held in his laugh and quickly moved away from Kate's reach. Without answering him I continue training with Benjamin. He was teaching me how to control fire. Surprisingly Benjamin wanted to teach me his gift and I agreed. Learning to control the elements is cool. I named Benjamin, the Egyptian Aang and he calls me Bastet the Egyptian Goddess. He said since I'm a copy _cat_ I should be named after a Catlike, so he named me after Bastet, the Goddess who looks like a CAT.

"Why do you want to know?" Peter said walking towards Alistair. Peter and Charlotte, friends of Jasper, we have been getting along. I went against the both of them, one against two. I almost came close to losing but in the end, I won. Peter mentioned that I'm almost as good as Jasper and that what caused me to almost lose. Hearing Jasper's name caused me to get distracted but with William's shouts, I was able to remove from Charlotte's deadly hold and block Peter's strike. They called William and me, cheaters but William's respond made them stop. _When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted._

After Peter watched William and I battle against each other, he asked if either of us had been in the army. Of course I haven't, however, William told them about the Battle of New Orleans. That's how William became a vampire, he was found by a nomad passing through when he spotted William almost dying. Hating himself and what he has become, William left to the crest of the Rocky Mountains and since then he's been alone, well until I showed up.

Surprisingly Charlotte and I been getting along, she and Peter call me the female Jasper. Since I'm so closed off and don't talk to anyone besides William. And also because I could detect someone's mood as easy as Jasper can. I think I'm able too since I was close to Jasper when I was a human. I also believe I could read minds because I spend a lot of time with Edward. Peter and Charlotte have been telling me stories about Jasper when he was the ex-lover of Maria, his creator. Neither of them has gifts but their combat skills are enough to make some change their minds. Although they haven't seen Jasper in a long time, they both care and cherish him. I appreciate that since Jasper doesn't seem to get along with others and I'm happy he got two loyal friends to back him whenever he needs too.

Whenever I see them act like a couple I can't help but think about Jasper. Is he okay? Has he been hunting normally? Is Alice alright? Where in the world are they right now? I asked Peter about the last time he saw Jasper. I asked him to describe how he looks. At first, he thought it was strange but he told me anyways. What I found was truly heartbroken. Peter said that even though Jasper rarely shows any expression, he wasn't the same. Peter described Jasper as an empty shell of a man, that he was not the same Jasper he once met. He was not the God of War and that scared him even more. Peter said even when Jasper was the God of War he still had some logic and reason within himself, but now it seems as though he didn't. He said that Jasper appeared to be a man without hope, without any purpose, and that is truly dangerous for us all.

"This is none of your concerned," Alistair said glaring at Peter. Peter growls at him, Charlotte held back Peter and glares at Alistair. Alistair growls back at Peter.

 **"Both of you stop it."** I said and they do, however, that doesn't stop them from glaring at each other.

"So do you?" Alistair said turning to me.

 **"What is this about, Alistair?"** I asked. Since that day Alistair has been cautious of what he thinks around me. I think he's planning something and I have a bad feeling.

"I just want to know," he says and I rolled my eyes.

 **"I do,"** Alistair frowns.

I sighed and got up. "Then where he is?" he asked and I turned to the Cullens. They were staring at me and I could tell they wanted to know what I said.

 **"He's not here,"** _well not yet_ I thought to myself.

"Look Alistair, trust me when I say you don't want to piss off her mate-" William began saying but was cut off by everyone's shouts.

"SHE HAS A MATE?!" Everyone asked surprised, confused and the Cullen's seemed almost angry. William rolls his eyes and walks towards me.

"She does and when he comes-" he turns to Alistair and points at him.

"He won't like that you're all up on her. Trust me with his temper you won't last against him," William said deadly serious.

"Why isn't he here protecting her? Why did he leave her alone?" Alistair asked glaring at him.

 **"He's doing something important-"** Alistair cut me off.

"Then he doesn't care for you. What's more important-" William cut him off and he held me back from attacking Alistair. I felt rage run through my whole body and I wanted to punch something so bad, preferably Alistair's face.

"He's doing something in regards to this situation. He may not be here with her at this moment, but he's doing something important. And I advise you don't speak so low of him. Or their relationship, you don't know anything about them. When you find out who he is, you'll wish you would have held your tongue," William said almost hissing at Alistair. William knew I wanted to yell at him but I cannot so he's doing the talking. And I am happy because I don't think I could talk without yelling.

"I'm sensing he's not here because he doesn't want to be. You're making excuses for him. Perhaps because he can't protect her like a real mate shou-" Alistair stopped talking as I pinned him to a nearby tree. Holding his throat, a truly menacing, feral snarl ripped from my throat. I could hear his glasslike skin break.

 **"Do not speak of my MATE with that tone. You dare speak or even think about him like that again and I promise you it'll be your last."** Alistair looks at me shocked and hurt. But eventually, he nods. I let go of his throat and he falls to the ground. I walked away from him and saw everyone stared at me shocked and afraid.

 **"Training is over,"** I said to Benjamin before heading off into the woods. I need time alone, away from the others. My emotions are too high up and messed up. I fear I might act irrationally against anyone. I'm trembling with rage and disappointment. Oh, how I wish Jasper was here with me. Just by having him close I could always calm down.

3rd POV:

Everyone watched as Hazel left into the woods, no one said anything. Alistair was still on the floor shocked, but surprisedly he was turned on. Never in his life has a woman went against him and manhandle him. He keeps on finding Hazel mysteriously attractive, powerful, seductive, so alluring that he cannot get enough of her. And now he finds her tempting and irresistible. There's something about her that he wants and he wants her bad.

"I know that look. Don't do it," Peter said and everyone turned to him, however, he was staring at Alistair who was looking out into the woods.

"If I was you, I'll listen to her warning, Alistair," Peter said and once again Alistair wasn't paying attention. A smirk appeared on Alistair's face and Peter growled at him. Before Peter could do anything William stopped him, which made everyone confused.

"William what-" William cut of Peter. William stares at Alistair with a serious expression and Alistair turns to William, both not backing down.

"This is my one and final warning, Alistair. Do not and I mean DO NOT interfere with their relationship. If you do, I SWEAR I will murder you slowly, painfully, and without mercy. Hazel has enough shit for a lifetime and with you adding into her problems, she doesn't need anymore. If you back down now, I will tell her MATE to leave you alone but if you don't. I will NOT stop him and I'll HURT anyone who dares to stop him. But when they know who he is, I promise no one will dare go against him. They all fear him and some-" William turns to the Cullens then at Edward. "Some will even encourage him to hurt you," William turns back to Alistair.

"You been warned and it's up to you if you want to go against the GOD himself," and with that William left to find his sister. He knows she wants to be alone but there are wolves out there and he made a promise to always protect her from any harm.

As they watched William went after his sister, Hazel, they couldn't help but wonder who was this MATE of hers? Why will they fear him? Why will some encourage him? Is he really that scary? Is he really that powerful? If so, is Hazel and her MATE unstoppable? And what's the important thing he's doing for this situation? What is so important for him to not be with Hazel but out there?


	57. Chapter 57

**Annie's talking & **_someone talking to Annie in their mind_

Annie/Hazel's POV:

I don't know how I ended up here but I know it wasn't intentional. Subconsciously something pulled me in his direction. It made me show up here, either to hurt me or to show me something. And it isn't a coincidence that neither Leah, Seth, or any other wolves aren't here guarding this place.

From afar I watch him do his everyday thing, sit on the couch, watching sports on the flatscreen t.v and a beer on his right hand. It seems as though my absence hasn't made a change. But I notice something about him, he has changed. He has dark circles underneath his chocolate brown eyes but it seems they're getting lighter, perhaps Sue has something to do with it. And if she does then I'll thank her one of these days. He has more grey hairs on his head, a few more wrinkles have appeared on his face. My old man is becoming an old man. I only hope I could be there when he peacefully passes away.

For an hour, I stood back like a stalker behind a tree and watched him. Eventually, his human instinct took over and made him look out the window every now and then. I find it somewhat amusing when he would casually 'stretch', walking to the window, look out and when he couldn't find anything unusual he walks back to his spot. He did that for about six times before finally he got creep out. I watched him turn off the t.v and head up the stairs, but before looking out the window. With my vampire speed, I went around the house and stood behind a tree that was in front of my father's bedroom window. And once again he looks out his window before sighing. Laying on his bed, he slowly closes his eyes and finally, sleep took over.

3rd POV:

The moment he opens his eyes he was confused and slightly scared. Looking around he notices he wasn't at home laying on his bed. He wasn't anywhere near home but in the woods. Just by looking at the tall trees and listening to the winds and the birds, he knew he wasn't in Forks.

 _Where am I?_ he thought to himself. He began walking around the woods, lost and confused. Then he hears the sound of water, as he begins walking towards the water, he sees a silhouette sitting on a fallen log. Even though this person had their back facing him he knew who it was. Despite not seeing this certain person in a long time, he knew it was her. Oh, how could he forget her? He dreams of her every night.

Unexpectedly, the person stands up, turns around and stares at him with a bright smile. Instead of returning the smile, he stumbles back surprised and a bit sad. Charlie stares at the ghost of his beloved daughter, Annie. _How could this be? Am I dreaming? Is she real? Is she really here?_ So many questions ran through his mind but none came out. Without a warning, Charlie took off running to his daughter's arms. He held his daughter close to his chest, face buried in between her shoulder, a hand on the back of her head almost as though he cradling her. Immediately, Annie hugged him back, hands tightly wrapped around his waist, buried her head in his chest. For the first time ever, someone saw Annie without her veil/covering, even though it was in a somewhat dream that she created with her powers, Annie's glad he was the first. Father and daughter shared a lovely moment together, neither of them wanting to let go but they knew they had too, nothing last forever.

Charlie pulls away and stares down at his little girl, tears coming down both of their faces. Charlie's face has a bittersweet smile as he wipes away the tears of his daughter. "A-Annie," Charlie said holding back a sob. He couldn't believe it, his daughter was in his arms, safe and alive. He stares at her bright hazel eyes just as he remembers them to be.

"Hi, daddy," Charlie hears the sweet voice of his daughter and he couldn't help but cry even more. This time it was Annie who wiped away his tears. She puts her hand on his right cheek and quickly yet gently Charlie covers her hand with his. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up," Charlie begged and stared at Annie's beautiful face.

At that moment, Charlie started to remember the first time he saw Annie. Such a small thing, barely fit into his hands. When he first held her, the most perfect feeling swept through him. He remembered when she came into this world his whole world stopped, the first time Annie smiled at him, his heart dropped. He remembered the first words she spoke, 'dada', and he bragged to the whole town. Feeling like a proud father. He knew he would do anything in the world for her. He would be her hero, her keeper, the one who would be there to keep her safe. He would be her daddy. But now standing in front of her, he starts remembering she isn't with him. She's dead, buried six feet into the ground. A heavy guilt swept through him and he cried more. Realizing that he has failed his daughter in keeping her safe.

"I-I'm so-sorry," Charlie cried more. Quickly Annie pulled back her father and held him as he cried. He cried on her shoulder, held her tight fearing she'll disappear again. Oh, how he wishes he could turn back the time. How he wish it would have been him instead of her.

"Shh, daddy is okay. It's not your fault," Annie whispered at her crying father. Charlie shook his head disagreeing with her.

"I failed you, I'm sorry," Charlie held Annie close, not only was he trembling but also his voice. Annie didn't say anything, instead, she held him close. After a while she pulled away, she didn't have enough energy/power to keep this up.

"Daddy, I miss you," Annie says as tears fall on her face.

"I miss you too, honey. I miss you so much. Bella, your mother, your friends, and oh, Jasper. Honey, Jasper... he misses you. He's not doing so good," Charlie tells Annie. Annie frowns on hearing Jasper's name.

"Do you know Bella's married? To Edward. I owe you $10 since you were right. Of course, you were, you're always right" he says and Annie smiles. "Oh, and she has a daughter. You're an aunt and I'm a grandfather, can you believe that? Edward and Bella adopted Edward's niece. But you should see her, she looks just like Bella when she was small. Sue and I-" Charlie stops talking when he sees his daughter in slight pain. He panics and immediately asked what's wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Charlie asked looking at his daughter worried. After a while, he realizes what's happening. "I don't want you to leave... please stay... let me stay with you," he says crying.

Annie stares at her father with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, daddy. But I cannot stay... not right now," Charlie doesn't understand what she meant by that but he knows she cannot stay with him. With a sad and heavy heart, he nods.

"When will I see you again?" he asked but Annie doesn't answer. She looks away not knowing how to respond. Charlie knew she wouldn't respond to his question. It was unfair to put her in this position. He knew if she could she would stay with him, he knew if she could she would already be home. But she cannot, well not right now. With a heavy heart Charlie, held Annie close and kissed the top of her head, and with a sigh he said his last goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, Annie," Charlie said before everything went black.

Charlie opened his eyes and slowly turned to the window. He stared at outside for a few seconds before getting up. He heads out his bedroom and stops underneath the attic, where Annie once slept. Charlie slowly pulls down the attic stairs and walks into Annie's old room. No one has been here since her funeral. Well not without Charlie's knowledge. But Jasper used to stay his night here and he even stayed before he left with Alice to their little quest.

Charlie looks around at Annie's room, remembering all the times he stood here with her. He walked to her bed and sat down. Noticing a teddy bear on the floor he picks it up and frowns. It was the teddy bear Alice gave to Annie on her 18th birthday. Charlie remembered the day Jasper came to the house and asked to marry Annie. He knew Jasper wasn't playing, he saw the pure love he had for his daughter and the love she had for him. Although Charlie thought they were to young to get married he agree anyways because he knew Jasper would never hurt Annie. And just like he, Jasper would be his keeper, he would be there to protect her from any harm. But in the end, both of them failed in keeping her alive.

Sighing Charlie stood up and placed the teddy bear on the center of Annie's bed. Walking down the stairs he looks back at her room, reminiscing all the good and bad times he had with Annie. Closing the attic door, Charlie hears a noise coming from down stairs. Walking down the stairs he see Sue coming in with groceries bags. She stops when she see Charlie's face. Placing the bags down she goes to him and hugged him.

Gently rubbing his back as Charlie held her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sure Annie's is happy and safe wherever she's at," Sue said trying to comfort her man. Charlie didn't talk he just nodded and enjoyed the comfort of Sue's warmed. Charlie couldn't help but wonder how Annie knew of his crush on Sue. He thought he hid it every well, but he guessed Annie knew but he was happy. He was happy that Annie approved of Sue.

From outside of the house, Annie watched her father and Sue. She had a small smile on her face, she was happy that Charlie wouldn't be alone. Even though Annie rarely talked to Sue, she knew Sue will make Charlie happy and that is all she ever hoped for. Annie turns around and heads back to the others.

It was late at night when Hazel/Annie went back to the Cullen's house. They all stopped when she came in the house. William turned to her and stared at her for a while. William knew, he just knew that she went to visit him.

Frowning he sighed, "y _ou shouldn't have went over there. You could have been caught_." William said as Hazel went to sit on the couch. The others watched as the two sibling has their silent conversation. They see Annie shrug and William sighs.

He stares at her and sighs again, "i _s he doing okay?"_ William asked and Annie turns to him and nods. William slightly smiles and nods. " _Good he's a good man, is he going to give you those $10_?" William playfully asked. They others seen Hazel's body shakes, as though she's silently laughing.

 **"He mentioned it,"** Hazel says and William chuckles. And just like that they drop the conversation.

William turns back to Emmett and Garret and continued their previous conversation as though nothing happened. Alistair stood back, wondering how in the world did she manage to hide her scent from him. The Cullens and the others were wondering who's underneath that veil/covering. In the mist of the silence, suddenly Bella's phone rings. She looks down and answers it.

"Hello, dad," she says getting up from her spot. She stops when she hears her father say that he dreamt of Annie. Hearing that name, everyone turns to Bella. However, William turned to Hazel with a smirk and Hazel shrugs again. Bella walks away from the living room to have her conversations with her father in private. The others stayed quiet for a while until they all began doing their normal thing. Hazel/Annie had a smile on her face. If she cannot tell the others who she is, perhaps she can show up as a dream. She can use William's power and let them know, she's always with them. That's not breaking the bet or anything, she just found a loophole.


	58. Chapter 58

**Annie's talking** & _wolves talking_

Annie/Hazel' POV:

The following morning Edward wanted us to train with the pack. So we went into a large field surrounded by dense forest. I notice that this is where they used to fight the newborns. While we waited for the pack, the others began their mini duels. William and Emmett went against each other. It appeared as though if Emmett was going to win, but suddenly I see Emmett being flung through the air and he lands hard on his back. Immediately he springs up to face William and growls at him, however, William just smirks and waited for him to come attack. As I watched them duel, I started to wonder, how am I going to fight when I'm supposed to wear the covering/veil. When Aro and the others see me they'll force me to take it off and I cannot let that happen.

After thinking of many plans, I finally came up with an idea but it involves William and I don't think he'll like it. I see William and Emmett end their duel with William's hands around Emmett's neck. Emmett looking pissed off. Shaking my head, I called William over and he came. As I was explaining my idea to him, William kept on shaking his head.

"Are you crazy?" William asked staring at me. I rolled my eyes and he sighs. The others slowly stop their duels and turn to us.

 **"William-"** he cuts me off. "Hazel, you have to understand even my gift has a limit. And you... you're kinda pushing it. I've never done that many people all at once," William said frowning.

"What's going on?" Peter said walking towards us. We turn to the others and they were staring at us. But before William had the chance to explain himself, they arrived. From out of the mist, SIXTEEN GIANT WOLVES came out by the tree line and stood there. They were wary and on-edge as well as the others vampires. I don't think the vampires have been near a shapeshifter without trying to kill them. I recognize a few of the wolves but the others were new.

I smirked when I heard their thought and even Edward chuckled. _"Who's the creep underneath the black blanket?"_ They all thought, well besides Jake, since he has seen me before. Edward turns to me and smirks and I scoffed.

Suddenly Peter speaks up looking at the wolves. "They don't trust us," Peter says glaring at them.

 **"Of course, they wouldn't. We're natural enemies,"** Peter turns to me and smirks.

Once again it was Edward and Carlisle who greeted them and explain what's happening. We were going to spare with them and I don't know if it will be a good idea since they're extremely hothead especially Paul. Carlisle said that this time Peter, William, and Garrett will be the ones who will be teaching us how to fight against the Volturi since they have more experience in combat. Charlotte didn't want to show them, she said she really isn't the teaching kind. It was mostly Jasper and Peter who taught them how to fight.

As Carlisle was explaining to them, the wolves would casually turn their attention to me. Their thoughts were amusing to listen to and especially when Sam and Jake ordered them to stay focus. When Carlisle finished, he let the boys take over. They broke us into groups and we'll fight against each other.

 _"You got with placed with the creep,"_ a wolf said to Leah and I see her wolf-eyes rolled.

 _"That thing is a girl?"_ Another one asked looking at me and the others did too.

 _"Why is that weirdo wearing a blanket?"_ Jared-wolf asked looking at the others. I see Jake-wolf looking nervous and yet he doesn't say anything. I wonder why?

"Hazel can read your mind," suddenly Edward says smirking and the wolves stiff.

 _"Great, weirdo has powers_ ," Paul-wolf said sighing and I rolled my eyes.

 _"Dude, why didn't you say that earlier?"_ some asked staring at Edward.

 _"So she heard everything?"_ Jared-wolf asked, I nodded and some groaned.

 _"Can you talk?"_ Paul-wolf asked and I didn't respond.

"She only talks to certain people and when she does she uses telepathy to communicate," Edward says. The wolves nods and some stared at me suspiciously.

"She's a copycat," Peter said smirking at me and the wolves turned their heads sideways.

 _"A copycat?"_ some asked staring at him.

"She can copy another person's power and use it as her own... and it becomes more powerful," Edward said.

 _"Wow, that's cool_ , _how is that possible?"_ The wolves turned to me all shocked but impressed. However, Sam-wolf was the only one who was intensely staring at me and then I turned to him. I see Sam-wolf step forward and the other wolves kept on asking him what was wrong but he never answered them. Instead, he continues to stare at me and continue to walk towards me but stops when William stood in front of me.

William breaks our connection, Sam-wolf turns to William. "Time to train," William said, his expression calm but firm. Sam-wolf turns to me before going to his group. William stood in front of me but when he sees Sam-wolf in his group, he walks away. Leah-wolf, Benjamin, and Paul-wolf walk towards me.

"Ready?" Benjamin asked.

 **"Yeah just don't cheat,"** Benjamin laughs. Paul-wolf and Leah-wolf turn to him confused. "I don't cheat," Benjamin says smirking and I scoffed.

 **"Yeah right,"** he shakes his head.

We started to train. Leah-wolf and I were partners for the first few rounds then we switched.

3rd POV:

Everyone began sparing within their groups. There were ten groups of four and one group with five. William, Peter, and Garret would take turns sparing with the others. Within the groups, the wolves with team up with one vampire and they'll fight against the other.

As they were all fighting, the wolves couldn't help but keep their attention on the person in all black. They saw her move with such grace yet her moves were violent but extraordinary. They have never seen such thing and seeing the black covering made them feel uncomfortable. But there was something about her that was familiar. They were confused as well as the Cullens, why is this person making them feel this way? They didn't know but they were going to keep an eye on her just in case.

Later on, Peter and Garrett decided that one of the wolves should go against one of the vampires, see who will win. William didn't care until they choose Hazel to compete. Of course, William knew she could easily win but it was who she was going against. She was going against Leah-wolf. William suspected that if anyone who could figure out Hazel's secret it would be either Edward since he could read minds or Sam since he's very sharp in figuring things. But Leah, William knew their relationship and the last time they were together wasn't a good one. The others wanted to see them fight so William agrees but told Hazel to be careful.

Leah-wolf and Hazel came in the middle, they did not move just stood there watching each other figures. Suddenly Leah-wolf launches at her with full speed but like the fight with Alistair, Hazel moved with impossible speed making Leah-wolf stop and look around. The others turned around looking for Hazel, besides William, Edward, and Zafrina they had a smirk on their faces. Out of the nowhere Hazel appeared next to Leah-wolf and kicked her on his side. Sending her flying towards the nearby trees, breaking two trees.

 _"Holy shit! What the hell? Where did she come from?"_ The wolves and vampires asked shocked. Alistair turned to Hazel with pride.

 _Now that is a woman who can take care of herself,_ he thought.

They all watched Leah-wolf laying on the ground and some even thought she was done. However, after a minute, Leah-wolf got up, shook her body and turned to glare at Hazel. Hazel just stood in the middle waiting for her to come. Once again, Leah-wolf launched towards Hazel and this time she jumped up and landed on Leah-wolf's back. This made Leah-wolf angry, she thought that she wasn't taking this seriously. But she didn't know that she didn't want to hurt her, even though last time Leah said some mean things towards Hazel/Annie. Hazel didn't want to hurt Leah-wolf.

As they continue to fight, well more like Hazel continue to play around, getting on Leah-wolf's back and disappearing. You could tell Leah-wolf was breathing hard from all the running around Hazel made her do. Leah-wolf got fed up and she manages to catch the covering of Hazel and rips it. Well, she ripped the bottom of it. At that moment, everything went quiet. The wolves stopped breathing, everyone either stared at Leah-wolf shocked or at Hazel, wondering what will she do. Hazel picked up her ripped covering and slowly looked up at Leah-wolf who still had a piece in her mouth. And it seems as though Leah-wolf was smirking. She thought this was the perfect opportunity to see what she was really made off.

"Hazel, calm down," William said. He knew her better than anyone and that made her pissed.

Out of the nowhere, Hazel had Leah-wolf pinned to a tree, furiously growling at her. Everyone couldn't move they all stared at Hazel wondering what will happen.

"HAZEL!" William shouted at her. After a few seconds, Hazel lets go of Leah-wolf and turned around. William was glaring at her but she didn't care. Leah-wolf could have ruined everything for her. Having her back turned to Leah-wolf, she got up and angrily stared at her.

"LEAH NO!" Edward shouted but it was too late.

Leah-wolf already charged towards Hazel and this time Hazel didn't have time to move out of the way. Leah-wolf had Hazel pinned on the ground, growling at her back. Hazel pushed her off of her. She got up off the floor and launched towards Leah-wolf. They battle it out as natural enemies. This was becoming more serious. As they were fighting Hazel manage to claw her nails inside of Leah-wolf's left shoulder. She threw her into a tree. No one really paid attention to Leah-wolf this time. They all stared at Hazel who was staring at her bloody hand. She slowly raised her hand and smelled it.

William cautiously walked towards her. "Hazel?" he asked softly.

Hazel didn't respond it is almost as she was in some trance. A beat, another, then another, no noise came from her. She continued to stare at her hand and William became worried. She hasn't fed and this will complicate things. So he continues to walk towards her slowly and cautiously. However, William stopped when he heard that sound, the sound of a hungry newborn. They all stood still as they saw Hazel's body began to tremble.

"Shit. Get away!" William order as he turned to the others. Instead of leaving they stood there, wondering what was going on. But then they hear a disturbing, grisly snarl coming from Hazel's direction. With lightning speed, Hazel launches for Leah-wolf but she slams into William who went in front of Leah-wolf, trying to protect her from Hazel's hunger. William and Hazel's body clashing sounds like boulders colliding. William pushed her, Hazel flew backward breaking a tree. Without a second to lose, Hazel immediately gets up with another disturbing snarl, she comes back for Leah-wolf.

"Don't stand there, help me!" William shouted at the others. William's shouts broke them from their trance. Peter and Garrett tackle Hazel, dragging her to the ground. However, she was still snarling and trying to break free.

"Hazel, calm down," William said trying to calm her down. But when she didn't the others turn to William.

"Why is she like this?" Garrett asked seeing his friend acting differently.

"Newborn" Peter whispered looking at Hazel. Of course, it has to be she's acting like a hungry newborn.

"She's a newborn," Peter said turning to William. Peter and Garrett were having a hard time trying to detain her on the ground. The others looked at William shocked, how? But before he could answer, Hazel pushed Peter and Garrett off of her and punched William out off her way. She was about to get to Leah-wolf but Kate appears and managed to get her in time. Kate held her by Hazel's waist, pulling her back as Hazel kicked, growled, hissed, trying to away from her hold.

Kate looks at Hazel, apologetic. "I'm sorry," Kate said before electrocuting Hazel. Hazel stops kicking and growling, but now she's whimpering from the pain. Feeling to much pain, Hazel pushed Kate away. The others watched Hazel, they were ready to hold her in case something happens. They heard Hazel breathing hard and her body still shaking. Slowly Hazel raises her hands and after a second, she wildly begins rubbing the blood off of her hands. They watched her trying to get rid of the blood. She starts to pull away from her covering but William quickly stopped her from doing so. It appears as though she was suffocating underneath her veil/covering. When William held her hands and she flicked back, which caused the others to feel pity.

"It's not your fault," William said and Hazel began shaking her head, disagreeing with him.

"Hazel-" Hazel moved away from William's hold and turn to Leah-wolf. Leah-wolf knew if she could see Hazel's face she would show remorse, guilt, and shame. Hazel starts walking backward, holding her hands to her chest cautiously tries not to touch anyone else. She sees their expressions of pity, worried, and some feared her. Shaking her head she turns around and leaves them in the field. They all watched her run away.

"She didn't mean to hurt you," William said turning to Leah-wolf. The others turned their attention to her brother who looks concerned and guilt.

"She... didn't... damn... sorry..." William turned around and ran after this sister. Once again they watched the sibling head into the woods.

"Who would have thought she was a newborn," Emmett said breaking the silence. He felt bad for her, he knew it was hard to be a vampire especially a newborn.

As Bella watched Hazel she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Although Bella's a newborn she doesn't act like a newborn when there was blood nearby. But Hazel, she scared the hell out of her. She really thought that she was going to kill Leah.

Leah felt guilty and ashamed. If she didn't push her too far all of this could have been prevented. She just wanted to know who she was up against. She knew that being a newborn was tough but the way Hazel behave, didn't show any signs of a newborn. So Leah thought she wasn't. She knew that Hazel was feeling guilty for harming her, for acting that way and she couldn't help but blame herself. When she sees Hazel again she'll apologize and tell her it wasn't her fault. But somehow Leah knew Hazel wouldn't come near her anytime soon.

The others wondered if she was a newborn then how come she could be with Nessie. Doesn't her blood affect her at all? They wanted to know more about her, she's so different from any vampire they ever have seen. Alistair wanted to go with her but he knew she wouldn't want him or anyone besides William.

 **~~With William and Hazel~~**

After a long time searching for Hazel, William finally found her in a cave crying. She couldn't stand being covered anymore. She felt suffocated in it so she took it off. William slowly walked towards her and held Hazel close. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. William rubbed Hazel's back trying to calm her down but she couldn't. Hazel wasn't only crying because she acted like a newborn. She cried because she hurt someone she considers a friend. She cried because her family and friends saw her as a monster. She cried because she didn't know if they'll forgive her. She cried because she didn't have Jasper with her. She cried because all she wants is Jasper but he's not here. She cried because there's a possibility he may not know who she is. She cried because she couldn't take it anymore. She was getting fed up wearing the covering, she wanted to tell her family, she wanted to stop feeling like a stranger to them. She hated being so close yet so far from them. She just wanted to be Annie again.


	59. Chapter 59

3rd POV:

The following afternoon when William and Hazel returned to the Cullen's house it was awkward and quiet. No one said anything, no one moved from their place, they watched Hazel come in and sat by the fireplace- her usual spot. They didn't know how to act around her, they didn't know if she wanted to be alone or if she wanted them to act like nothing happen. They didn't want to make her feel any different just because she's a newborn but they didn't know how to act. She was a different kind of vampire.

They continue to stare at Hazel for a while, surprisedly it was Rosalie who broke the silence. She went to sit next to Hazel and talked to her. Rosalie would ask Hazel random questions. Although Hazel didn't talk back she would nod or shake her head. But it meant a lot to Hazel that it was one of the Cullens who came first. This means that they didn't want to make her feel any different. Truth be told, Hazel's reaction after she attacked Leah made Rosalie think of Jasper. The day he hurt Annie because she got a paper cut, the way she moved, the way she fought against her own sibling- brought back memories. And Rosalie didn't like the expression her brother had after he realized he hurt his mate. It broke him, it made him feel more like a monster. And at that moment, Hazel reminded Rosalie of Jasper. Because of that, she didn't want Hazel to feel at fault. Every vampire had their weak points. Besides Rosalie like's Hazel, even though she hasn't heard her voice or seen her face, she like the way Hazel makes her feel. She fills the empty gap she has in her heart. In a strange way, Hazel reminds Rosalie of Annie and perhaps that's why she doesn't want her to feel down.

As Rosalie and Hazel continue to chat, Kate and Charlotte came to join in. The four girls chatted, well Hazel would nod, but nonetheless, they were having a conversation. William turned to Rosalie and mouth a 'thank you', Rosalie just smiled at him and continue her conversation with the girls. William went over to the boys and started their conversation. William would often turn to Hazel to make sure she was alright. Despite the fact no one can see her face, William knew Hazel better than anyone and he knew she wasn't doing alright. But she was hanging in there for the sake of the others. She didn't want anyone to think of her as weak, she didn't like the fact that she wasn't like Bella who had self-control. She wanted to have a control of her thirst before meeting with Jasper but that wasn't going to happen. Perhaps they will help each other with their small problem together. Everyone began doing their normal things, once again the boys went over the battle plan and the girls began talking about random things.

When night fell they all looked at each other before heading out into the woods. As snow fell, the vampires plus Jacob had set up a small camp in the woods. Benjamin, Tia, and Hazel were sitting on a log when Jacob comes carrying some woods and drops it on the ground. Benjamin uses his powers and lite one finger on fire, but Hazel lights up four fingers and threw it on the woods to start a fire. Jacob and Tia laughed at their competitive behavior. Ever since Benjamin began teaching Hazel his powers they would have competitions to see who would do it better. Surprising it always ends up being a tied. Now they'll find any excuse to use their gifts and make anything a competition.

"That's what I'm talkin' about. A little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories," Jacob sits next to Benjamin and looks across, he sees the other vampire standing far from them. "Or just stand there like frickin' statues," Jake sighs, Tia and Hazel laugh, Hazel laughs silently, and Benjamin smirks.

Suddenly Garrett is sitting next to them by the fire. "Name any American battle. I was there," Garrett said smirking.

"Little Bighorn," Jacob said and Garrett's smirk widens.

"I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first," suddenly Kate sits on Garrett's laps and turns to Jacob. "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople. He didn't win that one on his own," Kate said as Garrett wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

The Liam and his coven join in, "if you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven Year' War. No one does rebellion like the Irish," Liam said and they looked at him confused.

"You lost the Eleven Years' War," Garrett said and Liam smirks.

"Aye, but it was one hell of a rebellion," the vampires laughed at him. They sat around the campfire as one by one shared one of their stories about war, shared some personal stories about themselves, or they share stories they heard from the years they have been alive.

"When we ruled, everything came to came to us. Prey, diplomats, favor-seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints." Vladimir said.

"We were honest about what we were," Stefan continued.

"We sat still for a very long time. We didn't notice we were beginning to petrify," Vladimir said in a calm voice but his eyes held dark emotions.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favor when they burn our castles," Stefan said staring into the fire. It appears as though he was remembering that day.

"We've been waiting 1,500 years to return that favor. We have been ready to do battle for ages," Vladimir said looking at the others. Vladimir wanted the others to know who was the real enemy. He wanted them to know that Aro and his followers weren't the good guys. He wanted them to fight, to show Aro and the others that they won't be ruled over by wannabes and fakes. Yes, they were ruled by fake kings and he didn't want to be ruled over, not anymore.

The others listened to Vladimir and Stefan's story and they began wondering if they go to battle what will happen? If they win, what will become of the supernatural world? There has to be some kind of higher order to keep everyone in check. If they win who will lead? Who will make those hard decisions that no one likes? Some of the even imagined the Cullens becoming the new rulers of the supernatural world. And frankly, they began liking the idea of them ruling. Not only will they be fair but things will be calmer and at peace.

As Hazel listened to the stories of the others she began remembering her bet with the Angel, Dean.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

Flashback/ Annie's POV:

"Look, she was supposed to have twins but umm, the baby's body was weak and didn't make it so, umm, now we go with plan B," Dean said smiling and it creeped me out.

"What's plan B?" I asked and his smile grew.

"Wanna have a friendly bet?" he asked and I was getting afraid of this plan B.

"Mmm, what kind of bet?" I asked and his smile grew if that's even possible.

"Okay, so this what will happen, you're going back to them-"

"I thought that was Plan B?" I asked him confused and Dean rolled his eyes.

"No Plan B is for you to go back and be reborn as someone entirely different. Different life, different family, different face, different body, everything entirely different. You won't ever remember being Annie or even Jenny. You'll be reborn" Dean said and I was shocked.

"But I thought I was supposed to be with them in the first place?" I said.

"Plan A was for you to born as Bella's daughter, which didn't happen, and Plan B is you being reborn, as someone new," Dean said

"But will I meet the Cullen again?" I asked and he frowns.

"Mmm don't think so, well if fate wants you too then yeah," he said.

"What's the whole point of me dying in the first place when I won't get to be with them? You fucken took me away from my family. TOOK ME AWAY FROM JASPER! And now you're expecting me to be someone else? Fuck you!" I said angrily. How dare they do something like that. First, they put me in this world and when I didn't want to leave the forced me away. And now they want me to be someone else, hell no!

"Annie-"

"NO DEAN! This isn't fair-"

"I know so that is why I proposed a friendly bet," Dean said looking serious.

"It's not so friendly when you're looking at me like that," I said crossing my arms.

"Look, I will bring you back to the Cullens and you'll help them with the battle against Aro and his guards. And then you'll live your life with them as you wanted," I stared at him.

"But?" I slowly asked.

"You'll can't tell them who you are" Dean said and I was confused.

"I can't tell them who I am? If I'm going back as me, wouldn't they know? I'll look the same, everything will be-"

"No. You'll have to cover yourself. They cannot know it's you. You can't let anyone know your true identity until you see Jasper. When he sees you he must know who you are. They cannot see your face and they cannot hear your voice. Do not give them any hints of who you are. You're supposed to be dead, Annie," Dean said seriously.

"THEN WHY FUCKEN TAKE ME BACK IF I CANNOT TELL MY OWN FAMILY WHO I AM?" I screamed at him. He wasn't making any sense.

"Annie I don't want you to be reborn as someone else. I want you to be happy, I made the wrong decision when I took you and now I'm trying to make it right. But I cannot do it like I did last time, I don't have enough power. What I'm proposing is like a deal. A heaven's deal." I stayed quiet.

"However, I will give you one person who will know the truth. Only he will know what is going on. Besides him, no one will know the truth. The only one who must know your true identity is Jasper-"

"If he doesn't know who I am?" I asked.

"You lose the bet. The bet is on your faith in the Jasper vs me. Personally, I don't think he'll recognize you,"

"What happens if I lose?" I asked. I didn't like Dean's expression. I was beginning to think this bet wasn't so friendly after all.

"You stay dead. No Plan B. If you lose you stay dead, you won't be able to see Jasper, Bella, or anyone in fact," my eyes widen. I stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think. If I take this bet there's a possibility I won't win and if I lose then I'll have to leave them again. But this time they won't even know who I was. And if I don't take the bet there's a possibility I won't ever see Jasper or anyone.

I can not let anyone know who I am or else everything I worked hard for will go down the trash. I cannot let my family know it's me, how am I suppose to hide in plain sight? How am I supposed to not talk? How am I supposed to communicate with anyone without talking or showing facial expressions? I looked up at Dean,

"Telepathy," I said and he frowns.

"The gift, I want the power of telepathy,"

"So you take the bet? No one must know who you are. Not your family, not the pack, not your friends, no one besides your new guardian and Jasper. Annie, Jasper must recognize you if he doesn't then the deal is off,"I nodded.

"I have faith in him and in our love," I whispered before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

End of Flashback:

"Are you sure?" William suddenly asked staring at Hazel. Everyone turned to them, wondering what's going on. They see Hazel nod her head and William sighs. Whatever she told him, he didn't like it. William turns to the others with a frown, "Hazel would like to share a story-"

Vladimir cut William off, "about time you tell us about your creepy veil, vāduva îndoliat," Vladimir smirks and Hazel scoffs at his nickname.

"It's not about her veil, idiot. " William rolled his eyes.

"You're going to speak?" Jacob asked surprised. For a long time now he wanted to hear her voice that the others praise so much. The others turn to Hazel shocked but excited, however, Hazel shook her head and the groaned.

"Get my hopes up," Emmett said teasingly making the others laugh.

"I'll be translating for her," William said making her nod.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing,"_ William communicated to Hazel in his mind. He turns to Hazel, a little worried. Hazel only nods and he sighs.

"Alright," William said making everyone attention on him since he's the one telling the story.

"Once upon a time-"

"Did she really start it like that?" they asked staring at William and Hazel. William laughs and Hazel shaking her head. But before he could respond Bella interrupts them.

"Hazel?" Bella asked and the others turn to her, Hazel nods at her.

"Nessie wants you, umm, if that is okay with you. She would like for you to read to her," Bella said and they all turn to Hazel. Hazel gets up and the other watched her head towards the small tent. When she was inside they turned to William.

"So there's no story?" Jacob said and William shook his head.

"No there's a story. I'm going to tell you the story of Hazel. You all know that Hazel and I are siblings," they nod. "But we're nor actual brother and sister-" they stared him shocked.

"What? But you guys-"

"I know we act like real siblings but we are not. I actually raised Hazel as a baby," once again they stared at him shocked.

"Hazel was actually given to me by someone. I never seen this man before or after I accepted to take her from him. But I raised Hazel as a baby, she was a small little thing," William smiles remembering that day.

"Although it seems like such a short time, I spend every day with her. Every day was a new day for the both of us. We learned from each other, our bond grew stronger than ever as the days pass. I changed my diet so she wouldn't see me as a monster-"

"So you turned her?" Peter asked. William shook his head and Peter frowned.

"If you didn't turn her then who?" Peter asked.

"Her mate," Garrett said making them turn to him. But once again William shook his head making them all confused. If William didn't turn her and if her mate didn't turn her then who? But before they could ask who Vladimir asked a question.

"Who is he?" that question made everyone curious, they still wanted to know. William smirked and briefly turn to Alistair then back at the others.

"You'll see tomorrow," William said and they rolled their eyes. William turns to the tent and the others follow.

"Tomorrow a lot of things will be revealed. Whether it be good or bad tomorrow will be the day," William whispers looking up at the sky, hoping for good things to happen. The others still had questions for William but it seems as though he was occupied thinking about some other things. The others started to talk about other things but they still have three main question in there mind.

 _Who really is Hazel? Who turned her? Who is her mysterious mate?_


	60. Chapter 60

3rd POV:

When it was time for the Volturi to arrive the Cullens, their witnesses, and the pack all gathered in a large, snow-covered field. Today was the day they all been preparing for. This moment is the reason why they all gathered. They all position themselves just like they planned.

"If we live through this. I'll follow you anywhere, woman," Garrett tells Kate who is standing next to him.

"Now you tell me," Kate smirks.

Hazel and William stood in the front, as the protectors. William turns to Hazel and took her hand and she turned to him. Before coming here, William and Hazel had a small argument he didn't want her here. He didn't want them knowing about her. He wanted her to be as far away from here but she wouldn't leave. She didn't want to leave her family and besides she had to be here. She had to meet him here.

William and Hazel didn't need any words to express themselves. They knew what the other was thinking. William stared at Hazel, everyone could see what he wanted to say. He was happy to have met her, he was proud to call her sister, he was proud to be standing next to her at this moment about to make history. Whether they lose or not, they were together. Both turn when they hear the Volturi and their army getting closer.

"The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!" Garrett says making them more nervous.

 **"You're not helping the situation,"** Hazel says. Garrett turns to Hazel and shrugs.

Suddenly the Volturi appeared right in front of them. The Volturi stares at the Cullens and their witnesses. But one of them caught their attention, the strange person wearing a long back veil. They all wondered who was she and why was she wearing the veil. Aro looks at her for a few seconds before looking for two people he wants. One he wants for her gift while the other he wants by his side, but neither of them was here.

"Aro's looking for Annie and Alice," Edward says. Besides the Cullen, William, and Hazel, the others didn't know why Aro was looking for Annie- Bella's dead twin sister, what made her so special?

Aro and his army gets closer but stopped when they see the wolves coming out to join the Cullens and their witnesses. Jacob-wolf comes and stands next to Bella, Renesmee, and Edward. Hazel turns sideways and made eye contact with Leah-wolf, both nodding their head in mutual respects. In a way, they're apologizing for the way they acted the previous day. Neither of them holding a grudge against the other.

As the Volturi stand in a line facing the Cullens and the others, Carlisle walks forward. "Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner," Carlisle says.

Aro smiled his famous creepy smile while Cauis scoffs. "Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion, you've assembled against us," Aro said calmly but he was itching to fight them.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken," Carlisle reassured them.

Caius angrily walks up to Aro."We see the child. Do not treat us as fools," Caius hissed.

"She is not an Immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks," Carlisle said looking at his granddaughter.

"Artifice!" Caius yelled. The Cullens and their witnesses became stiff and on guard.

"I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story" Aro tells his brother. Aro looks around and spots something unusual. The immortal child turned to the stranger in all black, extending her hand so she can hold it. Aro watched as the stranger walk to next to her and the wolf, who nodded at it.

Aro then looks over at Edward and gives out his usual creepy smile. "Ahh, Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate and the unusual _vampire._ I assume you've involved" Aro states looking at Edward.

Edward turns to look at Bella and his daughter. He notices that Hazel was next to Renesmee, shielding her from the others. Nodding at Hazel, Edward makes his way towards Aro. Carlisle went back to his mate, Esme. As Carlisle passed Hazel he nods at her and she nods back. They all watch Edward walk towards Aro, Bella tries to shield Edward with her powers but she couldn't reach that far. Once Edward reaches Aro he extends his hand so that Aro could read him. Aro takes Edward's hand and used his powers to read Edward's thoughts and realized that Renesmee is in fact, not an immortal child.

But as Aro's sees the past he also gets to witness the stranger. He saw what she was, a copycat and immediately he wanted her. He knew she would make an incredible addition to his guards along with Annie and Alice. However, Aro didn't see when Annie died, he didn't see her funeral nor did he see her last goodbye. Instead of seeing all of that, new memories were being seen. Memories that never actually happened.

Strangely Edward's memories were being messed with. As Aro let's go of Edward's hand, Edward turned to Hazel, wondering did she do that? Was she the one who played around with his memories? He saw her nod and he knew it was her. But the question was, why did she do it?

"I'll like to meet her," Aro said Edward breaking Hazel and Edward silent conversation.

Edward turns and looks at his mate and daughter. Bella got the hint and starts to walk forward with her daughter. But before walking, Bella looks back at Jake and Emmett signaling to them to follow. They follow but stopped once Renesmee calls out to Hazel. "Hazel" Renesmee said and once again she extends her hand out to her.

Everyone turns to stare at Hazel, she turns to William. He had a worried face but he nods to her. Letting her know it was okay. She then turns back to Renesmee and began walking to her. Renesmee held Hazel's hand and they continue to walk over to Aro. The entire time, Aro was watching the newborn, wondering who was this person and why didn't he know about her? Why does she feel so familiar? What is she hiding underneath her veil? Turning his attention to Bella, Aro gasp. Bella and Renesmee took three steps forward leaving Hazel, Jake, and Emmett behind.

"Ah, young Bella. Immortality becomes you" Aro said smiling at Bella. Aro turns to Renesmee and shrieks with laughter as he hears the small half-breed's beating heart. "I hear her strange heart" Aro comments, smiling. Aro then holds out his hand for Renemsse but before Renesmee went to hold it, she looks back to Hazel, who gave her a reassuring nod.

Last night everyone thought that Hazel just went to put Renesmee to sleep. But it wasn't only that, they had a small talk. Hazel told her that she must listen to her mother's order. She also told her that today will be a very tense day. Before she put her to sleep Hazel gave Renesmee a letter and told her she could only read it after the battle. The letter explains everything to Renesmee. Hazel wrote that she is, in fact, her aunt Annie and she also explained why she couldn't tell them that she was Annie. But she hopes that one day she can forgive her for deceiving them. Hazel also wrote a letter to Jacob, explaining everything and for him to forgive her and to take care of Renesmee for her.

When Hazel nod to Renesmee she then steps closer to Aro but still not holding his hand. "Hello, Aro," Renesmee said reaching her small warm hand out to Aro's left cheek.

As Resensmee's hand touches Aro's cheek, using her powers on him, Aro becomes transfixed by what she shows him. And with Renesmee's gift, he got another point of view about this strange newborn. He got to see what Renesmee saw about Hazel and how important she was to her and the others. But once again, Hazel was messing with Renesmee's memories. She was adding things such as her aunt Annie being there. But of course, Aro didn't know that. He actually thought that Annie was still alive.

"Magnifico!" Aro said as Renesmee's takes her hand back. Renesmee turns to Hazel, frowning but Hazel shook her head.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human," Aro explains to the other of what he saw.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Caius said angrily.

Aro turns to his brother and frowned. "Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked his brother who didn't say anything. Aro watched Edward and the others walked back but before they were halfway to their group, Aro stopped them.

"You, girl. What's your name?" Aro said. Hazel turned to Aro who was staring at Hazel curiously. William went stiff and the other turned to Hazel. But as expected she didn't talk, she didn't say a word.

"Oh, that's right. You don't talk," Aro said annoyed. When Aro didn't say anything else they walked back to the other witnesses.

"Bring the informer forward," Cauis said. Tanya and her family went stiff seeing their sister step in front.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius asked Irina.

"I'm not sure," Irina said frowning.

Cauis looks at her annoyed before looking at the teenage blonde vampire, "Jane-" Irina cut him off.

"She's changed. This child is bigger" Irina said quickly.

"Then your allegations were false," Caius said to Irina and she nodded.

She then turns to the Cullens, apologetic. "The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I'm sorry," Irina said staring at her family.

Edward sees that Irina is about to get executed, tries to stop it. "Caius, NO!" Edward screamed out but it was too late. Felix steps forwards hitting her, snapping Irina's head off and sets her head on fire. Irina's family watched in horror as their beloved sister burns.

"IRINA!" Tanya screamed out. Cauis then sets fire to the rest of Irina's body, as he's doing this he looks at Tanya and her family witnessing another of their coven getting murdered by the Volturi and they couldn't stop it. Tanya and Kate both screamed out in pain.

"Tanya, Kate don't," Edward said before anything else happens. However, they didn't listen to him as they both run towards Aro and his army. Emmett went to grab Tanya. Garrett gets ahold of Kate but she uses her power to electrocute him. This caused Garrett to fall to the ground with Kate. Seeing this happen, Edward turns to Zafrina.

"Blind them" Edward orders her. Zafrina used her powers to blind Kate and Tanya, stopping them from attacking the Volturi and ending their lives along with the others. Even though Kate couldn't see she was still electrocuting Garrett and Edward turns to Hazel.

"Hazel," he says and she nods. Hazel turns to Kate and the others see that Garrett stopped trembling. Hazel used Bella's powers to shield Garrett from Kate's power.

"Give me my sight back," Tanya angrily said.

"Tanya, this is what they want," Edward said.

 **"If you attack now, we'll all die,"** Hazel told them. As Tanya and Kate stop their attacks on Aro and his army, Jane looks at Edward. Suddenly, Hazel turns to Jane and then at Edward.

"Pain" Jane said as Hazel went to stand in front of Edward. Instead of hurting Edward or Hazel, Jane goes down in pain. Immediately Alec went to his twin side, wondering what's happening to her. Everyone stared in shock as Jane is on the ground screaming in pain. They then turn to Hazel and they realize it was her who causing Jane pain. Remembering how bad Edward was being punished by Jane when they went to Italy, Hazel used the same amount of pain on Jane.

"Hazel," William said and she stops tormenting Jane. The others turned to Jane who was panting on the ground. Alec helps his sister up and turned to Hazel. His expression was one of pure hate. Alec then steps closer and tries to use his powerful and deadly black vapor but Aro stops him. Aro stares at Hazel wondering, _how powerful is she?_

Trying to get their attention away from Hazel, Carlisle spoke up, "Aro, you see there's no law broken here. You don't have to stay any longer," Carlisle said causing Aro to frown.

"Agree. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to a weapon that could easily destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?" Aro tells to his witnesses.

The more he talked the more his witnesses were ready to fight. The Cullens and their witnesses realized that perhaps there will be a battle after all, but they were ready. Ready to defend their friends, their new family, and the way they wanted to live. Just as they were ready to fight the Volturi two new figures emerged from the nearby woods.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER !**


	61. Chapter 61

3rd POV:

Just before everyone was ready to fight, two new figures emerge from the nearby woods.

"HA!" Aro happily shouts. "Alice," Aro and Edward both said realizing it was Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper walk towards Aro and his army but Jasper briefly stops and stares at the mystery person. He looks at her for a while and subconsciously he began walking towards her but stops when Alice places her hand on his shoulder. Jasper turns to a frowning Alice, he then turns back to the figure and continues to walk away from her. Seeing Jasper walk away from her, Hazel whimpers. Everyone sees two of Aro's guards stopping Alice and Jasper.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all. But where's Annie?" Aro asked her.

Jasper stiff at Annie's name and looks down. Alice looks at Aro confused, _doesn't he know that she's dead,_ she thought. Alice was going to tell him that Annie's dead but stops when she heard a voice shushing her. Confused Alice turns to the figure and she sees her head shake. Alice turns to Edward and he nods, silently telling her to do whatever she says. Nodding Alice turns to Aro who was looking at her strangely.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind," Alice said ignoring his question about her sister. Aro looks at her with suspicions.

"Let me show you," Alice extends her hand and Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go. As Alice walks to Aro everyone went stiff and worried. What will Alice show Aro?

"Brother?" Caius asked but Aro silenced him with the wave of his hand. Alice walks up to Aro and he takes her hand. Aro and Alice both stared at each other, Aro looks horrified. The others besides Edward and Hazel who knew what went on in Alice's vision, wondered what happened.

 **(A/N: I didn't show what happened in the vision because I'm too lazy to write the whole thing... sorryy** **-_- )**

"Now you know, that's your future unless you decide on another course," Alice says taking her hand away from Aro's hold. Alice steps back and Aro looks around. He didn't believe that it was just a vision.

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat," Caius argued with his brother. However, one look from Aro shut Caius up. Aro still had his eyes wide, not truly believing Alice vision.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked.

"Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius said looking at Edward.

"Actually, it can," Edward said turning towards the forest.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil" Alice states as two more figures approached the two groups. The two new witnesses stood next to Alice in front of Aro and his brothers.

"We have enough witnesses." Caius hissed.

"Let him speak, brother" Aro silenced him.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal" the new witnesses said.

"How old are you?" Bella asked him.

"150 years" Nahuel replies. And they all stared at him shocked, he has been alive all this time and the Volturi didn't even know.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then" Nahuel said.

"And your diet?" Aro asked once again.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either" Nahuel said.

"These children are much like us," Marcus said.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies," Caius said pointing to the wolves, but Aro ignored his brother and turned to his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today" Aro addresses his army.

Some looked disappointed, especially Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro since his word is final. They all quickly turn to leave but before leaving Aro looks at Alice, Bella, once again at Hazel. He quickly became scared of her after seeing her in Alice vision. He knew she wasn't to be messed with.

"Such a prize," he said directly at Hazel. Aro then turns and leaves without ever knowing what happened to Annie, not knowing who was underneath the black veil and never knowing that someone outsmarted him. As they were leaving Vladimir steps forward.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack" Vladimir said.

"Not today," Carlisle said turning to his family.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they'll never forgive what happened here" Stefan said pointing at the retreating Volturi.

Ignoring them the Cullens and their witnesses rejoiced in the fact that they did not have to fight. Vladimir and Stefan left in anger. William went next to Hazel as Jasper, Alice, Nahuel, and his aunt came over. As the other celebrated, Jasper continued to stare at Hazel. He keeps on repeating _'it can't be, it can't be'_ over and over again. Everyone quiet down as Jasper slowly made his way towards her. The Cullens were confused, why was Jasper staring at her with such a pain and hopeful expression. Jasper slowly made his way towards her, it seems as though he didn't want to go. William moved over to give them some space.

"Jasper?" Alice said but he didn't answer back. He made his way to Hazel and when he stood in front of her, he turned to William in disbelief. Willam had a soft smile on his lips. Jasper then turns to Hazel and then at William again. William continued to smile at him and once again Jasper turned to Hazel. Jasper's expression was one no one could forget or even explain. It held many raw emotions it almost makes it hard for them to stare at him. Everyone even the wolves stood still as Jasper raised his hand to take off the veil but she stopped him. Once their hands touched they felt the spark run through them.

Jasper pulled back immediately and began shaking his head. "It can't be," he whispered. His family continued to ask him what's happening, what's wrong. Some even turned to William for answers but he was busy staring at Jasper and Annie. Honest, he just wanted Jasper to pull the veil off already. Once again he tried to remove the veil and just like the last time Annie stopped him.

"Annie," Jasper whispered holding her hand.

"Jasper that's not Annie," Alice says and Jasper shook his head.

After a while, Annie lets go of his hand and brought it down. Smiling Jasper removed the veil and everyone was shocked seeing her in front of them. Annie was staring at him with watery eyes, slowly Jasper raised his hand and touched her cheek. Without a second to spare, Jasper brought Annie close to give him and they shared one passionate kiss. As they continue to kiss the others came out of their shocked and the Cullens and the wolves cheered for the couple who finally reunited after a long time. Although they were still shocked and confused they were happy that Annie was back. Yes, they were mad that she didn't tell them from the beginning but they knew she must have a good explanation.

Pulling away from each other, Annie and Jasper stared at each other, drinking each other in as though its the last time they would see each other. A smile appeared on both of their faces before kissing again and again... and again. Finally, they pulled away and they turned to the others. But before anyone could say or do anything a new person appeared. The Cullen and the wolves growled at him and he rolled his eyes. He turned to Annie and Jasper.

Jasper pulled Annie behind him. "You win," was all Dean said before disappearing with a smile. Everyone turned to Annie confused but she pulled Jasper and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. This time he spun Annie around and she pulled away laughing. The Cullen smiled at Annie, how they missed her, her laugh, her smile, they missed her and now she's home. Pulling her down Jasper stared at his, cupped her cheek and smile.

"Annie, my Annie," Jasper said before Bella pulled Jasper away and hugged her twin. Annie held her sister close to her. If Bella could cry she would sob right about now. Bella pulled away and smiled at her. The Cullen all took a chance to hug their friend. When she hugged Edward he wanted to ask many questions but they knew it wasn't the time for that. When everyone had a chance to welcome Annie back she went next to Jasper and held his hand. Jasper looked down then he looks at Annie smiling.

"So this is your mate?" Alistair asked and everyone turned to him. Annie nods and without a warning, Alistair turns around but before he could leave Annie stopped him.

"I'm sorry," she says and he turns around. Alistair stares at Jasper then at Annie.

"See you around, Annie," Alistair said with a soft smile before disappearing into the forest. William walks to Annie holding her veil. He hands her the veil, she took it and using her powers she burned it. She didn't need it anymore. Jasper and Alice looked at Annie in surprised and shocked. Annie looks at Jasper with a smirk, "I can burn stuff," Annie and Jasper shared a laugh before Jasper shook his head and kiss the top of Annie's head.

"Let's go home," Annie softly said.

"Let' go home, darling," Jasper grabbed her and they took off.


	62. Chapter 62

3rd POV:

Back at the Cullen's house, Annie briefly told them what happened to her after she died but she didn't go into detail, she wanted Jasper to only know. She explained the deal she had with Dean. The whole purpose of her veil, the reason why she couldn't reveal her identity to them. After finding out the reason they were all happy that none of them actually knew it was her, they didn't want to lose you again. After Annie's explanation, the witnesses said their goodbyes.

"So this is your mysterious mate," Charlotte said. Annie hugged Jasper and nodded. Jasper wraps his arms around Annie, looking down at her smiling.

"Now I know why William said we wouldn't want to piss him off," Peter said smirking at Annie and she rolls her eyes.

"He does have a temper," Charlotte says smiling, Annie and Peter laugh.

Jasper looks down at his mate, wondering what they're talking about. "What are you guys talking about?" Jasper asked and the three of them smiled.

"Oh nothing," Annie says. The four of them talked for a little while before Peter and Charlotte left, promising to come and visit.

As the last witnesses left they all turned to Annie and Jasper. Renesmee ran to her aunt and jumped on her. Annie picked her up and held her up. "You're my aunt," Nessie says and Annie smiles. "Yes I am," Annie replies before hugging her.

Annie puts Nessie down and turns to the other who were smiling at her. Annie turns to William who was in the back and walks towards him. William stares at her confused, she grabs his hand and pulls him to the others. The Cullens stared at them confused. Annie and William stop in front of them.

"Guys, this is William. My brother," Annie said formally introducing William to the gang. They all smiled at him and Jasper walks up to him.

"Thank you for keeping her safe while I couldn't," Jasper said extending his hand out to William. He looks at it before shaking it.

"Thank you for recognizing her," William said seriously.

Jasper turns to Annie and smiles. "She's my mate, of course, I'll recognize her," Jasper said staring at Annie a smile.

"Oh, talking about mates," Annie pulled William towards Alice who was smiling at William.

"Alice this is William. William this is Alice, the girl you're have been thinking about," Annie said with a small laugh. William turns to slightly glares but his expressions soften when he hears Alice's giggle. William turned to Alice both stared at each other with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice said and William's smile grew.

"Hello, I'm William," he said extending his hand out to her. Annie went back to Jasper. They watched William and Alice talk to each other.

Once again the Cullen went inside their house but this time their family was complete. Annie was back with them and she wasn't going anywhere.

In the night time, Jasper and Annie left the house to have some alone time. They were going to their favorite spot by the cliff. Like before Jasper took his car and drove Annie over there. And like before Jasper helped Annie out the car and the both of them sat on top of the hood looking at the stars. Annie's head laying on Jasper's chest as Jasper's hand wrapped protectively around Annie. Although it was quiet they enjoyed it. Annie looks up to Jasper just to see him staring down at her. She smiles up at Jasper. "I love you," Annie whispers to him.

"And I love you," Jasper says smiling. He leans down to Annie and kisses her. They share yet another passionate kiss.

"I have something to show you," Annie tells Jasper.

"What is it love," he asked. Annie touched Jasper's cheek and shows him her life. He has seen it all, all of Annie's thoughts and memories. He has seen their time together from the very first moment they met everything that's happened to up to now. She showed him her life as Jenny, her life as Annie, going back as Jenny and coming back as Hazel. She kept nothing hidden no more secret between them. When Annie let Jasper go he looks at amazed. He didn't realize that Annie been through so much. Even though he has been alive longer than her, she has been through what many wouldn't survive. Three didn't lives and each one of them she chose him. She continues to choose him over everyone and anything. Now Jaspers know that nobody has loved him as much as Annie loves him.

"I love you," Jasper said and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"And I love you," Annie said kissing Jasper.

"Forever," he said staring into her eyes.

"Always" Annie pulled Jasper for another kiss.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you everyone for giving my book a chance. Thank you for all the love and support you have shown throughout the months. I love you all!**


	63. Chapter 63

**This chapter will be an alt. ending if Jasper didn't know that the person underneath the black veil was Annie. And it also has the Alice's vision. Hope you guys enjoy!**

3rd POV:

Just before everyone was ready to fight, two new figures emerge from the nearby woods.

"HA!" Aro happily shouts. "Alice," Aro and Edward both said realizing it was Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper walk towards Aro and his army but Jasper briefly stops and stares at the mystery person. He looks at her for a while and subconsciously he began walking towards her but stops when Alice places her hand on his shoulder. Jasper turns to a frowning Alice, he then turns back to the figure and continues to walk away from her. Seeing Jasper walk away from her, Hazel whimpers. Everyone sees two of Aro's guards stopping Alice and Jasper.

"My dear, dear Alice, we're so glad to see you here, after all. But where's Annie?" Aro asked her. Jasper stiff at her name and looks down. Alice looks at Aro confused, doesn't he know that she's dead, she thought. Alice was going to tell him that Annie's dead but stops when she heard a voice shushing her. Confused Alice turns to the figure and she sees her head shake. Alice turns to Edward and he nods, silently telling her to do whatever she says. Nodding Alice turns to Aro who was looking at her strangely.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind," Alice said ignoring his question about her sister. Aro looks at her with suspicions.

"Let me show you," Alice extends her hand and Aro motions for his guards to let Alice go. As Alice walks to Aro everyone went stiff and worried. What will Alice show Aro?

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your mind" Alice takes away her hand from Aro's hold. Alice turns to look at Bella.

"Now," Alice whispers to Bella.

Bella looks at Renesmee and places her on top of Jacob-wolf's back. Bella then looks at Jacob, "take care of my daughter," Bella tells Jacob. He then turns and starts running into the woods with Renesmee.

"Get them!" Caius orders his guards.

As his guards went after Renesmee and Jacob, they had to cross the Cullens and the others first. When they were about to enter the woods, the two guards suddenly stops and screamed out in pain. Everyone stood there confused about what's happening. Then they see Hazel's hand extend with a ball of fire on the palm of her hand. She then throws it causing the two vampires to catch on fire. They watched the two guards being burned 'alive'. They dropped on the ground and in a matter of seconds, both of them became ash. They turn to Hazel, Edward and Bella were grateful that she stopped them. Caius was beyond angry, Aro was impressed she was becoming more and more amazing. Alice and Jasper stared at her shocked and confused. Confused about why would she do such a thing and shocked because they never saw anyone with her kind of gift.

Alice decides this is a good opportunity to distract Aro and the others. Alice then attacks Aro, kicking him with her leg and sending him flying. But he manages to land back down and orders his guards to take her hold of her.

"Take her away," Aro orders, this caused the Cullens to become angry. The guard held back Jasper, preventing him to help his best friend escape. Watching Alice struggle to get away, Carlisle started to remember when Annie died. He remembers that she didn't want to leave them. Watching Alice being forced away he didn't want Alice to taken away just like they took Annie away.

"LET HER GO!" Carlisle screamed and he runs forward to attack.

Carlisle and Aro both jump out meeting each other in mid-air. They see Carlisle's body land flat on the ground and Aro lands on the ground body turned away from the Cullens. When Aro turns around he showed Carlisle's decapitated head in his hand. Esme falls on her knees screaming out in pain as she and the others witness Caius burns Carlisle's body. This caused the Cullens, the witnesses, and the pack of wolves to launch into a full force attack on the Volturi.

Chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths. Throughout the battle heads and body parts were being ripped off. Many vampires and wolves were being killed. William and Hazel teamed up and easily took out five Volturi members. Charlotte was killed by two members of the Volturi. Watching his mate die, Peter, went crazy but sadly an unknown member killed him. Watching his two friends die, Jasper tried to help but he was too late. Jasper killed the guard who was holding him back. Seth-wolf was killed by a Volturi member. Watching her little brother die Leah-wolf gave out a loud sad, broken howl, letting the others know of her loss.

Watching many of his friends die including his mate, Benjamin used his powers to create a chasm in the earth. Which killed many of the of the Volturi and nearly took Esme and Edward down. Leah-wolf sacrificed her life for Esme. Edward managed to escape with him killing Felix in the process. During the battle, Hazel helped Jasper by killing a vampire who had their hands around Jasper's neck.

Helping Jasper up he stared at her hand and smiled. "Glad you're back, darling," he said to her. For a while, they looked at each other before returning to the fight.

Bella tried to help shield Jasper from Jane's power but was attacked by Alec. Jasper writhes in pain from Jane's power and then is beheaded by another Volturi. Some stop when they heard another agony screamed. They turn to the directions of the screamed and saw Hazel staring at Jasper's body, screaming in pain. They all saw her look up at Jane and made her way to Jane, who began to run away from her. But she wasn't fast enough. Hazel attacked Jane and throws Jane to Sam-wolf and he happily kills Jane. Emmett rushed in and behead Alec. Hazel continues to kill the Volturi hungry for revenge.

Caius sees his two best guards killed he then joins the battle but seconds later his skull was ripped off by Tanya and Kate. Not only did they avenge their sister's death but also their mothers. Then Vladimir and Stefan attack Marcus who happily accepts his death. As Aro watches most of his army die he finally joins in the fight. Edward and Bella attack him and together they manage to rip off his head and set it on fire.

Suddenly everything is transported back to the field before the battle and it becomes clear that the battle was a vision that Alice was showing Aro.

"Now you know. That's your future unless you decide on another course," Alice says taking her hand away from Aro's hold. Alice steps back and Aro looks around. He didn't believe that it was just a vision.

"We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat," Caius argued with his brother. However, one look from Aro shut Caius up. Aro still had his eyes wide, not truly believing Alice vision.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?" Edward asked.

"Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius said looking at Edward.

"Actually, it can," Edward said turning towards the forest.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil" Alice states as two more figures approached the two groups. The two new witnesses stood next to Alice in front of Aro and his brothers.

"We have enough witnesses." Caius hissed.

"Let him speak, brother" Aro silenced him.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal" the new witnesses said.

"How old are you?" Bella asked him.

"150 years" Nahuel replies. And they all stared at him shocked, he has been alive all this time and the Volturi didn't even know.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then" Nahuel said.

"And your diet?" Aro asked once again.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either" Nahuel said.

"These children are much like us," Marcus said.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves. Our natural enemies," Caius said pointing to the wolves, but Aro ignored his brother and turned to his army.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today" Aro addresses his army. Some looked disappointed, especially Caius and Jane, but they all listen to Aro since his word is final. They all quickly turn to leave but before leaving Aro looks at Alice, Bella, once again at Hazel. He quickly became scared of her after seeing her in Alice vision. He knew she wasn't to be messed with.

"Such a prize," he said directly at Hazel. Aro then turns and leaves without ever knowing what happened to Annie, not knowing who was underneath the black veil and never knowing that someone outsmarted him. As they were leaving Vladimir steps forward.

"We have them on the run. Now is the time to attack" Vladimir said.

"Not today," Carlisle said turning to his family.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they'll never forgive what happened here" Stefan said pointing at the retreating Volturi.

Ignoring them the Cullens and their witnesses rejoiced in the fact that they did not have to fight. Vladimir and Stefan left in anger. William went next to Hazel as Jasper, Alice, Nahuel, and his aunt came over. Alice went to her family and hugged them, happy that they were alive. Jasper went over to them and hugged them, Hazel stood in the back hoping for Jasper to recognize her. As the minutes passed and Jasper still didn't notice her then finally he turned to William and Hazel, he was staring at them curiously.

As Jasper began walking to them Hazel continue help but feel happy after all this time she was going to be with him. William smiled at Jasper and moved aside so they can have a moment. As Jasper stood in front of Hazel, he kept looking up and down at her, wondering who was this person underneath the black veil. He slowly raised his hand to touch it but quickly went against it. He looked to William who nodded, then he looked at his family and they were wondering what was he doing. Once again he looked at Hazel and after a long time he stepped back, confusing William but it made Hazel afraid.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked and at that moment the ground began shaking.

"NO NO!" William shouted but it was too late, behind her was a man that the Cullen hated. However this time he wasn't angry at them, this time his anger was at Jasper.

"You lose," Dean said staring at Jasper who was looking confused.

Jasper was suddenly pushed back as William was on his knees begging Dean. "Please, no... PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!" William begged Dean but he knew it wouldn't make a difference, just like Dean said, Jasper lost.

"Sorry, it's _his_ fault," Dean said staring at Jasper with such cold eyes.

"I told you, when she dies it will be your fault. You did this to her," Dean said glaring at Jasper. Something in Jasper made him feel bad, something inside of him told him that he messed up, that he was losing Annie for her second time. Without a word, Dean dropped Hazel's black veil and everyone was shocked. The Cullen was surprised that after all this time, their Annie was right next to them and they didn't even notice.

"Annie-" Jasper began but was cut off by Dean.

"You didn't notice it was her. So you lose" Dean's voice was cold and hard.

"NOOO!" Jasper launched towards Annie and Dean, Annie had tears falling down her face while Dean held her by her arm. And just like in Rosalie's and Edward's visions, Annie disappeared before everyone's eyes. No trace was let of Annie or Dean. It was as if they were never there. Jasper quickly looked around trying to see if they were still here. Bella fell to her knees, screaming out her sister's name. Screaming out why did she have to leave, she blamed herself for not realizing her twin sister was beside her this entire time. She felt like a failure, she didn't know how to act so she continues to scream out Annie's know, hoping that Dean can bring her back. But she knew this was the last time she would ever see Annie, perhaps this was going to be the only time Annie will ever be alive.

William was on the floor, screaming out for his daughter, he was screaming out for his best friend, he was screaming out for the one person who understood him the most and just because her mate didn't realize her, Annie had to pay the price, and that price was her life and soul. At that moment, he began to hate Jasper, he began to blame everything on him, he was so sure that Jasper will recognize Hazel but in the end, he knew he shouldn't have put a lot of faith in one man.

Jasper quickly looked and saw William on the floor, he picked up William and demanded answers to where Dean took her. With the coldest eyes and hallow voice ever, William replied that Dean took her away... forever. He told Jasper and the others of the bet she made with Dean, he told them that she believed in Jasper but in the end, Jasper failed her. Not wanting to believe William, Jasper fell to his knees he began thinking of many ways of getting Annie back. But he and the others knew, he will never get her back. Jasper's cold heart began to turn black, his sane mind began going insane and just like that, Jasper became what most fear, he went back to his old ways.

As the years went by, the Cullens haven't seen Jasper but they heard of what he has become. They heard of the unforgiving things he has done, killing innocent humans, turning them into vampires just to kill them in the end. He became the legend of Antanasia. He mourned Annie's death, blaming himself for failing her and to cope with it he killed for pleasure. As his destruction began hurting the vampire secrets, the Cullens couldn't take it any longer. Alice tried to help Jasper, she tried to heal him but in the end, it cost her life. She died trying to help Jasper with the death of Annie. Not only did Jasper killed Alice but William, Peter, Charlotte and many more. They only wanted to help him, they all knew that Annie didn't want this kind of life for him but in the end, they all died. Jasper didn't care, he didn't have any emotions to feel, he only felt the emptiness in himself. The Cullens couldn't take it anymore, when they heard of Alice's death, they all decided to do something about it. So they teamed up with the Volturi to end Jasper suffering. They didn't want him to hurt anyone else and they didn't want him to be in pain. As the Cullens and Volturi all stood around Jasper, Aro went in front of Jasper who was baring his teeth at him. The Cullens stood there, watching Jasper about to die and knowing they cannot do anything about it.

"For the crimes you have committed, for all the lives that have been lost, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, you are being punished. Only death can save you now," Felix went behind Jasper holding his head.

"Any last words, brother?" Edward asked.

Jasper turned Edward and for the first time in a long time, Jasper has a soft smile on his emotionless face. "I'm going to see her now," and with that Felix ripped Jasper's head.

Edward and his family watched as Jasper's body fell to the ground. They watched as Demetri burned Jasper's body, they weren't angry but they were happy that finally Jasper could be with Annie in peace, perhaps they should have taken action a long time ago. Perhaps all his suffering wouldn't have cost him his soul.

The Cullens took Jasper's ashes and buried it next to Annie's grave. So that the two lovers could be reunited after death. The Cullens looked up at the sky, praying that wherever Jasper and Annie are, hopefully, they were together again. Perhaps in their new life, they would finally be together and if not, let them be together.


	64. Chapter 64

**~~10 years later~~**

It's been ten years since the Volturi confrontation and finally the Cullens are living in absolute peace. They all moved to Canada three years after the whole thing. Since that day many things has happened. For example Alice and William got married a year after Jasper and Annie's wedding. And of course William wanted Annie to be his best man.

Since we all know that Annie isn't a normal vampire since she was born similar to Nessie. A few weeks after Jasper and Annie's wedding something big happened. When Annie was human she couldn't have kids but when she got pregnant as a vampire it took everyone by surprised. She gave birth to twins, a baby boy and a baby girl. Jasper and Annie named them Elijah Jackson Whitlock and Mia Grace Whitlock.

Elijah resemble both his father and mother. He has Jasper's personality, he may seem cold and distant but he's actually has kind soul just like his grandfather Charlie. Mia resemble her gorgeous mother Annie but has blonde hair like her father Jasper. And Elijah has dark brown hair like his mother. Both children have the same color eyes of their mother. But Elijah's eye is a darker hazel while Mia's eye is a light hazel almost a clear green.

And both children are gifted. Instead of feeling people's emotions like his father, Elijah could cut their emotions off, similar to Alec Volturi. Mia has the power of telekinesis which scared the hell out of her family when she threw Jared across the room when he was being mean to Seth.

When Mia was a baby she found her mate, Seth Clearwater. When Seth first laid eyes on baby Mia he freaked out because he thought Annie and Jasper were going to react like Bella did. But surprisingly they didn't, they were both happy that Mia found someone who would protect her and love her until the end of times.

Seth and Mia are now romantically involved, married, and are expecting a beautiful baby boy. They are happily in love.

Even though Mia found her mate, her twin brother Elijah hasn't and honestly he likes his freedom. He's just enjoying his life right now before he finds the one to settle down with.

Jacob and Renesmee are still together and are very much in love. They have one small baby boy. Nessie wanted to honor Jacob's family so she named her little boy after Jacob's great grandfather Ephraim Black. Their baby boy was the first half-vampire half-shapeshifter. Ephraim resembles his father Jacob but had golden eyes like the rest of the Cullen's family. You might say that Ephraim is prove that the two natural enemies could live in peace with each other.

For the first time in a long time the Cullens and Annie felt like everything was perfect. Everything was peaceful and life was good.


	65. Chapter 65

Hello my lovely readers,  
I just want to tell you all thank you so much for allowing me to write this story. Thank you for showing so much love and support throughout this journey. Also thank you for reading, voting , and commenting. I appreciate and enjoyed every single comment. If I did not get to reply back to you, I'm sorry but just know I appreciate it.

I had a blast writing this book, but sadly all good things must come to an end. Although it's the end of this book I do have more unfinished books if you all like to read. I do have some more ideas that I'll be writing soon. So if you're a Edward and Emmett's fan then this one for you. I will write a love story for the both of them very soon. But before that I will updating my other stories since I have been focus on Annie's story for a while. Once again thank you all and hope too see you guys on my next chapter in life.  
With much love TwilightDarling ❤️


End file.
